


It's In His DNA

by 1dbewithmesohappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Art, Bad Boy Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bullied Harry, Depression, Dimples, Drawing, F/F, F/M, Fast Cars, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Football, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles is Marcel, High School, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nerd Harry Styles, Painting, Public Sex, Punk Louis, Race, Rimming, School, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, Top Harry, Top Louis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 85,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson jest najbardziej lubianym punkiem w Doncaster High, jest gwiazdą drużyny piłki nożnej, a jego dziewczyna jest kapitanką cheerleaderek.</p><p>Harry Styles jest jednym z wielu nerdów, który jest zakochany w szkolnym punku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dimples and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's In His DNA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343564) by [iamastriid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamastriid/pseuds/iamastriid). 



> Od tłumaczki: Więc, wzięłam się za tłumaczenie czegoś dłuższego niż one shoty i jestem mega podekscytowana. Uwielbiam to fanfiction i bardzo szybko mi się je tłumaczy. Rozdziały postaram się dodawać raz w tygodniu (chyba, że dojdziemy do momentu gdzie trzeba będzie czekać na nowe rozdziały, gdyż ff nie jest jeszcze skończone). Mam nadzieję, że to fanfiction spodoba wam się tak samo jak mi :) Czas na rozdział pierwszyyy!  
> Ps. Szczególne podziękowania dla @xatworldsend za korektę tekstu xx

Harry Styles jest jednym z wielu chłopców mieszkających w pobliżu Doncaster. Uczęszcza do najniższej klasy w szkole średniej, twierdząc, że nie ma nic prostszego niż zdanie kolejnych dwóch lat nauki. Harry postanawia, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie przejmował się tym, że ludzie mogą się nad nim znęcać. Tak, Harry zawsze padał ofiarą okrutnych zachowań. Teraz było mu już wszystko jedno. Ludzie pastwili się nad nim, ponieważ był gejem i nigdy nie bał się pokazywać kim naprawdę jest. Nie bał się, co inni mogą o nim pomyśleć. Trzeba przyznać, że codzienne nakładanie na czarne włosy sporej ilości żelu oraz noszenie wełnianej kamizelki we wzorki, nawet w lato, robiło z niego łatwiejszy cel. Jego okulary z grubą oprawką sprawiały tylko, że stawał się bardziej stereotypowy i tym samym bardziej przykuwał uwagę szkolnych zbirów. Jeśli Harry byłby mniej uparty to mógłby wtopić się w tłum, ale swoim stylem ubierania jeszcze bardziej zwraca na siebie uwagę. Nie zamierza zmieniać tego, jaki jest, by dogadać się z bandą bezmyślnych barbarzyńców. Ma swój honor i nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

*11 lat temu*

\- Mamo! Wróciłem! - krzyknął Harry od razu, gdy wszedł do domu. 

\- Cześć kochanie, jak było w szkole? - spytała Anne, uśmiechając się.

\- Było okay. - powiedział smutnym głosem.

\- Okay? - uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Tak. - Harry skrzywił się.

\- Harry, co się dzieje? - spytała Anne, przytulając go do siebie.

\- Mamusiu? - spytał Harry cichym głosem.

\- Tak, skarbie? - spytała, głaszcząc jego loczki.

\- Myślisz... Myślisz, że chłopcy mogą podobać się innym chłopcom? - spytał, gryząc swoją dolną wargę.

\- Coś w stylu motylków w brzuchu? - spytała, pamiętając o sytuacji kiedy Harry powiedział jej, że czasem czuje coś podobnego i skinęła głową. - Tak skarbie, niektórym chłopcom podobają się inni chłopcy.

\- Okay. - Harry skinął głową.

\- Więc, kto spowodował motylki w twoim brzuszku, kochanie? - spytała jego mama.

\- Louis. – westchnął.

Jego mama uśmiechnęła się do niego, jakby była z jakiegoś powodu zadowolona. 

\- Mamusiu? - spytał nieśmiało.

\- Mhhm?

\- Czy Louis podoba mi się dlatego, że mój mózg pracuje szybciej niż innych dzieci? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony.

Mózg Harry'ego pracował szybciej niż innych, mówiąc prosto, był naprawdę bardzo mądry i to sprawiało, że prawie każdy w jego szkole czepiał się jego, ponieważ jego mózg nie pracował dokładnie w ten sam sposób, co każdego innego normalnego dziecka. 

\- Nie misiu, to nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Niektórzy chłopcy po prostu wolą chłopców i to jest w porządku. Ale na razie trzymaj to tylko dla siebie, bo Louis może tego nie odwzajemniać, dobrze? Niektórym chłopcom nie podobają się inni chłopcy. To nie czyni go złym, ale po prostu niektórzy chłopcy nie są tacy, rozumiesz? - przytuliła go.

Harry czuł się zmieszany i śpiący, więc tylko skinął głową.

\- Rozumiem, mamuś.

\- Kocham cię. - powiedziała i cmoknęła go w czoło.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham mamusiu. 

To była pierwsza rozmowa o chłopcach, którą Harry odbył ze swoją mamą.

*4 lata później*

\- Jesteś co do tego pewny? - spytała mama Harry'ego, gdy ten pakował wszystkie swoje ubrania.

\- Tak mamo! Tak będzie dla mnie najlepiej. Chcę się stąd wyrwać! - powiedział Harry, chwytając swoje książki. - Kilka tygodni u babci w Holmes Chapel dobrze mi zrobi.

\- Dalej czujesz motylki w brzuchu?

\- Tak... I mam przeczucie, że jak wrócę tu za kilka tygodni, to już ich nie będzie.

\- Harry, jeżeli uciekasz od swoich uczuć...

\- Motylków. - Harry poprawił ją.

\- Swoich motylków, to one nie znikną przez to...

\- Mamo, znikną.

\- Oh, mój mały chłopcze! - powiedziała Anne, przytulając Harry'ego.

Anne miała racje, motylki nie zniknęły. Gdy Harry wrócił, one nadal tam były. Ściśle rzecz biorąc to wtedy właśnie zaczął nakładać na koszule, wełniane kamizelki, na nos okulary w grubych oprawkach i żel na włosy. 

\- Harry, zaraz się spóźnisz do szkoły! - jego mama krzyknęła z dołu schodów.

\- Swoją drogą, - poprawił okulary na nosie. - To dzień dobry.

\- Cześć kochanie. - Anne pocałowała go w policzek. 

\- Do zobaczenia później. - Harry chwycił jabłko i wyszedł na podjazd przed domem.

\- Jedź bezpiecznie. - Anne krzyknęła z kuchni.

Harry wsiadł do samochodu, myśląc o tym, jakie udręki czekają go dzisiaj. Gdy dotarł do szkoły pierwszą osobą jaką zobaczył był Louis William Tomlinson, chłopak jego marzeń. Wyglądał tak cudownie w tank topie, z tatuażami zdobiącymi jego ręce i części klatki piersiowej, z tymi dwoma kolczykami w dolnej wardze, które podniecały Harry'ego i z tym przepięknym uśmiechem... I ten piękny widok został zniszczony, gdy Lauren Jauregui stanęła obok niego. Jest ona kapitanem cheerleaderek i najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, która oczywiście kibicuje drużynie piłkarskiej, w której gra Louis Tomlinson, czyli jej chłopak.

\- Uważaj na swoje dwie pary oczu! - krzyknął ktoś, rzucają w tył jego głowy kulką z papieru. Widział kątem oka jak Louis i jego dziewczyna naśmiewają się z niego. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się, ale wiedział, że to tylko spowoduje większą ilość drwin. Podszedł do swojej szafki, gdzie spotkał swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę Maię. Większość ludzi mówiło, że dziewczyna jest zakochana w Harrym od kiedy skończyła osiem czy dziewięć lat.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Maia, ściskając jego policzek.

\- Mała księżniczka prawie się popłakała! - Lauren znów zadrwiła, podchodząc do nich.

\- Zamknij się kurwa, głupia dziwko! - Maia krzyknęła, próbując skoczyć i uderzyć ją.

\- M, ona nie jest tego warta. - Harry zatrzymał ją, wydając z siebie ostre warknięcie.

\- Nie bądź głupia. - powiedziała Lauren przed tym jak wyszła z budynku.

\- Dlaczego mnie zatrzymałeś? Wiesz jak kurewsko chciałabym spoliczkować tę szmatę!

\- Tak, wszystko ze mną okay, dziękuję! Nie zraniłaś mnie! - Harry powiedział sarkastycznym tonem. 

\- Jesteś ranny? - Maia zmarszczyła brwi. - Oh cholera, tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Jest okay, nie martw się, wiem to, ale co by ci to dało? - Harry spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Satysfakcję, że spoliczkowałam Lauren Jauregui?

\- Chodźmy do klasy! - powiedział Harry, popychając ją delikatnie, aby szła za nim.

Ich pierwszą lekcją były zajęcia artystyczne. Możecie myśleć, że są nudne, ale dla Harry'ego to najlepsza rzecz na całym świecie, bo może wyrazić to co czuje, poprzez swoje obrazy.

\- Orientuj się! - Harry usłyszał jak ktoś krzyknął. Niestety nie zdążył się obrócić, bo poczuł ból w dolnej partii pleców.

\- Co się tutaj do kurwy dzieje? - Maia krzyknęła do chłopaków.

\- Nie marnuj swojego czasu skarbie, ten facet lubi ssać kutasy! - powiedział chłopak, śmiejąc się i przybijając piątki ze swoimi kolegami.

-Masz problem, bo nie chce ssać twojego? - Maia wysyczała to pytanie jakby wypluwała truciznę.

Cała klasa zaczęła śmiać się z chłopaka. Maia również. Nawet Harry się zaśmiał, tylko, że ciszej.

\- Więc myślę, że sprawa załatwiona, prawda? - Maia spytała podnosząc jedną brew.

\- Głupia suka!

\- M! - powiedział Harry, wciskając ją na jej miejsce przy ławce.

\- Jestem zdegustowana i zmęczona patrzeniem jak ci idioci znęcają się nad tobą, nigdy więcej Jose! - powiedziała i usiadła obok niego.

\- Dziękuję! - Harry powiedział cicho.

\- Nie ma za co przyjacielu. - uderzyła go figlarnie w biceps.

\- Dzień dobry klaso. - powiedział nauczyciel, wchodząc do sali po czym zaczął sprawdzać obecność. - Maia Mitchell?

\- Obecna.

\- Harry Styles?

\- Obecny.

\- Louis Tomlinson? - na moment w klasie zapanowała niezręczna cisza. - Louis Tomlinson? - powtórzył nauczyciel.

\- Tutaj. - powiedział głos dobiegający z przed drzwi.

\- Dlaczego się spóźniłeś?

\- Już jestem, więc niech pan czyta dalej. - powiedział szatyn starając się znaleźć gdzieś wolne miejsce.

Harry na moment odpłynął przez tą piękną istotę, ale wrócił na ziemię, słysząc, że ktoś wypowiada jego imię.

\- Panie Tomlinson, znalazłem dla pana miejsce. Proszę usiąść przy stoliku z Maią, Harry'm i Jacki. – powiedział nauczyciel, wskazując na stolik Harry'ego.

Louis zajął miejsce obok Harry'ego, który cholernie się zdenerwował. Nauczyciel skończył sprawdzać obecność i zaczął rozdawać zadania.

Pierwszy projekt, jaki będziemy robić, będzie w grupach. Ty i osoby siedzące z tobą przy stoliku będziecie malować obraz, na którym wyrazicie swoje uczucia. - wyjaśnił nauczyciel, po czym pozwolił wszystkim zdecydować co będą robili.

\- Więc co zamierzamy zrobić? - spytała Maia, żując końcówkę swojego długopisu. 

\- To może być coś w stylu nienawiść i złość. - zasugerowała Jackie.

\- Co o tym sądzisz Tomlinson? - spytała Maia. - Co chciałbyś zrobić?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, spuszczając wzrok na swoje ręce, jakby były najciekawszą rzeczą na tej planecie.

Przez sekundę wszystko dookoła Harry'ego zatrzymało się, usłyszał ten anielski głos tak blisko siebie, że myślał, iż śni.

\- No dalej Tomlinson. - Maia nie rezygnowała.

\- Nie. Obchodzi. Mnie. To. Do. Cholery. - odpowiedział wściekłym tonem.

\- Te tatuaże na twoim ciele, sam je zaprojektowałeś? - wyszeptał Harry, próbując się nie jąkać.

\- Tak, kilka z nich. - powiedział szatyn, śledząc palcem kontury najnowszego tatuażu.

\- Więc, hmm to może być coś jak one, tylko, że nie na twojej skórze, tylko na kartce papieru. Zgaduję, że one wyrażają to co czujesz, prawda? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak... Nie jestem głupi, wiem to. - Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru...

\- Wiesz co? Po prostu odpierdol się ode mnie. - przerwał mu Louis.

Harry miał ochotę spoliczkować go za bycie tak nieuprzejmym, ale wiedział, że Maia jest już w gotowości, żeby to zrobić, więc położył dłoń na jej kolanie i odbył tym cichą konwersację z nią. Odpuściła sobie, ale Harry wciąż nie wierzył, że może być dalej w nim zakochanym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Wygląd Harry'ego: https://41.media.tumblr.com/fa6282002fd35a5e1529d2ee2ef1add2/tumblr_nri3zxaqet1u7ao9so1_500.jpg
> 
> Wygląd Mai: https://41.media.tumblr.com/93ab9ecfd0ab30b5aa212fc5324b14c6/tumblr_nri4f78EkZ1u7ao9so1_540.jpg
> 
> Wygląd Louis'a: https://41.media.tumblr.com/24831b127d7154012039ff6d6029a703/tumblr_nri4ijS42a1u7ao9so1_400.jpg
> 
> Wygląd Lauren:  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/83f1d837fa784b47804260a12b3b1460/tumblr_nri4lh4YDY1u7ao9so1_400.jpg
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KOMENTARZA LUB KUDOS... ALBO I KUDOS I KOMENTARZA :)  
> (kudos można dawać bez posiadania konta na AO3)


	2. Flower Crowned Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznam szczerze, że wkręciłam się w to fanfiction haha. Czas na rozdział drugi, w którym wszystko zaczyna się powoli rozkręcać, enjoy xx

\- On jest idiotą! - powiedziała Maia, gdy szli w kierunku szafek. - Mam ochotę wymierzyć mu cios w policzek!

\- Okay, więc co się stało z Maią, która chce spoliczkować wszystkich? - zapytał zaciekawiony Harry. - Masz okres? - droczył się z nią.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył to nienawidzę tej szkoły i po prostu chcę spoliczkować wszystkich. - Maia wywróciła oczami.

\- Dobrze, cokolwiek powiesz pani „mam ochotę spoliczkować wszystkich”. - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Najpierw tą głupią anorektyczną dziwkę, a potem jej durnego chłopaka, no dalej Hazza! - Maia uniosła swoje ręce w irytacji.

\- M! Po prostu zostaw to, już prawie koniec lekcji. Umieram z głodu, możemy iść na lunch? - zapytał, aby zmienić temat.

\- Chodźmy. - Maia chwyciła jego dłoń.

Harry i Maia zdobyli coś do jedzenia i zajęli miejsce w ogrodzie, niedaleko sali gimnastycznej. Po tym jak Harry skończył swoje jedzenie, zerwał trochę kwiatów i zrobił z nich wianek.

\- To jest piękne! - skomentowała Maia, przyglądając się koronie z kwiatów.

\- Tak, kwiaty same w sobie są piękne, a gdy połączysz je razem to stają się jeszcze wspanialsze. - powiedział zachwycony Harry.

\- Wszystkie twoje wianki są piękne. - Maia uśmiechnęła się. - No dalej, przymierz go.

Maia wzięła wianek z rąk Harry'ego i położyła go na jego głowie.

\- No popatrz! To wygląda perfekcyjnie. - zachichotała. - Ile takich wianków zrobiłeś do tej pory?

\- Coś około 15 lub 20.

\- Wow, chciałabym je wszystkie zobaczyć. - powiedziała Maia z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Kilka z nich już uschło i nie są tak piękne jak inne, ale po prostu nie chcę ich wyrzucać.

\- Tak, to super... Pozwól mi to naprawić. - powiedziała Maia, sięgając dłonią do włosów Harry'ego i poprawiła je. - Tak lepiej.

Nie zauważyli tego, że Louis i jego przyjaciele stali kilka stóp od nich, a Louis przyglądał się im. Gdy chłopak zobaczył Harry'ego w koronie, pomyślał, że wygląda ślicznie. Zamknął swoje oczy i wyobraził sobie Harry'ego, ujeżdżającego go, a z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem kilka płatków z jego kwiecistej korony, spadało, gdy jęczał jego imię. Przegryzł dolną wargę i delektował się swoim wyobrażeniem. Poczuł pocałunek na swoim policzku, który wyrwał go z wizji.

\- Skarbie. - usłyszał głos Lauren.

\- Cześć. - spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Co się stało z twoim uśmiechem? Lepiej pomyśl o mnie! - uśmiechnęła się, przegryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Oczywiście. - skłamał, uśmiechając się fałszywie.

Ich usta spotkały się w gorącym pocałunku, a ciało Lauren przybliżyło się do ciała Louisa.

\- Hmm, jesteś podniecony. - powiedziała, czując erekcję Louisa na swoim udzie.

\- No hej! Popatrz na siebie, kto by nie był? - powiedział Louis, podnosząc ją.

Lauren owinęła nogi dookoła talii Louisa. Czuła jak ręce szatyna zaciskają się na jej tyłku. Chłopak zaczął iść w stronę najbliższej ławki. Dziewczyna miała na sobie spódniczkę, co ułatwiło Louisowi robienie tego, co robił. Louis usiadł na ławce z Lauren siedzącą na nim i uwodzicielsko przejechał dłonią po jej udzie, aż dotarł do jej waginy. Pod wpływem jego dotyku, Lauren zachichotała. Louis bez ostrzeżenia wcisnął w nią swój palec, na co Lauren wydała z siebie jęk przyjemności. Louis wcisnął w nią drugi palec i poruszał nimi najszybciej jak potrafił. Doprowadzał ją tym do szaleństwa. Jej jęki stały się nieco głośniejsze. W tamtym momencie Louis jedyne o czym myślał to Harry, który go ujeżdża. Widział jak płatki kwiatów odpadają z jego kwiecistej korony przy każdym pchnięciu. Właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział ciała Harry'ego i nie chodzi tu o ręce czy nogi. Brunet zawsze miał na sobie sweter i kamizelkę we wzorki oraz długie spodnie, bez względu na to jak gorąco lub zimno było.

\- O mój Boże, Louis! - wyszeptała prosto do jego ucha, co sprowadziło go z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

\- On robi jej palcówkę. - szepnęła zdegustowana Maia.

\- Co? - Harry rozejrzał się dookoła siebie.

\- Louis robi palcówkę Lauren.

\- Za dużo informacji dla moich uszu! - Harry zasłonił swoje uszy.

\- Przepraszam, ale to jest takie obrzydliwe. Jak chcą to robić, to powinni iść do jakiegoś prywatnego miejsca. - powiedziała Maia, wrzucając swoje rzeczy z powrotem do plecaka.

"Albo nie powinni robić tego wcale" - pomyślał Harry.

\- Boże! To nie są rzeczy, na które powinnam patrzeć! - powiedziała Maia, chwytając plecak i wstając. - Chodźmy już stąd.

Harry poszedł za nią. Udali się do swoich szafek po potrzebne książki. Dzwonek i tak miał niebawem ogłosić początek lekcji.

\- Możesz przyjść do mnie po szkole? - spytał Harry, zamykając szafkę.

\- Jasne. - odpowiedziała Maia, nie pytając nawet, dlaczego.

\- Widzimy się tu o 5, dobrze?

\- Hmm dobrze... Ale dlaczego? Coś się dzieje? - zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi.

\- Jest coś, co chcę ci pokazać już od dawna. - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Co to jest? - Maia zaskomlała.

\- Dowiesz się dzisiejszego popołudnia. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, wchodząc do sali.

\- Harry!

\- Do zobaczenia później M! - i to było ostatnie co Harry powiedział przed opuszczeniem Mai, która wyobrażała sobie, co takiego brunet zamierza jej pokazać.

Gdy lekcje skończyły się, Maia poszła pod szafkę Harry'ego, ale jego tam nie było. Chciała do niego zadzwonić, ale dobrze go znała i wiedziała, że Harry nie odbierze, więc wysłała mu wiadomość.

"Będę u ciebie szybciej niż planowaliśmy ~ M"

Harry uśmiechnął się, czytając wiadomość. Wiedział, że zostawił Maię wyobrażającą sobie, co takiego zamierza jej pokazać.

"Będę po 5, więc nie wiem czy chcesz być wcześniej i rozmawiać z moją mamą. ~ H"

Wysłał wiadomość i poszedł na swoje ostatnie zajęcia. Harry pomagał w nauce, w klasie pani Cobb. Pomagał uczniom, którzy nie rozumieli wszystkiego tak dobrze jak on, a czasem był po prostu asystentem nauczycielki.

\- Dzień dobry pani Cobb! – Harry przywitał się miło.

Nauczycielka tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego, dalej wypełniając swoje papiery. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła i pomyślał o tym, który z jego prześladowców pojawi się dzisiaj w tej sali. Dzwonek zadzwonił i uczniowie weszli do klasy. Harry był szczęśliwy, ponieważ żaden z jego dręczycieli nie pojawił się tam, ale to szczęście trwało do czasu aż Lauren nie weszła do środka. Każdy się z nią przywitał. Gdy szła zająć swoje miejsce, zauważyła Harry'ego i dała mu znak dłonią, aby do niej podszedł.

Harry po prostu zignorował ją i spojrzał na coś innego. Te zajęcia dłużyły mu się jak cholera i nie mógł doczekać się końca. Kiedy dzwonek w końcu zadzwonił, Harry był pierwszy przy drzwiach. Poszedł do swojej szafki, aby zabrać z niej to czego potrzebował do zrobienia zadania domowego i poszedł do swojego samochodu.

"Nie mam nic przeciwko, ona jest bardzo miła :) ~ M"

Harry przeczytał wiadomość.

"Rób co chcesz. ~ H"

Odpowiedział i odjechał od tego piekła, potocznie nazywanego szkołą.

 

Maia po zajęciach poszła do domu Harry'ego. Była bardzo ciekawa co chce jej pokazać. Coraz to więcej pomysłów przychodziło jej do głowy. Zadzwoniła do drzwi i była zaskoczona tym, że drzwi otworzyła jej siostra Harry'ego.

\- Cześć Gem! - Maia uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

\- Cześć Maia! - Przywitała się, całując ją w policzek. - Harry jeszcze nie przyszedł.

\- Tak, wiem to... Ustaliliśmy, że spotkamy się tu o 5. - Maia powiedziała delikatnie.

\- Okay, hmm chcesz coś do picia? - Gemma zaproponowała grzecznie.

\- Jasne, poproszę lemoniadę! - powiedziała, starając się kontrolować swoje rumieńce.

\- Chodź za mną. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się, idąc do kuchni.

Ludzie, którzy myślą, że Maia jest zakochana w Harrym mylą się. Co prawda dziewczyna jest zakochana w jednym z dzieci Styles'ów, ale to nie jest Harry.

\- Proszę bardzo! - Gemma podała jej szklankę lemoniady.

\- Dziękuję. - opuszki palców Mai zetknęły się ze skórą Gemmy, na co uśmiechnęła się jak idiotka. Starała się utrzymać kontrolę nad sobą, aby Gemma nie przestraszyła się jej.

\- Więc jak się masz? - spytała Gemma, siadając na kanapie.

\- Dobrze, zawsze mogło być gorzej, ale nie jest, więc tak... Nie mogę narzekać, a jak u ciebie?

\- W porządku, na uniwersytecie jest dużo nauki, ale jest dobrze.

\- A chłopak? - Maia spytała nerwowo.

\- To koniec. - Gemma wzięła łyka swojego picia. - Myślę, że nie byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni. - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Założę się, że w końcu w twoim życiu pojawi się ktoś lepszy niż on. - Maia uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie, chociaż robiła to przez cały czas odkąd tam była.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. - westchnęła Gemma.

\- Zobaczysz, że tak będzie.

\- A co z tobą? Jak tam twój chłopak? - Gemma spytała, stawiając szklankę z lemoniadą na stoliku.

\- Hmm... Nie mam szczęścia w miłości, więc nawet nie próbuję. - Maia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Co? Nie ma czegoś takiego jak szczęście lub pech w miłości... Może ten twój jedyny jeszcze nie pojawił się w twoim życiu. - powiedziała Gemma optymistycznym tonem.

\- Może. - odpowiedziała Maia, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Zakładam, że wielu chłopców szaleje za tobą, jesteś niesamowicie piękna. - powiedziała Gemma, patrząc na nią delikatnie.

"Co się właśnie do kurwy stało" - pomyślała Maia. - Dzięki! - oblała się ciemnoczerwonym rumieńcem.

\- Nie ma za co kochana! - Gemma wstała z kanapy, rozglądając się dookoła. - Muszę iść się uczyć, ale mogę zostać jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie... To w porządku, idź się uczyć do egzaminu, Harry tak czy inaczej zaraz tutaj przyjedzie. - powiedziała trochę głośniej niż zamierzała. "Dobra robota Maia! Właśnie odmówiłaś jej zostania tutaj z tobą!" - Maia mentalnie uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w twarz.

\- Okay, do zobaczenia później. - powiedziała Gemma i poszła do swojego pokoju.

\- Głupia Maia. - wyszeptała do siebie.

Harry dojechał do domu o 4:50, a Maia dalej marnowała swój czas, czekając na niego.

\- M? - spytał Harry, zamykając drzwi wejściowe.

\- Tak, mówiłam ci, że przyjdę wcześniej. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dobra, ale dlaczego jesteś tu sama? - Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając kogokolwiek innego oprócz Mai.

\- Twojej mamy tu nie ma, a Gemma musi się uczyć na egzamin. - wyjaśniła Maia.

\- Okay... Więc chodźmy do mojego pokoju. - Harry poszedł w kierunku schodów.

\- Pokażesz mi teraz to coś?

\- Może... - Harry wszedł do góry.

\- No dalej Hazza! - Maia poszła za nim.

Oboje szli w stronę pokoju Harry'ego, a Maia zatrzymała się i spojrzała w stronę pokoju Gemmy, uśmiechając się.

\- Wszystko w porządku?! - zapytał Harry, zauważając jej złą grę aktorską.

\- Tak... A dlaczego miałoby nie być? - Maia spytała nerwowo. - Chodźmy do ciebie. - weszła do jego pokoju i zajęła swoje stałe miejsce. - Więc... o co chodzi?

\- Hm... Potrzebuję cię, abyś wyszła gdzieś ze mną wieczorem. - powiedział brunet, kładąc swój plecak na biurku.

\- Gdzie? - Maia zmarszczyła swoje brwi.

\- Więc... Na początku muszę ci coś pokazać.

\- Hazza, zaczynasz mnie przerażać.

\- Przepraszam... No to ruszamy. - Harry wziął głęboki oddech i ściągnął swoją koszulę razem z kamizelką.

\- C-co ty wyprawiasz? - wyjąkała Maia, patrząc gdziekolwiek indziej, tylko nie na niego.

\- Chcę, żebyś poszła dzisiaj wieczorem ze mną na wyścig samochodowy.

\- Wyścig samochodowy?! - Maia spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Tak... Ale oczywiście nie mogę tam iść ubrany tak jak teraz. Poczekaj tu na mnie, idę do łazienki odświeżyć się i przebrać.

Maia tylko kiwnęła głową, bo naprawdę nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Chodziło o to, że Harry nigdy wcześniej nie zapytał jej o nic podobnego. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokoju Harry'ego, próbując dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. To było bez sensu, jej głowa nie potrafiła dać logicznego wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji. Bawiła się swoimi włosami, gdy nagle usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi łazienki. Podniosła wzrok i przeklęła pod nosem, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Matko Boska, ja pierdolę, Jezusie!

Harry zaśmiał się na jej reakcję.

\- Co do kurwy się z tobą stało? To znaczy... Co? - Maia podrapała się po głowie.

\- Chcę iść na wyścig samochodowy, więc nie mogę ubrać się tak, jak do szkoły. - Harry wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Więc zmieniłeś cały swój wygląd? - spytała Maia, skanując go wzrokiem od czubka głowy, po palce u stóp.

\- No, tak trochę. - Harry zaśmiał się.

Włosy Harry'ego są naturalnie kręcone, ale gdy nałoży na nie pełno żelu to prostują się. Teraz ma na sobie czarną koszulkę z nadrukowanym napisem "Hipsta Please", czarne, obcisłe rurki i białe converse.

\- Zastanawia mnie jedno, czy ty kiedykolwiek potrzebowałeś tych okularów? - spytała Maia, zauważając je na stoliku nocnym.

\- Tak, teraz mam założone soczewki kontaktowe. - powiedział przecierając swoje oczy, bo jeszcze nigdy ich nie używał.

\- Oh Boże! Chcę, żeby te wszystkie dziwki z naszej szkoły mogły zobaczyć cię w takim stanie... Wszystkie dziewczyny, które żartowały sobie z ciebie, teraz umierałyby. - zachichotała.

\- Maia! - Harry zachichotał razem z nią.

\- Nie... Naprawdę, założę się, że Lauren rzuciłaby Louisa dla ciebie... Wyglądasz teraz tak gorąco. - Maia droczyła się z nim. – Zapłaciłabym, za zobaczenie jej reakcji.

\- M, przestań.

\- Cholera jasna, masz tatuaże! - wgapiła się w lewe ramię Harry'ego.

\- Dokładnie, mam ich kilka. - uśmiechnął się. - Patrz!

Harry pokazał jej swoje tatuaże, miał ich całkiem sporo. Miał statek, różę, gwiazdę, napis "won't stop until we surrender" i jeszcze kilka innych.

\- O mój Boże! Cholera jasna.

\- Mam motylka na brzuchu. - Harry zaśmiał się, widząc wyraz twarzy Mai.

\- Zamknij się! Pokaż mi go. - Maia dalej się uśmiechała.

Harry pokazał jej tatuaż motyla, a ona zaczęła się niekontrolowanie śmiać, gdy go zobaczyła.

\- Cholera, masz cztery sutki! - Maia zauważyła.

\- Tak, wiem to. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Jest coś jeszcze co powinnam teraz zobaczyć? - Maia uniosła brew.

\- Nie, to wszystko.

\- Boże! Nikt cię nie rozpozna z takim wyglądem.

\- Słuszna uwaga, idę na wyścig i nikt nawet nie pomyśli, że to ja, „Harry kujon Styles”.

\- To jest szalone! - powiedziała Maia. - Ale dlaczego chcesz iść tam ze mną!?

\- Ponieważ potrzebuję pomocnika, a Gemma nie chce tam iść.

\- Pomocnika do czego? Chyba nie chcesz mi kurwa powiedzieć, że się ścigasz!

\- Tak... Przez większość czasu. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Harry! - Maia skarciła go.

\- Wiem, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, ale teraz potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Co? Masz kłopoty?

\- Nie... To jest po prostu wyścig, w którym trzeba mieć partnera, stawka jest podwójna, więc chcę iść na ten wyścig dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- Ścigasz się każdej nocy?

\- Nie, tylko w weekendy.

\- Nie wierzę w ciebie. - Maia uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Hej! To idziesz ze mną czy...

\- W tym? - powiedziała, wskazując na swoje ubrania. - Oszalałeś?

\- Nie... - Harry przybrał zamyśloną minę. - Gemma może ci pomóc w zmianie wyglądu! - pstryknął palcami.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robię. - wyszeptała Maia, wyglądając jakby zastanawiała się, co można z nią zrobić.

\- Gemma! - krzyknął Harry.

\- Co się dzieje... Cholera znowu idziesz na wyścig? - spytała od razu, gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego.

\- Yhym. - Harry pokiwał wesoło głową.

\- Jezu! Więc o co chodzi?

\- Potrzebuję cię, abyś zrobiła jej... No wiesz, zrób jej makijaż, włosy, wybierz ubrania...

\- No dobrze... Hmm idziesz z nim?! - Gemma spytała Maię.

\- Tak. - Maia powiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

\- Okay, pozwól mi się zastanowić... Możemy wyprostować ci włosy, nałożyć lekki makijaż i zmienić ubrania... Może na krótkie spodenki, top i buty na wysokim obcasie. - powiedziała Gemma przyglądając jej się od stóp po czubek głowy.

\- Wysokim co? - Maia spytała przerażona.

\- Wysokie obcasy! Będziesz wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż teraz. - powiedziała Gemma, głaszcząc jej falowane włosy.

\- Jakoś to przeboleję. - powiedziała Maia, siadając na skraju łóżka Harry'ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanfiction Tublr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> outfit Mai:  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/c499687dcb5fc42593b924e7c64fbf3b/tumblr_nrrk8qj2vP1u7ao9so1_400.jpg
> 
> Makijaż i włosy Mai:  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/48b6ac7cde496d90d8cbe4f0c1ef6815/tumblr_nrrk8qj2vP1u7ao9so2_540.jpg
> 
> Outfit Harry'ego: https://36.media.tumblr.com/85891ef07735b24166dad41d1434d996/tumblr_nrrkfjicEJ1u7ao9so1_400.jpg
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KOMENTARZA LUB KUDOS... ALBO I KUDOS I KOMENTARZA :)  
> (kudos można dawać bez posiadania konta na AO3)


	3. Car Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czas na kolejny rozdział, w którym poznajemy Harry'ego z trochę innej strony xx

Gemma pomogła Mai zmienić wizerunek. Dziewczyna wyglądała seksownie i nie mogła uwierzyć, że wygląda prawie jak Lauren i jednocześnie nienawidziła tego.

\- Nie potrafię chodzić w tym czymś! - narzekała zirytowana.

\- Odwalasz dobrą robotę. - Harry droczył się z nią.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie Harry! - skarciła go.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że wyglądasz seksownie i wow. - zagwizdał.

\- Nie wiem jak one do kurwy chodzą w czymś takim. - Maia spojrzała na swoje stopy, które strasznie ją bolały.

\- Piękność boli. - powiedziała Gemma, uśmiechając się.

\- Tak, i to jest właśnie powód, dlaczego nie chcę być piękna. - Maia zrobiła śmieszną minę.

\- Przestań, wyglądasz przepięknie. - powiedziała Gemma, prostując jej włosy.

Maia zarumieniła się i Harry zauważył to, ale nie skomentował tego.

\- Musimy już iść. - powiedział Harry, chwytając swoją jeansową koszulę. - Jesteśmy spóźnieni.

\- Nie potrzebuję ich teraz - Maia ściągnęła buty na wysokim obcasie i podeszła do Harry'ego. - Dzięki Gemma!

\- Nie ma za co, skarbie! - Gemma puściła jej oczko. - Wyglądasz tak cholernie seksownie!

\- Poważnie stary, jak do kurwy nędzy one potrafią w tym chodzić! I noszą to codziennie! - Maia dalej narzekała, starając się zignorować ostatni komentarz Gemmy.

\- No dalej! - Harry zaśmiał się, pomagając jej dojść do bramy garażowej.

Stanęli przed garażem, Harry otworzył bramę i włączył światło, oświetlając samochód.

\- Masz Nissana Skyline GT-R R34? - spytała zaskoczona Maia.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz się na samochodach.

\- Tak, wiem, jestem dziewczyną, ale nie jestem głupia! - Maia wywróciła oczami.

\- Wskakuj do środka. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

Chłopak skierował się na miejsce wyścigu w opustoszałej części Doncaster.

\- Skąd miałeś pieniądze na te tatuaże, ostatnio jak sprawdzałam to nie miałeś pracy.

\- Więc, tak jak już mówiłem, robimy na wyścigach zakłady i zawsze, kiedy wygram to wydaję te pieniądze na nie.

\- Twoja mama o nich wie?

\- Tak, to znaczy nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona, ale... Zrobiłem je tak czy inaczej.

\- O kurczę, kujon Harry Styles nie posłuchał się swojej mamy! - droczyła się z nim.

\- Zamknij się!

\- Jesteśmy już na miejscu? - spytała Maia, patrząc przez okno.

\- Tak, już prawie dojeżdżamy na miejsce.

Jechał jeszcze przez parę minut, aż dojechał do bramy.

\- Nazwisko? - zapytał wysoki facet, stojący przy furcie.

\- Jason Mackenzie. - odpowiedział Harry spokojnym tonem.

\- Jedź dalej. - powiedział, dając komuś znak, aby otworzył szlaban.

\- Jason Mackenzie? - zapytała Maia, patrząc na niego zdezorientowana.

\- Yeah, myślisz, że uwierzyliby mi jakbym powiedział Harry Styles? - zaśmiał się, ale jego śmiech przerodził się w chrypnięcie.

\- Czy ja wiem...

\- Chodźmy, musimy iść obstawić zakład.- powiedział, parkując samochód.

\- Muszę iść z tobą?

\- Tak, jesteś moją partnerką, pamiętasz?

\- Skoro muszę. - włożyła na stopy wysokie obcasy. - Ale musisz mi pomóc chodzić w tym czymś.

\- Oczywiście. - Harry wysiadł z samochodu i natychmiast podszedł do drzwi Mai, otwierając je przed nią.

\- Co za gentelman! - Maia droczyła się z nim.

Chwyciła rękę Harry'ego i poszła z nim do biura.

\- Mackenzie! - powiedział facet wesołym tonem.

\- Co tam u ciebie? - Harry przywitał się z nim.

\- Myślałem, że nie pojawisz się tu dzisiaj. - spojrzał na Maię. - Kim jest ta piękność?

\- To moja partnerka, Eileen. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Mai.

\- Hej. - wyjąkała cicho.

\- Nieśmiała?... Nie musisz być taka, nie zamierzam nic ci zrobić piękna. - puścił jej oczko, szczerząc się do niej.

Maia tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, była tak nerwowa, że nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Pierwszy raz przydarzyło jej się coś takiego.

\- Więc, jaka jest dzisiaj stawka? - Harry przerwał ciszę.

\- 10 tysięcy funtów.

Maia spojrzała na Harry'ego zmieszana.

\- 10 tysięcy? Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że stawka będzie podwójna.

\- Tak, ale inni nie chcą dać więcej niż 10 tysięcy... Wiedzą, że wygrasz, więc nie chcą za wiele stracić.

\- Ile jest zawodników?

\- Łącznie z tobą... Sześciu.

"Zamierzasz wygrać 60 tysięcy funtów w jedną pierdoloną noc? Cholera jasna!" - pomyślała Maia.

\- Stoi. - Harry położył pieniądze na stole. Chwycił dłoń Mai i pociągnął ją z powrotem do samochodu.

\- 60 tysięcy funtów?

\- Tak, niektóre noce są lepsze niż ta. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co... O jakiej kwocie mówisz?

\- Prawie 200 tysięcy funtów.

\- Co do kurwy? - Maia potknęła się.

\- Ostrożnie! - Harry złapał ją.

\- Jestem zszokowana.

Harry zaśmiał się. Wiedział, że nie spodziewała się tego, trochę zachowywała się jak małe dziecko. Poszli do samochodu, Harry oczywiście otworzył przed nią drzwi, a potem zajął swoje miejsce za kierownicą. Ścigał się Nissanem Skyline GT-R R34 przeciwko Toyocie Supra, Hondzie S2000, Mazdzie RX-7, BMW E39 i Dodge Chargorem RM. Jego Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 nie jest najlepszym samochodem, ale tu i teraz nie ma to znaczenia, najważniejszy jest kierowca i jeżeli miałby być szczery to kilku uczestników wyścigu miało trochę doświadczenia za kierownicą.

\- Jesteś tego pewny? - Maia spytała, rozglądając się dookoła. 

\- M, to nie jest pierwszy raz kiedy to robię... Jeśli ci to pomoże to dam ci połowę wygranych pieniędzy.

\- Nie chcę tych cholernych pieniędzy, chcę tylko po tym żyć. 

\- Nigdy nawet nie pomyślałem, że jesteś takim tchórzem. - Harry drażnił się z nią. 

\- Nie jestem... Tylko to... To gówno jest inne! - Maia jąkała się trochę. 

\- Nie możesz być teraz tchórzem. 

\- Chciałabym nie być.

\- Po prostu zrelaksuj się, wszystko będzie w porządku, znam tę drogę jak własną kieszeń... Odepnij swój pas.

\- Nie musisz mi dwa razy powtarzać! - Powiedziała Maia, gdy Harry zwrócił uwagę na światła przed nim. 

Jakaś dziewczyna weszła na środek drogi i zaczęła odliczać. 

\- Gotowi... Do startu... Start! 

Wszyscy na zewnątrz zaczęli kibicować, a Harry zaczął jechać. Maia była zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby zwrócić uwagę na to, co robi brunet, ale gdy się na to odważyła, myślała, że zemdleje. Harry pędził z prędkością 128 mil na godzinę. Maia złapała się czegoś, aby trzymało ją to blisko siedzenia. Harry dalej robił to, co potrafił najlepiej, a Maia dalej wariowała, ale bawiła ją ta adrenalina przepływająca jak szalona przez jej ciało. Gdy zobaczyła Hondę S2000 jadącą jak szalona przed nimi, zaczęła krzyczeć. 

\- Maia, uspokój się! - Harry skarcił ją. 

Harry starał się wyprzedzić rywala, ale było to prawie, że niemożliwe z Maią wrzeszczącą do jego ucha. Facet w samochodzie nie chciał dać się Harry'emu wyprzedzić, więc robił wszystko, żeby trzymać chłopaka za sobą. Przy zakręcie facet odchylił się zbyt mocno, dając tym Harry'emu trochę miejsca do wyprzedzenia.

\- Sukinsynie! - wykrzyczał Harry, naciskając trochę bardziej na pedał gazu.

Jechał dalej prowadząc jak zawodowiec do czasu aż zobaczył coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

\- Cholera jasna... To jest coś nowego. - powiedział, gdy zauważył, że most się podnosi. 

\- Cholera jasna... Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to coś nowego? - Maia wpadła w panikę.

\- To nowe, pierwszy raz to widzę. 

Harry dodał gazu, wciskając kilka guzików na kierownicy, co sprawiło, że samochód był szybszy niż wcześniej. Maia spojrzała na płytę prędkości i zamurowało ją. 

\- Czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz? Powiedz, że nie zamierzasz tego zrobić! 

\- Przepraszam... Zamknij oczy! 

Maia wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. Nie umiała uwierzyć w to, że Harry będzie przeskakiwał przez cholerny most.

\- Harry jesteś pojebany! - krzyknęła chwytając się mocno jego ramienia.

Nie wiedziała, że samochód był wtedy w powietrzu aż poczuła jak zetknął się z ziemią.

\- Wooo hoooh! - Harry krzyknął.

\- Jesteśmy żywi?

\- Zobacz na własne oczy!

\- Maia otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła ludzi otaczających samochód, którzy im wiwatowali, no dobra, wiwatowali Harry'emu.

\- Wygrałeś!

\- Tak... Byłem jedyną osobą, która przeskoczyła przez most.

\- Zabiję cię kiedyś. - Maja zaczęła go uderzać.

\- Uspokój się, przeżyliśmy to!

Harry otworzył swoje drzwi i podszedł do Mai. Dziewczyna nie umiała uwierzyć, że musi wyjść na zewnątrz, bo nie potrafiła chodzić na obcasach, gdy była spokojna, a co dopiero gdy była zdenerwowana. Harry otworzył przed nią drzwi i pomógł jej wyjść.

\- No chodź moja pani!

\- Dobra robota Mackenzie! - wykrzyczał facet. - Zresztą jak zawsze.

\- Dzięki. - Harry uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Proszę bardzo, 60 tysięcy funtów!

Wszyscy krzyknęli na cześć Harrego, a Maia uśmiechnęła się, gdy chłopak ją przytulił.

\- Na razie. - Harry powiedział do mężczyzny.

\- Do zobaczenia Mackenzie!

Harry i Maia wrócili do samochodu, oczywiście Harry jak zawsze pomógł jej, po czym zajął swoje miejsce.

\- Obiecałeś mi połowę wygranych pieniędzy. - Maia zwróciła uwagę.

\- Myślałem, że ich nie chcesz. - Harry uniósł jedną brew.

\- Dobrze, ale jestem żywa, więc chcę je. - Maia wzruszyła ramionami. - Potrzebuję nowych ubrań, i butów, i kosmetyków...

\- Brzmisz jak Lauren. - Harry przerwał jej.

\- Odpierdol się! - uderzyła go figlarnie.

To był jej pierwszy raz, gdy widziała takiego Harry'ego. Takiego, który nie przejmuje się tym co mówią inni, robiącego cokolwiek chciał, kocha takiego Harry'ego. Nie chciała tego głośno mówić, ale tak naprawdę, dobrze bawiła się tej nocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wygląd Gemmy: https://41.media.tumblr.com/b77b66d1bb3f04d9ec88fd55f63901b7/tumblr_ns4mpnNMDK1u7ao9so1_540.jpg  
> Samochód Harry'ego: https://41.media.tumblr.com/edfa5827fe71898423718901dc9c6671/tumblr_ns4mncVqYp1u7ao9so1_540.jpg
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KOMENTARZA LUB KUDOS... ALBO I KUDOS I KOMENTARZA :)  
> (kudos można dawać bez posiadania konta na AO3)


	4. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kolejny cudowny rozdział :D

"Nie potrafię zatrzymać swoich stóp przed tańcem do rytmu jego perkusji, o nie, zakochałam się w moim bogu rocka..."

Maia obudziła się, słysząc tę piosenkę i była w 100% pewna, że to nie był dźwięk jej budzika. Zamrugała kilka razy, aby przyzwyczaić swoje oczy do światła, rozejrzała się dookoła i zobaczyła pokój, który nie należał do niej.

"Co do kurwy" - pomyślała, drapiąc się w głowę.

Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz i rozpoznała pokój Harry'ego.

\- Hazza? - Maia przetarła oczy, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- W łazience!

\- Co się do cholery stało?

\- Zasnęłaś po tym jak wróciliśmy i nie chciałem odprowadzać cię do twojego domu, bo było już późno.

\- Hmm... - Maia ziewnęła, podchodząc do łazienki. - Mogę wejść do środka?

\- Jasne. - powiedział Harry z drugiej strony drzwi.

Maia podeszła do toalety, zsunęła swoje majtki w dół i usiadła. Nie obchodziło ją to, że Harry patrzył na nią, bo tak czy siak wolał chłopców. Maia zwróciła uwagę na Harry'ego po raz pierwszy odkąd byli w jednym pomieszczeniu.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie... Serio zamierzasz znowu nałożyć żel swoje piękne loki? - Maia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tak, nic w moim życiu się nie zmieni.

\- No dalej Harry, jeżeli wszyscy zobaczyliby ciebie takiego, jak ja widziałam wczoraj to nigdy więcej nie dokuczaliby ci, chcieliby być twoimi przyjaciółmi...

\- Daj spokój... Wiesz, że nie obchodzi mnie to co oni o mnie mówią... Nie zamierzam zmieniać tego jak się ubieram, tylko po to, aby przypodobać się innym. - powiedział Harry, układając włosy.

\- Więc, dlaczego ubierasz się jak... No wiesz...

\- Żeby zwrócić uwagę. - Harry zakończył zdanie. - Chodzi mi o to, że skoro nie lubią mnie jako kujona Harry'ego Styles'a to po co mam im pokazywać "Jesona Mackenzie"? Polubią mnie takiego?... Nie, to nigdy się nie stanie.

\- Nie wytrzymam z tobą... Hmm nie mam w co się ubrać. - Maia zauważyła.

\- Hmm... Mogę dać ci białą koszulkę, załóż na to koszulę w kratę i te same spodenki co wczoraj, a do tego twoje converse. - zasugerował Harry, a Maia tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Jak zawsze Harry ubrał się w swój kostium kujona, a Maia ubrała się w to co zasugerował jej Harry i spięła włosy w niechlujny koczek.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść zanim wyjdziemy? - spytał Harry, gdy opuścili jego pokój.

\- Nie, dzięki.

\- Więc chodźmy. - zeszli po schodach i weszli do kuchni, gdzie mama i siostra Harry'ego jadły śniadanie.

\- Gdzie się wybieracie? - spytała Anne, zatrzymując ich.

\- Mamo... - Harry zaskomlał.

\- Weźcie sobie coś do jedzenia zanim wyjdziecie. - zaproponowała.

\- Dzień dobry... Nie jestem głodna, ale dziękuję. - Maia uśmiechnęła się.

\- Daj spokój Maia, weź sobie coś do jedzenia. - powiedziała Gemma, uśmiechając się.

Maia nie potrafiła powiedzieć "nie" Gemmie, więc odwzajemniła jej uśmiech i wzięła jabłko.

\- Tylko jabłko? - Gemma zapytała ciekawsko.

\- Tak... Naprawdę nie jestem głodna. - wyjaśniła Maia.

\- Harry Edwardzie Stylesie, weź sobie coś! - Anne skarciła go.

\- Mamo! Nie jestem głodny... A jak zgłodnieję to zatrzymam się w Ellie's Cafe i kupię sobie coś. - i z tą wymówką oboje wyszli z domu Harry'ego, idąc do jego samochodu. Nie Nissana Skyline, ale starszego, którego używał, aby dojechać do szkoły.

\- Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić ich miny, gdyby zobaczyli, że przyjechałeś do szkoły Nissanem Skyline... Mogłabym zapłacić za zobaczenie ich min.

\- Maia! Zostaw to, nie zmienię tego kim jestem tylko dlatego, że oni tego chcą...

\- Tak, tak, wiem to. - Maia wywróciła oczami.

Droga do szkoły była cicha, szczerze to żaden z nich nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Gdy dojechali do szkoły, Harry zobaczył Louisa i jego kolegów z drużyny. Louis gra w piłkę nożną i jest kapitanem drużyny, ale jego oceny nie są zbyt dobre, więc czasami opuszcza mecze.

"On wygląda tak wspaniale" - pomyślał Harry, przechodząc obok niego.

Nikt nie żartował sobie z Harry'ego, gdy Maia z nim była, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli, jaka ona jest, więc nikt nie chciał być ośmieszony przez Maię Mitchell, bo po prostu była w tym najlepsza.

\- Cholera jasna. - Maia przeklnęła pod nosem.

\- Co? - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie zrobiłam mojego zadania z algebry... Ta suka zabije mnie za to.

\- Na której lekcji masz algebrę?

\- Czwartej.

\- Daj mi te zadanie, zrobię je i dam ci na pierwszej przerwie...

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! - Maia wpadła w jego ramiona.

\- Patrzcie! On lubi ssać i kutasy i cipki! - powiedział jakiś chłopak, idąc szkolnym korytarzem.

\- A CO JEST TWOIM PROBLEMEM, SUKINSYNIE? HMM... TO, ŻE NIE CHCE SSAĆ TWOJEGO? - Maia krzyknęła na całe gardło.

\- Popatrz co za mała dziwka...

\- ZOSTAW JĄ W SPOKOJU! - krzyknął Harry.

\- A kto mnie do tego zmusi?... Ty?

\- Tak... Ja! - powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi tak, że złączyły się razem.

\- No to dalej!

Harry zobaczył jak chłopak zbliża się do niego i w jakiś sposób uderzył go, wymierzając mu jeszcze cios w policzek, powalając go na ziemię.

\- Cholera jasna! - Harry przeklnął, a Maia stanęła obok niego, śmiejąc się z chłopaka.

\- Maia! Widziałaś to, właśnie uderzyłem tego faceta.

\- Tak... - zaśmiała się. - I jestem z ciebie dumna. - powiedziała skacząc dookoła.

Chłopak wstał i spróbował zaatakować Harry'ego, ale został zatrzymany przez pana Palos'a, który stanął za nim.

\- Więc co myślałeś, że zrobisz panie Hales?

\- On to zaczął!

\- Pan Styles? - zaśmiał się. - Daj spokój, on nie jest w stanie nawet się obronić, kiedy ty i twoi przyjaciele znęcacie się nad nim, bez urazy, ale chcesz mi właśnie powiedzieć, że to on zaczął?

Dobrą rzeczą było to, że każdy myśli, że Harry nie potrafi zrobić nic złego, więc zawsze jest niewinny w oczach nauczycieli.

\- On to zaczął!

\- Po prostu idź do gabinetu dyrektora. - Pan Palos powiedział, pchając go, aby zaczął iść.

\- Cholera jasna.

\- Okay, to było świetne! Mogłeś wpaść w kłopoty, ale wyszedłeś z tego bez żadnego problemu, ponieważ oni myślą, że skoro nie jesteś zdolny do obrony, kiedy oni się nad tobą znęcają... Okej, to coś nowego. - Maia powiedziała zachwycona.

\- Maia!

\- Tylko mówię... Skarbie, jesteś zupełnie inny.

Harry zaśmiał się, zamykając swoją szafkę, a Maia dalej mówiła o czymś, ale Harry nie był z nią myślami, bo widział Louisa, który szedł ze swoimi przyjaciółmi (szedł oczywiście po środku jak Bóg, którym zresztą był) do swojej szafki.

\- Yo Tommo! Wygląda na to, że ktoś nie potrafi przestać się na ciebie gapić. - ktoś powiedział, zwracając uwagę na Harry'ego.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem, chowając swoją twarz, a Maia spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

\- Co?!

\- N-nic. - Harry wyjąkał, kręcąc swoją głową.

\- N-nic? No dalej Hazza, co się stało? - Maia nalegała.

\- Nie słyszałaś tego?

\- Nie słyszałam czego?

\- „Yo Tommo! Wygląda na to, że ktoś nie potrafi przestać się na ciebie gapić!” Powiedział to patrząc na mnie.

\- Więc? Chyba nie jesteś w nim zakochany prawda... Czy jesteś? - Maia westchnęła.

\- N-nie. - Harry dalej się jąkał.

\- Harry! - Maia pisnęła.

\- N-nie. - powtórzył. - A nawet jeśli bym był w nim zakochany to on nigdy nawet na mnie nie spojrzy.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Daj spokój Maia! Popatrz na mnie, a potem na niego i jego dziewczynę! Serio myślisz, że on mógłby rzucić ją dla mnie?

\- Może dla ciebie nie... ale dla Jasona Mackenzie...

\- Myślałem, że właśnie dałaś sobie z tym spokój! - Harry przerwał jej.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie umiem uwierzyć w to, że masz szansę, klucz do tego, aby zakończyć te wszystkie wyzwiska i nie wykorzystujesz jej...

\- Oh naprawdę? A co z tobą? Pamiętasz to, co Parker wczoraj powiedział? „Więc kto jest tą pięknością?” Czemu nie użyjesz tego, żeby wszystko zmienić?

\- To nie dotyczy mnie... To dotyczy ciebie...

\- Zostaw to, musimy iść na lekcję... - powiedział Harry, wchodząc do sali artystycznej.

—

\- Mówię ci Tommo, ten dzieciak jest w tobie zakochany!

\- Co? Jesteś walnięty! - Louis próbował zmienić temat.

\- Musiałbyś widzieć jego twarz, gdy powiedziałem, że ktoś nie potrafi przestać na ciebie patrzeć, spojrzałem na niego, a on zarumienił się, oblał się KRWISTYM RUMIEŃCEM! Jak myślisz, co to może znaczyć?

\- Erick, przestań! Nie wiem! - Louis powiedział rozdrażnionym tonem.

\- Mam pomysł, możemy się nim trochę zabawić?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- A powinno cię obchodzić, bo musisz nam pomóc! - Erick zaśmiał się głupkowato.

\- Cokolwiek, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj...

\- Daj spokój Tommo! To będzie tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się czy on jest w tobie zakochany czy nie... No dalej!

\- I co chcesz, żebym zrobił?

\- Podrywaj go!

\- Serio, mam go podrywać? - Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak, spraw, żeby pomyślał, że też go lubisz, mogę się z tobą założyć, że on jest jeszcze prawiczkiem, rozdziewicz go, a potem po prostu zostaw...

\- Okay, podrywanie go nie jest złe, ale zabranie mu czegokolwiek, a potem zostawienie go, to przekracza granice!

\- Okay, bez dziewictwa... Po prostu uwiedź go. Zrobisz to?

\- Nie wiem...

\- Dajesz Tommo!

\- Nie wiem! - Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie przepadał za Harrym, ale zrobienie mu tego, co powiedział Erick było po prostu czymś zbyt wielkim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka!
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim za każde zostawione kudos, uwielbiam was xx
> 
> Jak chcecie to możecie zajrzeć na Tumblr'a dotyczącego fanfiction: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KOMENTARZA LUB KUDOS... ALBO I KUDOS I KOMENTARZA :)  
> (kudos można dawać bez posiadania konta na AO3)
> 
> Buziaki xx


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To jest zdecydowanie mój ulubiony rozdział. W końcu poznajemy Louisa i jego przeszłość związaną z Harry'm. Przepraszam za opóźnienie w dodaniu rozdziału, ale przygotowania do świąt zajęły większość mojego wolnego czasu. Wesołych Świąt wszystkim xx

\- Hazza! - Maia dalej naciskała na niego.

\- Co?

\- Harry! No dalej! - Maia zaskomlała.

\- Co się stało Maia? - spytał, starając się ominąć ten temat tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało.

\- Co się właśnie wydarzyło przy szafkach? - zatrzymała go.

\- Nic. - powiedział Harry, wlepiając wzrok w ziemię.

\- Harry, wiem, że coś się wydarzyło, przepraszam, że nie zwróciłam na to uwagi... Ale no dalej, powiedz mi. - Maia błagała go.

\- Nic się nie stało.

\- Jesteś zakochany w Louisie Tomlinsonie? - spytała tak poważnym tonem, że nie potrafił uwierzyć, że rozmawia ze swoją Maią.

\- C-co? N-nie! - Harry wyjąkał.

\- Harry, znam cię i wiem, że teraz kłamiesz.

\- Chodźmy... Spóźnimy się na zajęcia artystyczne. - Harry zaczął znowu iść w kierunku sali.

\- To nie jest koniec rozmowy!

Oboje weszli do sali artystycznej, Jackie była już na swoim miejscu przy stoliku.

\- Hej Jackie! - Harry przywitał się z nią.

\- Cześć Harry! - Jackie uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Myślisz, że on zamierza się tu dzisiaj pokazać? - Maia spytała, mając na myśli Louisa.

\- O wilku mowa. - zauważyła Jackie, patrząc w stronę drzwi.

\- Cześć Harry! - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.

"Co do kurwy" - pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

\- Powinieneś odpowiedzieć "cześć Louis" albo po prostu "hej kolego". - Louis usiadł obok Harry'ego.

\- Okej, więc jak będzie wyglądał nasz projekt? - spytała Maia, aby zatrzymać niezręczną sytuację.

\- Hmm, myślałem nad tym i możemy zrobić samotność, zamiast złości i nienawiści. - powiedział Harry, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Hmm... I co możemy namalować? - spytała Jackie, czekając, aby usłyszeć o tym coś więcej.

\- To mógłby być las w nocy, wiecie całe tło byłoby czarne i potem narysujemy detale i cienie. Mogły by być odbiciem drzew i światła księżyca. - wyjaśnił Harry, szkicując coś na kawałku papieru.

\- To brzmi dobrze.

\- Okay, to jest tylko pomysł... Możemy porozmawiać o innych opcjach jeśli chcecie.

\- Nie, zagłosujmy. - powiedziała Maia. - Podnieście rękę, jeśli chcecie zrobić to według pomysłu Harry'ego.

Jackie, Maia i Harry podnieśli swoje ręce.

\- Więc, jaki pomysł na ten projekt masz ty?

\- Huh? Co? - Louis spytał zakłopotany.

\- Projekt, jaki masz na niego pomysł?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tom...

\- Panie Tomlinson, jeżeli chcesz mieć dobrą ocenę na moich zajęciach, to musisz w nich uczestniczyć, wiem, że grasz w piłkę nożną i musisz mieć dobrą ocenę na każdym przedmiocie, więc uczestnicz w tych zajęciach, a nie obleję cię. - powiedział nauczyciel, siedząc przy biurku.

\- Co za chuj. - Louis mruknął pod nosem. - Jakie opcje mam do wyboru?

Maia znowu wyjaśnił ich opcję i zakończyli wybierając pomysł Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz zrobić moje zadanie domowe? - spytała Maia, gdy skończyła się lekcja.

\- Tak, to trochę z mojej winy nie zrobiłaś go, więc czuję się winny. - Harry wydął uroczo dolną wargę.

\- Okay, ale zrób kilka błędów, bo ona dowie się, że to nie ja je zrobiłam, jak wszystko będzie dobrze zrobione. - zaśmiała się. - Ta suka będzie potem oczekiwała ode mnie tego, że wszystko będę robiła dobrze.

\- Okay. - Harry zaśmiał się.

Pożegnali się i poszli na swoją drugą lekcję, która minęła im szybko, ponieważ myśleli o swoim spotkaniu w stołówce na pierwszej przerwie.

\- Wiesz co, myślałam nad tym, że powinieneś pokazać mi się w koronie z kwiatów na głowie, kiedy twoje włosy są kręcone...

\- Maia! - Harry skarcił ją.

\- Poważnie... Chcę cię takiego zobaczyć, założę się, że wyglądałbyś pięknie. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jesteś świrnięta.

Oboje kupili sobie coś do jedzenia i poszli usiąść na swoim stałym miejscu, które było obok sali gimnastycznej. Harry zamiast jeść, zaczął robić nową koronę z kwiatów.

\- To jest piękne! - usłyszeli czyiś głos, a Harry zamarł, rozpoznałby ten głos wszędzie.

Uśmiechnął się i kilka wspomnień z pierwszego razu, gdy zrobił wianek z kwiatów pojawiło się w jego głowie.

\- Co do cholery jasnej? Od kiedy to on jest dla ciebie miły? - Maia zrobiła głupią minę.

\- Nie wiem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam na myśli to, że wczoraj sprawił, że byłeś zły, a dzisiaj jest dla ciebie miły?

\- To jest po prostu Louis Tomlinson. - Harry oblizał usta, mówiąc jego imię.

\- Idiota!

\- Hej! O co ci chodzi? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie mi... Tobie.

\- Więc o co ci chodzi?

\- Dlaczego go tak bardzo bronisz? Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie mów mi kurwa, że jesteś w nim zakochany!

\- Maia, bądź cicho! - Harry skarcił ją.

\- Jesteś zakochany w Tomlinsonie?

\- T-tak... To jest to co chciałaś usłyszeć? Tak, jestem w nim zakochany... Nigdy nawet nie myślałem, że się zakochuję, lubię go po prostu od przedszkola... To zdecydowanie nie jest zauroczenie... - powiedział Harry smutnym tonem.

\- Przepraszam stary. - Maia przytuliła go.

Oboje siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Maia w końcu zdecydowała przerwać tę ciszę, ale możliwe, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł jaki miała.

\- Jak ty mogłeś go kiedykolwiek lubić? Chodzi mi o to, że widzę w jaki sposób on cię traktuje...

\- Zakochałem się w innym Louisie... - Harry przerwał jej. - Oczywiście w przedszkolu nie był taki, jak teraz, był najsłodszym chłopcem na świecie. Zawsze byłem najmądrzejszym chłopakiem w klasie i inni nienawidzili mnie za to, ale on nie... On nie nienawidził mnie, tak właściwie to był moim przyjacielem... To było jak on i ja przeciwko wszystkim innym dzieciom z placu zabaw. Lata zaczęły upływać, a on stał się tym, czym jest teraz, ale przyrzekam ci, że on nie był taki jak teraz... Był najcudowniejszym dzieckiem na świecie, był charyzmatyczny, zabawny, lubiany i każdy chciał z nim rozmawiać. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, dlaczego on był moim przyjacielem, on był i dalej jest fajnym gościem, a ja dalej jestem kujonem... W lato, gdy opuściłem Holmes Chapel wszystko się zmieniło, on się zmienił. Kiedy wróciłem, nie był nawet w połowie tak kochanym chłopakiem jak wcześniej, pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczyłem jego pierwszy tatuaż to prawie zemdlałem. Miał tylko piętnaście lat i myślałem, że może on po prostu nie chce już więcej się ze mną przyjaźnić i miałem rację. Jego przyjaciele zaczęli się ze mnie nabijać, a wkrótce na dodatek on też zaczął się ze mnie śmiać... Wiem, że myślisz "dlaczego dalej jestem w nim zakochany", więc po prostu wiem, że gdzieś głęboko w nim dalej jest ten cudowny Louis, w którym się zakochałem, wiem, że gdzieś głęboko w nim jest ten wspaniały człowiek, którego poznałem w przedszkolu... Może to, że się ze mną przyjaźnił było dla niego żartem, ale dla mnie to było wszystkim. - Harry zatrzymał się, chwytając swój portfel i wyciągając małe zdjęcie. - Popatrz!

Maia spojrzała na zdjęcie i rozpoznała na nim Louisa, który miał około 6 lub 7 lat. Miała cholerną ochotę spytać go "Dlaczego do kurwy nosisz jego zdjęcie w portfelu", ale nie zrobiła tego, bo wiedziała jak bardzo mogłoby to go zranić. Cisza znowu wypełniła przestrzeń między nimi, Maia serio nie wiedziała co powiedzieć w tej sytuacji. Nagle, znikąd głos Harry'ego przerwał ciszę.

\- Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go z Lauren to miałem ochotę umrzeć... Właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że straciłem go, na każdy z możliwych sposobów. On nigdy nie był mój, ale miałem nadzieję, że pewnego dnia czarujący książę zakocha się w wieśniaku. - westchnął ciężko. - Smutne, że nauczyłem się, że to wszystko dzieje się tylko w bajkach dla dzieci.

Maia nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc jedyną rzeczą, którą mogła zrobić było ciasne przytulenie go.

\- Idziesz dzisiaj wieczorem na wyścig samochodowy?

\- Nie... Dzisiaj nie. - Harry trzymał ją blisko swojego serca.

 

LOUIS POV

 

Po lekcjach Louis był na treningu piłki nożnej, biegł razem z całą drużyną. Jego czoło było spocone, jak cholera, a jego ciało bolało, w szczególności uda, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bolały, jak nie wiadomo co.

\- Koniec treningu! - usłyszał głos trenera.

W pewnym sensie był szczęśliwy, bo jego ciało nie mogło znieść więcej, więc ruszył w kierunku szafek. Mógłby umrzeć za wzięcie ciepłego prysznica, to była jedyna rzecz, która zawsze pomagała mu rozluźnić napięte mięśnie. W pośpiechu włączył prysznic i ustawił go na ciepłą wodę. Przed wejściem pod strumień wody, upewnił się, że woda miała perfekcyjną temperaturę tak, jak lubił. Szatyn ściągnął swoje ubrania i od razu wszedł pod prysznic. Uczucie ciepłej wody, uderzającej w o skórę było tak przyjemne, że zamknął swoje oczy, rozkoszując się tą chwilą. Nagle wszystko zniszczyła myśl o tym, co powiedział mu jego przyjaciel o Harrym. Wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego Harry'emu, ponieważ w końcu Harry był jego przyjacielem, a kiedyś nawet najlepszym przyjacielem. Chłopak pozwolił wodzie uderzać w jego twarz, aby mógł chociaż spróbować przestać o tym myśleć. Po tym, jak wyszedł z pod prysznica i ubrał się, poszedł do domu.

 **Tommo, muszę z tobą porozmawiać!**  

 **\- Zaynie.**  

Oops! Te słowa nie brzmiały dobrze, bo gdy Zayn pisze bez emoji, to znaczy, że mówi poważnie na temat jakiejś sprawy. Louis wybrał jego numer, a Zayn natychmiast odebrał.

\- Halo?

-  _Skończyłeś już trening?_  - spytał Zayn z drugiej strony linii.

\- Tak, co się dzieje?

 _\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać._  

\- Teraz?

 _\- Tak Louis, teraz!_  

\- Jestem zmęczony Zayn'o. - Louis zaskomlał.

 _\- Nie przejmuj się, będę u ciebie w domu za 30 minut._  

Po tych słowach rozłączył się bez żadnego pożegnania. Louis poszedł do swojego motocyklu i pojechał do domu. Gdy dojechał na miejsce, Zayn już tam był. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył swoją szczęśliwą rodzinę, jedzącą obiad. Jego ojczym, Jay, Phoebe i Daisy po jednej stronie stołu i Fizzy z Lottie po drugiej.

\- Cześć Louis. - jego mama przywitała go.

\- Hej? - odpowiedział zakłopotanym tonem.

\- Lou! Jesteś już w domu. - Daisy krzyknęła podekscytowana.

\- Tak krasnoludku, jestem już w domu. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Chcesz zjeść z nami obiad? - spytała jego mama.

\- Nie, dzięki, muszę teraz zrobić zadanie domowe z Zaynem. - usprawiedliwił się. - Gdzie on jest? Widziałem jego samochód na podjeździe.

\- Jest u ciebie w pokoju. - poinformowała go.

\- Okay, dobrze. - podszedł do miejsca, gdzie siedziały Daisy i Phoebe. - Przyjdę później do waszych pokoi i przeczytam wam dwie piękne bajki, dobrze?

\- Obiecujesz? - spytała Daisy, robiąc, jej najlepszą minę szczeniaczka.

\- Obiecuję!

\- Pinky promise? - spytała Phoebe.

\- Pinky promise. - Louis uśmiechnął się, dając swoim bliźniaczym siostrom swojego małego paluszka.

I po tym jak pocałował czoła bliźniaczek, poszedł do swojego pokoju, czując się lekko zdenerwowanym, bo Zayn brzmiał na bardzo niezadowolonego, gdy rozmawiał z nim przez telefon. Wziął głęboki oddech przed otwarciem drzwi.

\- Nareszcie przyszedłeś! - powiedział Zayn, sarkastycznym tonem, gdy Louis wszedł do pokoju.

\- Tak, witałem się z bliźniaczkami. - Louis położył swoje rzeczy na biurku.

\- Przepraszam cię stary! - Zayn wstał i przytulił go.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym.

Rodzina Louisa nie była taka szczęśliwa na jaką wydaje się być i tylko Zayn wiedział, że Jay każe dziewczynkom udawać szczęśliwe przed gośćmi.

\- To co ludzie gadają na korytarzach szkolnych jest prawdą? - Zayn spytał rozczarowany.

\- Ale o co chodzi? - Louis zapytał zakłopotany.

\- Zamierzasz przelecieć Styles'a, a potem zostawić go, tak jakby nic się nie stało?

\- CO?

\- Słyszałeś co powiedziałem! Serio chcesz to zrobić? Daj spokój... To przekracza wszelkie granice i wie...

\- NIE ZAMIERZAM NIC MU ZROBIĆ...- Louis krzyknął. - Nie potrafię zrobić mu krzywdy. - wyszeptał.

\- Więc o co chodzi twoim kolegom, dlaczego oni rozpowiadają, że zamierzasz uprawiać z nim seks, a potem zostawić?... To jest czyn poniżej pasa, Tomlinson!

\- Nie zrobię tego... Nie potrafię mu tego zrobić. - Louis dalej szeptał.

\- Powiedz mi Louis, co się z wami dzieje!

\- Co masz na myśli pytając o to, co się z nami dzieje? - Louis starał się udawać, że się tym nie przejmuje.

\- Wiesz o czym mówię, ale jeżeli chcesz, żebym spytał o to wprost, no to proszę... Co się dzieje między tobą, a Styles'em?

\- N-nic... Tak przypuszczam. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, aby jego odpowiedź była bardziej wiarygodna.

\- N-nic? - Zayn podniósł jedną brew.

\- Tak... Wiesz, czasami czuję się hmm, źle, kiedy chłopacy dokuczają mu.

\- I czemu czujesz się źle? - Zayn zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- P-ponieważ... Nie wiem, nie sądzę, że on zasłużył na tą całą nienawiść, którą otrzymuje...

\- Ale czasami ty też się nad nim znęcasz...

\- Tak, ale nie... Nie dlatego, że chcę... To dlate...

\- Dlatego, że jeżeli nie robiłbyś tego to przestałbyś być liderem twojej grupy! - Zayn dokończył za niego.

\- Daj spokój Zayn! Oni są popularni, ponieważ ja jestem popularny!

\- Tak, ale czym byłby kapitan bez poddanych? Bez nich jesteś niczym, niczym!

\- Dobrze, dziękuję ci! Sprawiłeś, że czuję się lepiej. - powiedział Louis sarkastycznym tonem.

\- Przepraszam, ale po prostu mówię, że jeżeli ośmielisz się zrobić cokolwiek Styles'owi to przysięgam na Boga, że cię zabiję Tomlinson!

\- Co? Jesteś w nim zakochany czy co? - Louis spytał z lekką nutką zazdrości w głosie.

\- Nie, po prostu ten dzieciak ma już tego dość! - Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem to... Pamiętam pierwszy raz, gdy spotkałem go w przedszkolu. - Louis powiedział zachwycony. - Zawsze miał na głowie mop kręconych włosów. Na samym początku jego włosy był proste, ale potem w jakiś sposób stały się kręcone. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Pamiętam, że kiedy uśmiechał się, to dwa duże dołeczki pokazywały się w jego policzkach, uwielbiałem sprawiać, że się uśmiechał, aby je zobaczyć. 

Zayn nie przerywał mu, po prostu pozwolił mu mówić o Harry'm. Louis nigdy nie mówił o kimś w ten sposób, w jaki mówił o Harry'm, nawet o swojej dziewczynie Lauren.

\- Wiesz, nawet jeśli ubierał się... W ten sposób, w jaki się ubiera to i tak potrafił być zabawny! Dużo razy sprawił, że się śmiałem, kiedy byliśmy małymi chłopcami.

 

 _\- Louis! Czekaj na mnie! - Harry krzyknął, biegnąc za Louisem._  

 _\- No dalej Hazza! Myślałem, że jesteś szybszy._  

 _\- Mam astmę, pamiętasz? - Harry zatrzymał się i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów._  

 _\- Oh, Boże! Wszystko w porządku? - Louis podbiegł do niego. - Gdzie jest twój inhalator?_  

 _Harry wyciągnął inhalator z kieszeni i wziął trzy wdechy._  

 _\- Czujesz się już lepiej?_  

 _\- Tak, wow to był niezły zryw. - Harry zachichotał, zakrywając twarz swoimi dłońmi._  

 _\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz, ty idioto! - Louis przytulił go._  

 _\- C-czy ty m-myślisz, że j-jestem i-idiotą? - Harry spytał zmieszany._  

 _\- Nie... Jesteś najmądrzejszym chłopakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. - Louis pocałował policzek Harry'ego._  

 _Harry zarumienił się, czując, że coś lata w jego brzuszku. Zastanawiał się co to mogło być? Kilka osób mówiło, że to motylki, ale on nie rozumiał dlaczego, bo przecież nie zjadł żadnych._  

 _\- Chodźmy położyć się na ziemi i oglądać jakie kształty możemy znaleźć w chmurach. - powiedział Louis, kładąc się na trawie._  

 _\- Widzę dłoń z kwiatem. - Harry powiedział niepewnie._  

 _\- Ja widzę królika, jedzącego piankę. - powiedział Louis, sprawiając, że oboje zaśmiali się._  

 _\- Hmm... Myślę, że widzę koronę z kwiatów._  

 _\- Koronę z kwiatów? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, próbując ją znaleźć._  

 _\- Tak, widzisz tę głowę z wiankiem z kwiatów na głowie? - Harry wskazał na chmurę._  

 _\- Założę się, że ta korona z kwiatów wyglądałaby lepiej na tobie. - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego._  

 _\- Ja tak nie myślę..._  

 _\- Popatrz, tutaj jest trochę kwiatów, zróbmy z nich wianek i udowodnię ci to. - powiedział Louis, wstając z trawy._  

 _Oboje zerwali trochę kwiatów i w jakiś sposób zaczęli robić kwieciste korony. To był pierwszy wianek, który kiedykolwiek zrobili. Gdy skończyli, Louis umieścił delikatnie koronę z kwiatów na głowie Harry'ego, nie chcąc go zranić._  

 _\- Widzisz, mówiłem ci. To wygląda lepiej na tobie. - Louis uśmiechnął się, poprawiając wianek na jego loczkach._  

 

\- Louis! Ziemia do Louis'a Tomlinson'a! - powiedział Zayn, machając dłonią przed jego twarzą, aby skupić na sobie jego uwagę.

\- Huh?

\- Co się stało? - Zayn zapytał zaciekawiony.

I właśnie tak Louis wrócił z powrotem do prawdziwego świata, świata, gdzie był dręczycielem, a Harry, słodki i kochany Harry był tą osobą, która była dręczona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej!
> 
> I jak podobał wam się rozdział, bo mi bardzo!
> 
> Wygląd Zayna: https://40.media.tumblr.com/fd0390d245d6173728328affbd29e34d/tumblr_nswkezsQWo1u7ao9so1_500.jpg
> 
> Wygląd Jackie: https://40.media.tumblr.com/54f8d097b96310aef16e83b483200d62/tumblr_nswd2kp2yW1u7ao9so1_500.jpg
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (NIE MUSISZ MIEĆ KONTA NA AO3) I KOMENTARZY!
> 
> Buziaki xx


	6. New Friend

Był środowy poranek, a Harry nie chciał wstawać do szkoły. To był pierwszy raz, gdy coś takiego przydarzyło mu się.

\- Harry, spóźnisz się do szkoły! - Gemma krzyknęła z dołu schodów

Harry wyszedł z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. 15 minut później ułożył swoje włosy na żelu i ubrał się w ten sam sposób, co zawsze. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w lustro i poszedł w kierunku schodów.

\- Harry! Maia tu jest. - Gemma znowu krzyknęła.

Harry zbiegł po schodach, zastanawiając się, co ona tam robi.

\- Hej. - Maia przywitała go.

\- Hej... Co ty tu...

\- Serio Harry? Co ja tutaj robię? - Maia powiedziała sfrustrowana.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że zawsze spotykamy się w szkole.

\- Wiec, przemyślałam wszystko po naszej rozmowie i stwierdziłam, że muszę być przy tobie cały czas, chciałam tu wczoraj zostać, ale wiedziałam, że mama mi na to nie pozwoli, więc... Jestem tu. - przytuliła go.

\- Dzięki M! - Harry pocałował jej czoło.

\- Nie ma za co Harry!

Oboje poszli do samochodu Harry'ego i pojechali do szkoły. Droga była cicha, chociaż Maia miała dużo do powiedzenia, to bała się, że zrani go tym, a nie chciała tego robić. Gdy dotarli do szkoły, wszystko było takie same jak każdego ranka. Harry zobaczył Louisa i jego przyjaciół przed wejściem do szkoły, a Maia chwyciła rękę Harry'ego, owijając ją sobie dookoła talii, na co brunet spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale nie odmówił. Poszli w ciszy do ich szafek, a gdy doszli Harry przerwał ciszę.

\- Po co to było?

\- Potrzebowałam tego. - powiedziała Maia, otwierają swoją szafkę.

\- Potrzebowałaś tego? - Harry podniósł jedną brew.

\- Tak... - Maia skłamała.

Prawda była taka, że po prostu chciała ochronić Harry'ego, wiedziała, że nikt nie wyśmieje go, gdy ona jest z nim i tak trochę potrzebowała przytulenia.

\- Harry...

\- Hmm?

\- J-jeżeli hmm, jeżeli Tomlinson rzuciłby Lauren, aby być z tobą to byś..

\- On nigdy tego nie zrobi! - Harry przerwał jej.

\- Ale co jeśli zrobiłby to? - Maia upierała się dalej.

\- Powtórzę znowu, on nigdy tego nie zrobi!

\- Czemu nie?

\- Spójrz na mnie, a potem spójrz na Lauren!

\- Masz na myśli, spójrz na Jasona, a potem spójrz na Lauren? Bo jeżeli tak to ta szmata zostanie rzucona w mgnieniu oka.

\- Maia! - Harry skarcił ją.

\- Tylko mówię! - Maia wywróciła swoimi oczami.

\- Chodźmy do klasy. - Harry popchnął ją delikatnie, aby zaczęła iść. 

Zadziwiające było to, że gdy weszli do klasy, Louis już tam był.

\- Okay, co do kurwy przegapiliśmy!? - Maia mruknęła.

\- Nie wiem. - powiedział Harry i podszedł do ławki.

\- Cześć Styles! - powiedział Louis, szczerząc się.

\- Hej. - odpowiedział niezręcznie. - Hej Jackie!

\- No cześć! - Jackie uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Hmm, więc zacznijmy malować, bo mamy tylko trzy tygodnie. - powiedziała Maia, kładąc artykuły do malowania na stole.

Zaczęli malować, każdy miał swoją część do namalowania, więc wszyscy musieli pracować. Louis ciągle uśmiechał się do Harry'ego i było to trochę przerażające. Louis ocierał swoim ramieniem o ramię Harry'ego, a Harry pragnął jeszcze więcej. Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ widział jego reakcję. Dzwonek zadzwonił przerywając czar, a Harry chwycił swoje rzeczy tak szybko, jak to było możliwe i wyszedł z sali prawie biegnąc.

\- Harry. - Maia krzyknęła za nim.

Harry zignorował ja i biegł dalej. Maia nie poddała się i pobiegła za nim, a gdy wreszcie go dogoniła, przytuliła go ciasno.

\- Co się stało? - spytała zmartwionym tonem.

\- On wie... On to kurwa wie! - Harry powiedział przełykając gulę, która pojawiła się w jego gardle.

\- Nie, nie prawda! - Maia pogłaskała delikatnie jego policzek.

\- Maia, on wie i tylko chce się ze mnie ponabijać... Chce mnie po prostu dobić... - Harry mówił płaczliwym tonem.

\- Wiesz, że nie pozwolę mu tego zrobić, nie obchodzi mnie jak bardzo go kochasz, bo jeżeli zrobi coś tobie to przysięgam na bogów, że go zabiję! Harry spójrz na mnie... - położyła dłoń na jego policzku. - Nie pozwolę mu... Obiecuję! - Maia przytuliła go mocniej.

\- Kocham cię M! - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Ja cię kocham bardziej babeczko. - Maia wyszeptała naprzeciwko jego klatki piersiowej.

Zostali w swoich objęciach jeszcze chwilę, opuszczając swoją drugą lekcję, ale nie obchodziło ich to. Maia chciała mieć pewność, że Harry ma się dobrze przed tym, jak pozwoli mu iść do swojej sali. Nadeszła długa przerwa, a Maia i Harry byli pierwsi w kolejce do dostania jedzenia.

\- M, nie jestem głodny! - Harry zaprotestował.

\- Musisz jeść Harry albo będziesz wyglądał jak ta głupia anorektyczna dziwka, chcesz tego?

\- Nie! - Harry zaśmiał się z niej.

\- Okay, więc zdobądźmy coś do jedzenia. - Maia dała mu tacę.

Harry wziął sobie musli, banana i mleko, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie zje tego wszystkiego.

Przerwa minęła szybko, a Maia nie chciała opuszczać Harry'ego, ale on obiecał jej, że wszystko jest i będzie w porządku. Pożegnali się ze sobą i poszli na swoją trzecią lekcję. Harry miał chemię z panem Santiago. Był spóźniony i nie było już żadnego wolnego miejsca z przodu, co oznaczało, że musiał usiąść z tyłu klasy. Usiadł ze spuszczoną głową, wiedział, ze to nie był dobry pomysł, ale nie miał wyboru.

\- Hej. - powiedział ktoś, Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Zayn'a Malik'a.

\- Cześć. - Harry starał się zachować spokój.

\- Co ty robisz na tyle klasy? - spytał Zayn, siadając na krześle obok niego.

\- Przyszedłem spóźniony, więc nie było żadnych wolnych miejsc z przodu. - wyjaśnił.

\- Oh... Więc witaj po ciemnej stronie! - Zayn uśmiechnął się mrocznie.

Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Tylko żartowałem, kolego. - Zayn puścił do niego oczko.

Był zaskoczony, że Zayn nie znęcał się nad nim, Zayn jest przyjacielem Louis'a i szczerze po tym co się stało tego ranka, Harry oczekiwał, że będzie się z niego naśmiewał, bo wiedział, że Louis powiedział już jego przyjaciołom co się stało. Lekcja minęła zaskakująco super szybko dla Harry'ego, a Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Widzimy się jutro? - spytał Zayn, wkładając swoje książki do plecaka.

\- Tak... Hmm, nie sądzę, że usiądę tu jutro.

\- Czemu nie? Nie bawiłeś się dobrze? Mam na myśli to, że nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, ale możemy to zmienić, możemy się wymienić kilkoma żartami typu "puk, puk". - Zayn zaśmiał się, nie żeby Harry poczuł się źle, ale żeby poprawić jego humor.

\- Dobrze, więc może usiądę tutaj jutro. - Harry również się zaśmiał.

\- Więc do zobaczenia jutro. - powiedział Zayn, wychodząc z klasy.

\- Tak. - Harry wyszeptał bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.

Poszedł do swojej szafki, aby wziąć rzeczy potrzebne na następną lekcję, dobrze, dokładniej to zostawił swoje rzeczy w szafce, ponieważ jego następną lekcją był wf. Nienawidził go, bo wszyscy chłopacy śmiali się z tego w jaki sposób się ubiera, który nie był swoją drogą nowy, ale to i tak bolało. Przebrał się w toalecie, czuł się tam bez jakiegokolwiek powodu bezpiecznie. Ubrał bluzkę z długim rękawem i dresowe spodnie, więc nikt nie mógł zobaczyć jego ciała. Poszedł na salę gimnastyczną i wszystko wydawało się być całkiem normalne, do czasu aż zobaczył Louis'a Tomlinson'a, który wszedł na salę. Louis uścisnął trenera, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Dobrze, dzisiaj przyszedł na naszą lekcję najlepszy piłkarz z mojej drużyny, pan Tomlinson! - wszyscy zawiwatowali, tak, można powiedzieć, że Louis jest popularny. - Będzie moim asystentem, więc myślę, że nie muszę nic więcej wam mówić, biegnijcie na boisko do piłki nożnej.

Harry nie lubił, gdy musiał iść na boisko do piłki nożnej, co znaczyło, że będą musieli biegać, a on miał astmę, więc stawał się zmęczony lub dostawał ataku. 

Biegł nie tak szybko, ale i tak można było to nazwać biegiem. Usłyszał głos trenera i przyspieszył trochę. Słyszał bicie swojego serca w uszach i wszędzie czuł swój puls. Jego wzrok zaczął się robić rozmazany, a jego oddech stał się dramatycznie płytki. Zatrzymał się, aby zrobić sobie przerwę, ale było za późno, jego gardło zacisnęło się i żadne powietrze nie potrafiło dostać się do jego płuc. Opadł na kolana, próbując oddychać przez usta, ale to nic nie dawało, potrzebował swojego inhalatora. Jego ciało całkowicie opadło na ziemię, gdy próbował wziąć oddech. Kilka osób w pobliżu zaczęło się z niego śmiać, zamiast pomóc mu. Louis zauważył Harry'ego na ziemi i podbiegł do niego.

\- Harry! - krzyknął zdesperowany. - Harry! - w rekordowym czasie znalazł się obok Harry'ego. - Harry, no dalej kolego! - Louis powiedział, próbując podnieść go do pozycji siedzącej, wyciągnął inhalator z jego lewej kieszeni i włożył mu go do ust, Harry zaczerpnął powietrza, biorąc z niego pierwszy oddech. Powtórzył akcję dwa razy i zaczął wyglądać i czuć się lepiej.

\- Co jest z wami do cholery nie tak? TO NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE! - Louis nakrzyczał na ludzi, którzy śmiali się z Harry'ego.

\- W porządku z nim? - spytał trener, podchodząc do nich.

\- Tak, już z nim lepiej... On po prostu potrzebował odpoczynku na kilka minut...

Wszyscy rozeszli się, a Louis dalej trzymał ciało Harry'ego na przeciwko swojego. Uśmiechnął się do niego i obiecał, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej? - spytał Louis, gładząc jego nażelowane włosy.

\- T-tak... D-dziękuję c-ci. - Harry powiedział cicho, próbując trzymać pod kontrolą motylki w swoim brzuchu.

\- Ty wiesz i ja wiem, że jest ledwo czwarta lekcja, ale jeśli chcesz to mogę wziąć cię teraz do domu. - Louis zaoferował mu.

\- N-na t-twoim m-motocyklu?

\- Nie głuptasie, masz samochód, prawda!? - Louis uśmiechnął się czule.

\- Tak, ale czuję się już lepiej, dziękuję. - Harry starał się wydostać z jego uścisku.

\- Nie ma za co skarbie! - powiedział Louis najsłodszym tonem jakim potrafił.

Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na całym ciele Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- D-dzięki. - wyjąkał.

\- Powinieneś zmienić swoje ubrania... Pozbyć się ubrań z wf.

"Kurwa, nie mogę mu pozwolić zobaczyć mojego ciała." - Harry pomyślał.

\- Jasne... - Harry powiedział głośno.

\- No dalej, pomogę ci z tym.

\- N-nie... Hmm, dam radę.

\- Hej, nie zamierzam cię ugryźć... - Louis drażnił się z nim. - Mocno...

\- Tak, wiem, ale jest w porządku... Hmm dzięki. - wstał i zaczął iść.

\- Harry! - Louis krzyczał, ale brunet się nie zatrzymał.

Gdy dostał się do swojej szafki, wziął swoje rzeczy i pobiegł do toalety. Przebrał się w rekordowym tempie i poszedł na stołówkę, gdzie Maia już czekała na niego.

\- Hej. - Maja przywitała go, całując w policzek.

\- H-hej. - powiedział nerwowo.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Nie powinnam tego robić, huh?

\- T-tak... To znaczy nie, to było okej... Wszystko jest okej.

\- Co się stało? - spytała Maia poważnym tonem.

\- N-nic. - wyjąkał.

\- Po prostu mi powiedz Styles! Wiem, że coś się stało!

\- Dobra, miałem atak astmy...

\- Oh, Boże! W porządku z tobą? - nie wiedząc dlaczego sprawdziła temperaturę Harry'ego na jego czole, przykładając tam dłoń.

\- Jesteś gorsza niż on... - Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- On? Kim jest on?

\- Huh? - próbował zmienić temat.

\- Powiedziałeś "Jesteś gorsza niż on", kim jest on? - Maia skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie powiedziałem tego. - Harry zaprotestował, biorąc trochę jedzenia z jej tacy.

\- Tak, powiedziałeś! Kim on jest? - podniosła jedną brew.

\- Louis Tomlinson. - wyszeptał Harry, patrząc na swoje stopy.

\- CO? - Maia krzyknęła, a kilka osób zaczęło się na nich gapić.

\- Maia! Bądź ciszej! - Harry skarcił ją.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to Louis Tomlinson? - spytała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Gdy miałem atak astmy to on mi pomógł... Tak jak za pierwszym razem...

\- Jakim pierwszym razem? - Maia przerwała mu.

\- Kiedy byliśmy mali. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie na to wspomnienie.

\- Aww Hazza!

\- On mnie uratował! - Harry zarumienił się lekko.

\- Tak... Zrobił to. - Maia pogłaskała delikatnie jego policzek.

Oboje zjedli lunch Mai w ciszy, Harry chciał porozmawiać z kimś o tej sytuacji, ale nie wiedział czy Maia jest odpowiednią osobą do tego. Chodzi o to, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale wiedział, że Maia nie lubi Louisa, ale on nie był zły. Maia nie lubiła go w ogóle, ale on pomógł Harry'emu, więc to był czyn, za który powinna być mu wdzięczna do końca życia. Gdy Harry skończył lunch, zerwał kilka nowych, świeżych róż i zaczął robić z nich wianek

\- Totalnie chcę cię zobaczyć w twoich kręconych włosach i koronie z kwiatów. - Maia skomentowała, robiąc swoją własną koronę z kwiatów.

\- Su...

\- Ta jest najlepsza jak do tej pory. - powiedział głos za Harry'm.

\- Hej Tomlinson! - powiedziała Maia, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Cześć Mitchell... - uśmiechnął się do niej i natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. - Czujesz się lepiej?

\- T-tak...

\- Nie strasz mnie tak więcej... Myślałem, że przez ciebie wyzionę ducha!

Harry pamiętał dzień, w którym miał swój pierwszy atak astmy przy Louisie, a on powiedział prawie te same słowa, dobra, na końcu powiedział "idiota", ale wiedział, że Maia nie pozwoli mu obrażać Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Nie przejmuj się, po prostu bądź ostrożny. - uśmiechnął się. - Wiesz, że pamiętam pierwszą koronę z kwiatów, jaką kiedykolwiek razem zrobiliśmy...

\- Pamiętasz to? - Harry spytał zaskoczony.

\- Tak, powiedziałem ci, że wianek wyglądałby lepiej na tobie niż na głowie postaci z chmur i udowodniłem ci to... Pamiętasz?

Maia siedziała cicho, ale była zmieszana jak cholera. Nie wiedziała o czym oni do kurwy mówią.

\- Tak...

\- Hej Tommo! - przyjaciele Louisa krzyknęli z ich stałego miejsca.

\- Hmm... Muszę już iść, ale mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej. - Louis uśmiechnął się do nich.

\- Tak, jasne... Dzięki.

\- Pa. - Louis uśmiechnął się, idąc do swoich przyjaciół.

Harry spuścił głowę, starając się ukryć fakt, że chichotał.

\- Ci się do cholery wydarzyło? - Maia wyszeptała.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie wiesz... On był jak "mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej" i "pamiętam pierwszy raz jak zrobiliśmy razem koronę z kwiatów" co do cholery?

\- Maia Mitchell! - Harry skarcił ją.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że co do cholery się stało? Co przegapiłam!?

\- Wiesz, że Louis i ja byliśmy przyjaciółmi i był tym, który zrobił ze mną pierwszy wianek. - Harry wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Hmm. - Maia mruknęła.

\- I także uratował mnie, kiedy miałem swój pierwszy atak astmy przy nim...

\- To było najmniej co mógłby zrobić... - Maia przerwała mu.

\- Nie Maia, dzisiaj było dookoła mnie dużo ludzi i nikt oprócz jego mi nie pomógł... On mnie uratował.

\- Przepraszam cię babeczko! - Maia miała ochotę się rozpłakać, nie rozumiała dlaczego ludzie potrafią patrzeć jak ktoś umiera i mu nie pomóc. Przytuliła go mocno do siebie, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć dlaczego ludzie mogą być tacy bez serca. - Przepraszam cię babeczko! - powtórzyła znowu.

\- Jest okej... Mam na my...

\- Nie Harry! Nie jest okej! To przekracza wszelkie granice... Mam na myśli to, że znęcanie się nad kimś to jedna rzecz, a po prostu patrzenie na to jak ktoś umiera i nie pomaganie tej osobie to inna rzecz. - Maia przerwała mu.

\- Nie oczekiwałem, że oni mi pomogą... Nie oczekiwałem, że on mi pomoże.

\- Tak, ja też się tego nie spodziewałam.

Dzwonek szkolny zadzwonił, a Harry i Maia uśmiechnęli się do siebie i wstali z trawy.

\- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko z tobą w porządku? - Maia uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

\- Tak, wszystko ze mną w porządku. - Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Zadzwoń do mnie lub napisz jeżeli cokolwiek, na serio cokolwiek się wydarzy, dobrze? - przegryzła swoją dolną wargę.

\- Tak mamusiu! - Harry droczył się z nią.

\- Chodź do mnie! - przytuliła jeszcze jeden raz.

\- Musimy iść M.

\- Nie chcę cię opuszczać... - wyszeptała naprzeciwko jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Tak, ale musimy to zrobić, mój nauczyciel z angielskiego zabije mnie jeżeli się spóźnię.

\- Głupi chuj, tak czy siak nie robimy nic ważnego. - Maia wymamrotała.

\- Co? Opracowujemy Romeo i Julię! - zaprotestował Harry, prawie krztusząc się własnym językiem.

\- Tak, tak cokolwiek! - Maia wywróciła oczami.

\- Co to ma znaczyć "tak, tak cokolwiek"?

\- Tak, to jest najbardziej patetyczna historia miłosna na świecie... Chodzi mi o to, że dużo ludzi umiera, dlatego, że nie akceptują miłości Romea i Julii i to jest po prostu patetyczne... I na samym początku Romeo nie kochał Julii, gdy to się zaczęło. On startował do kuzynki Julii i to mnie cholernie wkurwia.

\- Chodźmy pani „Romeo i Julia jest patetyczne”! - Harry zaśmiał się z niej.

\- Widzimy się po szkole? - spytała Maia przed wejściem do swojej klasy.

\- Tak, w tym samym miejscu i o tej samej godzinie co zawsze. - Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Obiecaj mi, że...

\- Tak, zadzwonię do ciebie lub napiszę, jeżeli cokolwiek się stanie. - Harry przerwał jej.

\- Kocham cię. - Maia wyszeptała.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham. - Harry znowu ją pocałował.

Harry wszedł do klasy pana Armstronga. Nauczyciel przywitał się z nim poprzez uśmiech i wskazał mu jego miejsce w ławce. Usiadł ze spuszczoną głową tak, jak zawsze aż usłyszał anielski głos, który zwrócił jego uwagę.

\- Cześć.

Harry podniósł głowę i zobaczył najpiękniejszą dziewczynę jaką kiedykolwiek widział, ale nie powie tego Mai, bo będzie zła.

\- H-hej. - Harry zająkał się trochę.

\- Witaj, jestem Stephanie. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

\- Hej, jestem Harry! - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Miło cię poznać. - Stephanie usiadła przy jego ławce.

\- Mi ciebie też miło poznać.

Oboje obdarowali się idiotycznymi uśmieszkami, gapiąc się na siebie. Harry nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego do dziewczyny, chodzi o to, że zawsze wierzył, że lubi tylko chłopców, dobra, jeszcze raz, zawsze wierzył, że lubi tylko Louis'a Tomlinson'a, ale ta piękna istota przed nim udowodniła mu, że się mylił

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem pewna, że większość z was jest jak "wtf" haha  
> Pamiętajcie, że tak czy siak jest to fanfiction o Larry'm ;)
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr autorki:http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> Wygląd Stephanie: https://40.media.tumblr.com/0be69d28b6dbe1a29f63c68a6af8c058/tumblr_nt3q6ilfRn1u7ao9so1_500.jpg
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS LUB KOMENTARZA (KUDOS MOŻECIE ZOSTAWIAĆ BEZ POSIADANIA KONTA NA AO3)


	7. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejku, myślałam, że tłumaczenie tego rozdziału zajmie mi wieki, ale na szczęście uporałam się z nim w tydzień. Czy tylko ja cholernie chcę, żeby Harry poszedł do szkoły nie ubrany za kujona... Eh Enjoy! xx

Harry w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na swojego nauczyciela angielskiego, był zbyt rozproszony przez piękną Stephanie, która siedziała obok niego. Dzwonek zadzwonił, a on niemal wyskoczył z własnej skóry.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Stephanie spytała zmartwiona.

\- T-tak... - Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Jaki przedmiot masz następny? - spytała zbierając swoje rzeczy.

\- Jestem asystentem nauczyciela w klasie pani Cobb, a ty?

\- Świetnie się składa, mam poezje... Z panią Cobb! - ciągnęła dalej.

\- Co? Serio!? - Harry spytał podekscytowany.

\- Tak, popatrz! - Stephanie dała mu swój plan zajęć.

\- O której dzisiaj przychodzisz? - Harry spytał, wgapiając się w kawałek papieru.

\- Zaraz po lunchu, a co?

\- Więc panno Stephanie masz każde zajęcia ze mną! - Harry poinformował ją.

\- Oh mój Boże! To cudownie! - Stephanie wskoczyła w jego ramiona.

\- Też tak myślę. - Harry powiedział niezręcznie, owijając ręce dookoła jej talii.

\- Więc chodźmy na kolejne zajęcia! - powiedziała Stephanie, gdy Harry postawił ją na jej stopach.

Oboje poszli do klasy pani Cobb, a wszyscy w szkole gapili się na nich, bo to wyglądało jak piękna i bestia.

\- Co jest nie tak? - spytała, zauważając, że każdy na nich patrzy.

\- Idziesz ze mną, ze szkolnym kujonem... I jesteś całkiem ładna. - wyszeptał Harry, patrząc na swoje stopy.

\- Daj spokój! No cholera! - powiedziała Stephanie z oburzeniem.

Tak, ona i Maia byłyby najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, obie miały taką samą postawę.

\- Tak, właśnie tak jest tutaj, w Doncaster High School*. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc ta szkoła ssie, ponieważ jeżeli każda osoba myśli tak samo to wszyscy są tu po prostu... Idiotami! - powiedziała Stephanie wkurzonym tonem.

\- Witaj w Doncaster High School! - Harry powiedział sarkastycznie.

\- Nieprawdopodobne. - wyszeptała, wywracając swoimi oczami.

\- Wiesz, że masz taką samą postawę jak moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Maia! Dokładnie taka sama! - Harry zaśmiał się, a Stephanie także się zaśmiała, nie wiedząc czy powinna być obrażona czy zaszczycona.

\- Czterooki przeszedł na cipki, wow to było szybkie! - ktoś krzyknął, a Harry spuścił w zażenowaniu głowę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Stephanie zapytała, zauważając jego reakcję.

\- Ta...

\- Nie marnuj swojego czasu z tym frajerem, on lubi ssać kutasy! - chłopak przerwał im.

\- I JESTEŚ ZAZDROSNY, BO NIE CHCE SSAĆ TWOJEGO?! - Stephanie krzyknęła na całe gardło.

Chłopak poszedł sobie, nie mówiąc już nic więcej.

\- Przysięgam na Boga, że ty i Maia mogłybyście być bliźniaczkami… - powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową.

\- Więc chcę poznać Maię. - Stephanie uśmiechnęła się. - O co chodziło z tym "on lubi ssać kutasy"?

\- Jestem... - pierwszy raz słowa utknęły w gardle Harry'ego. Nigdy nie bał się mówić o tym, że jest gejem, ale przy Stephanie jest inaczej.

\- J-ja l-lubię c-chłopców... - Harry wyjąkał.

\- Tylko chłopców? Czy dalej mogę zachować nadzieję? - spytała Stephanie, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- J-ja nie w-wiem, n-nigdy wcześniej nie lubiłem d-dziewczyny. - Harry przyznał. - N-nie w taki s-sposób.

\- Oh... Okej. - Stephanie dalej się uśmiechała.

Harry szedł za nią do klasy pani Cobb.

Czuł się trochę z tym źle, ale nie potrafił jej okłamać. Próbował uśmiechać się do niej przez całą lekcję i dziękował Bogu, że ona to odwzajemniała. Gdy lekcja się skończyła, podszedł do jej ławki.

\- Więc gdzie masz swoją szafkę?

\- Numer 600, drugie piętro. - westchnęła.

\- Wow! To zajmie ci wieczność, aby tam dojść i wrócić.

\- Tak, zauważyłam to.

\- Hmm, jeśli chcesz t-to możemy d-dzielić razem moją szafkę! - Harry zaproponował, przegryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Naprawdę? - spytała podekscytowana.

\- Tak. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Omg! Tak bardzo ci dziękuję! - znowu wskoczyła w jego ramiona.

\- Nie ma za co! - powiedział, owijając ręce dookoła jej talii.

Lauren widziała całą tę scenkę i zaśmiała się z nich.

\- Co z nią? - Stephanie spytała, patrząc na nią.

\- Ona to... Ona to Lauren Jauregui, dziewczyna Louisa Tomlinsona i najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w szkole, według drużyny piłkarskiej. - Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Wow, jeżeli oni uważają to za piękne, to nie chcę wiedzieć co uważają za brzydkie. - Stephanie wywróciła swoimi oczami.

\- Na pewno nie b-będziesz miała z tym p-problemu. - powiedział Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki. - Stephanie zarumieniła się.

Oboje poszli do szafki Harry'ego, Maia czekała tam na niego i zrobiła zakłopotaną minę, gdy zobaczyła Stephanie.

\- Hej... Harry? - próbowała być miła.

\- M... to jest Stephanie, Stephanie to jest moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Maia.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. - Stephanie uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła ją.

\- I nawzajem. - powiedziała Maia. przytulając ją niezręcznie.

\- Więc chodźmy wziąć twoje rzeczy i przenieśmy je do mojej szafki. - Harry powiedział, uśmiechając się do Stephanie. - Chcesz nam pomóc?

\- Chciałabym, ale nie mogę... - Maia uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Więc widzimy się jutro? - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Na pewno... - Maia posłała mu kolejny sztuczny uśmiech.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry wyszeptał, przytulając ją.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham babeczko! - Maia również wyszeptała, patrząc na niego z lekkim zezem, bo byli bardzo blisko siebie.

Stephanie i Harry poszli do jej szafki, a Louis i jego dziewczyna byli przy wejściu do budynku. Szatyn zrobił poważną minę, gdy sobaczył Harry'ego ze Stephanie.

\- To jest twoja dziewczyna? - spytała Stephanie, mając na myśli Maię.

\- Kto? Maia? Nie, ona jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! - Harry pokręcił swoją głową. 

\- Oh. - powiedziała Stephanie, robiąc z ust perfekcyjne "o". - Myślę, że ona cię lubi, naprawdę bardzo cię lubi.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - Harry zmarszczył nos.

\- Ona patrzy na ciebie, jakbyś był jej bratnią duszą.

\- Nie... Chodzi o to, że ja też uważam, że ona jest moją bratnią duszą, ale nie w ten romantyczny sposób, wiesz o co chodzi. Ona zawsze będzie częścią mnie, to jestem ja i ona przeciwko reszcie świata. Ona zajmuje specjalne miejsce w moim sercu i nikt nigdy nie zastąpi tego miejsca...

\- Teraz rozumiem dlaczego tak dziwnie na mnie patrzyła. - Stephanie przerwała mu.

\- Co?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby ona mnie lubiła, uważam, że ona czuje się jakbyś chciał zastąpić ją mną. - wyjaśniła.

\- Nie. - Harry pokręcił głową, ani on, ani Stephanie nie mieli już nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, więc skończyli ten temat.

Harry i Stephanie uporządkowali wszystko w szafce Harry'ego, wyszli ze szkoły około 5, a Harry zawiózł ją do domu. Co za ironia, że Stephanie mieszka w tej samej okolicy co Louis. Po tym jak wyszła z samochodu, Harry pojechał do domu.

\- Maia jest w twoim pokoju! - Gemma poinformowała go, tak szybko jak tylko zdążył zamknąć drzwi.

\- Co? 

\- Co jej zrobiłeś? - Gemma spytała z podniesioną brwią.

\- N-nic, a co?

\- Wyglądała na naprawdę smutną, gdy tu przyszła.

\- Co? - Harry od razu pobiegł w górę po schodach, prosto do swojego pokoju.

\- M. - otworzył drzwi i zobaczył ją, siedzącą na swoim stałym miejscu. - Maia! - Harry przytulił ją.

\- Więc zamierzasz zastąpić mnie ją? - Maia wyszeptała w jego tors.

\- Co? Nie bądź głupia, nie chcę cię zastępować... Ona jest tylko przyjaciółką, a ty jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką... - Harry przytulił ją ciaśniej.

Harry kochał Maię, ale czuł coś dziwnego w swoim brzuchu do Stephanie i nie wiedział jak to określić.

\---

Następnego dnia Maia, Harry i Stephanie spotkali się przy ich szafkach, Maia naprawdę próbowała współpracować ze Stephanie, ale była zazdrosna i nie była w tym sama. Gdy Louis zobaczył ich tego ranka razem idących na pierwszą lekcję, miał ochotę ją zabić. Wszystko w szkole wydawało się być normalne, ale Harry nie był już więcej gnębiony albo przynajmniej nie w ten sam sposób co wcześniej. Tydzień szybko minął, a Zayn i Harry stali się przyjaciółmi, naprawdę przyjaciółmi. Maia nie lubiła tego, ale nie mogła mu tego zabronić. Harry nadal jeździł na wyścigi samochodowe, a Maia jeździła tam z nim przez większość czasu. W jakiś sposób Maia czuła jakby to był jedyny czas, gdy mogli być razem sami, tak, jak kiedyś. Wszystko się zmieniała i Maia nie lubiła tego, myślała, że każdy chce skrzywdzić Harry'ego, a ona po prostu nie pozwoliła się temu wydarzyć. Jej znajomość z Gemmą stawała się z dnia na dzień coraz silniejsza. Dużo ze sobą rozmawiały, o wszystkim i o wszystkich.

Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd Stephanie poznała Harry'ego, dziewczyna lubiła go, ale nie mogła nic z tym zrobić, ponieważ wiedziała, że on nigdy nie polubi dziewczyn w ten sposób.

\- Psst! Harry. - Zayn wyszeptał.

Mieli akurat chemię, od dnia kiedy Harry usiadł z tyłu klasy, już zawsze tam siedział.

\- Co? - powiedział bezdźwięcznie, bo nie chciał przeszkadzać w lekcji.

\- W ten piątek jest finał piłki nożnej... chciałbyś iść na niego z nami?

\- Z wami, czyli z kim?

\- Ja, ty, Maia i Stephanie.

\- Chciałbym, ale m-mam coś innego do zrobienia... - Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- No dalej Harry, będzie fajnie! - Zayn dalej go przekonywał.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Proszę? Proszę, będziesz wisienką na torcie! - Zayn błagał.

\- Co...?

\- Zapomnij o tym, ale proszę? - zrobił swoją najlepszą minę szczeniaczka.

\- N-nie mogę...

\- To chociaż powiedz, że pomyślisz o tym...

\- Zrobię to.

Zayn obiecał Louisowi, że spróbuje przekonać Harry'ego do przyjścia na mecz finałowy w piątek. Zayn zgodził się, ale pod jednym warunkiem: żadnych gier i żartów! Louis nie przyznał się do tego Zaynowi, ale on wiedział, że Louis lubi lub jest zakochany w Harry'm, więc próbował mu pomóc bez zadawania pytań. Po szkole Harry i Maia odpoczywali w domu Harry'ego... brunet chciał porozmawiać z Maią, chciał jej powiedzieć o wszystkim co się dzieje.

\- M... jeżeli ci coś powiem to nie będziesz na mnie zła?

\- Co się stało?

\- Obiecaj, że wysłuchasz mnie do końca!

\- Obiecuję!

\- J-ja... Lubię k-kogoś.

\- Oh Boże! Kto to jest? - Maia spytała podekscytowana.

\- To jest... To jest... -

\- Dalej Louis Tomlinson? - spytała Maia.

\- Nie... To jest... To jest d-dziewczyna. - Harry wyjąkał.

\- Dziewczyna?

\- Tak... Dziewczyna.

\- To jest Stephanie, prawda? Nie musisz odpowiadać, wiem już o tym... Od pierwszego dnia.

\- Tak. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Co się stało? Czy to znaczy, że...

\- Tak, to jest to samo, to znaczy, że ona powoduje motylki w moim brzuchu, tak samo jak Louis. - westchnął. - Myślałem, że lubię tylko facetów, ale ona pokazała mi, że jest inaczej... Lubię ją, bardzo ją lubię.

\- "Bardzo" znaczy jak?

\- Prawie tak jak Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nią o tym?

\- Nie...

\- Chcesz, żebym to ja z nią porozmawiała?... To znaczy jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie... Muszę to zrobić sam.

\- Okej, ale wiedz, że zawsze z tobą będę, dobrze? Jestem tu i zawsze już będę. - Maia przytuliła go.

\- Dziękuję Maia! Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham babeczko!... Zamierzasz porozmawiać z nią o tym dzisiaj?

\- Tak... Im szybciej, tym lepiej!

Harry był bardzo zdenerwowany, czuł się jakby miał zwymiotować, a motylki w jego brzuchu wcale mu w tym nie pomagały.

\- Hej Harry. - Stephanie powiedziała, pukając do jego drzwi.

\- Cz-cześć.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak... hmm usiądź.

\- Okej, co się dzieje?

\- P-pamiętasz, kiedy spytałaś mnie czy m-możesz zachować n-nadzieję?

\- Tak...

\- W-więc... J-ja naprawdę b-bardzo cię l-lubię... ale n-nie wiem c-co ty do mnie cz-czujesz.

\- Lubię cię, naprawdę, ale nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać lub przekonywać.

\- Nie musisz, to znaczy, ja cię bardzo, bardzo lubię...

\- Więc chcesz spróbować? - spytała Stephanie.

\- T-tylko jeżeli ty c-chcesz!

Stephanie pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek.

\- Chciałabym.

Harry uśmiechnął się, to było dla niego jak nowy początek. 

Następnego dnia w szkole Harry i Stephanie trzymali się za ręce i każdy się na nich gapił. Jak zwykle Louis i jego przyjaciele stali przy wejściu do szkoły, a gdy zobaczył ich to jego humor zmienił się na gorszy w przeciągu kilku sekund. Kiedy doszli do szafki, Maia uśmiechnęła się do nich.

\- Udało ci się, mimo wszystko. - powiedziała, przytulając go.

\- Tak, tak myślę.

\- On jest najlepszy! - dodała Stephanie.

\- Wiem, ale teraz ja i ty panno Stephanie musimy sobie porozmawiać.

\- Maia! - Harry skarcił ją.

\- Mówię serio, jeżeli złamiesz jego serce, to ja złamię twoja twarz, proste. - Maia uśmiechnęła się, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Maia!

\- Tylko mówię. - Maia uniosła ręce w geście obronnym.

\- Pozwól jej. Wiem, że jesteś dla niej naprawdę ważny. - Stephanie pocałowała jego policzek.

\- Za dużo kiczu! - Maia jęknęła, wywracając oczami.

Harry i Stephanie zaśmiali się i pocałowali się znowu, tylko po to, żeby się z nią podroczyć.

\- Spadam stąd. - Maia zamknęła swoją szafkę i poszła.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce! - Harry krzyknął.

\- Jesteś pewny, że ona mnie lubi? - spytała zaciekawiona Stephanie.

\- Tak, ona musi się po prostu do tego przyzwyczaić... Chodzi o to, że kiedyś byliśmy tylko my przeciwko wszystkiemu.

Pierwsza, druga i trzecia lekcja minęły szybko i Harry nie chciał iść na czwartą, ponieważ wiedział, że musi dać Zaynowi odpowiedź.

\- Więc, podjąłeś decyzję?!

\- Nie wiem... Chcę wziąć w piątek Stephanie na naszą pierwszą randkę, ale nie wiem gdzie...

\- Mecz byłby perfekcyjny!

\- Na pierwszą randkę?

\- Umawiacie się ze sobą?

\- Tak. - Harry pocałował dłoń Stephanie.

\- Więc... Nie wiem.

\- Powinniśmy iść, chcę zobaczyć dobrą grę. - dodała Stephanie.

\- Jesteś pewna? Bo możemy zrobić coś innego, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie, nie ważne gdzie i kiedy, ważne, że będę z tobą.

Harry zarumienił się, nie był przyzwyczajony do otrzymywania komplementów od kogoś innego niż Maia.

\- Więc ustalone, idziecie razem z nami. - Zayn powiedział wesoło.

Piąta i szósta lekcja także minęły tak szybko jak poprzednie lekcje. Harry zawiózł Stephanie do jej domu, a potem pojechał do swojego. Następnego dnia było tak samo, oboje trzymali się za ręce prawie przez cały czas. Maia spędzała czas prawie ciągle sama, ponieważ nie chciała być trzecim kołem u wozu. Harry zauważył, że się zmieniła, ale gdy spytał się jej o to, to twierdziła, że wszystko jest w porządku.

W piątkowy wieczór Harry przygotowywał się na mecz. Nie planował zmiany swojego wyglądu, zmienił tylko kamizelkę i upewnił się, że jego włosy są wystarczająco nażelowane. Wziął Stephanie i pojechał pod szkołę.

\- Wyglądasz tak przystojnie w tej kamizelce. - Stephanie wyszeptała.

\- A ty wyglądasz pięknie w tej sukience! - Harry również ją pochwalił. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam iść?

\- Tak...

Cisza wypełniła przestrzeń, a Harry nie wiedział co jeszcze powiedzieć. Stephanie za to umierała z chęci zadania mu pytania, ale nie była pewna czy powinna to robić, tak czy inaczej i tak to zrobiła.

\- Dlaczego... Nie chcesz iść na mecz?

\- Huh?

\- Tak... Wiem, że nie chcesz iść na mecz i chcę wiedzieć dlaczego!

Harry zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią, on naprawdę lubił Stephanie, ale dalej czuł coś do Louisa, więc nigdzie w najbliższym czasie nie mogli wyjść.

\- J-ja nie chcę ich... Widzieć.

\- Ich, czyli kogo?

"Chłopaka, w którym jestem już długo zakochany i jego dziewczyny." - Harry pomyślał.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak... - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Więc kim są oni?

\- Pamiętasz jak jakiś chłopak powiedział, że lubię...

\- Tak, pamiętam to. - Stephanie przerwała mu.

\- Więc, lubię pewnego chłopaka od przedszkola i ja... Ja po prostu nie chcę widzieć jego i jego dziewczyny.

\- Dalej go lubisz? - spytała Stephanie zaciekawiona.

\- Hmm.

\- Harry wolałabym, żebyś był ze mną szczery...

\- T-tak. - Harry wyszeptał.

Cisza zajmowała przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi przez większość czasu, Stephanie wiedziała, że ktoś dalej jest w sercu Harry'ego. Wiedziała, że on ją lubi, ale wiedziała też, że on lubi też jego.

\- J-ja naprawdę, naprawdę cię lubię... I chcę spróbować. - Harry wyznał.

\- Ja też chcę spróbować. - Stephanie uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

Stephanie kochała Harry'ego. Kochała jego sposób bycia, kochała sposób w jaki sprawiał, że się czuła. Kochała sposób w jaki mówił do niej i traktował ją. W dwa miesiące Stephanie zakochała się w nim, nie obchodziło jej to jak Harry wyglądał. Kochała po prostu osobę jaką był i naprawdę chciała spróbować. Poszli na boisko do piłki nożnej, które było wypełnione przez uczniów Doncaster High School.

\- Harry, tutaj! - Zayn krzyknął, machając do nich.

\- Cześć kolego! - Harry przywitał się z nim.

\- Cześć... Mam dla was prezent.

\- Co?

\- Więc, to dla was obojga! Jedna dla ciebie i jedna dla Stephanie.

Zayn wyciągnął dwie koszulki z ich szkoły.

\- Jak widzicie każdy je nosi, więc wy też je załóżcie.

Harry wziął swoją i założył ją, a Stephanie zrobiła to samo. Harry, Stephanie i Zayn zostali na trybunach na cały mecz. Harry napisał do Mai, ale wyglądało na to, że ona nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Pod koniec meczu Louis podbiegł do Harry'ego.

\- Fajna koszulka, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś moim fanem numer #1...

\- Huh?

\- Nawet moja dziewczyna nie ma takiej. - Louis puścił do niego oczko.

\- Co?! - Harry wyszeptał.

Próbował zobaczyć co ma na tyle swojej koszulki. W końcu zobaczył nazwisko Louis'a i numer 17 przez co zwariował.

\- Ty pierdolony oszuście! - Harry krzyknął do Zayna.

\- Huh?

\- Dałeś mi koszulkę Louis'a!

\- Nie zrobiłem tego, to normalna koszulka ze szkoły. - Zayn próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Popatrz na to. - Harry pokazał mu swoje plecy. - Na jej tyle pisze "Tomlinson"!

Harry ściągnął koszulkę i rzucił ją na trawę. Złapał dłoń Stephanie i zaczął iść.

\- Harry uspokój się!

\- TO JEST WŁAŚNIE POWÓD DLACZEGO NIE CHCIAŁEM IŚĆ TU NA PIERWSZĄ RANDKĘ! - Harry krzyknął na całe gardło.

\- Przepraszam skarbie! - powiedziała Stephanie, próbując go przytulić. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

\- To ja przepraszam Steph, to nie była twoje wina. - Harry przeprosił zażenowany.

\- Nie, to była moja wina, bo to ja zmusiłam cię, żebyś tu przyszedł...

\- Nie, nie zmusiłaś...

\- Tak, zrobiłam to i przepraszam cię.

\- Nie przejmuj się. - powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem, pokazującym jego dołeczki.

\- Więc... To jest on?

\- Huh? 

\- On jest tym chłopakiem, w którym jesteś od dawna zakochany. - Stephanie wyszeptała.

\- T-tak... - Harry szepnął.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Myślę, że nie trzeba tłumaczyć tego, bo chodzi o nazwę szkoły.
> 
> Heeej, dziękuję wam za każde zostawione Kudos i przeczytanie mojej pracy xx
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr : http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS I KOMENTARZY!


	8. Tricker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest dosyć krótki, ale następne będą dużo dłuższe, więc od razu mówię, że następne pojawiać się będą co 2 tygodnie ;)

Harry i Stephanie dalej byli w szkole, gdy Harry dostał wiadomość od Zayn'a.

"Harry, proszę! Przysięgam ci, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Po prostu dałem ci koszulkę, którą dał mi Erick! Nie pomyślałem nawet, żeby ją sprawdzić! Przepraszam cię stary!" ~ Z.

Harry przeczytał wiadomość znowu i znowu, a Stephanie zauważyła jego roztargnienie.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Huh?

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na trochę zmartwionego. - Stephanie spróbowała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Tak... To tylko Zayn mnie przeprasza za to co się stało. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- To chyba dobrze, prawda? - uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Tak, chyba tak. - Harry znowu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chodź tu! - Stephanie rozłożyła swoje ramiona, żeby przytulić Harry'ego. - Kocham cię. - wyszeptała.

Harry zamiast odpowiedzieć, że też ją kocha, co byłoby normalne w tej sytuacji pozostał cicho na kilka sekund.

\- Jest w porządku, nie musisz tego mówić, ponieważ ja to powiedziałam... Jeśli zmuszę cię do powiedzenia tego, to nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia, a ja chciałabym, żeby pierwszy raz jak to powiesz znaczyło dla mnie wszystko. - Stephanie schowała twarz w jego klatce piersiowej.

Harry przytulił ją ciaśniej. On ją naprawdę lubił i chciał spróbować, ale to zdarzyło mu się pierwszy raz w życiu, a on nie potrafił po prostu odpowiedzieć, że też ją kocha, jeszcze nie teraz.

Telefon Stephanie zaczął wibrować, więc odsunęła się do Harry'ego, aby odebrać.

\- Halo?

\- Cześć Stephanie, Zayn z tej strony. Proszę nie kończ rozmowy...

\- Nie zrobię tego, o co chodzi?

\- Nie wiem co, ale chciałbym zrobić coś dla was... Wróćcie, drużyna piłki nożnej i ja idziemy uczcić wygraną kolacją... Chodźcie z nami.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem...

\- Jakim?

\- Erick musi przeprosić Harry'ego za to co zrobił!

\- Dobrze... Nie chcę cię okłamywać, bo przekonanie go do tego będzie trudne, ale spróbuję! Pozwól, że z nim porozmawiam.

Zayn porozmawiał z Erickiem, a Louis był obok nich. Erick nie chciał przeprosić, ale Louis zmusił go do tego. W końcu Erick zgodził się przeprosić Harry'ego, jeżeli przyjdzie on na kolację, która będzie czymś więcej niż zwykłą kolacją.

\- Okej, przeprosi go! Widzimy się za 10 minut?!

\- Jasne...

\- Okej, więc... Pa!

\- Pa.

\- Kto to był? - spytał Harry, gdy Stephanie wkładała telefon z powrotem do swojej sukienki.

\- Zayn zaprosił nas na kolację, aby uczcić wygraną. - Stephanie wyjaśniła.

\- I, idziemy?

\- Tak... Możemy potraktować to jako naszą pierwszą randkę, ale po prostu będzie z nami jeszcze kilka osób. - przytuliła go.

\- Nie chcę ich widzieć...

\- Więc, Zayn powiedział, że Erick przeprosi cię za to co zrobił!

\- Naprawdę? To jest coś, co muszę zobaczyć na własne oczy.

\- Więc... Idziemy?

\- Jeśli chcesz.

\- Chcę. - Stephanie uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Nawet jeżeli on tam będzie?

\- Tak... To znaczy, że ty i ja będziemy mieć naszą pierwszą randkę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, nie potrafił powiedzieć nie tej minie szczeniaczka.

\- Harry... - wyszeptała przy jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Huh?

\- Zimno mi.

\- Ale jest zaledwie październik?

\- Jest prawie listopad... Po prostu przytul mnie mocniej, czuję się bezpiecznie w twoich ramionach.

Harry był zadowolony z tego, że czuła się w ten sposób. W pewnym stopniu lubił czuć, że ktoś czuje się bezpieczny w jego ramionach.

\- Więc chodźmy. - powiedziała Stephanie i zaczęli iść z powrotem na pole do piłki nożnej.

\---

\- Ona tez tu przyjdzie? - Louis spytał Zayn'a.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, ona jest... Oni chodzą ze sobą na randki. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co? - Louis prawie zakrztusił się własnym językiem.

Louis nie wiedział o tym, przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że są przyjaciółmi, tak samo jak z Maią, ale widocznie byli czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Szatyn poczuł coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Jego ciało stało się gorące i napięło się.

\- Tak, dzisiaj jest ich pierwsza randka... Czy coś.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak...

Zayn zauważył Harry'ego i Stephanie trzymających się za dłonie, gdy szli w ich kierunku.

\- Cześć Zayn. - Stephanie przywitała się z nim.

\- Hej.

\- Przepraszam za to co się stało wcześniej. - Louis przeprosił Harry'ego. - Nie powinienem tego robić... Przepraszam cię.

\- Oczywiście, że nie powinieneś tego robić, ale zrobiłeś to tak czy inaczej. - Stephanie wypluła słowa jakby były trucizną.

Harry nie powiedział nic, przeprosiny, których chciał miały być od Erick'a i nie opuści tego miejsca dopóki ich nie usłyszy.

\- Więc, tak czy siak, gdzie zamierzamy iść? - Louis spróbował rozświetlić nastrój.

\- Hmm... Chodźmy do Ellen's. - Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Oh, okej... Prowadź.

\- Przepraszam cię Styles! - powiedział głos za nimi.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Ericka.

\- Wiesz, że to nie było śmieszne, prawda? - Harry powiedział bez zająknięcia się, bo nie chciał dawać mu kolejnego powodu do znęcania się nad nim.

\- Tak, przepraszam cię za to. - Erick powiedział z fałszywym uśmiechem.

\- Wiec chodźmy. - Zayn powiedział z uśmiechem, zarzucając rękę dookoła ramion Louis'a.

Cała drużyna piłkarska, cheerleaderki i kilku uczniów przyszło świętować. Harry poznał tam także Leah, dziewczynę Zayna.

Kiedy byli na miejscu, zajęli stolik i zaczęli wybierać jedzenie, co zajęło im dłużej niż myśleli. Stephanie siedziała obok Harry'ego, Harry obok Louis'a, a Louis obok Lauren, więc byli blisko.

\- Wezme hamburgera z frytkami i colę. - ktoś zaczął zamawiać.

\- Co zamawiasz? - Harry spytał Stephanie.

\- Wezmę rybę z frytkami i colę. - powiedziała z uśmiechem, patrząc na swoje menu.

\- Super. - powiedział i spojrzał z powrotem na swoje menu.

\- Ja wezmę sałatkę i dietetyczną colę. - powiedziała Lauren, dając swoje menu kelnerce.

\- A ja wezmę podwójnego hamburgera z frytkami i największego czekoladowego milkshake jakiego tu macie... - powiedział Louis, również dając swoje menu kelnerce.

\- Nie! On weźmie to samo co ja, napisz to samo dwa razy! - Lauren przerwała mu. - Musisz dbać o siebie, zaczynasz przybierać co raz więcej na wadze.

"Co do kurwy? ... Dla twojej informacji, ty anorektyczna dziwko, Louis jest perfekcyjny taki, jaki jest! Jego brzuszek jest jednym z siedmiu cudów świata...'' - pomyślał Harry.

\- Wezmę jego zamówienie... podwójny hamburger z frytkami i największy milkshake jaki tutaj macie. - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do Louis'a.

Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech nie wiedząc dlaczego, ale to zrobił. Musieli poczekać kilka minut aż przyniosą ich zamówienia na stół, ale gdy już przynieśli, każdy był umierający z głodu. Wszyscy wyglądali jakby jedzenie im smakowało, oprócz Louis'a. Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. Poprosił o dodatkowy talerz, kubek i nóż, a kelnerka przyniosła mu je. Harry przeciął swojego hamburgera na pół, położył połówkę na drugim talerzu razem z połową frytek albo prawie połową frytek i przelał połowę swojego milkshake do drugiego kubka, a potem podał Louis'owi.

\- Proszę. - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję. - Louis powiedział bezdźwięcznie, a Lauren spojrzała na nich zdegustowana.

"Głupia dziwka!'' - Harry krzyknął w swoich myślach.

Louis wyglądał teraz na trochę szczęśliwszego, on zawsze miał problem ze swoją wagą, to nie było tak, że jego waga była za duża, ale ludzie tacy jak Lauren sprawiały, że wierzył, że tak jest.

Stephanie zauważyła sposób w jaki patrzył na Louis'a, wiedziała, że Harry jest w nim zakochany. Wiedziała też, że Harry nigdy nie spojrzy na nią w ten sposób, ale i tak chciała spróbować, nawet jeśli nigdy nie doczeka się tego, że spojrzy na nią w ten sposób w jaki patrzy na Louis'a. Każdy miło spędzał czas, wliczając w to też Harry'ego, co było dla niego nowe. Umysł Harry'ego przypomniał mu, że Maia nie oddzwoniła do niego, ani nie odpisała na jego wiadomości, więc postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.

"M, co się dzieje? Jesteś na mnie zła... dobrze wiem, że jesteś na mnie zła, ale chcę wiedzieć dlaczego... proszę zadzwoń do mnie albo odpisz mi, kocham cię z całej siły!  
Kocham, Hazza!"

Wysłał wiadomość z nadzieją, że tym razem mu odpowie. Nie straci przecież swojego partnera w zbrodni bez przyczyny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wygląd Leah (dziewczyny Zayn'a):  
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/a3c1bac0809660fb6560f78310f1da36/tumblr_nwaolh3sh51u7ao9so1_540.jpg
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	9. Losing My Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział nie należy jeszcze do najciekawszych, ale następny jest po prostu ebenjsmhuyawjn.  
> Miłego czytania! xx

"M, to jest moja #148 wiadomość, proszę odpowiedz mi! Zaczynasz mnie przerażać... Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zła, ale jeśli nie porozmawiamy, to nie będziemy mogli rozwiązać problemu! Wiesz, że kocham cię mocniej niż cokolwiek innego! Proszę oddzwoń do mnie lub napisz, kocham cię!" - Harry

Maia przeczytała tą wiadomość znowu i znowu i znowu, aż umiała ją całą na pamięć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszała dobrze znajomy jej głos, dochodzący z drzwi do jej pokoju, odwróciła się i zobaczyła stojącą tam Gemmę.

\- Cz-cześć... On cię tu wysłał?

\- Nie, po prostu chciałam wiedzieć co u ciebie. - Gemma wyznała. - Mogę wejść?

\- Oczywiście, że tak... Hmm, usiądź. - Maia uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Wiem, że wszystko co się teraz dzieje jest dla ciebie trudne i nowe, ale... Przysięgam, że on cię kocha mocniej niż kiedykolwiek będzie kochał ją...

\- Nie musisz go usprawiedliwiać... Chcę im po prostu dać trochę przestrzeni. - Maia skłamała.

\- Nie prawda, uciekasz od Harry'ego, a to go niszczy...

\- Nie chcę mu tego robić...

\- Dobrze... Więc powiedz mi co się stało. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie.

\- Więc... On ma teraz dziewczynę i nie mogę już zachowywać się z nim tak jak kiedyś, ponieważ to może spowodować u niej zazdrość. Tracę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, bo nie możemy być tacy jak kiedyś i wierz w to lub nie, ale to mnie też zabija. - Maia starła łzy, które zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

Gemma szybko owinęła ręce dookoła Mai, chcąc ją tym w jakiś sposób pocieszyć.

\- Dlaczego nie porozmawiałaś o tym z Harry'm? Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś przy Harry'm już 6 lat i wiem, że Harry nie pozwoli ci odejść... Nie podda się bez walki...

\- Tak, wierzę ci! Popatrz! - Maia pokazała jej swój telefon.

\- 148 wiadomości, 246 nieodebranych połączeń i 236 wiadomości głosowych... Dobra, nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że zrobiłby to, ale popatrz, on cię kocha i tęskni za tobą.

\- Jestem o nią zazdrosna... - Maia wyszeptała to wyznanie.

\- Co?

\- Jestem o nią zazdrosna. - powtórzyła, nie patrząc na nią.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ tak, jak powiedziałaś jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od 6 lat i on nigdy nie poczuł do mnie tego co do niej od pierwszego dnia, gdy się poznali...

\- Lubisz Harry'ego? - Gemma przerwała jej.

\- Nie, jestem po prostu zazdrosna, ponieważ obca dziewczyna weszła w jego życie i sprawiła, że zaczął myśleć, że lubi też dziewczyny, a kiedy był ze mną to nigdy o tym nawet nie pomyślał.

\- Byłaś kiedyś zakochana w Harry'm, ale przestałaś, bo on lubił tylko chłopców? - Gemma spytała, nie chcąc jej oceniać albo coś.

\- T-tak. - wyznała. - Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, myślałam, że on jest najpiękniejszą istotą na całym świecie, ale kiedy dowiedziałam się, że on lubi tylko chłopców, porzuciłam swoją nadzieję...

\- Rozmawiałaś z nim kiedykolwiek o tym?

\- Nie, nigdy! Nie miałam odwagi tego zrobić... Więc zdecydowałam, że będę jego najlepszą przyjaciółką.

\- Ale ona to zrobiła... Powiedziała mu o tym co czuje i możliwe, ale to tylko możliwe, że to było przyczyną tego, że się w niej zakochał... - Gemma powiedziała współczującym tonem.

\- Może... - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Maia, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale on nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pokocha kogoś innego bardziej niż kocha jego, nigdy! - Gemma powiedziała, mówiąc o Louisie.

\- Wiem, że on jest miłością jego życia i przeraża mnie to, że chodzi na randki ze Stephanie tylko dlatego, żeby zapomnieć o nim, wiesz? Ponieważ on nigdy nie przestał kochać jego i nigdy nie przestanie. Przy okazji mogę ci powiedzieć, że gdy patrzy na niego, nawet jeśli on go źle traktuje, to i tak Harry kocha go bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego na tym świecie i wiem, że byłby w stanie zranić się po to, żeby o nim zapomnieć.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się do Mai, obie wiedziały, że Harry chodzi na randki ze Stephanie tylko po to, żeby wyrzucić Louisa z głowy, Telefon Mai zawibrował na stoliku nocnym, więc wzięła go i odczytała nową wiadomość.

"Maia, no dalej! Odpowiedz mi, potrzebuję cię. Jesteś powietrzem, którym oddycham, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! Proszę Maia, proszę? Kocham cię najbardziej jak potrafię..." - Harry.

\- On nigdy nie powie tego do niej, tylko mówię! - Gemma dodała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- On jest po prostu...

\- Niesamowity. - Gemma dokończyła za nią zdanie.

\- Tak, jest najlepszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałam.

Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi, a Gemma spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana.

\- Czekasz na kogoś?

\- N-nie. - wyszeptała.

\- Maia, wiem, że tam jesteś, twoja mama pozwoliła mi wejść! No dalej, porozmawiaj ze mną, potrzebuję cię... Proszę? - powiedział Harry z drugiej strony drzwi.

\- To on.

\- To on. - Gemma potwierdziła.

\- Co powinnam zrobić?

\- Poczekaj chwilę...

\- Maia, przysięgam na bogów, że nie opuszczę tego domu, dopóki nie otworzysz mi tych drzwi! Będę spał na tej zimnej i twardej podłodze, jeżeli to będzie potrzebne, ale nie odejdę...

\- Wow. - Gemma powiedziała bezdźwięcznie.

\- MAIA! Przepraszam cię!

\- Kurde, on zaraz się rozpłacze. - Gemma wyszeptała.

\- Nie mów tego, obiecałam sobie, że nigdy nie pozwolę mu przez kogoś płakać, szczególnie przeze mnie... - Maia podeszła do drzwi. - Hazza?

\- Maia, tak to ja...

\- Wiem, że to ty babeczko! - Maia zaśmiała się, próbując ukryć fakt, że nie potrafiła być na niego długo zła. - Dalej jestem na ciebie zła, tak przy okazji. - Maia drażniła się z nim.

\- Nie, nie jesteś... - Harry powiedział czułym tonem.

\- Tak, jestem.

\- Nie, nazwałaś mnie ''babeczką'' i wiem, że powiedziałaś tak na mnie, bo nie jesteś już na mnie zła.

Maia uśmiechnęła się do siebie, Harry znał ją tak dobrze, że było to czasem aż przerażające. Maia otworzyła drzwi, a Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją, tak szybko, jak tylko ją zobaczył.

\- Tęskniłem z tobą... Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj! - przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej.

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłam, babeczko!

\- Aw, to była najsłodsza rzecz na całym świecie! - Gemma pisnęła.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Więc, mój mały braciszek narobił głupot i musiałam zobaczyć co mogę zrobić, żeby to naprawić...

\- I... Hmm słyszałaś wszystko co powiedziałem?

\- Każde. Pojedyncze. Słowo. - Gemma przedrzeźniała się z nim.

\- Ale ona nikomu o tym nie powie... - Maia przerwała jej. - Prawda Gemma?

\- Oczywiście...

\- Więc o czym rozmawiałyście?

\- Kobiece sprawy...

\- Kobiece sprawy?

\- Tak, pomiędzy Maią, a mną. - Gemma puściła jej oczko.

Policzki Mai stały się wiśniowo czerwone, a Harry zauważył to i po prostu uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze, zostawię was teraz samych, żebyście mogli porozmawiać... Widzimy się w domu i nie spieprz tego! - Gemma przytuliła Harry'ego. - Pa Maia. - pocałowała policzek Mai.

\- P-pa. - wyjąkała, również całując ją w policzek.

Gemma poszła już, a Maia czuła jakby jej serce miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Gemma puściła jej oczko, a potem pocałowała w policzek, o co więcej mogła jeszcze prosić?

\- Maia! Ziemia do Mai! - Harry machnął dłonią przed jej twarzą, aby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

\- Huh?

\- Co jest? I nie mów mi proszę, że nic, bo to nie jest już nawet śmieszne... - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Ale co jest z czym?

\- Zauważyłem, że zarumieniłaś się, gdy Gemma puściła ci oczko albo uśmiechnęła się do ciebie albo rozmawiała z tobą... Daj spokój! Powiedz swojemu przyszłemu szwagrowi co się dzieje. - Harry zmarszczył swoje brwi.

\- Nie wiem o czym w ogóle mówisz...

\- Maia Margaritta Mitchell, ciesz się, że nie znam twojego pełnego imienia...

\- To jest moje pełne imię.

\- Okej, ale nie o to mi chodzi... Chodzi o to, co się dzieje pomiędzy tobą, a moją siostrą?

\- Więc... Kiedy zacząłeś umawiać się ze Stephanie stałyśmy się sobie bardzo bliskie i teraz chciała wiedzieć co się między nami wydarzyło...

-Oh i co się między nami wydarzyło? - spytał smutnym tonem.

\- Nic, tylko dałam ci trochę wolnej przestrzeni... - skłamała mu prosto w twarz.

\- Przestrzeni?

\- Tak, no wiesz swobody, abyś mógł być ze swoją dziewczyną albo nie wiem... Nigdy nie miałam chłopaka. - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie lubisz jej prawda?

\- Nie! "Nie lubię jej! Wolałabym, żebyś umawiał się z Louisem Tomlinsonem, ponieważ on jest miłością twojego życia zamiast udawać miłość do niej..." - Maia krzyknęła w swojej głowie.

\- Nienawidzisz jej?

\- Nie, nie nienawidzę jej.

\- Więc...

\- Po prostu nie lubię jej, ale też jej nie nienawidzę.

\- Oh. - Harry powiedział zdezorientowany. 

\- Hej, ale jeżeli ona sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy to tylko to się dla mnie liczy! - Maia zaznaczyła te słowa, mogłaby umierać wewnętrznie, ale dla niej liczy się tylko szczęście Harry'ego. Bo szczęście Harry'ego jest jej szczęściem. - Kocham cię babeczko!

\- Ja cię kocham bardziej. - złożył pocałunek na jej czole.

\- Bardziej niż ją? - Maia spytała szeptem.

\- Maia! - skarcił ją, ale potwierdził. - Kocham cię bardziej niż ją.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	10. Our First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak długo czekałam na ten rozdział!  
> Jezu jestem taka podekscytowana!!!  
> Oczywiście pamietajcie, że to fanfiction o Larry'm ;)

Prawie wszystko wróciło do normalności między Harry'm, a Maią. Dziewczyna dała ich trochę przestrzeni jako para, ale postępowała z Harry'm tak, jak wcześniej. Z drugiej ręki Stephanie nie stawała się zazdrosna, ani nic, wiedziała, że Maia była jedyną osobą, która zawsze była z Harry'm i wiedziała, że ich przyjaźń jest piękna, więc nie chciała tego wcale zmieniać. Minęło półtora miesiąca od kiedy Harry i Stephanie zaczęli się umawiać, a jeszcze się nie całowali, oczywiście dawali sobie całusy w policzek albo czoło, ale nic poza tym.

\- Skarbie

\- Tak... - Harry powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Kocham cię...- Stephanie wyszeptała z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Harry nie powiedział jej jeszcze "Kocham cię", ale Stephanie nie zamierzała go do tego zmuszać. Harry zawsze odpowiadał jej pocałunkiem w policzek i dzisiaj było tak samo.

\- Hejo! - powiedziała Maia, przeszkadzając im dokładnie w tym momencie.

\- Hej Maia! - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Wiesz co, jestem taka dumna z Tomlinson'a, ponieważ on rzeczywiście napracował się nad naszym projektem na zajęcie artystyczne... - Maia powiedziała, przerywając niezręczność, to nie był najlepszy temat, ale spróbowała.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, bo inaczej nie mógłby już grać w drużynie piłkarskiej, pamiętasz? - Stephanie dodała, wywracając oczami w irytacji.

Harry stał się taki wściekły, ponieważ ona gadała takie bzdury o Louis'ie, jego Louis'ie... Czekaj co, nie. Dobra, nie rozumiał dlaczego poczuł się w ten sposób, ale chciał po prostu w tej chwili zabić Stephanie.

\- Projekt idzie nam naprawdę dobrze. - dodała Maia, wiedząc, że musi coś powiedzieć, aby rozweselić nastrój.

\- Tak. - Harry wyszeptał z małym uśmieszkiem.

\- Dokładniej to pracował nad dwoma lub trzema projektami i on jest naprawdę świetnym artystą.

\- Tak. - Harry znowu wyszeptał.

Harry i Louis byli przyjaciółmi, ale nie takimi jak Zayn i Harry, ale wciąż przyjaciółmi. Na zajęciach wychowania fizycznego Louis zawsze próbował z nim porozmawiać, ale z kilku głupich powodów Harry zawsze uciekał od niego.

\- Dobrze, widzimy się na lunchu. - Maia przytuliła Harry'ego. - Wychodzimy gdzieś dzisiaj? - wyszeptała do jego ucha.

\- Tak... - skinął głową, starając się hamować uśmiech.

\- Okej, kocham cię babeczko! - powiedziała wystarczająco głośno, żeby Stephanie usłyszała.

\- Ja cię kocham mocniej! - Harry przytulił ją mocno.

Stephanie starała się uśmiechać, ale nie potrafiła, zawsze słyszała jak Harry mówi "Kocham cię" do Mai, ale do niej po prostu nigdy nie potrafił tego powiedzieć, a to ją zabijało.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry spytał ją, gdy Maia poszła.

\- Tak, tylko przejmuję się kilkoma głupimi sprawami... - skłamała, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

\- Mogę ci pomóc w tych głupich sprawach? - Harry próbował ją wesprzeć.

\- Nie, to nic poważnego! Nie przejmuj się. - znowu posłała mu sztuczny uśmiech.

\- Okej, więc chodźmy!

\- Chodźmy...

Obydwoje poszli na swoją czwartą lekcję, która była na sali gimnastycznej. Harry odprowadził Stephanie do damskiej szatni, a potem poszedł do szatni chłopców się przebrać. Jak zwykle przebrał się w toalecie, bo z jakiegoś powodu czuł się tam bezpiecznie. Pobiegł na salę, gdzie Stephanie już na niego czekała.

\- Cześć wspaniały. - wyszeptała, gdy tylko Harry usiadł obok niej na ziemi.

\- Cześć piękna. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

Stephanie zachichotała na to jak ją nazwał. Nie zauważyli tego, ale Louis przyglądał się im, robił to już bardzo często. Podczas tego miesiąca i połowy poprzedniego uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie może być zakochany w Stylesie, ale kto nie byłby? To znaczy, on jest najsłodszym chłopcem na świecie. Ludzie ciągle mówią mu, że to Harry jest w nim zakochany, ale chciał to sam sprawdzić. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry był w pobliżu Louis próbował nawiązać z nim rozmowę, a Harry zawsze uciekał od niego.

\- Dziewczyny na jedną stronę, a chłopcy na drugą! - krzyknął trener.

\- Widzimy się po lekcji. - Stephanie powiedziała bezdźwięcznie do Harry'ego, a Louis wywrócił swoimi oczami, idąc na stronę chłopców.

\- Dobra ludzie, zrobimy dwie drużyny, ja będę kapitanem jednej, więc kto chce być kapitanem drugiej? - każdy spojrzał na siebie. - No dalej ludzie! - Louis popędził ich do podjęcia decyzji.

\- Może ty Styles? - powiedział jeden z chłopców, patrząc na niego.

\- Nie, ja nie mogę biegać. - Harry powiedział nerwowo, naciągając rękawy swojej bluzki.

\- Nie martw się o niego... On jest mój. - Louis puścił oczko do Harry'ego, przez co zarumienił się cały aż po uszy. Próbował to ukryć, ale Louis zdążył już to zauważyć, a kochał, kiedy Harry rumienił się na coś, co powiedział. - Będziesz naszym bramkarzem, nie chcę, żebyś miał kolejny atak astmy, ostatnio wystraszyłeś mnie na zabój.

\- Przepraszam. - Harry spuścił wzrok na ziemię, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Zrobili drużyny i pobiegli na pole do piłki nożnej. Zaczęli grać i każdy z nich dobrze się bawił, ale Harry był trochę nerwowy. Nie chciał, żeby Louis przegrał, nie chciał, żeby przeciwna drużyna strzeliła mu gola i Louis był nim rozczarowany. Bycie bramkarzem było dla niego dużą sprawą. Cała gra była taka, że Harry stresował się tym co robił Louis, a robił wszystko najlepiej jak potrafił i strzelił dwa gole.

Gdy lekcja się skończyła, wszyscy pobiegli do męskiej przebieralni. Harry poczekał aż wszyscy weszli do środka, po czym wziął swoje rzeczy i poszedł się przebrać do toalety. W toalecie ściągnął swoją bluzkę z długimi rękawami i swoje sportowe spodnie, spojrzał na swoje ciało i tatuaże. Uformował ze swoich ust uśmiech i dotknął ich opuszkami palców. Chciał mieć jakiś nowy, chciał zrobić sobie skrzydła anioła na plecach. To strasznie bolało, więc dlatego jeszcze ich sobie nie zrobił, ale straszliwie ich pragnął. Westchnął, zakładając swój tank top i przypomniał sobie słowa Mai.

"Może powinienem pokazać mu tą część mnie... Może polubiłby mnie, gdyby zobaczył, że nie jestem tylko głupim nerdem...

Oh zamknij się Harry! Jeżeli on miałby cię polubić to polubiłby cię takiego jakim jesteś właśnie teraz!" - mówiły cichutkie głosiki w głowie Harry'ego. Robił wszystko, żeby je zignorować, ale było to trudne, gdy ciągle krzyczały. 

Nie zauważył, że dzwonek na lunch właśnie zadzwonił i nikogo nie było już w szatni. Założył swoje spodnie i kamizelkę i wyszedł z toalety.

\- Co ty tu dalej robisz? - usłyszał głos, a krew płynąca w jego żyłach zamarzła. 

Rozpoznałby ten anielski głos wszędzie. Spuścił wzrok na ziemię, gdy obrócił się twarzą do Louis'a.

\- W-właśnie stąd w-wychodziłem...

\- Oh... Drzwi są już zamknięte. - Louis powiedział, wskazując na drzwi.

\- Więc miałem zamiar wyjść tymi. - Harry zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, które były obok Louis'a.

Louis zatrzymał go, torując mu drogę. Harry wgapił się w stopy Louis'a i stał się bardziej nerwowy niż był wcześniej.

\- Spójrz na mnie... - Louis wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Skóra Harry'ego pokryła się gęsią skórką, próbował kontrolować się, ale było to niemożliwe z Louis'em, który miał na sobie tylko ręcznik owinięty dookoła bioder. Harry przełkną ciężko ślinę, a jego zielone oczy przykleiły się do ciała Louisa.

\- P-pozwól m-mi... - Harry próbował powiedzieć.

\- Albo co?

\- Louis... Proszę. - Harry znowu ciężko przełknął ślinę.

\- Prosisz o co? 

\- Louis, Stephanie na mnie czeka.

\- Ona może poczekać, ale ja nie. - powiedział Louis, podchodząc bliżej Harry'ego.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

\- J-ja... Chce cię pocałować. - Louis wyznał.

\- T-t-ty c-co? - Harry wyjąkał.

\- Chcę cię pocałować. - Louis wyszeptał mu przy uchu.

\- Louis... Pozwól mi iść. - Harry wyszeptał, a dreszcze przeszły mu po kręgosłupie.

\- Nie chcesz mnie? - Louis położył rękę na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - Harry spytał ze złamanym sercem, wiedział, że to nie mogłoby mu się przydarzyć.

\- Robię co?

\- To? - Harry wskazał na jego, a potem na siebie.

\- Ponieważ chcę cię pocałować... Chcę sprawić, że będziesz mój w każdy możliwy sposób. - Louis wyszeptał do jego ucha, głaszcząc jego prawe ramię.

\- Louis... Przestań!

\- Dlaczego? Nie chcesz, żebym przestał, twoje ciało nie chce mnie zatrzymywać...

\- Proszę!

\- Prosisz o co?

\- P-pozwól mi i-iść...

\- Najpierw mnie pocałuj. - Louis wyszeptał Harry'emu do ucha.

Louis pochylił się w kierunku Harry'ego, zamykając powoli swoje oczy. Harry zrobił to samo i ich usta dotknęły się delikatnie. Harry owinął ręce dookoła talii Louis'a i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Ich usta poruszały się razem, jakby były zsynchronizowane. Harry zdecydowanie całuje najlepiej z wszystkich osób, z jakimi Louis się kiedykolwiek całował. Dokładnie wiedział jak pogłębić pocałunek bez sprawiania, że stał się niechlujny i mokry. Dokładnie też wiedział gdzie polizać Louis'a, aby sprawić, że pragnął więcej. Harry przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się od niego.

\- Okej... Pozwól mi iść.

Louis otworzył przed nim drzwi, a Harry wyszedł tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie go pocałował, pocałował Louis'a Tomlinsona. Zamknął swoje oczy, dotykając warg opuszkami palców, a obraz z przed chwili dalej był w jego głowie jak film. "Nasz pierwszy pocałunek był perfekcyjny" Harry powiedział w myślach.

\---

Maia i Stephanie czekały na Harry'ego w stołówce. Harry przyszedł do nich i uśmiechnął się tak, jakby nie całował przed chwilą Louis'a Tomlinson'a.

\- Hej. - Stephanie owinęła swoje ręce dookoła niego.

\- Hej ukochana. - Harry również ją przytulił, całując jej czoło.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Stephanie, zauważając, że jest nerwowy.

\- Jest w p-porządku... - Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

Stephanie również uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale Maia wiedziała, że coś się stało, więc wzięła swój telefon i napisała do niego wiadomość.

"Wiem, że coś się stało, porozmawiajmy po szkole ;)" -M

Harry przeczytał wiadomość i uśmiechnął się do niej. Lunch i następne dwie lekcje minęły szybko, a Maia wiedziała, że Harry zawozi Stephanie do jej domu, więc poszła prosto do domu Harry'ego i czekała tam na niego. Jak zawsze Gemma tam była, Maia naprawdę ją lubiła, ale teraz coś zatrzymywało ją od pójścia do niej. Gemma próbowała zachowywać się normalnie, ale Maia wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Cześć piękna. - Maia przywitała ją.

\- Hej. - Gemma powiedziała cichutko.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- N-nic... - powiedziała Gemma, drapiąc się po ręce.

\- Gemma, co się dzieje? Znam cię, więc daj spokój i powiedz mi. - powiedziała Maia, zauważając cięcia na jej porcelanowej skórze.

\- Nie jest ze mną w porządku... - wyszeptała zawstydzona.

\- Gemma. - Maia owinęła ręce dookoła jej bioder.

\- Wszyscy na uniwerku myślą, że zdradziłam Marka i wyzywają mnie i mówią o mnie te wszystkie gówna i ja po prostu nie wytrzymuję. - Gemma płakała w jej ramię.

\- Hej, wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć... - Maia przytuliła ją ciasno. - Wiesz co się naprawdę stało i wiesz, że to co mówią nie jest prawdą, więc nie przejmuj się tym...

\- Ale to nie jest wszystko...

\- Co się stało?

\- O-on zerwał z-ze mną, ponieważ... J-ja nie chciałam u-uprawiać z nim seksu, a p-potem... - Gemma zaszlochała. - On u- uderzył m-mnie... I... On... Zgwa...

\- On co!? Proszę Gemma, nie mów, że on...

Gemma skinęła głową, płacząc niekontrolowanie.

\- Co za skurwysyn! Zabiję go, przysięgam Bogu, że go zabiję! - Maia krzyknęła rozwścieczona.

Gemma dalej płakała w ramię Mai, która chciała ją pocieszyć, ale jak pocieszyć kogoś tak zniszczonego?

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym wcześniej? - Maia głaskała delikatnie jej włosy.

\- P-ponieważ to jest żenujące, jestem zawstydzona tym! - Gemma powiedziała drżącym głosem.

\- Gemma, nigdy nie będę cię oceniała, nigdy tego nie robiłam... Nigdy. - Maia przytuliła ją mocno.

\- Będziesz, gdy zobaczysz jaka jestem popierdolona, zostawisz mnie, gdy zobaczysz jaka zniszczona jestem w środku... Ty...

\- Nie! Nie zrobię tego. - Maia przerwała jej.

\- Tak, zrobisz to! Tak samo jak on!

\- Nie zrobię. - powiedziała Maia, całując czoło Gemmy.

\- Zrobisz. - Gemma dalej powtarzała.

\- Co sprawia, że tak myślisz?

Gemma zrobiła krok do tyłu i zsunęła swoje spodnie, oczy Mai otworzyły się szeroko, gdy zobaczyła uda Gemmy. Miała tam dużo cięć, takich samych jak na rękach. Oczy Mai zalały się łzami, przytuliła Gemmę bardzo mocno, nie chciała pozwolić jej odejść.

\- Nie zamierzam ci mówić, żebyś przestała to robić... Zamierzam ci pomóc przez to przejść. - powiedziała Maia, patrząc na Gemmę, prosto w jej piękne szare oczy. - Obiecuję ci, że nigdy nie odejdę od ciebie, nigdy!

Maia chciała wycałować rany Gemmy, tak, aby zniknęły, chciała sprawić, że znikną dzięki opiece, ale to byłoby dziwne, co nie? Chciała scałować z niej cały ból, chciała ją naprawić. Gemma wiele dla niej znaczyła, Maia kochała ją i zrobiłaby dla niej naprawdę wszystko.

\- Kocham cię. - Maia wyszeptała przy jej ramieniu.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, a Maia odwzajemniła to i podciągnęła jej spodnie.

\- Dziękuję! - Gemma wyszeptała.

\- Nie ma za co kochanie.

Maia trzymała Gemmę w ramionach do czasu aż Harry wszedł do domu. Chłopak spojrzał na nie i uśmiechnął się zmieszany.

\- Co jest?

\- Nic. - powiedziała Gemma, patrząc na Maię.

\- Kradniesz mi najlepszą przyjaciółkę! - Harry oskarżył ją.

\- Nie, nie kradnę! Ona woli mnie. - Gemma drażniła się z nim.

\- Maia Margaritta Mitchell? - Harry spytał dramatycznie.

\- Kocham was obu! - Maia uśmiechnęła się, zgarniając Harry'ego w objęcia.

\- Cokolwiek! - Harry wywrócił oczami. - Musimy być zaraz gotowi.

\- Gdzie wy idziecie? - Gemma spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Wyścig samochodowy! - Harry powiedział, wchodząc do swojego pokoju.

\- Wyścig samochodowy? - Gemma spytała Maię.

\- Ta. - skinęła głową.

\- I znowu z nim idziesz?

\- Tak, to jest jedyny czas, który spędzamy całkiem sami... Tylko ja i on, bez jego dziewczyny.

\- Nie lubisz jej, prawda?

Maia uśmiechnęła się tylko, wiedziała, że Harry może być niedaleko w pokoju i słuchać ich.

\- Chodźmy, musimy cię przygotować. - powiedziała Gemma, wchodząc do pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Tak, ale nie chcę zakładać wysokich obcasów... - Maia zachichotała.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz kochana. - Gemma puściła jej oczko.

Gemma pomogła Mai z pomalowaniem się, wybraniem stroju i ułożeniem włosów. Harry zmienił się sam w Jasona Mackenziego, potajemnie kochając być Jasonem.

\- Więc... Co się dzisiaj stało? - Maia spytała, gdy Gemma poszła do swojego pokoju po eyeliner.

\- Huh?

\- Przestań dawać mi takie odpowiedzi za każdym razem, gdy nie chcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć, po prostu wykrztuś to z siebie!

\- Co mam z siebie wykrztusić? - Harry dalej grał głupiego.

\- Co się stało na wychowaniu fizycznym? - Maia spytała wprost.

\- Na wychowaniu fizycznym?

\- Harry Edwardzie Styles'ie Cox, co się stało z Louis'em na wychowaniu fizycznym.

\- Z Louis'em? - spytała Gemma, wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Tak, z Louis'em.

\- Pocałowaliśmy się. - Harry wyszeptał, bawiąc się swoimi paznokciami u rąk.

\- CO? - Maia i Gemma krzyknęły równocześnie.

\- Całowaliśmy się... Całowaliśmy. - Harry powiedział podekscytowany.

W oczach Harry'ego był blask, którego Maia nigdy wcześniej nie widziała i była zachwycona nim.

\- O Boże i jaki on był? - spytała Maia, przegryzając dolną wargę.

\- Delikatny i z pomadką! - Gemma skarciła ją.

\- Mój błąd. - Maia zacisnęła swoje wargi. - Więc jak było?

\- Po prostu jak we śnie... To było magiczne. - Harry powiedział zachwyconym tonem.

\- Aw. - Gemma i Maia powiedziały w tym samym czasie.

\- On był w połowie nagi... 

\- CO? - znowu krzyknęły razem.

\- Tak, on zawsze bierze prysznic po treningu lub grze, więc gdy wychodziłem z szatni, on stanął mi na drodze i powiedział mi, że chce, żebym go pocałował...

\- I zrobiłeś to. - Maia przerwała mu, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie.

\- Nie chciałem tego robić...

\- To kłamstwo! - znowu powiedziały razem.

\- Chciałem tego, Bóg jeden wie jak bardzo tego chciałem, ale nie potrafiłem przestać czuć poczucia winy, że spotykam się ze Stephanie.

\---

\- Pocałowałem go, on pocałował mnie, całowaliśmy się! - Louis mówił jak dziewczyna.

\- Co? - Zayn prawie spadł z łóżka Louis'a.

\- Tak, Harry i ja całowaliśmy się. - Louis powiedział zachwycony.

\- Louis! Proszę, powiedz mi tylko, że nie bawisz się nim.

\- Nie robię tego... Dzisiaj potwierdziłem, że on jest we mnie zakochany. - zatrzymał się. - Ale również potwierdziłem, że ja go lubię... Ja bardzo, bardzo go lubię.

\- Lubisz go? - Zayn podniósł jedną brew.

\- Tak... Lubię go.

\- Ale on ma...

\- To nie ma znaczenia. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Louis!

\- Po prostu... Nie wiem.

\- Kiedy uświadomiłeś sobie, że go lubisz?

Louis nie chciał mu o tym mówić, bo to było trochę niezręczne.

\- To zawstydzające.

\- Dlaczego? - Zayn spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Ponieważ... Ja zacząłem go sobie wyobrażać...

\- Wyobrażałeś sobie, że co robi? Zayn wiedział o czym Louis mówi, ale chciał to usłyszeć na własne uszy.

\- Wyobrażałem sobie, jego ujeżdżającego mnie albo mnie ujeżdżającego jego. - Louis przymknął oczy, gdy oblizywał swoje wargi.

\- Ujeżdżający ciebie, huh?

\- Tak i on wyglądał tak gorąco, że chcę, żeby to się wydarzyło w prawdziwym życiu... Dzisiaj, właśnie wtedy, gdy się całowaliśmy, chciałem się z nim kochać, ale nie chciałem go wystraszyć, ale Bóg jeden wie jak bardzo pragnąłem uprawiać z nim miłość.

\- Wow, za dużo informacji! - Zayn uniósł swoje ręce w geście obrony.

\- Zapytałeś mnie o to, pamiętasz?

\- Tak, ale nie musiałeś mi mówić o swoim życiu seksualnym i wszystkich twoich fantazjach ze Styles'em.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery to za każdym razem jak jestem z Lauren to myślę o nim.

\- Co?

\- Tak, za każdym razem jak jestem z nią to wyobrażam sobie, że to on zamiast jej...

\- Cholera jasna! To jest chore kolego! - Zayn drażnił się z nim.

\- Wiem to.

\- Oh Boże, po prostu... Wow. - Zayn powiedział zdumiony, ale zadowolony, że widzi swojego przyjaciela szczęśliwego. - Tylko go nie skrzywdź... On jest-

\- Nie chcę spędzić z nim tylko jednej nocy. - Louis przerwał mu. - To może być jeszcze za wcześnie, ale chcę spędzić z nim resztę mojego życia. - Louis westchnął.- On jest osobą, która sprawia, że jestem jak najbardziej sobą, jak tylko mogę i potrzebuję go w moim życiu, chcę go w moim życiu. - usiadł obok Zayn'a. - Jestem już zmęczony udawaniem kogoś, kim nie jestem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jak wrażenia? :D
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	11. Christmas Eve Dinner

\- Wyglądasz tak seksownie! - powiedziała Gemma do Mai, gdy podeszła do dużego lustra się zobaczyć.

Maia miała na sobie krótkie, czarne spodenki z przetarciami, czerwony tank top i czarne glany, które były dużo wygodniejsze niż buty na obcasie. Gemma zakręciła jej włosy, nałożyła jej także delikatny makijaż, a mówiąc "delikatny makijaż" ma na myśli maskarę, eyeliner i pomadkę.

\- Jesteś gotowa? - Harry spytał, czochrając swoje loki.

\- Tak... Tak myślę.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale jak zwykle.

\- A ty wyglądasz przystojnie jak zwykle. - Maia puściła mu oczko.

\- Oboje wyglądacie przystojnie i wspaniale, a teraz idźcie już, bo się spóźnicie. - Gemma pogoniła ich.

Harry i Maia poszli do garażu i obydwoje wsiedli do Nissana Skyliner'a. Maia cieszyła się, że spędzi czas z Harry'm, teraz trochę rozumiała, dlaczego był tak "uzależniony" od tego. To zawsze działo się jak rutyna, Harry zatrzymywał się przed bramą, mówił swoje nazwisko i przystępował do wyścigu, który prawie zawsze wygrywał.

\- Mackenzie! - Parker przywitał go.

\- Co jest stary?

\- Nic takiego, więc wchodzisz w to dzisiaj?

\- Nie musisz nawet o to pytać... Oczywiście, że wchodzę w to. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Harry obstawił zakład jak zawsze, dzisiaj było 200 funtów wygranej. Maia uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy wracali do samochodu.

\- Mogę jechać dzisiaj z tobą? - Maia spytała nieśmiało.

\- Czy... Czy ty chcesz jechać ze mną?

\- Tak... Myślę, że wiem, dlaczego stałeś się uzależniony od tego. - uśmiechnęła się. - Kocham uczucie, jakiego doznaję, gdy jestem z tobą na wyścigach.

\- Oczywiście... Tylko nie krzycz. - zażartował, śmiejąc się z jej reakcji.

\- Idiota! - Maia wywróciła oczami.

Oboje wsiedli do samochodu, a Maia miała na ustach największy uśmiech, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Była bardzo podekscytowana i tak w sekrecie to bawiło ją to.

\- Jesteście gotowi? - spytał Parker, wchodząc na środek toru.

Wszyscy dookoła samochodu Harry'ego wiwatowali i krzyczeli. Harry czuł tę adrenalinę przepływającą przez jego żyły.

\- Gotowi... Do startu... START! - Parker krzyknął.

Harry zaczął wyścig, czując się jak profesjonalista i kochał to. Dzisiaj nie ścigał się ze starymi kierowcami, z którymi zawsze konkurował i prawdę mówiąc, nie znał żadnego z nich. Dzisiejszy wyścig był na otwartej ulicy, co oznaczało, że GPS mówił im, gdzie mają jechać. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale po prostu chciał wziąć w tym udział. Samochód przejechał blisko Harry'ego, a Maia zaczęła się bać, ale nie krzyczała. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, wiedząc co czuła, bo czuł w tamtym momencie to samo. Następny zawodnik był za Harry'm, próbując go wyprzedzić.

\- Ja pierdolę, on chce cię wyprzedzić... - powiedziała Maia, patrząc na samochód za nimi.

\- Chyba po moim trupie! - powiedział Harry, przyspieszając trochę.

Maia zobaczyła, jak za nimi ktoś się zderza i zasłoniła usta dłońmi, aby nie krzyczeć.

\- Uspokój się, nic złego się nie stanie.

\- Jesteś pewny? Harry, boję się. - Maia wyznała.

\- Wiem, ale obiecuję ci, że nic złego się nie stanie, jesteś moim szczęśliwym talizmanem, więc tak długo, jak jestem z tobą absolutnie nic złego się nie stanie. - Harry posłał jej uśmiech.

\- Jesteśmy tylko 1/4 mili od linii finałowej. - Maia powiedziała, patrząc na GPS.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego ułożyli drogę w ten sposób...

\- To pierwszy raz?

\- Tak... To dziwne.

\- Nie strasz mnie. - Maia uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Nie bój się, nic ci się nie stanie.

Przed tym, jak zauważyli, że dojechali na metę, każdy na zewnątrz zaczął wiwatować Harry'emu. Wysiedli z samochodu i podeszli do Parker'a, który czekał na nich z facetem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli.

\- To jest Mackenzie, o którym ci opowiadałem. - Parker powiedział dumny. - Mówiłem ci, że jest moim najlepszym zawodnikiem.

Facet zmierzy Harry'ego wzrokiem od stóp aż po czubek głowy.

\- Wierzę ci... Ci kierowcy są moimi najlepszymi, wyprzedziłeś ich tak łatwo... - powiedział, patrząc na Maię. - Zgaduję, że ona jest twoim szczęśliwym talizmanem.

\- Tak właściwie to on po prostu jest w tym dobry... - Maia dodała, kładąc dłoń na talii Harry'ego.

-Zakładam, że jest... - facet zabrał dłoń Mai z talii Harry'ego i położył ją na swojej. - Czy mogę?

\- Dalej Mackenzie, chodź do środka.

Facet, Parker, Harry i Maia poszli do biura Parker'a. Nie mieli pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale po prostu poszli tam.

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję... - facet zaczął.

\- Czekaj, Jason to jest Madison Jauregui, Madison to jest Bóg torów wyścigowych Jason Mackenzie! - Parker przedstawił ich sobie.

"Jauregui!?" - Maia i Harry pomyśleli zakłopotani, a Maia spojrzała na Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

\- Witaj. - Harry próbował grać wyluzowanego.

\- A to jest Eileen...

\- Hej. - Maia powiedziała nieśmiało.

\- Witaj piękna. - powiedział, całując jej dłoń.

Maia chciała wytrzeć swoją dłoń, ale nie chciała być taka oczywista, chociaż cholernie bardzo pragnęła umyć ją.

\- Więc Mackenzie, jak mówiłem, mam dla ciebie ofertę... - Madison zaczął. - Potrzebuję cię, abyś przewiózł coś z jednego miejsca do drugiego.

\- Coś? - Harry podniósł brew.

\- Tak, coś i do tej pracy potrzebuję prawdziwego kierowcy jak ty.

\- Czym jest to "coś"? - spytał Harry, mając nadzieję na coś dobrego, ale spodziewając się najgorszego.

\- Nie musisz tego wiedzieć!

\- Oczywiście, że muszę! Prawdziwi kierowcy dokładnie wiedzą co jest w ich samochodach... Muszę wiedzieć ile mogę stracić, jakby coś się stało-

\- Nie widzę powodu, dlaczego musisz to wiedzieć... - Madison dalej go przekonywał.

\- Więc nie wliczaj mnie w to... - Harry powiedział, podchodząc do Parker'a. - Pieniądze...

\- Wiedz, że możesz zarobić więcej, jeżeli zdecydujesz się pracować dla mnie...

\- Nie robię tego dla pieniędzy, widocznie Parker ci tego nie wytłumaczył... Robię to dla zabawy.

\- Milion funtów! - powiedział Madison, sprawiając, że Harry się zatrzymał. - Tyle dostaniesz, jeżeli to zrobisz.

\- Kuszące, ale jak już powiedziałem, nie robię tego dla pieniędzy! - powiedział Harry, idąc do wyjścia, a Maia zaraz za nim.

Bał się, chciał jak najszybciej uciec z tego miejsca, ale to po prostu pogorszyłoby sprawę. Harry i Maia wsiedli do samochodu, odjeżdżając stamtąd tak szybko, jak tylko się dało.

\- Cholera jasna! Co to miało być? - Maia spytała nerwowo.

\- Nie mam pojęcia...

\- Harry, boję się! - Maia wyszeptała.

\- Nie musisz... - Harry pogłaskał jej policzek, gdy zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle.

\- Babeczko... On... On oferował ci przewóz narkotyków.

\- Tak... Może to chodzi o narkotyki, a może o coś innego, ale ja nigdy się tego nie podejmę... Nigdy!

\- Obiecaj mi babeczko! - Maia przytuliła go.

\- Obiecuję! - Harry wyszeptał przy jej czole.

\---

Harry przyjechał do swojego domu, nie chciał zostawiać Mai pod jej domem, na wypadek jakby ktoś ich śledził.

\- Babeczko...

\- Huh?

\- Myślałeś kiedykolwiek nad tym, że oni wiedzą, że nie masz na imię Jason, tylko Harry?

\- Nie wiem... Po prostu nie martw się o to, dobrze? - Harry posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

\- Dobrze. - Maia powiedziała niepewnie.

Oboje poszli do domu i poszli spać. Następnego dnia była sobota, więc naprawdę nie musieli wcześnie wstawać z łóżka, mogli przytulać się przez jakiś czas.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już zaczęła się przerwa świąteczna!

\- Wiem, teraz jest zimno jak cholera. - Maia narzekała, drżąc pod kołdrą.

\- Chcesz gorącej czekolady?

\- Jasne.

Harry poszedł do kuchni i zrobił gorącą czekoladę. Nienawidził każdej przerwy od szkoły. Możecie pomyśleć, że kocha szkołę, ale tak nie jest. Harry nienawidzi przerw, ponieważ wtedy nie może wcale zobaczyć Louis'a.

-Tutaj jesteś...

\- Maia? - Harry spytał, obracając się, aby być twarzą do niej.

\- Nie, Stephanie! - Maia wywróciła oczami.

\- Maia Margaritta Mitchell, przestań! - Harry skarcił ją.

\- Przyprowadzasz ją do domu na kolację wigilijną?

\- Myślę, że tak, jeżeli będzie chciała przyjść. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Oh...

Dla Harry'ego to nie były tylko święta Bożego Narodzenia, bo 24 grudnia są też urodziny Louis'a i zawsze chciał zrobić dla niego coś specjalnego, ale to byłoby dziwne, prawda?

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Maia spytała, biorąc łyka swojej gorącej czekolady.

\- Tak, tylko myślałem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- O?

\- O-

\- Louis'ie Tomlinson'ie. - Maia skończyła za niego zdanie.

\- Tak. - wyszeptał, patrząc na kubek, który trzymał w dłoni, jakby był najciekawszą rzeczą na całym świecie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic, po prostu dzisiaj są jego urodziny. - Harry dalej szeptał.

\- Oh.

Harry i Stephanie spotykali się już od kilku miesięcy i on naprawdę chciał, żeby była z nim na kolacji wigilijnej, razem z jego rodziną, ale jeśli miałby być szczery to chciałby, aby był z nimi Louis William Tomlinson.

\- Zamierzasz zadzwonić do Stephanie?

\- Tak.

Maia uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc, że Harry pragnie Louis'a, ale z jakiegoś powodu dalej umawia się ze Stephanie.

\- Hej wspaniała.

Maia spojrzała na Harry'ego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. "Wspaniała?" powiedziała bezgłośnie. Harry zaśmiał się, próbując utrzymać rozmowę ze Stephanie.

\- Więc... Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałabyś przyjść do mojego domu na kolację...

\- Oczywiście.

\- Okej, więc przyjadę po ciebie o 7.

\- Okej, kocham cię.

\- Pa.

\- Więc idę do domu. - Maia ogłosiła, odstawiając kubek na blat kuchenny.

\- Co? Nie! Zostań!

\- Nie mogę, muszę być z moją rodziną... - skłamała.

\- Idziesz, ponieważ ona przychodzi?

\- Nie, idę, ponieważ muszę iść do domu... - powiedziała Maia, a jej australijski akcent stawał się grubszy i grubszy.

\- Gemma! - Harry krzyknął tak głośno, ile miał siły w płucach.

\- Co ty robisz? - Maia próbowała zakryć jego usta.

\- Po co ten cały hałas!? - Gemma spytała zirytowana, a połowa jej maseczki na noc dalej była na jej twarzy.

\- Maia nie chce zostać na kolację...

\- Co? Nie, to po prostu dlatego, że nie mogę! Muszę iść do mojej rodziny.

\- Maia, wiesz, że twój australijski akcent staje się grubszy, gdy kłamiesz? - Gemma spytała, czyszcząc swoją twarz myjką.

\- Poważnie, muszę tam być, bo kilka osób z mojej rodziny przyjeżdża do nas z Australii i moja mama zabije mnie, ponieważ nie spałam wczoraj w domu...

\- To nie jest wyjaśnienie! - Gemma zaprotestowała. - I nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie!

\- Gems, chciałabym zostać, uwierz mi, ale muszę iść do nich... - Maia spojrzała na Gemmę i dziewczyna już wiedziała, o czym mówi Maia.

\- Mam pomysł, chodźmy do mojego pokoju i zadzwońmy do twojej mamy. - Gemma chwyciła dłoń Mai i zaprowadziła ją do swojego pokoju. - Boże! Wiem, że jej nie lubisz, ale daj spokój... W każde święta odkąd go poznałaś, zawsze spędzasz je tutaj, więc czemu nie te?

\- Wiesz dlaczego.

\- Tak i to jest głupie, że hamujesz się przed byciem z Harry'm, ponieważ pojawiła się ona... Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy on uświadomi sobie, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie jej pokochać, wtedy zerwą, a ty zawsze tu będziesz dla niego, zawsze!

\- Po prostu nie chcę widzieć ich jak całują się pod jemiołą i robią to całe gówno, które robią wszystkie pary w święta...

\- Nie będą, Harry nie pocałował jej jeszcze i nie sądzę, że zrobi to w urodziny Louis'a. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się delikatne.

\- No nie wiem...

\- Daj spokój i zostań! Dla mnie? - zrobiła najlepszą minę szczeniaczka.

Maia uśmiechnęła się i zadzwoniła do mamy, aby ją o tym poinformować.

\- Jesteś najlepsza! - Gemma powiedziała bezdźwięcznie z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Więc, zostajesz tu? - Harry spytał, wychodząc do pokoju Gemmy.

\- Zostaję dla Gemmy, nie dla ciebie... - Maia powiedziała, aby wszystko było jasne.

\- No widzisz! - Gemma zaśmiała się.

\- Cokolwiek, cieszę się, że zostajesz. - Harry przytulił ją.

\- Dobra, wyjdź! Musimy się przygotować. - Gemma wypchała Harry'ego ze swojego pokoju.

\- Dziewczyny! - Harry jęknął.

\- Przysięgam Bogu, że jeżeli on ją pocałuje to go zabiję...

\- Mówiłam ci już, że to się nie stanie w urodziny Louis'a.

Gemma i Maia przygotowały się, co prawda nie musiały dużo robić, ale i tak zajęło im to wieczność. Gemma zakręciła włosy Mai i zrobiła jej makijaż.

\- Wyglądasz tak pięknie. - Gemma wyszeptała. - Z makijażem lub bez wyglądasz absolutnie wspaniale. - Maia zarumieniła się, chociaż Gemma mówiła jej to już dużo razy wcześniej.

\- Jesteś taka piękna i jesteś tak wiele warta... - Maia powiedziała słodkim głosem. - Osoba, która zdobędzie twoje serce będzie najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie!

Gemma uśmiechnęła się, po tym, jak rozmawiały o cięciu się Gemmy Maia nigdy nie przestała mówić jej, jaka jest piękna i wartościowa. Maia kochała Gemmę, była w 100% tego pewna, ale nie wiedziała dokładnie czy robi to w ten romantyczny sposób.

\- Jesteście gotowe? - Harry krzyknął ze swojego pokoju.

\- Jezu! Ten chłopak! - Gemma wywróciła oczami.

\- Harry Styles jak dla ciebie. - Maia zaśmiała się.

\- Nie wiem jak ty to robisz, że z nim wytrzymujesz.

\- Kocham go. - powiedziała Maia, jakby to była zwykła odpowiedź na jej pytanie.

\- Musisz go naprawdę bardzo kochać. - Gemma drażniła się z nią.

\- Gemma, Maia! - Harry znowu krzyknął.

\- Idziemy, jezzzu! - obydwie wyszły z pokoju Gemmy.

\- Co do cholery... O mój Boże! Czy ty właśnie zmieniłaś ją w to? - Harry spytał zaskoczony.

\- A kto inny jak nie ja.

\- Kurde, chodzi mi o to, że Maia Mitchell w sukience to... Wow.

Maia zaśmiała się, to prawda, że Harry nigdy nie widział Mai w sukience. Sukienka była piękna i pasowała na nią idealnie.

\- Zamknij się, babeczko! - wywróciła oczami.

\- Muszę zrobić zdjęcie. - powiedział, wyciągając telefon ze swojej kieszeni.

\- Harry przestań!

\- Daj spokój! Uśmiech! - powiedział Harry, robiąc zdjęcie.

\- Perfekcyjnie.

\- Boże, nigdy więcej nie założę sukienki...

\- Ustawię to sobie na tapetę. - powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się.

\- Co? Nie!

\- Nie zrobisz nic, żeby mnie zmusić do zmiany jej. - Harry pokazał jej język.

Maia lubiła tę myśl, że Harry ma ich zdjęcie na tapecie zamiast siebie i jego dziewczyny.

\- Dobrze, jadę... Przywieźć tu Stephanie.

Maia wywróciła oczami i podeszła do Gemmy. Harry opuścił dom i pojechał do domu Stephanie. Gdy tam dojechał, zobaczył Stephanie w pięknej sukni, a jej włosy były wyprostowane i wyglądała wspaniale, jak zawsze. Zabawnym faktem o Stephanie było to, że mieszkała w tej samej okolicy co Louis.

\- Harry. - Stephanie powiedziała, tak szybko, jak go tylko zobaczyła i przybiegła go przytulić.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie. - Harry pocałował jej policzek.

\- Ty też wyglądasz równie przystojnie. - uśmiechnęła się.

"Nie widziałaś mnie jeszcze jako Jason Mackenzie..." - pomyślał. - Dzięki. - powiedział głośno.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie...

\- Chodźmy. - Harry podszedł do drzwi pasażera i otworzył je przed Stephanie.

Gdy szedł na miejsce kierowcy, zobaczył Louisa w oknie jego pokoju, uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi samochodu. Stephanie zauważyła to, ale nie chciała o tym w tamtej chwili rozmawiać. Droga do domu Harry'ego minęła w okropnej ciszy, trzymali się za ręce, ale nie było między nimi żadnej innej komunikacji. Kiedy dotarli do domu Harry'ego, Stephanie uśmiechnęła się do niego, był nerwowa, chociaż była już u niego wcześniej, ale ten wieczór był specjalnym wieczorem. Tak szybko, jak weszli do domu, Anne przywitała Stephanie, a Gemma spojrzała na nią i posłała Mai uśmiech, więc Maia ignorowała ją. Anne i Maia nakryły do stołu, gdy Harry, Stephanie i Gemma rozmawiali w salonie.

\- Nie lubisz jej, prawda? - powiedziała Anne, kładąc talerze na stole.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy tak myślą? - spytała Maia, a jej australijski akcent zrobił się grubszy.

\- Patrzysz na nią, jakbyś chciała ją zabić... Może to jest właśnie ten powód. - Anne zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, to po prostu dlatego, że się jeszcze do niej nie przyzwyczaiłam.

\- To trwa już 5 miesięcy.

Maia nie odpowiedziała, po prostu starała się uśmiechać. Kiedy stół był już gotowy Gemma, Harry i Stephanie usiedli do niego, aby zacząć kolację.

\- Jedzenie jest przepyszne pani Styles... - powiedziała Stephanie, kosztując kolacji Anne.

\- Oh. Proszę mów mi Anne.

\- Chcesz bułkę? - Harry spytał Stephanie.

\- Dzięki.

Maia mogła tylko siedzieć i udawać, że nie jest wcale zazdrosna, spojrzała na Gemmę i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, a Gemma wiedziała, co się dzieje i wstała od stołu, przepraszając.

\- Chodź ze mną Maia, muszę naprawić tą głupią rzecz. - powiedziała Gemma, udając, że naprawia zamek od swojej sukienki.

Obie poszły do pokoju Gemmy, a Maia tak szybko, jak się tam dostała, zaczęła płakać.

\- Hej, co się stało? - Gemma owinęła swoje chude ręce dookoła niej.

\- Ja po prostu... Ja po prostu tak nie mogę!

\- Dalej lubisz Harry'ego? Proszę, nie okłamuj mnie...

\- Nie, po prostu czuję się zastąpiona i nie potrafię jej już znieść... Nie potrafię. - Maia zaszlochała.

\- Zawsze będziesz w sercu Harry'ego i nikt... Nawet Louis Tomlinson nie będzie w stanie cię zastąpić. - Gemma zapewniła ją.

Gemma przytuliła ciasno Maię, w pewien sposób rozumiała ją. Obie wróciły do stołu i udawały, że nic się nie stało. Reszta wieczoru minęła szybko, a Maia, Gemma i Anne miały swoją własną rozmowę, podczas gdy Harry i Stephanie rozmawiali, uśmiechając się do siebie. Stephanie tak bardzo chciała pocałować Harry'ego pod jemiołą, a Harry wiedział o tym, ale po prostu nie potrafił jej pocałować. Stephanie wzięła telefon Harry'ego, aby zrobić kilka zdjęć i zobaczyła zdjęcie Mai na tapecie, więc stała się zazdrosna. Wiedziała, że oni są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale wiedziała też, że Harry nie zrobił jej nigdy żadnego zdjęcia. Zrobiła kilka zdjęć, a Maia i Gemma zrobiły to samo. Wszyscy zrobili sobie jeszcze kilka zdjęć razem, a Harry patrzył w kominek, przypominając sobie wigilię, gdy zrobił sobie kilka zdjęć przy kominku z Louis'em. To było ich pierwsze wspólne zdjęcie.

Louis POV

\- Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam, niech żyje nam! A kto? Louis! - bliźniaczki śpiewały, wchodząc do łóżka Louis'a.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Piotrusiu Panie! - powiedziała Daisy wesołym tonem.

\- Popatrz, zrobiłyśmy dla ciebie ciasto! - powiedziała dumne Phoebe.

Miała w dłoniach małe ciasto z zapalonymi osiemnastoma świeczkami, a Louis uśmiechnął się na myśl, jaki bałagan musiały zostawić w kuchni.

\- Jest piękny... - Louis powiedział zaspany. - Założę się, że Sara wam pomogła.

\- Tak, to prawda, ale to był nasz pomysł i to my zrobiłyśmy prawie wszystko. - Daisy wyznała.

\- Uwielbiam go. - Louis uśmiechnął się do bliźniaczek.

\- Pomyśl życzenie i zdmuchnij świeczki... - Daisy powiedziała podekscytowana.

Louis zamknął oczy i pomyślał życzenie, a potem zdmuchnął świeczki. Po tym usiedli i zjedli ciasto. Louis kochał robić herbaciane przyjęcia ze swoimi siostrami. Tak, wyglądał jak punk, który nie przejmuje się nikim, ale jeśli chodzi o bliźniaczki to zrobiłby dla nich wszystko, nawet jeśli to oznacza założenie stroju księżniczki. Zrobił to tylko raz i bliźniaczki śmiały się z niego, ale kochały fakt, że zrobił to dla nich.

\- Księżniczko Daisy, jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? - Louis spytał, biorąc łyka swojej herbaty.

\- Jest wigilia, więc będę czekała na Mikołaja, mam nadzieję, że będzie w stanie przynieść mój prezent.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak i właśnie poprosiłam go o niego, więc nie będzie miał wymówki, dlaczego go nie przyniósł.

\- Oh, a mogę wiedzieć, o co go poprosiłaś?

\- Tak... Hmmm... Chcę, żeby tata wrócił do domu w ten specjalny dzień chcę, żeby był z tobą dzisiaj. - Daisy uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Krasnalu! Nie powinnaś marnować swojego życzenia na to! Wiesz, że on nie wróci... On ma inną rodzinę i on musi być z nimi.

\- Tak, ale dlaczego nie z nami? My byliśmy jego pierwszą rodziną.

\- Tak, tak było, ale sprawy pomiędzy mamą, a tatą nie układały się, więc musieli iść w osobne strony... - Louis próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. - Daisy wyznała.

\- Ja też nie.

\- Phoebe odezwała się pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery to też tego nie rozumiałem, ale gdy zacząłem dorastać to zrozumiałem i obiecuję wam, że kiedyś też zrozumiecie. - Louis uśmiechnął się do nich delikatnie.

\- Obiecujesz? - spytała Phoebe.

\- Obiecuję. - Louis skinął głową.

\- Pinky Promise? - spytała Daisy.

\- Pinky Promise. - powiedział Louis, dając każdej z dziewczynek swój mały palec. - Kocham was dziewczynki!

\- My ciebie też kochamy! - obie powiedziały równocześnie.

Właśnie dlatego Louis chronił bliźniaczki, wiedział, że nie zrozumieją, dlaczego ich tata ich zostawił, gdy miały 2 lata, a Louis 12.

\- Więc co powiecie, jeśli pójdziemy się przygotować do kolacji wigilijnej?

\- Nie mamy jeszcze naszych sukienek.

Louis nie potrafił uwierzyć, że jego mama zapomniała kupić im sukienek, znowu. Ostatnio jest tak zajęta swoją firmą, że nie zwraca uwagi na dziewczynki, a jedyna osoba, która miała dla niej znaczenie był jej mąż. Mieli problemy i to sprawiało, że wszystko stawało się jeszcze gorsze.

\- Więc... Hmm, myślę, że musimy się ogarnąć i iść kupić najpiękniejsze sukienki dla was księżniczki.

Louis i bliźniaczki poszły do pokoju bliźniaczek i ubrały się, a Louis założył sweter i spodnie, a potem vansy i beanie. Poszli do kuchni i wzięli trochę owoców do zjedzenia, podczas ich drogi do sklepu. Poszli do garażu i usłyszeli głos, który ich zatrzymał.

\- Gdzie zamierzacie iść? - Louis odwrócił się i zobaczył swoją mamę.

\- Jadę kupić nowe sukienki dla dziewczynek, bo widocznie zapomniałaś to zrobić. - Louis powiedział, otwierając drzwi od garażu.

Jay nic już nie mówiła, zabolały ją słowa Louis'a, ale wiedziała, że były prawdziwe, ona zapomniała o nich.

\- Potrzebujesz pieniędzy?

\- Nie, dzięki... Chodźcie dziewczynki, robi się późno.

Louis posadził je na miejscach i zapiął im pasy, a potem przeszedł na miejsce kierowcy i pojechali do sklepu. W sklepie znaleźli kilka pięknych sukienek, Daisy i Phoebe kochały chodzić z nim na zakupy. On zawsze pomagał im wybrać najlepszą sukienkę. Obie przymierzyły dużo sukienek i wreszcie zdecydowały, które biorą, a potem wrócili do domu, aby się przygotować. W domu Louis zabrał dziewczynki do łazienki i wypełnił wannę ciepłą wodą dla ich obu.

\- Księżniczko Daisy i Phoebe czy mogę uczynić ten zaszczyt i wziąć was do kąpieli, proszę?

Daisy i Phoebe zaśmiały się, wchodząc do ciepłej wody. Louis umył im włosy, ciało i gdy były umyte wysuszył im włosy. Louis jest dla nich jak ojciec, tak właściwie to traktował je, jak własne córki. Zrobił piękny warkocz z włosów Daisy, zaczynający się od czubka głosy, a kończący na końcu jej włosów. Zrobił także warkocz Phoebe, ale inny rodzaj. Możesz pytać gdzie nauczył się robić warkocze, ale nauczył się sam. Dobrze, technicznie rzecz biorąc to musiał się ich nauczyć, ponieważ bliźniaczkom nie podobało się jak one wyglądały na początku.

\- Dziewczynki, wyglądacie tak pięknie. - Louis powiedział dumny.

Daisy zachichotała, kochała, kiedy Louis ubierał je.

\- Ale teraz ty musisz się przygotować, solenizancie. - Phoebe dodała.

\- Racja, więc idźcie się bawić, ale nie ubrudźcie się... Proszę.

\- Okej.

Louis patrzył jak dziewczynki idą do kącika z zabawkami, uśmiechnął się i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Te święta przypominały mu o kilku pięknych momentach z przeszłości, więc poszukał w swoim pokoju zdjęcia, specjalnego zdjęcia. Gdy znalazł je, uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie i spojrzał na zdjęcie jeszcze raz, widząc Harry'ego i niego w domu Harry'ego na wigilii 11 lat temu.

_\- No dalej Lou! - powiedział Harry, próbując zrobić sobie zdjęcie z Louis'em._

_\- Nie lubię robić sobie zdjęć! - zaprotestował Louis._

_\- Proszę? - Harry wydął dolną wargę._

_\- Hazza, nie lubię..._

_\- Dla mnie? - Harry przerwał mu._

_\- Hazza..._

_\- Proszę? - Harry zrobił minę szczeniaka i odmówienie mu było niemożliwe._

_Louis chciał zrobić sobie z nim zdjęcie, naprawdę chciał, ale twierdził, że jego uroda jest niczym w porównaniu z urodą Harry'ego. Uważał, że Harry jest piękny, jego piękne loczki, jego piękne, zielone oczy, ale rzeczą, która sprawiała, że był piękny było to kim był w środku. Louis stanął obok Harry'ego przy kominku, a Harry objął go w talii i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Louis uśmiechnął się, próbując kontrolować swoje nerwy._

_\- Raz, dwa, trzy, ser! - powiedziała Anne, robiąc zdjęcie._

Hałas z zewnątrz przywrócił Louisa do rzeczywistości, podszedł do okna i zobaczył samochód Harry'ego na podjeździe Stephanie. Zauważył Harry'ego wysiadającego z samochodu.

"On wygląda tak pięknie." - pomyślał Louis.

Odwrócił wzrok, gdy zobaczył Stephanie wychodzącą z domu, Louis nigdy jeszcze nie widział ich jak się całują i nie chciał widzieć tego dzisiaj. Po kilku sekundach Louis znowu na nich spojrzał, widząc jak Harry idzie na stronę kierowcy i wtedy Harry spojrzał na niego.

\- Ja pokochałem cię pierwszy. - Louis wyszeptał do siebie, patrząc jak samochód znika za ulicą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	12. New Car Racing Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mały spoiler*  
> To jest rozdział, na który czekali chyba wszyscy!

\- Chcę iść na wyścig samochodowy. - Louis powiedział do Lauren.

\- Wyścig samochodowy? - spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Tak, wiesz poczuć adrenalinę płynącą przez żyły, jak szalona i serce bijące tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej-

\- Brzmi fajnie! - czyiś głos przerwał Louis'owi.

\- Madison! - Lauren powiedziała podekscytowana.

\- Ren!- przytulił ją.

\- Na Boga, tak długo cię nie widziałam... Spójrz na siebie. - Lauren zaśmiała się.

\- Tak, wiem! Więc to jest ten słynny Louis Tomlinson? - powiedział patrząc na Louis'a.

\- Tak. - Lauren przytuliła go. - Jest moim chłopakiem.

\- Widzę, hej, jestem Madison, starszy brat Lauren.

\- Witaj. - powiedział Louis

\- Więc, słyszałem, że rozmawialiście o wyścigu samochodowym. - Madison powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, chciałbym wziąć udział w takim wyścigu. - Louis powiedział, patrząc w ziemię.

\- Rozumiem, znam faceta, który jest w tym naprawdę dobry, nie każ mi mówić tego ponownie, ale on jest bogiem za kierownicą, niestety nie pracuje dla mnie, ale mogę spróbować zorganizować wyścig, na którym możesz jechać z nim.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Tak, bo jesteś chłopakiem Ren... Daj mi wykonać telefon.

Madison wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby zadzwonić, a Louis i Lauren zostali w środku podekscytowani tym, że Louis nareszcie będzie mógł zrobić to o czym zawsze marzył.

\- Dziękuję! - powiedział do Lauren.

\- Za co?

\- Za załatwienie wyścigu samochodowego! 

\- Nawet się do tego nie przyczyniłam...

\- Tak, ale twój brat jest osobą, która próbuje mnie w to wkręcić.

\- Dobrze... Nie ma za co? - Lauren pocałowała go.

Lauren kochała Louis'a, nie tak jak Harry, ale kochała go. Louis lubił za to Lauren, tylko lubił, tak jak Harry lubił Stephanie, ale nie kochał jej tak, jak Harry'ego.

\- Wszystko będzie gotowe dzisiaj wieczorem o 7 pod tym adresem. Madison dał im kawałek papieru.

Lauren pocałowała Louis'a znowu dla uczczenia tego, a Louis uśmiechnął się, dziękując jej.

\- Więc kto będzie kierowcą. - Louis spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Jason Mackenzie!

\---

Była przerwa zimowa, a Harry nie miał nic lepszego do roboty niż spanie. Skończył już wszystkie zadania domowe, bo był strasznym kujonem, prawda? Spojrzał na okno, a światło dochodzące z niego poraziło go. Zakrył swoją twarz poduszką, próbując zasnąć, ale było to niemożliwe, bo zadzwonił jego telefon. Spojrzał na jego ekran i zobaczył prywatny numer przez co jęknął i odebrał.

\- Halo?

\- Mackenzie? - usłyszał czyiś głos po drugiej stronie linii i otworzył swoje oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że nikt nie mówi na niego "Mackenzie" oprócz Parker'a

\- Parker!?

\- Tak, zastanawiałem się czy chciałbyś przyjechać na wyścig.

\- Nie...

\- Mackenzie, dzisiejsza noc to specjalna noc.

\- Specjalna noc, jak każda inna noc!?

\- Nie, więc siostra Jauregui i jej chłopak będą tam, ale to nie jest jeszcze to, co sprawia, że ta noc będzie specjalna...

"Siostra Jauregui i jej chłopak? Lauren i Louis?" - Harry pomyślał.

\- Więc co sprawia, że jest specjalna?

\- 400 tysięcy funtów.

\- Wiesz, że nie robię tego dla pieniędzy... Wygląda, że ciągle zapominasz o tym.

\- Daj spokój Mackenzie! Potrzebuję cię.

\- Ty potrzebujesz mnie?

\- Tak, wyścigi nie są takie same bez ciebie...

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, jesteś gwiazdą.

\- Bzdura!

\- Nie żartuję, ludzie chcą zobaczyć cię w akcji... Ciebie, nikogo innego.

\- Nie mogę iść.

Jeśli Parker poprosiłby jeszcze raz, Harry powiedziałby tak, wiedział, że zielonooki chciał się cholernie bardzo ścigać.

\- No dalej Mackenzie.

\- Nie mogę... - Harry jęknął. - Będę tam.

\- I to jest to na co czekałem! Widzimy się wieczorem i nie zapomnij wziąć swojego szczęśliwego talizmanu.

Harry nie był pewny czy Maia będzie chciała jechać z nim, bo ostatnim razem obiecał jej, że nigdy więcej tam nie pojedzie, ale teraz sytuacja się trochę skomplikowała. Przejechał palcem po swoich kontaktach i wybrał numer Mai. Sygnał połączenia zabrzmiał trzy razy przed tym, jak odebrała.

\- Czego chcesz tak cholernie wcześnie rano?

\- Tobie też dzień dobry. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Nie drocz się ze mną Styles, co się stało?

\- Skąd wiesz, że coś się stało?

\- Dzwonisz do mnie o cholernej 8 rano, wiem, że coś się stało, a jak nic się nie stało to zabiję cię za to, że dzwonisz tak po prostu...

\- Idędzisiajwnocynawyścigsamochodowy.

-Czekaj, co?

\- Idę na wyścig, dzisiaj w nocy.

\- Harry! - Maia jęknęła po drugiej stronie linii.

\- Maia!

\- Obiecałeś mi.

\- Wiem o tym, ale chcę się ścigać! Potrzebuję się ścigać. - Harry wyznał.

Obydwoje nic nie mówili przez chwilę, Harry nie wiedział co jeszcze powiedzieć, a Maia próbowała jakoś ułożyć w myślach to co chciała mu powiedzieć.

\- Idę z tobą. - powiedziała w końcu Maia.

\- Naprawdę? To znaczy, nie musisz tego robić.

\- Harry, utknąłeś w tym razem ze mną, więc nigdzie nie idziesz beze mnie... Rozumiesz?

\- Tak mamusiu!

\- Okej, będę u ciebie za kilka godzin.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Tak, tak, cokolwiek.

\- I tak wiem, że też mnie kochasz.

\- Tak, kocham, a teraz pozwól mi wrócić do spania!

Harry uśmiechnął się i odłożył telefon, on naprawdę chciał iść na wyścig dzisiejszej nocy! To było dla niego jak narkotyk, który był zły, ale potrzebował go, aby zabić adrenalinę płynącą w jego żyłach. Maia przyszła do jego domu wieczorem, a Gemma zrobiła im trochę kanapek. Oboje poszli do pokoju Harry’ego i tam je zjedli.

\- Więc... - Maia zaczęła, biorąc gryza jego kanapki.

\- Co?

\- Kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć o tym Stephanie? - spytała zaciekawiona Maia.

\- O czym? - Harry uniósł jedną brew.

\- O dużym słoniu w twoim pokoju... Jasonie Mackenzi'm?

\- Nie wiem. - Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Harry, wiesz, że jeżeli dalej chcesz na nie chodzić to ona musi się o tym dowiedzieć, tak myślę. - Maia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Okej, więc czemu zdecydowałeś się iść dzisiaj w nocy na wyścig?

\- Nie wiem, po prostu zapomniałem już jak to jest. - Harry skłamał.

\- Dobrze, hmm myślę, że powinniśmy zmienić nasze ubrania.

Gemma jak zawsze pomogła Mai z jej przebraniem, a Harry zrobił wszystko sam. Chłopak poszedł pod prysznic, zmył żel ze swoich loków i założył szkła kontaktowe po tym jak je wysuszył, powalając opaść swoim lokom gdziekolwiek chciały. Założył tank top, czarne, obcisłe spodnie, białe converse i jeansową kurtkę. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i uśmiechnął się. Jeżeli miałby być szczery to zapomniał już jak wygląda ta osoba w lustrze. Spojrzał na swoje włosy jeszcze raz przed tym jak poszedł do pokoju, gdzie Gemma pomagała Mai się zmienić.

\- Ciekawe co on zrobiłby, gdyby zobaczył cię takiego. - Maia pomyślała głośno.

\- Kto? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tomlinson.

\- Myślę, że polubiłby to... Nie, on by to pokochał! - Gemma uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Zamknijcie się! - Harry skarcił je.

\- Założę się, że zerwałby z Lauren dla ciebie...

\- Nigdy, nawet w twoich najsłodszych snach, on ją kocha. - Harry westchnął.

\- Skąd to możesz wiedzieć?

\- Nie musisz umawiać się z kimś tylko, dlatego, że czujesz coś do tej osoby.

\- To nie musi być zawsze miłość. - Gemma dodała, wzruszając ramionami.

Harry wiedział o czym ona mówi, on naprawdę lubił Stephanie, ale nie kochał jej i widocznie Gemma to zauważyła.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry próbował udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że niektórzy ludzie umawiają się ze sobą tylko po to, żeby przeboleć swojego byłego albo kogoś kogo kochają albo dlatego, że oboje są popularni albo coś w tym stylu, wiesz o co mi chodzi. - Gemma wyjaśniła.

\- Oh. - było jedynym słowem, które powiedział Harry.

Maia chciała wprowadzić wątek o tym, dlaczego on umawia się ze Stephanie, ale nie chciała zranić tym Harry'ego.

\- Więc... Dlaczego umawiasz się ze Stephanie? - zapytała Gemma.

\- Co? - spytał zdezorientowany Harry.

\- Harry wiem, że jej nie kochasz... Nawet jej jeszcze nie pocałowałeś.

\- To dlatego, że nie jestem na to gotowy.

\- Oh, więc ona jest, a ty nie? Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego nie jesteś gotowy?

\- Hmm.

\- Ponieważ ty jej nie kochasz... Proste, ty ją po prostu tylko lubisz, ale nie kochasz.

Maia siedziała cicho, ciesząc się, że to Gemma prowadzi z nim tę rozmowę.

\- Ja ją koch...

\- Nie, nie kochasz, mogę to zauważyć za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzysz, widzę to! Nigdy nie spojrzysz na nią tak, jak patrzyłeś na Louis'a i założę się, że dalej patrzysz na niego w ten sposób!

\- Nie pomagasz mi w tym Gemma! - powiedział prawie płacząc.

\- Wybacz, ale akurat ci w tym pomagam, ona zasługuje na prawdę, a prawda jest taka, że nie ważne jak bardzo próbowałbyś, to i tak nie będziesz potrafił się w niej zakochać. Tak, lubisz ją, ale nie kochasz jej. - Gemma przytuliła go mocno, wiedziała, że ktoś musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać. Wiedziała też, że jeżeli dalej robiłby to samo to zraniłby tym nie tylko siebie, ale także Stephanie. Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy Gemma odsunęła się od niego.

\- Kocham cię Hazza! - powiedziała Gemma, głaszcząc jego loki.

\- Też cię kocham Gems!

Maia uśmiechnęła się do nich, kochając relacje między nimi.

Po tym, Gemma pomogła Mai skończyć się przygotowywać. Było jeszcze wcześnie, więc zdecydowali, że zjedzą coś przed wyścigiem. Maia i Gemma zrobiły trochę kanapek z szynką i serem, które Harry kochał od czasu, kiedy byli mali. Wszyscy spędzili miło czas oglądając filmy i grając w gry video, podczas, gdy czas uciekał. Gemma kochała grać w Mario, była w tym dobra, a Harry zawsze wściekał się, gdy wygrywała. Maia nigdy nie próbowała nawet w to grać, uważała, że to ssie i zawsze robiła w tym czasie cokolwiek innego. Anne przyszła do domu około 5, ponieważ pracowała na pełnym etacie w klinice, jako opiekunka medyczna.

\- Huh... Wychodzisz gdzieś? - spytała Anne, gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego w lokach.

\- Wyścig samochodowy.

\- Harry! - powiedziała sfrustrowana Anne.

\- Mamo, mówiłem ci już, że wszystko będzie w porządku i nic złego się jeszcze nie stało i nie stanie.

\- Tak, ale tak czy siak zawsze się o ciebie boję. - wyznała.

\- Nie martw się, Maia będzie ze mną...

\- Tak, zawsze jest z tobą. - powiedziała Anne, uśmiechając się do Mai.

\- Nie martw się, zaopiekuję się nim. - powiedziała Maia, bawiąc się lokami Harry'ego.

\- Nie, tylko nie loki! - Harry jęknął, próbując odsunąć swoje loki od niej.

\- Bądźcie ostrożni, okej?

\- Jak zawsze. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

O 6 byli już gotowi. Harry nie powiedział jeszcze Mai o Tomlinsonie i jego dziewczynie i nie zamierzał zostawiać jej dłużej bez wiedzy o tym.

\- Jesteś gotowa?

\- Tak, trochę się stresuję, ale jest okej. - Maia wyznała.

\- Nie martw się o nic, bo wszystko będzie w porządku. - Harry upewnił ją.

\- Okej, więc chodźmy!

Harry i Maia poszli do garażu, gdzie był Nissan Skyline, a oczy Harry'ego zabłyszczały i nie potrafił się powstrzymać od uśmiechania. Był taki podekscytowany, naprawdę stęsknił się za wyścigami i trochę, naprawdę tylko trochę cieszył się, że Louis Tomlinson tam będzie.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki podekscytowany?

\- Ponieważ stęskniłem się za tamtym miejscem, nie kłamię. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie zaprzeczę. - odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Harry pojechał na miejsce wyścigu podczas, gdy Maia cieszyła się czasem spędzonym z nim sam na sam tak, jak to tylko możliwe. Wszystko było rutyną tak, jak zawsze, gdy Harry i Maia poszli do biura Parker'a, aby zrobić zakład. Harry zapukał do drzwi, przed tym, jak wszedł do środka.

\- Mackenzie! - Parker uśmiechnął się. 

\- Cześć, więc ile jest dzisiaj? - Harry chciał szybko załatwić to, po co tam przyszedł.

\- Dzisiaj nic.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Maia spojrzała wystraszona na Harry'ego.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że dzisiejszy wyścig jest bez zakładów. - Parker wyjaśnił.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dzisiaj będziesz miał nowego partnera w wyścigu. - Parker uśmiechnął się mrocznie.

\- Nowego partnera w wyścigu?

\- Tak, wejdźcie! - drzwi otworzyły się i ktoś wszedł do środka, Harry chwycił dłoń Mai, przygotowując się do ucieczki. Maia była wystraszona, ale nie chciała tego pokazywać.

\- Jason to jest Louis, Louis to jest mój najlepszy kierowca Jason Mackenzie! - Parker przedstawił ich.

\- Miło cię poznać. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Cześć, ciebie też miło poznać. - Harry również się uśmiechnął.

\- A ta piękność tutaj to Eileen, jego szczęśliwy talizman.

\- Witaj. - Louis powiedział do Mai.

\- No cześć. - Maia wyszczerzyła się do niego.

\- Więc, jesteście gotowi? - spytał podekscytowany Parker, pocierając o siebie swoje dłonie.

\- Jak zawsze. - Harry powiedział, uśmiechając się do Mai.

Parker, Louis, Maia i Harry poszli na tor, a Maia zdziwiła się, widząc, że Lauren jest na zewnątrz i czeka na nich.

\- Cześć skarbie. - Lauren pocałowała delikatnie usta Louis'a. 

Harry wywrócił oczami i stanął przy boku Mai.

\- Więc to ty jesteś tym słynnym Jason'em Mackenzi'm? - Lauren spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Tak, to jestem ja.

\- Więc zaopiekuj się moim skarbem, dobrze? - powiedziała, całując policzek Louis'a.

\- Tak będzie, nie martw się. - Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

Harry i Maia poszli na bok. 

\- "Zaopiekuj się moim skarbem". - Harry zadrwił z Lauren. - Głupia dziwka, oczywiście, że to zrobię.

\- Co oni tutaj do cholery robią? - Maia spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Nie wiem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kurde, bądź ostrożny Harry!

\- Tak, mamusiu. - drażnił się z nią.

\- Mówię poważnie! - Harry skarcił ją.

\- Wiem, nie martw się! - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, aby ją uspokoić.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - Maia spytała zmartwiona, ona zawsze była w stosunku do niego taka opiekuńcza.

\- Tak, nie martw się. - Harry znowu się uśmiechnął.

Był podekscytowany i zdenerwowany w tym samym czasie. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Louis Tomlinson będzie się z nim ścigał.

\- Kocham cię babeczko! - Maia przytuliła Harry'ego.

\- A ja cię kocham bardziej!

Po tym Harry od razu wsiadł do samochodu, gdzie Louis już na niego czekał.

\- Jest na ciebie zła? - spytał Louis od razu, gdy Harry usiadł.

\- Przepraszam? - Harry zmarszczył swoje brwi tak, że się połączyły.

\- Tak, twoja dziewczyna jest zła za to, że jadę z tobą?

\- Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną, jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i nie, nie jest zła, po prostu się martwi. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Nie jest twoją dziewczyną? - Louis spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie, wolę chłopców. - Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Oh, rozumiem. - Louis powiedział cicho.

Louis naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc po prostu siedział tak i uśmiechał się, gdy wyścig się zaczynał.

\- Twoje pasy...

\- Huh?

\- Zapnij swoje pasy. - Harry powiedział, zapinając swoje.

Louis złapał swoje pasy i próbował je zapiąć, patrząc na nie zdezorientowany. Harry odpiął swoje pasy i złapał Louis'a, zapinając je poprawnie. Był tak blisko Louis'a, że mógł poczuć w nozdrzach zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Harry przymknął oczy i rozkoszował się tą chwilą przez moment. Zapach perfum Harry'ego także wniknął w nozdrza Louis'a, który pomyślał, że zna skądś ten zapach. Harry zareagował tak szybko, jak tylko przypomniał sobie o poruszaniu i skupił się na wyścigu. Louis dopiero zorientował się, że wstrzymywał oddech, uśmiechnął się i przygotował do startu. Jakaś dziewczyna weszła na środek toru.

\- Gotowi... Do startu... START!!!!! - krzyknęła, sprawiając, że każdy zaczął wiwatować. 

Harry zaczął robić to co potrafił najlepiej, a Louis patrzył na niego zdumiony. Louis mógł poczuć adrenalinę napływającą do jego żył i serce bijące tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z jego klatki piersiowej, gdy widział jak prędkość samochodu dramatycznie wzrasta. 128...135...148... Louis wziął głęboki oddech, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Harry uśmiechnął się, nie potrafiąc przyswoić tego, że Louis jest obok niego. Inny kierowca chciał go wyprzedzić, ale nie było takiej możliwości, żeby pozwolił mu na to. Prędkość samochodu Harry'ego spowodowała, że Louis otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na wskaźnik prędkości i myślał, że zemdleje, gdy zobaczył 180.

\- Cholera jasna! Zaraz umrę... Kocham cię Harry! - powiedział, zauważając zbliżającą się linię mety. Louis poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu i otworzył swoje oczy.

\- Żyjemy? - zamrugał kilka razy.

\- Dlaczego każdy zawsze mnie o to pyta? - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Czyli zgaduję, że jednak żyjemy. - Louis powiedział, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Tak, nie martw się przystojniaku. - Harry puścił mu oczko.

Louis zarumienił się, on się do cholery jasnej zarumienił. Myślał, że to niemożliwe, ale sprawił, że Louis Tomlinson się zarumienił. Harry wysiadł z samochodu i jak zawsze każdy mu wiwatował. Maia wskoczyła w jego ramiona i świętowała razem z nim.

\- Tak bardzo się bałam. - Maia wyszeptała mu do ucha.

\- Wiem, ale widzisz, że to było niepotrzebne. - Harry przytulił ją mocno.

\- Świetna robota Mackenzie! - powiedział Louis, klaszcząc.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Mackenzie! Cudowny jak zawsze! - Parker powiedział dumnie.

\- Parker, przestań! - Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Dobrze, twoja nagroda. - Parker wręczył mu pieniądze.

\- Myślałem, że dzisiaj nie było zakładów...

\- Tak, ale zasługujesz na to.

\- Jeżeli to są pieniądze od tego faceta... od Jauregui to zatrzymaj je, nie chcę ich.

\- Weź je, to jest nagroda za to, że wziąłeś Louis'a ze sobą.

\- Ile razy mam to mówić... Nie robię tego dla pieniędzy! - powiedział Harry, idąc w stronę swojego samochodu, a Maia poszła za nim.

\- Mackenzie!. - krzyknął ktoś, ale to nie był głos Parker'a, to był anielski głos Louis'a, więc Harry obrócił się twarzą do niego.

\- Tak?

\- Hej, może chciałbyś iść na kolację? - Louis spytał nerwowo.

Maia spojrzała na Harry'ego, starając się kontrolować swój śmiech.

\- Hmm... Muszę...

\- Daj spokój! Musimy uczcić to, że żyjemy! - Louis uśmiechnął się, przegryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Ma... Eileen? - Harry oprawił się szybko, zanim było za późno.

\- Po prostu zawieź mnie do domu, a potem jedź z nimi. - Maia powiedziała, wsiadając do samochodu.

\- Więc? - Louis spytał z ogromnym uśmiechem.

\- Muszę zabrać ją do domu...

\- Okej, zobaczmy się pod tym adresem o 9! - powiedział Louis, dając mu kawałek papieru.

\- Do zobaczenia. - Harry powiedział, uśmiechając się do Louis'a, nie będąc pewnym czy to dobry pomysł, ale kto byłby w stanie odmówić tym niebieskim oczom, otoczonym piercingiem?

\---

\- Więc zamierzasz wziąć go na kolację? - spytała zaciekawiona Lauren.

\- Tak... To dlatego, że...

\- To w porządku, wiem, że jesteś zdumiony i po prostu chcesz mu tylko podziękować. - Lauren przerwała mu.

\- Tak, właśnie dlatego. - Louis skłamał.

Prawdą było, że Louis naprawdę polubił Jasona, ale nie w ten romantyczny sposób. Louis uważał, że Jason jest fajny, ale może tylko dlatego, że mógłby nauczyć go jeździć samochodem tak dobrze, że dzięki temu mógłby zaimponować Harry'emu... Czekaj, co?

\- Po prostu bądź ostrożny. - Lauren pocałowała go.

\- Nie jedziesz ze mną?

\- Nie, jestem taka zmęczona, przepraszam kochanie. - Lauren pocałowała go znowu.

\- Jest w porządku, idź do domu. - Louis pojechał do domu, a potem pojechał do restauracji na swoim motocyklu.

Zamówił stolik dla dwojga i zaczekał na Harry'ego.

\---

\- Uważaj na siebie. - Maia wyszeptała po raz milionowy.

\- Tak mamo. - Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Przestań tak na mnie mówić! - Maia uderzyła go delikatnie.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry przytulił ją.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham babeczko. - Harry podrzucił ją do domu, a potem pojechał do restauracji, aby spotkać się z Lauren i Louis'em.

Nie wiedział co się do cholery dzieje, ale nie mógł dalej być takim tchórzem. Gdy zobaczył restaurację, jego serce zatrzymało się, bo ta restauracja była luksusowa jak cholera. To znaczy, Harry wiedział, że Louis jest bogaty, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że mógłby pozwolić sobie na takie coś, a jego dziewczyna nie była gorsza od niego, ona także była bogata! Harry podszedł do recepcji.

\- Jestem z Lauren Jauregui. - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

Oczywiście, że rezerwacja musiała być na Lauren.

\- Przepraszam proszę pana, ale nie ma rezerwacji na to nazwisko. - recepcjonistka przeprosiła.

\- Hmm Louis Tomlinson? - sprawdziła znowu w ogromnej książce.

\- Jest! - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. - Proszę za mną, zabiorę pana do pana Tomlinsona.

Harry poszedł za recepcjonistką, a wszystko dookoła niego wyglądało naprawdę drogo i każdy patrzył się na niego dziwnie.

\- W tą stronę. - powiedziała recepcjonistka, pokazując mu drogę.

\- Cześć. - Louis powiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- Hej. - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry podziękował recepcjonistce, która odeszła.

\- Gdzie jest La... Ta dziewczyna, która była z tobą? - Harry spytał, poprawiając się szybko.

\- Oh, jest w domu. - Louis powiedział, patrząc w menu.

\- Oh. - Harry chwycił swoje menu i prawie dostał ataku serca, gdy spojrzał na ceny. - "Cholera jasna, mógłbym opłacać czynsz za takie pieniądze!" - pomyślał i przeglądnął wszystkie potrawy.

\- Więc, co zamierzasz zamówić? - Louis zapytał ciekawy.

\- Hmm... Jeśli miałbym być szczery to nie mogę sobie pozwolić na żadne z tych potraw, nawet na sałatkę. - Harry powiedział, patrząc znowu na ceny.

\- Głuptas, ja płacę. - Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Hmm... Nigdy nie jadłem żadnej z tych potraw... Dlaczego nie mogliśmy iść do pizzeri zamiast tu?

\- Jeżeli chcesz to możemy. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Moja dziewczyna wybrała tę restaurację, ona jest trochę przewrażliwiona na punkcie tego, co je. - Louis wyjaśnił, wyciągając trochę pieniędzy ze swojego portfela. 

\- Nic się nie stało, możemy już iść?

\- Tak, chodźmy. - Louis powiedział, zostawiając pieniądze na stole, aby zapłacić za wino, które wypił.

Na dworze było bardzo zimno. Policzki Louis'a zrobiły się czerwone tak szybko, jak tylko zimno dotknęło jego skóry. Harry zauważył to i uśmiechnął się, ponieważ tak się stało, gdy pierwszy raz spotkali się w przedszkolu.

\- Więc, gdzie chciałbyś iść?

\- Pizzeria Vince's... hmm sprzedają tam pizzę, hamburgery i wszystkie rodzaje fast foodów. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Oh okej, myślę, że wiem, gdzie to jest. - Louis powiedział, patrząc na swój motocykl.

\- Nie jedź na swoim motocyklu. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Przepraszam? - Louis uniósł brew.

\- Jest lodowato, a na motocyklu jest jeszcze gorzej, zamarzniesz na śmierć. - Harry wytłumaczył. - Jedź ze mną, a jutro wyślesz po motocykl jednego z twoich pracowników.

\- Nie mam pracowników. - Louis poprawił go. - Nie każdy bogaty człowiek jest taki sam, Mackenzie.

\- Okej, przepraszam, więc mogę przyjechać tu z tobą i wziąć go. - Harry dodał.

\- Dobrze, ale tylko, dlatego, że nie chcę zamarznąć na śmierć. - Louis wsiadł do Nissana Skyliner'a od Harry'ego i bez mówienia niczego zapiął swoje pasy.

Harry pojechał do Vince's pizzeri, lubił tam jeździć, ponieważ pracował tam przed tym, jak pracował w piekarni. Nikt oprócz Mai nie wiedział go takiego, więc nie bał się, że ktoś mógł go rozpoznać.

\- Co za miłe miejsce. - Louis powiedział patrząc na pizzerię.

\- I pizza jest przepyszna.

\- Założę się, że...

\- Daj spokój!

Obaj wysiedli z samochodu i podeszli do wejścia, a Harry otworzył drzwi przed Louis'em. Louis uśmiechnął się, próbując ukryć fakt, że się zarumienił.

\- Stolik dla dwojga. - Harry powiedział do Jerry'ego.

Jerry zaprowadził ich do stolika, a Louis naprawdę polubił to miejsce. Czuł się jakby to było coś więcej niż lubienie tego miejsca, to było coś jakby należał do tego miejsca. Harry przejrzał swoje menu w ciszy, z drugiej ręki Louis zerkał na Harry'ego znad menu.

\- Jesteś gotowy do złożenia zamówienia? - spytał Harry, odkładając swoje menu. 

Harry spojrzał na stronę, na której Louis miał otwarte menu i już dokładnie wiedział co Louis zamówi.

\- Tak... Wezmę...

\- ''Podwójny cheeseburger, ogromne frytki i największy shake czekoladowy jaki mają." - Harry powiedział w myślach.

\- A ty słodziaku, co będzie dla ciebie? - kelnerka zapytała Harry'ego.

\- Hmm... To samo! - oddał jej swoje menu.

\- To samo, huh?

\- Co? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- To samo zamówienie.

\- Oh, tak, bo to brzmiało przepysznie. - Harry skłamał.

\- Jesteś taki zabawny.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Ponieważ... Sprawiasz, że myślę o... Nim. - Louis powiedział, rumieniąc się aż po uszy.

\- O nim? Kim on jest? - Harry spytał z troską.

\- Hmm... Mój przyjaciel!

\- "Mój przyjaciel." - Harry powtórzył w myślach. - Oh, a jak ma na imię? - naciskał na niego.

\- Hmm...

\- Wybacz, nie musisz mi tego mówić. - Harry przerwał mu.

\- Wiesz, że on ma takie same oczy jak ty i takie same rysy twarzy. 

\- "Takie same oczy? Takie same rysy twarzy? Co do kurwy?" - Harry krzyczał w swoich myślach.

\- Naprawdę? To miłe... Chyba. - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Ale jest między wami jedna ogromna różnica. - Louis powiedział delikatnie.

\- Jaka?

\- Ubiera się w inny sposób... Niepowtarzalny...

\- Huh? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, on nakłada żel na swoje włosy, nosi luźne spodnie i kamizelkę we wzorki na koszulę. Nosi ten outfit tak dobrze, jak nikt inny. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Oh... To brzmi... Super?

\- Tak, tak myślę. - Louis zrobił pauzę. - Ale ty nie jesteś w moim typie.

\- To dobrze, bo ty też nie jesteś w moim. - Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Głuptas. - Louis zażartował pod nosem.

Gdy przynieśli ich jedzenie, Harry przypomniał sobie moment, kiedy podzielił się swoim jedzeniem z Louis'em, ponieważ Lauren nie pozwoliła mu zjeść tego, co chciał.

\- Mmm. - Louis powiedział, jedząc swojego cheese burger'a.

\- Zgaduję, że ci smakuje, prawda? - Harry droczył się z nim.

\- Tak, to jest... Mmm wyborne. - Louis powiedział, czyszcząc kącik swoich ust.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie tu zabrałeś. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Chciałbym móc go tutaj przyprowadzić. - Louis wyszeptał.

Harry usłyszał to i zamarł. "Czy on naprawdę powiedział "go"?" Głowa Harry'ego wypełniała się mnóstwem pytań znowu i znowu. "On absolutnie powiedział "go"!" Harry pomyślał, próbując hamować uśmiech.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? - Louis zapytał.

\- Tak, to po prostu... Hmm.

\- Przerażasz mnie. - Louis wyznał.

\- Nie martw się, to nic poważnego. - Harry skłamał, kręcąc swoją głową.

\- Masz może... Dziewczynę albo... Chłopaka? Nie wiem. - Louis zmienił temat.

\- Nie! Ale jest jeden wyjątkowy chłopak, który zapiera mi dech w piersi. - Harry powiedział zachwycony.

\- Oh, ale z niego szczęściarz.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ każda dziewczyna, nie ważne gdzie pójdziesz, pragnie być z tobą, ale twoje serce należy do niego. - Louis wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Tak właśnie jest. - Harry uśmiechnął się jak idiota.

\- Więc, on jest twoim chłopakiem? - Louis spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nie jestem w twoim typie. - Harry drażnił się z nim.

\- Bo nie jesteś, ale chcę się przygotować na wypadek jakby był zazdrosnym chłopakiem. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Chcę po prostu wiedzieć czy będę musiał uciekać, gdy zobaczę jakiegoś faceta idącego w naszym kierunku. - Louis wyjaśnił.

\- Nie, nie jest moim chłopakiem. - Harry odpowiedział.

\- Jaka szkoda, bo sposób w jaki mówisz o nim jest wspaniały!

\- Tak... Zgaduję, że tak jest. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- A jak ma na imię? - to pytanie uderzyło Harry'ego jak niszcząca kula i próbował się uśmiechnąć, aby ukryć swoje nerwy.

\- Ma na imię...

\- Louis! - powiedział głos za nim, co sprawiło, że wszystkie kolory odeszły z jego twarzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych świąt wszystkim i mokrego dyngusa (albo mokrego jaja (If you know what I mean))!
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	13. Double Indetity Is Reviled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę gównoburza haha

\- Louis? - Zayn powiedział, wchodząc do pizzerii.

\- Zayn? Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Jestem na randce z Leah. - Zayn powiedział, uśmiechając się do Leah

\- Hej, miło cię poznać! Nareszcie cię spotkałem, Zayn ciągle o tobie mówi. - Louis uśmiechnął się, potrząsając dłonią Leah.

Piękna dziewczyna na przeciwko niego uśmiechnęła się do niego i zarumieniła

\- Poznałeś już ją kiedyś. - Zayn poprawił go.

\- Ale nie oficjalnie. - Louis spojrzał na Zayna.

\- Witaj. - Leah powiedziała nieśmiało.

\- Więc, tak na wszelki wypadek, jakbyś nie wiedziała to jestem Louis, najlepszy kumpel Zayn'a. - Louis przedstawił się.

\- Wow, co sprawia, że myślisz, że jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem? - Zayn droczył się z nim.

\- Mam dla ciebie jedną radę skarbie, jeżeli ten facet zabrał cię na pierwsza randkę do pizzerii to nie umawiaj się z nim nigdy więcej! - Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Nie pomagasz Louis! - Zayn zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Wiem, tylko żartuję, on jest najlepszy! - Louis przytulił Zayn'a.

\- A to kto?... Harry? - Zayn spytał zdezorientowany, patrząc na niego.

Całe życie Harry'go przeleciało mu przed oczami... Jakim cudem? Jak się dowiedział?

\- Nie, to jest Jason... Jason to jest mój najlepszy kumpel Zayn. - Louis przedstawił ich sobie.

\- Hej. - Harry powiedział pewnym siebie tonem, ale wewnętrznie umierał, czasami kłamstwa stają się prawdą, prawda?

\- Oh... Boże, on wygląda jak Harry.

\- Wiem, prawda? - Louis dodał.

\- Tak, to jest wspaniałe! - Zayn dalej się uśmiechał. 

Harry po prostu siedział tam, próbując nie zwariować i nie zniszczyć wszystkiego.

\- Więc, muszę już iść. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na Louis'a.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Muszę... Hmm... Muszę zająć się moją małą siostrą. - skłamał.

\- Oh, dobrze, a co z moim motocyklem?

\- Mogę cię podwieźć do domu. - Zayn zaoferował.

\- Nie, jesteś na randce, wierz mi lub nie, ale nie możesz tego zrobić. - Louis drażnił się z nim.

\- Ha ha ha, naprawdę śmieszne. - Zayn wywrócił oczami.

\- Zabiorę cię do domu, to nie będzie żaden problem. - Harry odparł.

\- W takim razie okej... Bądźcie ostrożni. - Louis powiedział poważnym tonem.

\- Okej. - Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Nie mówiłem do ciebie, mówiłem do tej pięknej, młodej kobiety. - Louis zaśmiał się. - Było miło cię poznać.

\- Ciebie też było miło poznać. - Leah uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Dalej nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego pozwoliłem ci zabrać ją na pierwszą randkę do pizzerii. - Louis dalej drażnił się z Zayn'em.

\- Przestań Tomlinson!

\- Kocham cię. - Louis uśmiechnął się do Zayna, co zszokowało Harry'ego, bo to był pierwszy raz, gdy usłyszał jak on mówi "kocham cię" takim ochrypłym głosem.

Ostatni raz, gdy wymieniali się słowami "kocham cię" było około 7 lat temu, gdy miał 10 lat.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham.. - Zayn wywrócił zabawnie oczami.

\- Chodźmy Jason! - Louis i Harry poszli do jego samochodu, a Harry otworzył przed Louis'em drzwi od restauracji i od samochodu.

Louis zarumienił się na ten fakt, uśmiechając się i dziękując mu. Droga do domu Louis'a była okropnie cicha, tylko Louis dawał mu wskazówki dotyczące drogi do jego domu. Oczywiście Harry wiedział gdzie był dom Louis'a, ale Jason Mackenzie nie wiedział, prawda?

-Skręć w tę ulicę i będziemy na miejscu. - Louis uśmiechnął się, wskazując na duży, piękny dom.

Harry zaparkował przed domem Louis'a obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdy Louis wysiadał z samochodu.

\- Nie zapomnij podwieźć mnie jutro. - Louis powiedział przed zamknięciem drzwi.

\- Huh?

\- Mój motocykl, pamiętasz? - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Oh tak, głuptas ze mnie! - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Tutaj masz mój numer... Zadzwoń przed tym jak tutaj przyjedziesz. - napisał go na kawałku papieru, tak w ogóle to skąd do cholery on go miał?

\- Jasne, do zobaczenia jutro! 

\- Do zobaczenia jutro! - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Harry poczekał aż Louis wejdzie do jego domu, a potem odjechał. Spojrzał w stronę domu Stephanie i poczuł się źle. Pokręcił swoją głową, aby usunąć tę myśl z głowy i pojechał do domu. Kiedy dotarł do jego salonu, Gemma czekała już tam na niego.

\- Więc? - Gemma spytała tak szybko, jak tylko wszedł tam.

\- Więc co? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Co się stało? Maia zadzwoniła do mnie i powiedziała mi o tym, że byłeś na kolacji z Louis'em i Lauren. - Gemma wyjaśniła.

\- Więc, ogólnie to był tam tylko Louis i ja... Dobra, Louis i Jason.

\- Dalej ty... Tylko, że w innych ubraniach, ale w środku to dalej byłeś ty... Chłopak, który kocha Louis'a bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. - wyszeptała.

\- Chyba tak...

\- I jak się bawiłeś?

\- Tak... Wiesz jak to jest, zawsze dobrze się bawię, gdy jestem z nim... - Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedział. - Hmm...

\- Jest w porządku, wiem o tym Hazza. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się, przegryzając dolną wargę.

\- Potrzebuję łóżka.

\- Widzimy się jutro słońce. - Gemma droczyła się z nim.

Harry poszedł do jego pokoju, zmienił swoje ubrania i poszedł do łóżka. Był zmęczony i z jakiegoś powodu ciągle odtwarzał sobie tę kolację w głowie, jakby była filmem. Minęło kilka dni, a Maia i Harry zawsze chodzili na wyścigi. Wszystko wracało do normalności, a Parker nie wspominał już nic o Jauregui, więc Harry czuł się z tym dobrze.

\- Maia, pospiesz się! - Harry popędził ją.

\- Przestań, nigdzie nie wychodzę w tej głupiej sukience. - Maia narzekała, poprawiając swoją sukienkę.

\- Ale wyglądasz tak wspaniale. - Harry drażnił się z nią.

\- Przestań Styles! - Maia zazgrzytała zębami.

\- Chodźmy, zaraz się spóźnimy.

\- Po prostu pozwól mi przebrać się w coś co lubię i w czym czuję się komfortowo. - Maia zmieniła swoją sukienkę na krótkie spodenki, converse i tank top. - Dużo lepiej. - Maia powiedziała, zawiązując sznurówki od swoich butów.

\- Cokolwiek, chodźmy już.

Z jakiegoś powodu Harry zostawił swojego Nissana Skyliner'a na podjeździe, więc poszli na podjazd, zamiast do garażu.

\- Harry? - powiedział czyiś głos, a Maia i Harry spojrzeli na nią i uśmiechnęli się.

\- Hej Stephanie! - Maia próbowała grać wyluzowaną.

\- Hej... Hmm Harry? - powiedziała, patrząc na niego.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! To jest Jason, kuzyn Harry'ego. - Maia skłamała.

\- Jason? Hmm okej, więc gdzie jest Harry? - spojrzała do środka domu Harry'ego.

\- Nie ma go tutaj... Hmm, on poszedł do-

\- Poszedł do domu mojej mamy. - Harry odparł.

\- Harry? - Stephanie spytała, patrząc na niego.

\- Ste... Wyjaśnię ci to.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? - spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Jestem... H-Harry. - wyjąkał.

\- Nie żartuj! - powiedziała surowym tonem. - Co się dzieje?

\- My właśnie... Hmm my jedziemy na wyścig samochodowy. - Harry posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

\- Wyścig samochodowy?

\- Tak, jeżdżę tam już przez jakiś czas.

\- Ścigasz się?

\- T-tak.

\- Harry! O ile to jest chociaż twoje prawdziwe imię! - Stephanie powiedziała zła.

\- Stephanie proszę-

\- MASZ PRZESTAĆ! - Maia krzyknęła do Stephanie.

\- A TY TRZYMAJ SIĘ Z DALEKA SIĘ OD NAS! - Stephanie odkrzyknęła jej. - TO NIE JEST TWOJA SPRAWA!

\- NIE ODCZEPIĘ SIĘ OD WAS... ON JEST MOIM NAJLEPSZYM PRZYJACIELEM I PAMIĘTAJ TO CO CI POWIEDZIAŁAM O TYM, ŻE JAK GO SKRZYWDZISZ TO JA SKRZYWDZĘ TWOJĄ TWARZ! 

\- NO TO DAWAJ! - Stephanie podeszła do Mai.

\- PRZESTAŃCIE! - Harry krzyknął. - Maia, poczekaj w środku, dobrze?

\- Bądź ostrożny i jak będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy to od razu mnie zawołaj! Będę bardziej niż zadowolona, gdy będę mogła pobić to gówno siedzące w niej... - Maia powiedziała, mierząc Stephanie wzrokiem od głowy aż po palce od stóp.

\- Oczywiście... - Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Kocham cię. - Maia powiedziała wystarczająco głośno, aby Stephanie to usłyszała.

\- A ja cię kocham bardziej! - Maia wiedziała, że to zaboli Stephanie, gdy usłyszy jak mówią sobie, że się kochają, ponieważ Harry nie powiedział jeszcze tego do niej. Harry obrócił się do Stephanie i zobaczył, że wygląda na smutną.

\- Dlaczego nigdy mi o tym nawet nie wspomniałeś? - Stephanie spytała zranionym tonem.

\- Nie mogłem... Nikt nie wie...

\- Maia wie! - przerwała mu.

\- Tak, ale ona jest... Hmm ona jest jak moja rodzina. - Harry próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Tak, a ja jestem twoją cholerną dziewczyną. - powiedziała surowym tonem.

\- Przepraszam... - Harry przeprosił. 

Harry wiedział, że bawienie się uczuciami Stephanie nie było dobre, ale wiedział, że tak czy inaczej ją to zaboli, a nie chciał tego.

\- J-ja... Myśl-ę, że my... Hmm powinniśmy zrobi-ć sobie p-przerwę...

\- CZY TY ZE MNĄ ZRYWASZ? - Stephanie krzyknęła.

\- Stephanie, to będzie dobre dla nas obu...

\- To będzie dobre tylko dla ciebie... Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś, prawda?

\- Stephanie... Przestań. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Odpowiedz mi na to cholerne pytanie, czy kiedykolwiek mnie kochałeś? - spytała znowu zgorzkniałym tonem.

\- N-nie. - Harry znowu wyszeptał.

\- To wszystko, co chciałam wiedzieć. - I po tym opuściła Harry'ego, zostawiając go na jego podjeździe w środku ciemności.

\---

Harry wrócił do swojego domu, gdzie Maia czekała na niego.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak... Myślę, że tak. - Harry powiedział cicho.

\- Chodź do mnie. - Maia powiedziała, przytulając go.

\- Zerwaliśmy ze sobą. - Harry wyszeptał

Maia chciała krzyczeć ze szczęścia, ale wiedziała, że to nie byłoby w porządku, więc uspokoiła się i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku. - obiecała.

\- Mam nadzieję...

\- Dlaczego? Czy ona powiedziała ci, że powie innym o tym co robisz? Bo jeżeli tak, to powyrywam jej nogi z dupy. - Maia powiedziała wkurzona.

\- Uspokój się! Nic o tym nie mówiła i wiem, że nie powie nikomu.

\- Jesteś za miły. - droczyła się z nim.

Harry wywrócił oczami i przytulił ją mocno.

\- Kocham cię babeczko! - Maia wyszeptała.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham. - telefon Harry'ego zaczął wirować w jego kieszeni, więc przerwał przytulanie.

\- Harry zobaczył numer telefonu i uśmiech wstąpił na jego usta.

\- Halo?

\- Hej Jason! Tutaj Tomlinson.

\- Wiem, dałeś mi swój numer, pamiętasz?

\- Duh, głupi ja! Więc hmm, pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy wczoraj? - Harry i Louis zaczęli ze sobą spędzać dużo czasu, a mówiąc "dużo" ma na myśli za dużo.

\- Oczywiście, kiedy chcesz zacząć?

\- Tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe!

\- Dobrze, przyjadę po ciebie jutro o 10 rano.

\- Jasne, dzięki kolego!

\- To nic takiego, do zobaczenia za niedługo.

\- Za niedługo! - Harry skończył rozmowę z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Więc, zgaduję, że to był Louis William Tomlinson, prawda? - Maia droczyła się z nim.

\- Margarita! - Harry skarcił ją.

\- Taaaaaaak, to był on, nie musisz mi nawet odpowiadać, twoja twarz mówi mi wszystko!

\- Przestań! - Harry ostrzegł ją.

\- Więc, gdzie idziecie jutro? - spytała zaciekawiona.

\- On chce, żebym nauczył go ścigać się...

\- Co?

\- Tak, on chce zaimponować swojemu przyjacielowi dzięki moim umiejętnością. - Harry wyjaśnił

\- Oh, a jak ma jego przyjaciel na imię? - Maia spytała, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Oczywiście głuptasie... Że to musi być Zayn albo jeden z jego kolegów z drużyny piłkarskiej. - Harry odparł nerwowo.

\- Ay aja! - Maia zaśmiała się z niego.

\- Co? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- To jest coś pomiędzy mną i Gems. - Maia wyjaśniła, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Gems?

\- Tak, to jest moje przezwisko dla niej. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Oh, więc jakie ona ma przezwisko na ciebie? - Harry spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Ia. - Maia odpowiedziała zachwycona.

\- Wow, jesteście naprawdę dziwne! - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Wypluj to!

\- Gems i Ia, to brzmi tak kiepsko. - Harry drażnił się z nią.

\- To jest piękne, nie kiepskie. - Maia zaprotestowała.

\- Tak, tak, tak cokolwiek. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Hej, To był mój pomysł. - zaskomlała

Harry znowu ją przytulił, a Maia próbowała walczyć z tym uściskiem, ale Harry się nie poddał.

\- Nienawidzę cię. - Maia wywróciła oczami.

\- Ja ciebie też nienawidzę. - Harry powiedział, łaskocząc ją.

\- Tylko żartowałam, ja j-ja kocham... cię, kocha-m cię. - Maia powiedziała pomiędzy śmiechem.

\- Harry! - Gemma krzyknęła.

\- Prosz-ę pomóż m-mi! - Maia poprosiła ją o pomoc.

Gemma skoczyła na pomoc, próbując zatrzymać Harry'ego, ale on tylko się śmiał, ponieważ był silniejszy od nich obu. Harry zaczął łaskotać Gemmę, a Maia wyruszyła na pomoc, wskakując na Harry'ego, aby łaskotać jego.

\- Okej, okej, poddaję się, poddaję się!

\- Za późno! - Gemma i Maia powiedziały w tym samym czasie.

\- Dostaniesz nauczkę, że nie powinno zadzierać się z Geią! - Gemma odparła.

\- Geią? - Maia spytała zaskoczona.

\- Tak, to połączenie mojego i twojego imienia! - wyjaśniła.

\- Oh okej, pokażemy mu! - dalej łaskotały Harry'ego, do czasu aż coś im przerwało.

\- Więc połączenie naszych imion byłoby Lourry?

\- Huh? - Gemma zrobiła zdezorientowaną minę.

\- Imię Louis'a i jego. - Maia wyjaśniła.

\- Oh! Tak, mogłoby tak brzmieć, ale może... Larry brzmi normalniej. - Gemma dokuczyła mu.

\- I mówi to dziewczyna, której ship nazywa się Geia! - Harry obronił się.

\- Tak, tak, tak cokolwiek! - Maia droczyła się z nim.

\- Macie szczęście, że jest was dwie... - wszyscy zaśmiali się na komentarz Harry'ego, spędzili razem wspaniały czas.

Było około 11 w nocy i Maia spojrzała na swój zegarek.

\- Muszę iść!

\- Jest już późno, zostań! - Gemma powiedziała, patrząc na swój telefon.

\- Nie, nie mogę! - Maia skłamała.

\- Daj spokój Ia! - Gemma zrobiła minę szczeniaczka, której Maia nie potrafiła odmówić.

\- Nie martw się, będziesz spała ze mną, a nie z Harry'm.

\- Byłoby cudownie, ale moja mama...

\- Maia, twoja mama wie, że jesteś ze mną, więc nie będzie zła. - Harry zaprotestował.

\- Hmmm tak, ale jeżeli zostanie to śpi ze mną. - Gemma postawiła sprawę jasno.

\- Nie ukradniesz mi mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

\- Nie, ale ona woli mnie! - Gemma pokazała mu język.

\- Nie prawda, ona woli mnie! - Harry odpowiedział, przyciągając Maię do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Nie lubię żadnego z was! - Maia zażartowała, odsuwając się od niego. - Dlaczego nie możemy spać wszyscy w tym samym łóżku, Harry, ja i ty Gems.

\- Myślę, że możemy tak zrobić! - Gemma zaczęła iść do pokoju Harry'ego.

Harry i Maia poszli do jego pokoju i Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc Gemmę siedzącą już w jego łóżku. Oboje przebrali się w piżamy i poszli spać, ponieważ następnego dnia Harry miał specjalną randkę z Louis'em.

Następnego dnia rano, Harry wstał wcześnie, gdy Maia i Gemma dalej spały.

\- Co ty robisz o tak wczesnej porze? - Maia powiedziała zaspanym głosem.

\- Muszę jechać do Louis'a, pamiętasz?

\- Oh!

\- Co to za hałasy? - Gemma spytała zaspanym tonem.

\- Harry ma randkę z Louis'em. - Maia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Jason ma spotkanie z Louis'em. - Harry poprawił ją.

\- Ty i Jason to te same osoby, więc zamknij się! - Gemma przedrzeźniała go.

\- Obydwie, zamknijcie się! - Harry zażartował.

\- Więc, co zamierzasz ubrać? - Maia spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Zamierzam nałożyć znowu żel na moje włosy, założyć kamizelkę na sweter i luźne spodnie. - Harry zażartował.

\- Idiota! - Maia wywróciła oczami.

Harry zaśmiał się, idąc w kierunku łazienki. Zaczął się przygotowywać, najpierw biorąc ciepły prysznic. Kiedy wyszedł, zmienił się w Jasona Mackenzie'go. Jego loki nie współpracowały z nim tego poranka, próbował się z nimi uporać, ale to nic nie dawało. Zrezygnował z próby ujarzmienia ich i założył na nie beanie, spojrzał ostatni raz w lustro i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

\- Wow. - Gemma powiedziała, mierząc go wzrokiem od głowy aż po palce od stóp.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale! - Maia dodała.

\- Wiem to. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Zgaduję, że zamierzasz go zabić dzisiaj swoim wyglądem, prawda? - Gemma również się zaśmiała.

\- Co?

\- Dostanie ataku serca, gdy cię zobaczy. - Maia wyjaśniła.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to jak teraz wyglądasz jest kurewsko słodkie, cudowne i gorące! - Harry zaśmiał się, chciał zaimponować Louis'owi, ale zdecydowanie nie zamierzał go zabijać.

\- Muszę już iść, robi się późno. - Harry odparł.

\- Powodzenia! - Gemma puściła mu oczko.

\- Na pewno pójdzie ci gładko. - Maia zaśmiała się.

\- Jesteście jeszcze gorsze, gdy jesteście razem. - Harry przedrzeźniał je.

Harry podjechał pod dom Louis'a o 9:56 rano, gdy był prawie czas ich spotkania. Harry zobaczył Louis'a na przednim podwórku bawiącego się ze swoimi siostrami bliźniaczkami, Louis zauważył go i pomachał mu.

\- Hej Jason. - Louis przywitał się z nim.

\- Cześć. - Harry powiedział cicho.

\- Popatrz, te dwa małe krasnale to moje siostry bliźniaczki Daisy i Phoebe.

\- Cześć. - Phoebe powiedziała, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

\- On wygląda jak Harry. - Daisy powiedziała, wpatrując się w jego loki.

\- Tak, ale to nie jest on. - Louis wyjaśnił jej.

\- Jesteście takie cudowne. - Harry odparł, próbując przerwać niezręczność.

\- Więc, wychodzimy teraz razem, ale wrócę na czas, aby przeczytać wam bajkę na dobranoc, okej? - Louis uśmiechnął się do dziewczynek.

\- Obiecujesz? - spytała Daisy.

\- Obiecuję!

\- Pinky promise? - Phoebe dodała.

\- Pinky promise! - Louis powiedział dając każdej ze swoich sióstr swój mały palec.

I to był ten moment, gdy Harry uświadomił sobie, że Louis, w którym się zakochał dalej tam był.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	14. If I Know His Weakness I Can Manipulate Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczyna się drama time xd

Harry pojechał do miejsca, gdzie uważał, że jest bezpiecznie, aby nauczyć Louis'a swoich umiejętności. To miejsce było oddalone około 15 minut od jego domu, więc czas dojazdu nie był wypełniony niezręcznością, tak jak Harry myślał, że będzie.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - Harry spytał Louis'a.

\- Tak... Nie zamierzam cię okłamywać, że się nie stresuję. - Louis wyznał.

\- Jeżeli nie czujesz się dobrze to możemy to odwołać i umówić się na inny dzień.

\- Nie, jest w porządku! Chcę się tego nauczyć przed powrotem do szkoły.

\- Dlaczego? - Harry spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Bo... Hmm.

\- Jest okej, jeśli nie chcesz mi o tym mówić. - Harry skłamał.

\- Nie, ja chcę mu zaimponować! - Louis powiedział zachwycony.

\- Oh, jemu huh? 

\- Tak...

\- Jak ma na imię? - Harry spytał.

\- Ale kto?

\- Twój przyjaciel, któremu chcesz zaimponować. - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Ma na imię... - telefon Louis'a zaczął dzwonić, zatrzymując go przed powiedzeniem imienia. - Halo?

\- Louis? Tutaj Phoebe, przepraszam, że dzwonię, ale mamusi nie ma w domu, a Daisy i ja jesteśmy głodne.

\- Hej, jest w porządku, a jest tam Sara, Lottie albo Fizzy?

\- Nie, Sara wyszła do sklepu, Lottie poszła do swojej przyjaciółki, a Fizzy nie wiadomo gdzie jest.

\- Okej, hmm dajcie mi kilka sekund, przyjadę jak najszybciej się da, okej?

\- Okej Lou! Jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, że dzwonię.

\- Hej, jest w porządku księżniczko Phoebe! Wracam do domu, dobrze?

\- Dobrze księciu Louis'ie, dziękuję.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry zdziwił się.

\- Tak, hmm naprawdę chcę to zrobić, ale muszę wrócić do domu.

\- Jest w porządku, mogę cię nauczyć w jakiś inny dzień. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Dziękuję.

Droga powrotna była cicha, Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć, a Louis był w tej samej sytuacji. Kiedy dotarli do domu, Louis pożegnał się, ale coś w sercu Harry'ego mówiło mi, że ma zostać.

\- Dziękuję ci za przejażdżkę.

\- To nic takiego... Hmm jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko to mogę zostać i ci pomóc.

\- One są po prostu głodne, myślę, że dam sobie radę sam, ale i tak dzięki. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Nalegam, mogę zrobić coś pysznego dla ciebie i bliźniaczek. - Harry dodał.

\- Nie musisz tego robić...

\- Ale chcę, Louis. - Harry przerwał mu.

\- Poważnie, nie musisz tego robić. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Jest w porządku.

\- W takim razie okej, ale tylko nie zwariuj, gdy przekonasz się jakie szalone są moje siostry. - Louis ostrzegł go.

\- Nie zamierzam! - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Obaj poszli do domu Louis'a, a dziewczynki podbiegły do niego tak szybko, jak tylko go zobaczyły.

\- Książę Lou! - Daisy krzyknęła.

Harry zaśmiał się na to przezwisko, ale tak, Louis wyglądał jak punk, ale był księciem w oczach jego sióstr.

\- Tak, księżniczko Daisy, jestem tu!

\- Hej Jason. - Phoebe przywitała go.

\- Witaj księżniczko Phoebe? - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Książę Jason. - Louis poprawił ją.

\- Słyszałem, że księżniczki umierają z głodu, więc jestem tu, aby zrobić wam pyszny posiłek. - Harry uśmiechnął się do nich delikatnie.

\- Hmm mam nadzieję, że potrafisz gotować, ponieważ mój brzuch potrzebuje czegoś pysznego. - Daisy droczyła się z nim.

\- Oczywiście księżniczko Daisy, potrzebuję trochę chleba, szynki, sera, ketchupu, majonezu i musztardy.

\- Zrobisz nam kanapki? - Phoebe spytała, unosząc brew.

\- Tak księżniczko Phoebe, ale te kanapki będą specjalne! Nikt oprócz mnie nie zna ich tajemniczego składniku.

\- Oh. - Daisy i Phoebe powiedziały zachwycone.

Louis uśmiechnął się i dał Harry'emu wszystkie potrzebne składniki.

\- Proszę bardzo szefie Jason'ie. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Dziękuję.

Harry zaczął robić kanapki, mieszając ze sobą ketchup, musztardę i majonez, aby otrzymać inny smak. Po tym wysmarował chleb miksturą, dodał szynkę, ser i na górę drugi kawałek chleba. Powtórzył te czynności jeszcze na 3 kanapkach, a Phoebe i Daisy skupiały całą swoją uwagę na nim, aby zobaczyć jaki jest ten specjalny składnik.

\- Gdzie jest ten tajemniczy składnik? - Phoebe spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Już go dodałem. - Harry powiedział dając im kanapki.

\- Kiedy? Nie zauważyłam tego. - Daisy zaprotestowała.

\- Ja też nie. - Phoebe dodała.

\- Więc, to jest sekret i musi nim pozostać, bo w innym wypadku nie będziecie mogły poczuć prawdziwego smaku kanapek. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Okej, dobrze. - Daisy powiedziała, biorąc gryza swojej kanapki. - To jest przepyszne. - dodała zachwycona.

\- Daj mi skosztować, daj mi skosztować! - Phoebe powiedziała podekscytowana.

\- Dziękuję! - Louis powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- To żaden problem.

\- Dziękuję Harry, to jest pyszne. - Phoebe powiedziała, biorąc kolejnego gryza swojej kanapki.

\- To nie jest Harry księżniczko Phoebe, to jest Jason, pamiętasz? - Louis poprawił ją.

\- Przepraszam, to dlatego, że... Wyglądasz bardzo podobnie do przyjaciela Louis'a Harry'ego. - Phoebe wyjaśniła.

\- Jest w porządku... A co wy na to, żeby upiec... Ciasto? - Harry zmienił szybko temat.

\- Tak! Tak! Tak! - bliźniaczki powiedziały równocześnie.

Kiedy zjedli kanapki, zaczęli robić ciasto. Kompletnie cała kuchnia była w bałaganie, gdy Sara wróciła ze sklepu.

\- Panie Tomlinson, księżniczko Daisy i Phoebe, co to jest? - Sara powiedziała, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina. - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- A to kto? - Sara spytała, mierząc Harry'ego wzrokiem od stóp do głowy.

\- To jest przyjaciel Louis'a, Jason. - Phoebe powiedziała, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego.

\- Oh, więc panie Jason'ie będziesz musiał posprzątać moją kuchnię przed tym jak ją opuścisz... Dziękuję bardzo. - Sara uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Pomogę ci. - Daisy uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego.

\- Dziękuję, ale jesteś księżniczką, a księżniczki nie wykonują pracy dla wieśniaków. - Harry powiedział, zaczynając sprzątać.

\- Więc będę wieśniaczką na jeden dzień, aby ci pomóc. - Daisy powiedziała, wsadzając naczynia do zlewu.

\- Ja też. - Phoebe powiedziała, wkładając naczynia do zmywarki.

\- A dlaczego, kiedy książę Lou potrzebuję waszej pomocy to nigdy mu nie pomagacie, huh? - Louis przedrzeźniał je.

\- Wybacz książę Lou, ale szef Jason gotuje lepiej niż ty, więc zasługuje na naszą pomoc. - Daisy powiedziała w bardzo miły sposób.

\- Oh, więc to tak mi się odwdzięczacie? - Louis udał, że jest zraniony.

\- Przepraszam książę Lou, kocham cię. - Daisy przeprosiła, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Więc co robiliście wcześniej? - Phoebe zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Jason uczył mnie, jak się ścigać. - Louis wyjaśnił. 

\- Ścigać? - Daisy spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Tak, hmm ścigać samochodem.

\- Oh... Oh teraz pamiętam, mówiłeś nam o tym. - Phoebe wyznała.

\- Tak, mówiłem wam.

\- I teraz jesteś gotowy, żeby zaimponować Harry'emu? - Daisy spytała zaciekawiona.

\- "Harry'emu?" - Harry powtarzał to sobie w myślach znowu i znowu i znowu.

\- Hmm więc... Nie nauczyłem się dzisiaj niczego. - Louis powiedział rozczarowany.

\- "On chce zaimponować mi moimi własnymi umiejętnościami?" - Harry pomyślał.

\- Więc... To Harry jest tą osobą, której chcesz zaimponować? - Harry spytał.

\- T-tak. - Louis wyszeptał nerwowo.

\---

\- Chcesz śniadanie? - Gemma powiedziała, podziwiając urodę Mai.

Ostatnio robiła to bardzo często, a nawet bardzo, bardzo często! Wiedziała, że Maia ją kocha, ale nie wiedziała czy w ten romantyczny sposób.

\- Jasne, że tak! - Maia powiedziała, puszczając do niej oczko.

\- Zatem chodźmy.

Obie poszły do kuchni, Gemma wyciągnęła kilka składników, aby zrobić z nich naleśniki, były to jajka, mieszanka, mleko i mąka.

\- Chciałabyś, żeby naleśniki miały jakiś specjalny smak? - Gemma spytała, patrząc na pudełka.

\- Hmm, a jaki smak możesz zrobić? - Maia stanęła na palcach, aby zobaczyć pudełka.

\- Mamy truskawkowy, wiśniowy, jagodowy i normalny.

\- Hmm... Chciałabym jagodowy.

\- Twoje życzenie zostało przyjęte. - Gemma powiedziała biorąc mieszankę.

Maia zachichotała, widząc na twarzy Gemmy najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Była zadowolona z tego, że Gemma uśmiecha się w ten sposób z jej powodu. Gemma i Maia robiły naleśniki w ciszy, a Maia nienawidziła ciszy, szczególnie, gdy była z Gemmą.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Maia spytała słodkim tonem.

\- Tak... - Gemma uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Gems? Co się dzieje? - Maia podeszła bliżej niej.

\- Nic...

\- Gemma, nie okłamuj mnie, wiem, że coś się dzieje, więc powiedz mi o co chodzi! - Maia przytuliła ją.

\- Jestem taka zepsuta... Wiem, że nikt nigdy mnie nie będzie chciał, ani nawet nie będzie chciał poznać. - zapłakała.

\- Gems, uwierz mi, że pewnego dnia ktoś przytuli cię tak mocno, że wszystkie twoje połamane kawałki się skleją... A ty już nie będziesz zepsutą osobą, ale osobą, która będzie kochana zawsze i na zawsze. - Maia przytuliła ją mocno.

\- Dziękuję. - Gemma wyszeptała naprzeciwko jej klatki piersiowej.

\- Nie ma za co kochanie... Hmm muszę cię o to zapytać... Hmm czy cięłaś się?

\- N-nie... Nie.

\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś? Co cię zatrzymało? - Maia przytuliła ją tak mocno, jak potrafiła.

\- T-ty. - Gemma wyszeptała. - Ty jesteś powodem, dla którego już tego nie robię...

\- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. - Maia zbliżyła się do jej twarzy aż ich nosy się dotknęły. - Jestem z ciebie tak kurewsko dumna.

\- Sprawiasz, że jestem silna. - Gemma wyznała z dużym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

\- Nie, jesteś wystarczająco silna... Po prostu potrzebujesz kogoś kto uświadomi cię jak cholernie silna jesteś. - Maia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Kocham cię Ia!

\- Ja ciebie też kocham Gems!

Zostały w tej pozycji jeszcze przez kilka sekund, a potem Gemma zrobiła krok w tył, chwytając miskę z mieszanką, mlekiem i jajkami.

\- Mogłabyś dać masło na patelnię? - Gemma uśmiechnęła się.

Maia zrobiła to co jej powiedziała Gemma, dając trochę masła na patelnię przed wylaniem na nią masy. Obie były dumne z ciasta na naleśniki, który zrobiły, ponieważ wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Gemma poszła do gablotki, aby wziąć z niej szpachelkę, a Maia poszła za nią.

\- Wiesz, że wyglądasz teraz bardzo dobrze. - Maia uśmiechnęła się. - Ale założę się, że będziesz wyglądała jeszcze piękniej z tym na twojej twarzy! - powiedziała rozsmarowując trochę masy naleśnikowej na twarzy Gemmy.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła się w pogoń za nią.

\- Chodź tutaj! - powiedziała biorąc trochę masy. - Złapię cię.

\- Nigdy! - Maia uśmiechnęła się.

Po kilku sekundach gonitwy i śmiechu, Gemma złapała Maię. Chwyciła ją za talię i przycisnęła ja bliżej siebie. Maia próbowała się uwolnić, ale Gemma była wystarczająco silna, aby jej to utrudnić.

\- Czas zapłaty. - Gemma powiedziała, nakładając trochę masy naleśnikowej na twarz Mai.

Maia próbowała zakryć swoją twarz, ale to zmieniło wszystko na gorsze, bo Gemma nałożyła masę naleśnikową dokładnie na całą jej twarz. Maia zachichotała, czując opuszki palców Gemmy na swoich policzkach.

\- Już wystarczy, ja ci nałożyłam tylko troszkę. - Maia narzekała.

\- Ale zasłużyło ci się. - Gemma pokazała jej język.

Nie zauważyły, że trochę masy spadło na ziemię, a gdy Maia próbowała dostać się do zlewu, aby się umyć i pośliznęła się na niej.

\- Uważaj! - Gemma złapała ją.

Ich twarze były blisko i obie patrzyły w swoje oczy jakby były przyklejone. Były tak blisko, że mogły usłyszeć bicie swoich serc, a Maia uśmiechnęła się, próbując ukryć fakt, że była nerwowa. Gemma również się uśmiechnęła, ale nie chciała ukrywać swoich uczuć, chciała zebrać w sobie odwagę, aby powiedzieć jej o swoich uczuciach do niej.

\- Wiesz, powiedziałaś mi, że pewnego dnia spotkam osobę, która przytuli mnie tak mocno, że wszystkie moje złamane kawałki skleją się razem... Od dnia, kiedy cię poznałam, przytulałaś mnie tak mocno, że wszystkie moje złamane kawałki w końcu się skleiły. - Gemma zachichotała.

Gemma skupiła swoją uwagę na wargach Mai, które wyglądały wtedy na stworzone do całowania. Maia uśmiechnęła się na fakt, że zauważyła, co Gemma chciała zrobić. Przybliżyła swoje usta do ust Gemmy i zatrzymała się, nie robiąc nic. Gemmie zajęło kilka sekund na reakcję i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Gemma zaczęła poruszać ustami, a Maia powtarzała za nią te ruchy. Ich usta tak bardzo pasowały do siebie, były jak dwa kawałki puzzli, a gdy się połączyły, tworzyły najpiękniejszy kształt. Gemma pogłębiła troszeczkę pocałunek, zaskakując tym Maię, ale nie odsunęła się. Ich usta poruszały się jak zsynchronizowane. Gemma położyła dłoń na talii Mai i podniosła ją, a Maia od razu owinęła nogi dookoła jej bioder bez przerywania pocałunku. Gemma zebrała trochę masy naleśnikowej z ust Mai i zachichotała. Postawiła Maię na nogi i uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Założę się, że te naleśniki będą przepyszne. - Gemma powiedziała oblizując usta.

Maia zarumieniła się, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć w to co się stało.

\- Kocham cię Ia. - Gemma wyszeptała.

\- A ja cię kocham bardziej, Gems. - zachichotała.

\- Nie, ja cię kocham bardziej! - Gemma przypieczętowała.

\---

\- Więc to ten Harry jest twoim przyjacielem? - Harry zapytał.

\- Tak, kiedyś byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od przedszkola. - Louis wyjaśnił.

\- I co się stało?

\- Życie się stało, zmieniliśmy się... Dobrze, ja się zmieniłem, on nigdy! Nie ważne co ludzie mówiliby na jego temat, on nigdy nie zmieni tego, kim jest. - Louis powiedział słodkim tonem.

\- C-czy ty go l-lubisz? - Harry spytał cicho.

\- T-tak. - Louis wyznał.

\---

*8:00 rano*

\- Potrzebuję o nim wszystkiego, co będziecie mogli znaleźć... Jego adres, jego przyjaciół, jego przeszłość, jego teraźniejszość, jego przyszłość... Jeżeli poznam jego słabość, będę mógł nim manipulować! - Madison powiedział do swojej ekipy. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, co się da o Harry'm, chciał sprawić, że będzie robił cokolwiek by chciał i wiedział, że jeżeli pozna życie Harry'ego od początku aż do teraźniejszości to wszystko stanie się łatwiejsze. - Potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie śledził go 24/7. - Madison dalej mówił, wpisując w wyszukiwarkę wyścig z przed kilku dni. - On będzie dla mnie pracował, przysięgam na Boga, że on będzie dla mnie pracował!

\- Madison! - czyiś głos odciągnął go od jego przemyśleń.

\- Jest jeden problem. - jeden z jego załogi powiedział nerwowo.

\- Co takiego? - Madison powiedział niecierpliwie.

\- Nie ma nic o tym dzieciaku, żadnego adresu, żadnej rodziny, żadnej przeszłości, żadnej teraźniejszości, żadnej przyszłości, żadnego numeru telefonu, żadnej tożsamości, nawet aktu urodzenia. - wyjaśnił

\- To niemożliwe, musi mieć akt urodzenia! SPRAWDŹ TO PONOWNIE! - Madison krzyknął.

\- Nie panie! On jest jak duch, nie ma żadnych papierów. - facet powiedział ponownie.

\- NO DALEJ! CZY DA MI KTOŚ W KOŃCU ODPOWIEDŹ! - Madison krzyknął.

\- Madison! Ten dzieciak nie ma nic!

\- NIE ROZUMIESZ? JEŻELI POZNAM JEGO SŁABOŚĆ TO BĘDĘ MÓGŁ NIM MANIPULOWAĆ! - telefon Madison zadzwonił, a on odebrał wściekłym tonem. - CZEGO!

\- Madison mamy jego adres! Wysyłam ci go w tym momencie.

\- Madison śmiał się, czekając na adres.

\- Mam go! Dzięki Spret, nareszcie się na coś przydałeś! - powiedział, rozglądając się dookoła.

Madison wpisał jego adres w komputer. Zdjęcie domu wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o tym domu! Właściciel, kto tam mieszka, ile lat, WSZYSTKO! - Madison powiedział przed opuszczeniem pokoju.

\---

Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Louis właśnie wyznał mu, że też go lubi. Próbował umieścić na swojej twarzy fałszywy uśmiech.

\- C-czy w-wiesz czy H-harry też cię l-lubi? - Harry spytał nerwowo.

\- Denerwujesz się czymś? - Louis spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Nie! - Harry skłamał.

\- Dobrze, nie wiem! Nie rozmawiałem z nim od wieków.

\- Oh.

\- Tak, więc na kiedy możemy się umówić?

\- Kiedykolwiek chcesz. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Jutro? - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Może być.

Harry i Louis zostali cicho przez kilka sekund, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, ale Daisy zdecydowała się przerwać ciszę.

\- Księciu Louis'ie! - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak, księżniczko Daisy!?

\- Możemy jechać na jarmark?

\- Jarmark? Jaki jarmark? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Jest w centrum miasta! Dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień, możemy jechać, proszę! - zrobiła oczy szczeniaczka.

\- Oczywiście! Phoebe przygotuj się, idziemy na jarmark! - Louis ogłosił.

\- Yey! - bliźniaczki powiedziały razem.

Louis wziął swoje klucze i ubrał się do wyjścia.

\- Jason, idziesz z nami? - Daisy spytała.

\- Hmm, nie...

\- Chodź z nami! - Phoebe przerwała mu.

\- Hmm. - Harry dodał.

\- Chodźcie dziewczynki! On nie może iść. - Louis powiedział, dając dziewczynkom kurtki.

\- Dobrze, w sumie mogę iść. - Harry powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Yey! - bliźniaczki powiedziały podekscytowane.

\- Więc chodźmy, ja prowadzę! - Harry uśmiechnął się do Louis'a.

Harry, Louis, Phoebe i Daisy wsiedli do Skyliner'a Harry'ego! Jadąc na jarmark, Harry zauważył, że ktoś w czarnym vanie śledzi ich, uśmiechnął się do Louis'a i powiedział mu, żeby spojrzał w lusterko. Chłopak zrobił to i zaczął się trochę bać, nie o siebie albo o Harry'ego, ale o bliźniaczki. Harry przyspieszył trochę, a Daisy zauważyła to i spojrzała na Louis'a.

\- Nie martw się księżniczko! - próbował ją uspokoić.

\- Coś jest nie tak? - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Nie skarbie, po prostu Jason chce dojechać na miejsce tak szybko, jak się da. - Louis skłamał.

\- Myślałam, że jestem jedyna, która chce tam tak bardzo jechać. - Phoebe powiedziała, śmiejąc się.

\- Nie, nie jesteś! - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Spojrzał w lusterko jeszcze raz i zobaczył za nimi tego samego vana co wcześniej. Spojrzał na Louis'a i uśmiechnął się. Gdy wreszcie dotarli na jarmark Harry wysiadł pierwszy z samochodu, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Wychodźcie! - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Bliźniaczki wysiadły, ciesząc się, że tam są, a Louis i Harry zerkali na czarnego vana, który zaparkował kilka stóp od nich.

\- Nie odchodźcie za daleko ode mnie! - Louis powiedział do bliźniaczek.

\- Myślisz, że oni chcą porwać dziewczynki? - Harry spytał cicho, upewniając się, że bliźniaczki go nie słyszą.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? - Louis spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Twoja mama to Johanna Tomlinson i ty pytasz mnie dlaczego?

Louis przeklnął pod nosem, nie chciał, żeby coś złego się stało dziewczynkom. Rozejrzał się znowu dookoła, ale nikt ich nie obserwował mimo, że van dalej tam stał to żaden człowiek ich nie śledził.

\- Nikt nas nie śledzi Loub-is - Harry poprawił się zanim powiedział coś głupiego.

Harry by jedyną osobą, która mówiła na Louis'a Loubear, gdy byli dziećmi, a jakby Jason to powiedział, to byłoby dziwne, prawda?

\- Jason chodźmy i pomalujmy sobie twarze! - Daisy powiedziała podekscytowana.

\- Pomalować twarze? - Harry spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Tak, popatrz na tego klauna, który maluje buzie! - Phoebe wskazała palcem.

\- Więc chodźmy!

Louis uśmiechnął się do niech, szczególnie do Harry'ego, który miał mieć malowaną twarz, bo Daisy i Phoebe go do tego zmusiły. Facet namalował kilka pięknych kwiatów i anielskich skrzydeł na twarzy Daisy, która była tym zachwycona. Phoebe chciała coś innego, chciała motyle, więc facet namalował jej pięknego jasno fioletowego motyla dookoła jej lewego oka.

\- Twoja kolej! - Daisy powiedziała do Harry'ego.

\- Hmm... Co mógłbym chcieć?

\- Kwiatka! - Louis drażnił się z nim.

\- Bardzo śmieszne! - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Mogę namalować ci tylko kreski. - mężczyzna zasugerował. - Albo lwa.

\- Okej. - Harry powiedział, siadając.

\---

Faceci w samochodzie, którzy śledzili Harry'ego zostali w vanie i czekali aż Harry wróci do domu.

\- Czekaj sekundę! - powiedział jeden z nich. - To jest chłopak siostry Madison!

\- Co?

\- Tak, popatrz na niego, nie pamiętasz go?

\- Niezbyt. - wyznał.

\- Musimy o tym powiedzieć Madison...

Mężczyzna wyciągnął swój telefon i wybrał numer Madison.

\- CZEGO!

\- Mamy dobre wiadomości.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Jason jest z chłopakiem Lauren.

\- Chłopakiem mojej siostry?

\- Tak, są na jarmarku z dwiema innymi dziewczynami.

\- Leo szybko znajdź wszystko, co możesz o Louis'ie Tomlinson'ie! Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co szefie! - odłożył telefon. - Zgaduję, że Louis będzie singlem za niedługo!

\---

\- Co znalazłeś? - Madison powiedział do mężczyzny.

\- Więc osoby mieszkające tu to Anna Cox, Harry i Gemma Styles, czyli jej dzieci. Jej mąż umarł kilka lat temu, jej córka jest na uniwersytecie, a jej syn robi A-level*, jest kujonem. Przyjaźnił się z Louis'em, gdy byli w przedszkolu, przed tym jak dzieciaki znienawidziły go za bycie mądrym. Kilka lat temu pojechał na wakacje do swojej babci w Holmes Chapel i wrócił wyglądając tak, jak teraz. - pokazał mu zdjęcie.

\- Okej, a co masz o jego siostrze! Może jest dziewczyną Jason'a. - Madison odparł, próbując przeczytać informacje na ekranie komputera.

\- Więc, ona jest na 3 roku na uniwersytecie, wcześniej miała chłopaka nazywającego się Mark Sullivan, ale zerwali, ponieważ ona go zdradzała. Całe życie mieszka w Doncaster, ale wyjeżdża na wakacje do swojej babci, ale nigdy nie zmieniła wyglądu. - pokazał zdjęcie Gemmy.

\- I jest dziewczyną Jason'a? 

\- Nie szefie.

\- A co masz o ich matce?

\- Anna Cox, jej mąż i ojciec Gemmy i Harry'ego umarł kilka lat temu. Pracuje na pełnym etacie jako asystent medyczny w Doncastet Royal Infirmary. Aktualnie z nikim się nie umawia i mieszka tylko z Gemmą i Harry'm.

\- Jeżeli nie jest chłopakiem, kuzynem, przyjacielem to co do kurwy tam robi? - Madison spytał.

\- Więc, widzieliśmy go tam tylko raz. - facet powiedział nerwowo.

\- Czy ty mnie nie rozumiesz? CHCĘ, ŻEBY ON DLA MNIE PRACOWAŁ! - Madison krzyknął.

\- Tak, wiem! Ale nie mamy czym go do tego zmusić!

\- SZUKAJ DALEJ! - Madison wziął swój telefon i wybrał numer do swojego pracownika. - Raport!

\- Dalej są na jarmarku.

\- Nie masz nic, co mogłoby nam pomóc?

\- Jeszcze nie!

\- Nie zgubcie go! Jeżeli go zgubicie to możecie stracić coś co kochacie!

\- Madison!

\- Nie zgubcie go!

\- Dlaczego masz taką obsesję na punkcie Jason'a?

\- Nikt nie potrafi zrobić tego, co on potrafi! - O'Connor powiedział, patrząc na Harry'ego, Louis'a i bliźniaczki.

\- Odmówił mu!

\- Wow i właśnie z tego powodu robi to całe gówno!?

\- Tak, nikt nie odmawia Madison Jauregui! - James powiedział sarkastycznym tonem.

\- Tylko marnujemy czas!

\- Racja, ale chcesz powiedzieć o tym Madison?

\- Bardzo śmieszne! Co jest takiego specjalnego w tym dzieciaku?

\- Potrafi się ścigać! Jest Bogiem za kierownicą! - James wyjaśnił.

\- Daj spokój, nie sądzę, że jest lepszy niż ty!

\- Dobra, może ten skurwisyn jest lepszy niż ktokolwiek, kogo Madison kiedykolwiek widział i właśnie dlatego tak bardzo go chce!

\- To bzdura!

\- Może jest, ale chyba nie powiesz tego Madison? - James zaśmiał się.

\---

\- Louis, Jason popatrzcie! - Daisy krzyknęła, wskazując na pluszowe misie.

\- Chcesz zagrać o jednego? - mężczyzna powiedział do Daisy.

\- Mogę? - spytała Louis'a.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Louis wręczył pieniądze mężczyźnie.

\- 3 próby za 5 funtów! - przypomniał jej.

\- Daisy wzięła pistolet na wodę, przygotowując cię do strzelenia w tarczę. Zachichotała do Louis'a przed zaczęciem strzelania. Pierwszy strzał był bardzo blisko, drugi jeszcze bliżej i w końcu trzeci trafił w tarczę. Louis, Phoebe i Harry zaklaskali jej, gdy facet wręczył jej pluszowego misia.

\- Dziękuję! - powiedziała z największym uśmiechem na świecie.

\- Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? - spytał zaciekawiony Louis.

\- Zachowujesz się teraz jak mama! Wzięłam lekcję łucznictwa, pamiętasz? - powiedziała sarkastycznie.

\- Oh! - było wszystkim co powiedział Louis.

\- Dalej, chodźmy na roller coaster!

Harry wziął Phoebe, a Louis wziął Daisy. W kolejce do roller coaster'a Harry spojrzał na niego i przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz na to iść? - Harry spytał, patrząc na roller coaster'a.

\- Tak! On jest świetny!

Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś chciał mi powiedzieć, że nie chcesz iść na malutki roller coaster? - Daisy zaśmiała się.

\- Nie! Ja tego nie powiedziałem! - Harry obronił się.

\- Ale wyglądasz tak! - Phoebe drażniła się z nim.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś po mojej stronie! - Harry powiedział do Phoebe.

\- Hmm, ja po prostu... Tylko żartowałam? - próbowała grać wyluzowaną.

Louis umierał ze śmiechu obok nich.

\- Taki twardy facet, a boi się roller coaster'a! - Louis zadrwił z niego.

\- Nie boję się, ja ich po prostu nie lubię! - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Okej dziadku możesz poczekać na nas tutaj! - Daisy powiedziała, wchodząc do roller coaster'a.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie możecie jechać bez dorosłego! - powiedział jakiś facet.

\- Że co? - Daisy powiedziała.

\- Tak panienko, nie możesz jechać bez dorosłego! - powtórzył znowu.

\- Ja jestem z nimi! - Louis powiedział, wskazując na Phoebe o Daisy.

\- Tak, ale możesz usiąść tylko z jedną z nich! - powiedział, pokazując im wagon, gdzie były tylko dwa miejsca w rzędzie.

\- Ale...

\- Bez ale! - powiedział, patrząc na nią.

Serce Harry'ego pękało, gdy patrzył na nią. Wiedział, że była najbardziej podekscytowana przyjazdem tam! Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to robi.

\- Ja jadę z nią! - Harry powiedział.

\- Co? - Daisy spytała zaskoczona.

\- Shh, powinnaś wiedzieć jak cię uwielbiam, ponieważ nienawidzę roller coasterów! - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Dziękuję! - powiedziała z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. 

Harry wsiadł do wagonu, próbując być spokojnym, ale jeśli miałby być szczery to to nie działało, bo wewnętrznie wariował! Zamknął swoje oczy.

\- Uspokój się! Nic złego się nie stanie! - usłyszał głos Daisy.

Roller coaster zaczął jechać, a serce Harry'ego biło tak szybko i szybciej tak, jak podczas wyścigu. Możesz się zastanawiać, dlaczego był taki wystraszony skoro ściga się z prędkością 180 na godzinę. Więc, gdy się ściga to ma nad wszystkim kontrolę, a teraz to szczerze nie miał kontroli nad niczym! Harry próbował nie krzyczeć, gdy czuł jak jego ciało przenosi się z miejsca na miejsce, nawet w pozycje, w których nigdy wcześniej nie był. Przejażdżka trwała minutę i 30 sekund, ale Harry czuł się, jakby trwała wieki. Kiedy jazda się nareszcie skończyła, Harry wysiadł z roller coastera tak szybko, jak się dało, nawet jeśli nie czuł wcale swoich stóp.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Daisy spytała zmartwiona.

\- Tak, tylko potrzebowałem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić! - wyznała.

\- I mówisz mi to teraz, po tym jak to zrobiłem!? - Harry drażnił się z nim. 

\- Dobrze, ale jeżeli powiedziałabym ci to wcześniej to nie zrobiłbyś tego i nie mogłabym jechać kolejką. - Daisy uśmiechnęła się. - Dziękuję ci tak bardzo! - przytuliła go.

\- Nie ma za co! - Harry też ją przytulił.

\---

Dni mijały, a Harry spędzał więcej i więcej czasu z Louis'em i bliźniaczkami. Maia nie powstrzymywała go przed tym, ponieważ wiedziała jak długo czekał, żeby to się stało. Rzeczy pomiędzy Maią i Gemmą miały się dobrze, dobra dokładniej to naprawdę dobrze, ale nie umawiały się jeszcze. Z innej ręki Madison dalej szukał informacji o Jasonie, bo naprawdę chciał, żeby on dla niego pracował.

\- Madison. - powiedział głos z dołu.

\- Mów!

\- Nie uwierzysz w to! - powiedział mężczyzna, przychodząc do niego.

\- Co? - Madison powiedział zniecierpliwiony, jedyną rzeczą, której nie posiadał była cierpliwość.

\- Powodem, dlaczego nie znalazłem nic o Jasonie Mackenzim jest to, że on nie istnieje! - zaśmiał się.

\- Co? - Madison spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak naprawdę ten dzieciak nazywa się Harry Styles!

\- Co!? - Madison powiedział znowu.

\- Ale to jeszcze nie jest najlepsze! - zaśmiał się znowu.

\- Więc co to jest?

\- Jego słabość to Louis William Tomlinson!

\- Chłopak Lauren? - Madison spytał.

\- Chłopak Lauren! - facet potwierdził.

\- Teraz, gdy znam jego słabość będę nim manipulował!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *General Certificate of Education Advanced Level, zwany w skrócie A-level jest jedną z najczęściej obieranych ścieżek edukacyjnych, niezbędnych do rozpoczęcia nauki na szczeblu szkoły wyższej.  
> A-level zdawany jest przez uczniów w wieku 16-18 lat, po dwuletniej nauce (rzadziej, po rocznej, intensywnej). Uczniowie mogą wybrać 2-4 przedmiotów, pod warunkiem, że uzyskali już GCSE z tych przedmiotów ( z wyjątkiem niektórych przedmiotów nieoferowanych na poziomie GCSE jak np. prawo). Stopnie A - E określają poziom zdanych egzaminów. (źródło: http://www.emito.net/edukacja/edukacja_5___19_lat/egzaminy_gcse_i_a_level_35353.html)
> 
> Wygląd Louis'a: https://41.media.tumblr.com/24831b127d7154012039ff6d6029a703/tumblr_nri4ijS42a1u7ao9so1_400.jpg
> 
> Wygląd Harry'ego: https://36.media.tumblr.com/25f64b18986d30c0a6f615625193f8d5/tumblr_nz4lwlTm3c1u7ao9so1_500.jpg
> 
> Wygląd bliźniaczek: https://36.media.tumblr.com/2ef853e8ea2f4d41ce3171d522431eb4/tumblr_nz4n5o4tax1u7ao9so1_500.jpg
> 
> Wygląd Mai: https://41.media.tumblr.com/6dd3ba1f1a76e1812b550ca97f0990be/tumblr_nz4mminmT91u7ao9so1_540.jpg
> 
> Wygląd Gemmy: https://41.media.tumblr.com/4f8be2fd50c490fd319d3d58bc838e9b/tumblr_nz4mywCqKL1u7ao9so1_540.jpg
> 
> Wygląd Madison: https://41.media.tumblr.com/c547201e71b2b7520ff1552245347eda/tumblr_nz4njlMgqT1u7ao9so1_500.jpg
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	15. Work For Me Or I'll Kill Them

\- Jesteście gotowi? - Madison spytał swoją załogę.

\- Tak, panie! - wszyscy krzyknęli.

\- Spróbujcie tego nie zepsuć. - Madison dodał przed wyjściem z vana.

Czekali na Louis'a przed jego szkołą.

\- Wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz, jakim cudem nie wiedzieliśmy, że Harry i Jason to ta sama osoba? - Madison spytał James'a.

\- Ponieważ ten dzieciak ubiera się jak nerd do szkoły, a na wyścigach wygląda niczym bad boy. - James wyjaśnił.

\- On jest najmądrzejszym człowiekiem na świecie! - Madison zaśmiał się.

James zobaczył jak Louis opuszcza trening i uśmiechnął się, zakładając kominiarkę. Wskoczył na Louis'a i przycisnął do jego nosa ręcznik nasączony alkoholem. Louis próbował walczyć, ale alkohol sprawiał, że był oszołomiony. Louis zemdlał w ramionach James'a, a Madison uśmiechnął się, gdy wkładali Louis'a do czarnego vana.

\- Dobra robota! - Madison powiedział do James'a.

\- Nie ma sprawy szefie!

Madison i James pojechali do sekretnego miejsca w Doncaster. Planowali tę akcję przez kilka dni i wreszcie mieli w garści coś, co zmusi Harry'ego do pracy dla nich. Jechali na miejsce przez godzinę, aż dojechali do opuszczonego magazynu.

\- Kiedy do niego zadzwonicie? - James zapytał?

\- Za niedługo, chcę, żeby cierpiał przed poznaniem mojego planu! - Madison wyjaśnił.

\- Ale on już będzie cierpiał, gdy dowie się, że masz miłość jego życia.

\- Tak, chcę po prostu, żeby wiedział do czego jestem zdolny!

\- To szalone! - James zaśmiał się.

\- Zwiążcie go! - Madison rozkazał.

James przywiązał Louis'a do krzesła, zakleił jego usta, ręce i stopy. Upewnił się, że wszystko jest zawiązane wystarczająco mocno przed tym jak wrócił do Madison.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić po tym jak on wykona dla ciebie pracę.

\- W sensie?

\- Zabijesz ich? - James wyjaśnił.

\- Zabić ich? Oczywiście, że nie albo na pewno nie Louis'a. On jest chłopakiem mojej siostry, pamiętasz? - Madison powiedział, uśmiechając się głupawo.

\- Tak, ale czy zabijesz Jason'a?

\- Harry'ego! - Madison poprawił go. - Więc, jeżeli on nie będzie chciał zostać ze mną, będę musiał go zabić!

\- Oh!

\- Gdzie j-ja jeste-m? - usłyszeli głos Louis'a.

\- Załóżcie kominiarki! - Madison rozkazał.

\- Nie martw się, nic złego ci się nie stanie o ile on będzie robił to, co mu powiemy. - Madison zmienił swój głos.

\- Kim on jest? - Louis wyjąkał.

\- Harry Styles!

\- H-harry-y? - Louis powiedział słabo.

\- Tak... - Madison potwierdził.

\- Ale-e... O-on jest...

\- Nie, nie jest! Myślisz, że znasz tego dzieciaka, ale jesteś cholernie daleko od znania go! - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- Z-zostawcie g-go w s-spokoju!

\- Dlaczego, skoro on jest powodem, dlaczego tu jesteś!

\- G-ówno p-prawda! J-jestem tutaj, b-bo chcecie p-pieniędzy m-mojej m-mamy.

\- Oh Louis... Pieniądze to rzecz, której mam najwięcej! Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy twojej matki! - Madison wyznał.

\- W-więc nie r-rozumiem j-już, d-dlaczego to ro-robicie?

\- Potrzebuję, żeby Harry zrobił coś dla mnie! On jest w tym najlepszy, spytałem go o pomoc w miły sposób i mi odmówił, więc teraz muszę nim manipulować, aby zrobił to dla mnie! - Madison wyjaśnił.

\- J -Jedyną rz-rzeczą, w której on j-jest dobry to m-matematyka, n-nauka, sz-szkoła i rzeczy z nią z-związane!

\- Źle! On ma specjalny talent do prowadzenia samochodu! On jest Bogiem za kierownicą. - Madison powiedział zachwycony.

\- N-nie, on nim n-nie j-jest!

\- Daj spokój Louis! Byłeś z nim tyle razy! Tak bardzo dużo razy! - Madison dodał.

\- T-tak i o-on jest t-tylko zwykłem d-dzieciakiem, który koch-a szkoł-ę!

\- Jason Mackenzie! Mówi ci coś ta osoba? - Madison spytał.

\- T-tak poznałem go-o kilka dn-dni tem-u. - Louis powiedział, przypominając sobie Jason'a.

\- Oh i zauważyłeś coś dziwnego? - Madison zdziwił się.

\- N-nie!

\- Nie zwracałeś na niego zbytniej uwagi, prawda? - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- Co-o? - Louis powiedział zdezorientowany.

\- Harry był twoim przyjacielem, ale nie zauważyłeś, że Jason i Harry są podobni. - Madison powiedział sarkastycznym tonem. - Czy zauważyłeś?

Louis przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył Jasona, oczywiście pamiętał jego oczy i rysy twarzy, które były podobne do Harry'ego

\- Przyjmę to jako tak... Zauważyłeś to! - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- C-co? - Louis zapytał znowu.

\- Jason Mackenzie i Harry Styles to ta sama osoba!

\- N-nie, nie, to nie prawda! - Louis wziął głęboki oddech. - Harry jest z-zbyt niewinn-y!

\- Jest niewinny, ale jest Bogiem za kierownicą... I potrzebuję go do tego, żeby pracował dla mnie, ale on mi odmawia, więc muszę zaatakować jego słabość. - Madison powiedział, chodząc dookoła Louis'a.

\- Jason-n nie m-może b-być Harry-y'm! - Louis powiedział.

\- Ale nim jest! - Madison szybko odpowiedział.

\- Nie... To n-nie mogło się stać.

\- Dlaczego? Tylko, gdy spojrzysz na nich to nie wyglądają tak samo, ale gdy przyjrzysz się im bliżej, możesz zobaczyć jak bardzo podobni są. - Madison bawił się nim.

Louis był zdezorientowany, mógł uwierzyć w to, że oni są tą samą osobą, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten facet przed nim chciał, żeby Harry pracował dla niego.

\- Aw biedny Louis, myślałeś, że on jest twoim przyjacielem! Myślałeś, że on ci ufa, a nie powiedział ci swojego największego sekretu! - Madison drażnił się z nim.

Louis chciał to zrozumieć, naprawdę chciał, ale po prostu nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry okłamał go.

\- Założę się, że ty powiedziałeś mu wszystkie swoje sekrety, ponieważ myślałeś, że on jest twoim przyjacielem. - Madison wyśmiał go. - Ale obiecuję ci, że on udowodni ci czy jest twoim przyjacielem czy nie.

\- C-co, ja-jak? - Louis spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Jeśli nie wykona roboty dla mnie...

\- Zabijesz mnie. - Louis dokończył za niego zdanie.

\- Ding, ding, ding! Mamy zwycięzcę! - Madison zaśmiał się. - Ale nie martw się, Harry kocha cię tak bardzo, że nie pozwoli, żeby coś ci się stało... Wiedziałeś, że gdy on wyjechał do swojej babci na wakacje 4 lata temu to zrobił to tylko, dlatego, że nie potrafił przestać o tobie myśleć! Jest zakochany w tobie od przedszkola i 4 lata temu uświadomił to sobie, ale nie miał u ciebie szans... Oczywiście wyjazd do jego babci wcale mu nie pomógł. On dalej kocha cię i dzisiaj ci to udowodnię!

Louis uświadomił sobie, że Harry dalej jest w nim zakochany, ale nie wiedział jak on mógł się tak zmienić, chociaż wiedział jedno, że nie ważne co miałby zrobić to nie pozwoli skrzywdzić Harry'ego.

\- ZOSTAWCIE GO W SPOKOJU! - Louis krzyknął.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie!

\- ZOSTAWCIE GO W SPOKOJU! - Louis znowu krzyknął.

\- Aw nie mów mi, że... Ty też go kochasz!

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- TY TEŻ GO KOCHASZ! - Madison krzyknął.

\- To nie jest twoja sprawa!

\- To będzie zabawne! - Madison powiedział, śmiejąc się złowieszczo.

I z tym Madison opuścił pokój, aby zadzwonić do Harry'ego. Wyciągnął swój telefon i wybrał jego numer, dźwięk sygnału zabrzmiał 3 razy, a potem usłyszał głos Harry'ego.

\- Halo?

\- Hej Harry, jak się masz?

\- Kim jesteś?

\- Oh czy raczej powinienem mówić do ciebie Jason?

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Mysz zjadła twój język?

\- Kim jesteś?

\- Pamiętasz, gdy spytałem cię grzecznie czy będziesz dla mnie pracował, a ty mi odmówiłeś?

\- Jauregui?

\- Ding, ding, ding mamy zwycięzcę!

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Pracuj dla mnie!

\- Mówiłem ci już, że NIE!

\- Tak, ale wtedy nie miałem kogoś, kto wiele dla ciebie znaczy.

\- Gemma? - Harry spytał zmartwiony.

\- Nie!

\- Mama? - Harry spytał znowu.

Nie, myśl Harry, myśl!

\- Nie!

\- Tak!

\- Wypuść go!

\- Zrobię to tak szybko, jak zrobisz cokolwiek będę chciał, żebyś wykonał!

\- Wypuść go! - Harry powtórzył.

\- Mówiłem ci właśnie! Pracuj dla mnie albo go zabiję!

\- Proszę?

\- Zabawne, teraz to ty mnie błagasz!

\- Proszę! Zostaw go!

\- Znasz już naszą umowę, więc to twoja decyzja czy podejmiesz się czy odpuścisz!

\- NAWET NIE PRÓBUJ GO DOTKNĄĆ! - Harry krzyknął.

\- Nic mu nie zrobię o ile zrobisz to, co chcę!

\- Zrobię to. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Tak myślałem!

\- Kiedy i gdzie?

\- Łatwy z ciebie chłopak! Mi się nie spieszy. - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- NIE BAW SIĘ ZE MNĄ!

\- Nie bawię się z tobą!

\- Muszę wiedzieć czy wszystko z nim w porządku!

\- Daj mi sekundę! - Madison poszedł do pokoju, gdzie był Louis. - Mów! On chce wiedzieć czy wszystko z tobą w porządku!

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- MÓW! - Madison ryknął.

\- Louis? - Harry powiedział.

\- Harry?

\- Tak, to ja! Tak mi przykro Louis! - Harry zapłakał.

\- Koniec! Teraz wiesz, że on żyje i to zależy od ciebie czy pozostanie żywy!

Madison zakończył połączenie.

_

\- Maia! - Harry zapłakał.

\- Tak mi przykro babeczko! - Maia próbowała go pocieszyć.

\- Oni go mają! - Harry znowu zapłakał.

\- Wiem! Ale nie martw się, odbijemy im go.

\- Maia. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Tak babeczko?

\- Boję się! - Harry wyznał.

Harry płakał przez 2 godziny, wiedział, że Jauregui jest niebezpieczny, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że mógłby być przeciwko Louis'owi.

\- Dlaczego on? - Harry spytał Maię.

\- Nie wiem!

\- Jak on do cholery się o nim dowiedział? Chodzi mi o to, że nawet moja mama nie wie, że dalej go kocham!

\- Założę się, że on jest tym typem człowieka, który ma dużo pieniędzy i po prostu nie wiem! - Maia zaczęła mówić bez sensu.

\- Muszę go ocalić! - Harry powiedział, patrząc na swój telefon.

\- Wiem!

\- Mówię poważnie Maia, zrobię cokolwiek on będzie chciał ode mnie, jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby go odzyskać.

\- Wiem, że zrobisz to. - Maia uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

\- "Nie pozwolę, żeby coś mu się stało!" - Harry pomyślał, ale jego myśli zostały przerwane przez wibrujący telefon w jego dłoni.

\- Halo. - powiedział, wstrzymując swój oddech.

\- Oh to było szybkie!

\- Jauregui!

\- Tak, więc właśnie mam dla ciebie robotę. Wyślę ci adres i chcę, żebyś tam przyjechał, wziął cokolwiek ci zapakują do samochodu, nie zadawaj żadnych pytań i jedź na drugi adres, który ci wyślę.

\- Okej, kiedy go odzyskam?

\- Tak szybko, jak dasz mi to co chcę!

\- Okej

\- A jeżeli zadzwonisz na policję to go zabiję!

\- Okej

\- Jeżeli złapie cię policja...

\- Zabijesz go! - Harry dokończył za niego zdanie.

\- Jesteś takim mądrym chłopcem! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie zgodziłeś się pracować dla mnie na początku.

\- Ponieważ jestem mądry!

\- Tak cokolwiek!

\- Pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać!!!

\- Mów! - Madison powiedział.

Serce Harry'ego spadło do jego żołądka, gdy usłyszał głos Louis'a.

\- Harry?

\- Louis! Nie martw się kochanie, odbiję cię nim! Obiecuję ci!

\- Nie rób tego Harry!

\- Nie bądź głupi, muszę to zrobić, bo chcę, żebyś był znowu bezpieczny.

\- Nie rób tego Harry! - Louis powiedział znowu.

\- Posłuchaj mnie Loubear! Odzyskam cię dla twojej rodziny, nie martw się! Nic ci się nie stanie!

\- Już dobra! Do zobaczenia Harry! - Madison powiedział.

Dźwięk zakończenia połączenia zabrzmiał w telefonie Harry'ego.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - Harry zapłakał.

Maia przytuliła go, naprawdę nie wiedząc jak go pocieszyć.

\- Muszę go ocalić Maia! - Harry powiedział pomiędzy pociąganiem nosem.

\- Wiem to! - Maia powiedziała, głaszcząc jego policzek.

\- Muszę go uratować, Maia.

\- Tak babeczko, wiem!

\- Muszę go uratować Maia! - Harry dalej powtarzał.

\- Tak wie...

\- Muszę go uratować Maia! - Harry powiedział znowu.

\- Har...

\- Muszę go uratować Maia!

\- Harry pro...

\- Muszę go uratować Maia!

\- HARRY POSŁUCHAJ MNIE! - Maia krzyknęła.

Wiedziała, że Harry jest w szoku, nie był w stanie nic zrobić i dalej był w takiej kondycji, gdy dostał adres na telefon.

\- HARRY POSŁUCHAJ MNIE! MUSISZ GO URATOWAĆ, TAK! ALE TAKŻE MUSISZ BYĆ W DOBREJ KONDYCJI, ABY TO ZROBIĆ ALBO ONI GO ZABIJĄ!

Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę i wziął głęboki oddech. Zamknął swoje oczy i zapłakał.

\- Muszę go uratować!

\- Tak i pomogę ci w tym! - Maia dodała.

\- Nie!

\- Jadę z tobą! - Maia powiedziała poważnym tonem.

\- NIE MOŻESZ! - Harry krzyknął.

\- Harry nie mogę zostawić cię samego! Nigdy nie zostawiłam i to nie będzie mój pierwszy raz!

\- Tak wiem, ale nie możesz ze mną jechać! Ktoś, kto jest dla mnie ważny jest przeze mnie w niebezpieczeństwie i nie chcę, żebyś ty też była.

\- Co się dzieje? - Gemma spytała, wchodząc do salonu.

Harry przystawił swój palec do ust, aby powiedzieć Mai, że ma być cicho.

\- Ia? - Gemma powiedziała, gapiąc się na Maię.

\- Hmm... Harry musimy jej powiedzieć! - Maia powiedziała nerwowo.

\- Powiedzieć mi o czym? Dalej ludzie! - Gemma powiedziała zmartwiona.

\- Kilka dni temu taki facet proponował Harry'emu pracę...

\- Maia! BĄDŹ CICHO! - Harry krzyknął.

\- Harry, co się dzieje? - Gemma spytała zmartwiona.

\- Ktoś porwał Louis'a i muszę zrobić wszystko, co oni ode mnie chcą, aby to odzyskać. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- To jest coś, co ma zrobić Jason Mackenzie?

\- T-tak. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Oh Boże! Harry! - Gemma powiedziała przerażona.

\- Muszę go uratować Gemma! - Harry dodał szybko.

\- Tak wiem, ale nie możesz jechać sam. - Gemma powiedziała, żeby było jasne.

\- Dziękuję! - Maia odparła.

\- Tak, ale żadna z was ze mną nie pojedzie! - Harry postawił wszystko jasno.

\- Jeżeli nie pozwolisz nam sobie pomóc to będę musiała o tym powiedzieć mamie! - Gemma powiedziała poważnym tonem.

\- Gemma! Jeżeli powiesz mamie to ona mnie zatrzyma i nie będę mógł wykonać tej pracy, a jeśli nie wykonam ten pracy to oni go zabiją! - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Skarbie, on ma rację! - Maia wyszeptała do Gemmy.

\- Musi być jakiś inny sposób. - Gemma przytuliła Maię.

\- Więc, Harry poznaj twoją przyszłą szwagierkę! - Gemma pocałowała delikatnie usta Mai.

\- Oh mój Boże! Moją co? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Jestem w niej zakochana! - Maia powiedziała, patrząc ze szklistymi oczami na Gemmę.

\- A ja jestem zakochana w niej! - Gemma pocałowała znowu usta Mai.

\- Oh Boże! moja siostra i moja najlepsza przyjaciółka! Zostawiłaś mnie dla niej, to wredne! - Harry drażnił się z nimi.

Na chwilę zapomnieli o problemach jakie mieli. Harry był szczęśliwy ze związku Mai i Gemmy, ponieważ wiedział jak długo musiały cierpieć, ale jego szczęście zostało przerwane przez dzwonek telefonu.

"Hej Harry albo powinienem mówić do ciebie Jason? Dobra, to jest ten adres "Doncaster ulica Gordof 2456" bądź tam w przeciągu godziny... Jeśli się spóźnisz chociaż minutę to obetnę mu palec!"

\- Oh Boże! On obetnie mu palec. - Harry zapłakał.

\- Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! - Gemma próbowała kontrolować go.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, on tego nie zrobi! - Maia dodała.

\- Ale...

\- Ale nic! Nie jest taki głupi! - Maia upewniła go.

\- Przysięgam, że zabiję go jeżeli on go dotknie! - Harry powiedział wściekłym tonem.

\- Nie zabijesz nikogo i on też go nie zabije, obiecuję ci! - Gemma uśmiechnęła się.

\- Muszę już iść! - Harry powiedział, wstając z kanapy.

\- Bądź ostrożny! - Gemma dodała.

\- Bądź ostrożny babeczko! - Maia przytuliła go.

Harry otworzył drzwi i poszedł do Skyliner'a.

\- Czy my naprawdę pozwoliłyśmy mu jechać samemu? - Gemma spytała, kładąc dłoń na talii Mai.

\- Nie. - Maia uśmiechnęła się. - Mam aplikację, która może zlokalizować jego telefon! On nie jest jedyną osobą z ukrytym talentem.

\- Jesteś geniuszem skarbie! - Gemma pocałowała usta Mai delikatnie.

\- Dzięki. - Maia zarumieniła się. - Teraz chodźmy mu pomóc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mały spojler*  
> Kolejny rozdział będzie naprawdę ciekawy, a każde kolejne jeszcze ciekawsze hehe
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	16. Death Race

Harry spojrzał na adres w swoim telefonie i jechał tam, aż dotarł do opuszczonego magazynu. Gapił się przez kilka sekund na niego, a jego umysł podpowiadał mu, że był już tam kiedyś. Rozejrzał się dookoła i rozpoznał ulicę, po której się ścigał, gdy dopiero zaczynał z wyścigami. Dostał kolejną wiadomość: _"Wysiądź z samochodu i zapukaj do drzwi"_. Zrobił to, co kazała mu wiadomość i zapukał do drzwi. Ochrypły głos powiedział "hasło", a Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zastanowił się, jak mogło brzmieć hasło. Jego telefon znowu zawibrował pokazując mu hasło.

\- Jason Mackenzie. - powiedział, wstrzymując oddech.

Jego telefon znowu zawibrował, mówiąc: " _Wracaj do samochodu, otwórz jego bagażnik i czekaj! Żadnych pytań!"_ Zrobił znowu to, co wiadomość mu kazała. Gdy wsiadł do samochodu, usłyszał kogoś otwierającego drzwi. Zobaczył, jak ktoś wkłada kilka pudeł do bagażnika. Czekał i czekał, aż facet zasygnalizował, że może jechać, ale nie ruszał się dopóki nie dostał wiadomości mówiącej mu, co ma dalej robić. Gdy otrzymał ją, Harry odpalił samochód i zaczekał na nowy adres. Kilka minut później Jauregui zadzwonił do niego.

\- _Dobra robota!_ \- Madison powiedział kpiącym tonem.

\- Gdzie mam jechać?

\- _Nie potrafisz się doczekać, aby się tutaj dostać, prawda?_

\- Nie przedrzeźniaj mnie!

\- _Ja po prostu się dobrze bawię._ \- Madison zaśmiał się.

\- To jest biznes, w biznesie nie ma miejsca na zabawę!

- _Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć!_ \- Madison powiedział aroganckim tonem.

\- Gdzie mam teraz jechać?

\- _Teraz... Drogi Harry, musisz zgubić gliniarzy, którzy cię śledzą._

\- Co? - Harry powiedział, patrząc w lusterko wsteczne.

\- _Jesteś świetnym kierowcą, ale okropnym słuchaczem! Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdy ich już zgubisz._ \- Madison rozłączył się.

Harry zobaczył policję za nim i zwariował "Jeśli policja cię złapie, zabiję go" powtarzał ciągle to zdanie w myślach. Przyspieszył trochę, ale policja też. Próbował dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest dokładnie, aby móc gdzieś się schować. Nie zobaczył nic znajomego, więc zdecydował się zadzwonić do Mai.

\- Maia, potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

\- _Nareszcie! Co się dzieje?_ \- Maia spytała zmartwiona.

\- Wiesz gdzie teraz jestem?

\- _To zależy, będę miała kłopoty jeżeli będę wiedziała?_

\- Nie, nie będziesz miała, bo teraz potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- _Tak, wiem._.

\- Okej, podaj mi jakieś miejsce, gdzie będę się mógł ukryć przed psami. - Harry powiedział, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- _Policja? Harry tam jest policja..._

\- Tak i właśnie dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- _Okej, daj mi sekundę._ \- Maia poszukała miejsca, gdzie mógłby pojechać i się schować. - _Harry, Gemma mówi mi, że ci "gliniarze" nie chcą cię złapać. To nie jest prawdziwa policja._

\- Co? - Harry spojrzał do tyłu. - Oni są prawdziwi, mają niebiesko-czerwone światła i w ogóle.

\- _Nie kochanie, jeżeli oni byliby prawdziwymi policjantami, to byłoby ich więcej._ \- Maia poinformowała go. - _Założę się, że to tylko Madison chce cię zastraszyć._

\- Pierdolony drań! - Harry przeklął pod nosem.

\- _Dzisiaj jest twój szczęśliwy dzień, jedź jeszcze 1/2 mili, potem skręć w lewo i jedź 3 mile, a potem skręć w prawo i tam znajdziesz parking._

\- Kocham cię.

\- _Nie rozłączaj się, chcę mieć pewność, że wszystko z tobą w porządku._

Harry nie rozłączył się tak, jak Maia mu powiedziała. Goryle Madison dalej jechali za nim, więc przyspieszył do 180 na godzinę, sprawiając, że jego samochód był niemożliwy do złapania. Faceci za nim także przyspieszyli, a Harry desperacko chciał od nich uciec. Czerwone i niebieskie światła oddalały się od niego, ale nie tak szybko jak chciał. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się przed nim samochód policyjny. Wpadł w panikę, próbując wymyślić, co ma zrobić. Wziął swój telefon i znowu zaczął mówić do Mai.

\- Potrzebuję innej drogi! Goryle są przede mną!

\- _Okej, okej, hmm skręć w lewo dokładnie teraz!_

Harry bez zawahania skręcił w lewo, zostawiając goryli, którzy byli przed nim z innymi gorylami za nim.

\- Maia! - Harry przypomniał jej, że czeka.

\- _Poczekaj chwilę! Potrzebuję znaleźć dobre miejsce, gdzie mogę cię teraz wysłać._

Harry przyspieszał do czasu aż na wskaźniku pojawiło się 210. Wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że jeżeli złapią go, to zabiją Louis'a.

\- _Skręć w prawo!_

Harry skręcił w prawo jeszcze raz, ale tym razem jego samochód prawie się przewrócił z powodu prędkości. Prawie.

- _Jedź jeszcze 1/2 mili, a potem skręć w lewo._

Harry kompletnie nienawidził ulic Londynu. Jego myśli były puste, bo wszystkie kierowały się w stronę Louis'a. Myślał o wszystkich rzeczach, które oni mogą mu teraz robić. Kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzku, był taki zdenerwowany w tamtym momencie, że gdyby miał szansę to pozabijałby ich, naprawdę by to zrobił.

- _Skręć, teraz teraz teraz teraz teraz!_

Goryle zaczęli znikać w odległości, spojrzał w lusterko wsteczne i zobaczył, że wszystkie czerwone i niebieskie światła są daleko od niego.

\- _Skręć w lewo._

\- Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? - spytał zdezorientowany.

\- _Upewniam się, że będziesz bezpieczny, jak wjedziesz na drogę do twojego celu! Teraz skręć w lewo i jedź 1/4 mili._

\- Dzięki Maia.

\- _Nie ma za co kochanie!_ \- powiedziała słodkim tonem. - _Skręć, skręć!_

\- Tak mamo!

\- _Wiesz, że jeżeli ona się o tym dowie, to będzie chciała upewnić się, że wrócisz do domu cały i zdrowy, tylko po to, aby sama cię mogła zabić!_ \- Maia zaśmiała się. - _Jedź jeszcze 2 mile i znajdź parking._

Harry uśmiechnął się i dalej jechał do czasu, aż dostał się na parking.

\- Już jestem.

\- _Wiem to, bo cię widzę._ \- Maia powiedziała.

\- Okej, od teraz jadę samodzielnie!

\- _Nie, nie jedziesz!_ \- i po tym rozłączył się z Maią.

Po 5 minutach Madison znowu do niego zadzwonił.

\- _Czysto?_

\- Tak.

\- _Dobra robota!_

\- Gdzie mam jechać?

\- _Naprawdę chcesz go zobaczyć, prawda?_

\- Proszę, daj mi to zakończyć!

\- _Popatrz na niego!_

Harry dostał na telefon video, na którym zobaczył Louis'a przywiązanego do krzesła i z liną w buzi. - _Powiedz mu, żeby przyjechał i uratował cię!_ \- powiedział głos. Nic, Louis po prostu siedział tam w ciszy. - _Powiedziałem ci, że masz powiedzieć mu, aby przyjechał tu i cię uratował!_ \- krzyknął ktoś. Serce Harry'ego pękło, gdy zobaczył faceta trzymającego Louis'a za szyję.

\- Nie krzywdź go! - Harry krzyknął.

Następną rzeczą, którą zobaczył Harry był facet wbijający nóż w prawe udo Louis'a. Louis krzyknął z bólu, a Harry zakrył swoje usta, aby nie krzyknąć. - _Powiedz mu, że ma przyjechać i uratować cię!_ \- facet znowu krzyknął. - _H-harry... Przyjedź-ź i u-uratu-j m-m-mnie!_ \- powiedział w bólu.

\- Nie rób mu krzywdy! Mamy umowę!

\- _Nieee, umowa jest o tym, że ty robisz dla mnie pracę, a ja nie zabijam go, nie mówiłem nic o torturowaniu._ \- Madison zaśmiał się.

\- Dlaczego ty to robisz? Ja wykonuję już swoją pracę!

\- _To jest tylko przypomnienie o tym, co się może mu stać, jeżeli zepsujesz swoją robotę._

\- Ty sukinsynie!

\- _Wow, uważaj na język!_

\- Nie baw się ze mną Jauregui!

\- _Nie robię tego!_

Madison rozłączył się, a Harry krzyknął na całe płuca. Kilka sekund później przyszła kolejna wiadomość na jego telefon _"Nie denerwuj się tak przyjacielu! Nie krwawi aż tak bardzo!... Tutaj masz nowy adres Hettured RD 3245, bądź tam w 30 minut albo wiesz co może się stać biednemu Louis'owi."_ Harry odpalił samochód i pojechał na to miejsce. Mając normalną, legalną prędkość dostałby się tam w godzinę, co znaczyło, że musiał złamać kilka limitów prędkości. Użył swojego gps'a, aby się tam dostać, ale po drodze był wypadek i jeżeli zostałby na tej drodze, to oczywiście spóźniłby się, więc jeszcze raz zdecydował się zadzwonić do swojej wybawczyni.

\- Maia!

\- _Tak?_

\- Muszę dostać się do Huttured Rd 3245 tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

\- _Okej, droga, którą teraz jedziesz doprowadzi cię tam!_

\- Potrzebuję innej trasy, tutaj był wypadek i jeżeli zostanę tu to spóźnię się i on zabije Louis'a!

\- _Okej. Hmm... Skęć w lewo!_

\- Ale jak skręcę w lewo to pojadę w innym kierunku niż trzeba.

\- _Po prostu skręć w lewo!_ \- Maia powiedziała znowu.

\- Okej okej.

\- _Jedź 1/4 mili, a potem skręć w prawo._

\- Okej.

- _Jedź 5 mil i potem skręć w lewo, a następnie po 1/2 mili skręć w prawo i będziesz na miejscu._

\- Dziękuję Maia.

\- _Nie ma za co skarbie_. - Maia powiedziała delikatnie. - _Bądź ostrożny, okej?_

Harry jechał tak, jak powiedziała mu Maia i dostał się tam dokładnie w 29 minut. Jego telefon zaczął wibrować i nie musiał myśleć dwa razy, aby odebrać.

\- _Dobra robota! Zrobiłeś to w 29 minut._

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- _W środku._

\- W środku czego?

\- _Opuszczonego magazynu! Przyjdź tu i uratuj go._

Harry wysiadł z samochodu i pobiegł do drzwi magazynu.

\- Madison, to ja Harry! - krzyknął.

Ktoś otworzył przed nim drzwi. Wszedł do środka, a wszędzie dookoła niego było ciemno. Było tam tylko kilka oświetlonych miejsc i Harry zobaczył tam Madison.

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku! Gdzie jest towar dla mnie? - Madison zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- W samochodzie!

\- Dobrze! Peter, James idźcie po mój towar! - rozkazał facetom.

\- Pozwól mi go zobaczyć! - Harry powiedział błagającym głosem.

\- Nie sądzę, że chciałbyś go zobaczyć. - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - Harry krzyknął, tracąc kontrolę nad swoimi łzami.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem! Co ty mu zrobiłeś? Ponieważ on tutaj jest z twojego powodu.

\- Madison, masz to co chciałeś, więc teraz go wypuść!

\- Jesteś takim złym przyjacielem! Nie powiedziałeś mu nigdy, że ty i Jason to ta sama osoba! - Madison dalej z niego drwił.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś? - Harry spytał zmartwiony.

\- Nie zrobiłem nic! Ale co ty zrobiłeś?

\- Mam tego dość, gdzie on jest?

\- John, przynieś go!

Facet imieniem John poszedł do pokoju i przyniósł Louis'a. Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się szeroko, gdy zobaczył Louis'a. Miał szmatkę w buzi i rozcięte udo, które mocno krwawiło.

\- Louis! - Harry krzyknął, podbiegając do niego.

Louis podniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć Harry'ego.

\- H-harry-y? - spytał przeciągle.

\- Oh Boże Louis, co oni ci zrobili!? - Harry powiedział, trzymając go w ramionach.

\- Powtarzam, że nie my, tylko ty! - Madison poprawił go. - To nieprawdopodobne co była dziewczyna potrafi zrobić albo powiedzieć tylko po to, aby się zrewanżować.

\- Była dziewczyna!? - umysł Harry'ego powtórzył. - Zerwałeś z Lauren? - Harry spytał Louis'a.

\- N-n-nie. - Louis powiedział słabo.

\- Chyba nie zrozumiałeś mnie, prawda? - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- Nie, nie rozumiem. - Harry powiedział zdezorientowany.

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie miałeś dziewczyny o imieniu Stephanie? - Madison spytał.

\- Stephanie? - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Tak, ona jest naprawdę wkurzona na ciebie za to, że zostawiłeś ją dla niego. - Madison spojrzał na Louis'a.

\- C-czy ty-y...

\- Shhh, tak zrobiłem to! - Harry przerwał Louis'owi.

\- Co ty jej do cholery zrobiłeś? Ponieważ ona powiedziała mi wszystko, co o tobie wiedziała! To dzięki niej dowiedziałem się, że jesteś zakochany w Tomlinson'ie! Powiedziała mi, że on jest twoją słabością. - Madison powiedział dumnym tonem.

\- T-yy jeste-ś we m-mnie z-zako...

\- Shh, nic nie mów Loubear! - Harry powiedział, głaszcząc jego policzek.

\- Mamy to! - powiedział facet do Madison.

\- Masz to, czego potrzebowałeś, teraz pozwól nam iść! - Harry powiedział.

\- Widzimy się za niedługo Harry! - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- Nie, nie widzimy! - Harry powiedział, idąc do samochodu z Louis'em w ramionach. - Jest mi tak przykro, że musiałeś przez to przechodzić. - przeprosił go.

\- N-nie...

\- Shh, nic nie mów! - Harry rozkazał. - Muszę opatrzyć ranę na twoim udzie i siniaka na twojej twarzy.

\- J-jest w porządk-u.

\- Nie, nie jest! - Harry zaprotestował. - Chodź do samochodu.

Pomógł mu wsiąść do samochodu, zapiął mu pasy i zamknął drzwi. Pobiegł do strony kierowcy, spojrzał na Louis'a i uśmiechnął się, uświadamiając sobie, że w końcu jest bezpieczny.

\- Jeste-ś mi wi-winny wyjaśnienia-a. - Louis powiedział, dotykając swojej rany.

\- Co?

\- O-okłamałeś m-mnie, dlaczego? - Louis spytał, próbując utrzymać swoje oczy otwarte.

\---

Podwładni Madison spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani.

\- Naprawdę pozwalasz im odejść? - jeden z nich zapytał go.

\- Tak... Może w przyszłości znowu będę go potrzebował, a jeśli zabiłbym go teraz... - Madison próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Oh.

\- Zawsze byłeś tym najmądrzejszym w grupie! - Madison zaśmiał się.

W tym czasie Harry był w samochodzie z Louis'em, próbując dojechać na miejsce tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

\- C-czy wiesz gdzie j-jedziemy? - Louis spytał.

\- Niezbyt, ale daj mi zadzwonić i będziemy wiedzieli. - Harry powiedział, wybierając numer Mai.

\- _Halo?_

\- Maia?

\- _Co się dzieje? Wszystko w porządku?_

\- Tak, nie martw się! Potrzebuję pomocy!

\- _Dajesz._

\- Potrzebuję opuszczonego magazynu, gdzieś z daleka od miasta! Potrzebuję miejsca, gdzie ukryję go na kilka dni, aby opatrzyć jego rany.

\- _Wszystko z nim w porządku!? HARRY WEŹ GO DO SZPITALA!_

\- Nie, nie jest z nim aż tak źle, mogę go opatrzyć.

\- _Jesteś pewny? Co mu się stało?_

\- Ma rozcięte prawe udo i kilka siniaków na twarzy.

- _Czy ty chociaż masz apteczkę?_

\- Tak mam jedną, przecież zawsze sprawdzasz czy ją mam jak jadę na wyścig. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- _Nie śmiej się, zobaczysz, że to ci pomoże._ \- Maia skarciła go.

\- Znalazłaś już magazyn?

\- _Tak, jest jeden taki na skraju Doncaster, został opuszczony trzy lata temu, więc nikogo tam nie będzie_.

\- Perfekcyjnie! A jakiś sklep, gdzie będę mógł kupić koce i inne rzeczy?

\- _Więc jest tam sklep oddalony o 50 minut, ale zamykają o 10._

\- Cholera! Jest 9:45!

\- _Tak._

\- A jakiś inny?

\- _Niezbyt, mogę dalej szukać, ale nie gwarantuję ci nic._

\- Okej, oddzwonię ci. - Harry zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Wszystko-o w porządku-u? - Louis zapytał.

\- Tak. - skłamał.

-Harry, znam cię od przedszkola i wiem kiedy kłamiesz.

Harry zaśmiał się, Louis naprawdę go znał.

\- Nie mam bezpiecznego miejsca, żeby cię tam zabrać. - Harry wyznał.

\- Po prostu weź mnie do domu! - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Do domu? To pierwsze miejsce, gdzie będą nas szukać.

\- Po prostu do domu! - Louis powiedział znowu.

\- Nie! Oni będą nas tam szukali i nie chcę, żebyś znowu bym przeze mnie w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Tak długo-o jak jestem z t-tobą, wiem, że jestem bezpieczny! - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Proszę weź mnie do domu!

\- Okej, więc jedziemy do domu! - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

Harry skierował się do swojego domu, przynajmniej Louis będzie tam bezpieczny. Gdy byli blisko, Harry zadzwonił do Mai, aby upewnić się, że jego mamy nie ma w domu.

\- _Mama pracuje dzisiaj na nocnej zmianie._ \- Gemma poinformowała go.

\- Okay, będziemy tam za niedługo.

Gdy dotarli do domu Harry'ego, Harry pomógł Louis'owi dojść do swojego pokoju. Maia i Gemma tylko uśmiechały się do nich, szczerze to jeśli miałyby go oceniać, to zrobiłyby to samo, jakby były nim. Harry przeniósł Louis'a przez schody, okej tylko pomógł mu po nich przejść. Gdy Harry otworzył drzwi od swojego pokoju, Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Dalej taki sam pokój. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Tak, bo to jest ten sam pokój. - Harry uśmiechnął się, idąc do łazienki po kilka ręczników.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz tutaj byłem? - Louis spytał.

\- Co około 7 lat temu. - Harry odpowiedział.

\- Wow i ten pokój wciąż jest taki sam. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak. - Harry wyszeptał. - Ale koniec gadania, połóż się na łóżku!

Louis uśmiechnął się, kładąc się i patrząc dookoła na wystrój pokoju. To był dokładnie ten sam wystrój, jaki pamiętał, plakaty Układu Słonecznego, lampka nocna w kształcie statku kosmicznego, plakat jego ulubionej drużyny piłkarskiej, ściany dalej były niebieskiego koloru, który wybrał Louis kilka lat temu, gdy Harry chciał zmienić kolor ścian.

\- Wszystko jest takie same. - Louis wyszeptał dalej niedowierzając.

\- Tak, nie jestem dobry w projektowaniu wnętrz, więc zostawiłem wszystko tak, jak jest. - Harry uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie, gdy Louis pomagał dekorować mu pokój 10 lat temu.

\- Jeśli wszystko jest takie jak kiedyś to gdzieś tu muszą być korony z kwiatów. - Louis wskazał na lampkę nocną, która stała na biurku.

\- Tak, dalej tu są. - Harry podszedł do łóżka z ręcznikami i apteczką w rękach.

\- Co ty robisz? - Louis zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Muszę oczyścić i zdezynfekować ranę na twoim udzie. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- N-nie musisz tego r-robić...

\- Louis, zrobię to! - Harry przerwał mu.

\- Ale to nie boli! - Louis zaprotestował.

\- Tak, ale może być zainfekowane! - Harry oznajmił.

\- Nie, nie jest! - Louis odpowiedział.

\- Pozwól mi sprawdzić! - Harry ściągnął spodnie Louis'a, przełykając ciężko ślinę. - Louis to strasznie krwawi!

\- Tylko trochę. - Louis powiedział w bólu.

\- Daj spokój! To nie jest trochę, tylko bardzo! - Harry wariował.

\- Uspokój się. - Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Zagryź to, bo może boleć! - Harry dał Louis'owi ręcznik.

Harry oczyścił i zdezynfekował ranę, to nie bolało aż tak, jak myślał.

\- Masz jeszcze jakąś ranę? - Harry spytał.

\- Dlaczego nie sprawdzisz? - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Harry szczególnie skupił się na tej jednej ranie, ale sposób w jaki Louis do niego mówił sprawiał, że robił się twardy.

\- Hmm po prost-u p-powiedz mi. - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Powiedzieć ci co?

\- Powiedz mi czy. - Harry zatrzymał się na sekundę, patrząc na krocze Louis'a. - Masz-sz jeszcze jakąś r-ranę.

\- Myślę, że mam jedną na moim biodrze. - Louis powiedział, biorąc dłoń Harry'ego i kładąc ją na swoim biodrze.

\- Podwiń swoją koszulkę. - Harry poprosił.

Louis zrobił to, co powiedział Harry, ale zamiast podwinąć, ściągnął ją i teraz był tylko w swoich bokserkach i skarpetach, leżąc w łóżku Harry'ego. Harry podziwiał boskie ciało Louis'a, tatuaże na jego rękach i części klatki piersiowej oraz jego kaloryfer. Wziął ciężki oddech i spróbował się skupić na ranie. Harry wziął wacik nasączony wodą utlenioną i przycisnął ją do jego biodra, aby zmyć krew, która już wyschnęła. Louis jęknął, gdy poczuł zimny wacik na swoim ciepłym ciele, Harry przeprosił z półuśmiechem. Gdy opuszki palców Harry'ego dotknęły jego skóry, doznał nowego uczucia, płynącego przez jego żyły. Harry poczuł gęsią skórkę na skórze Louisa, formującą uśmiech na jego ustach.

\- To-o jest zimne-e. - Louis w końcu przerwał ciszę.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. - Harry posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

\- Minęło tyle czasu od kiedy ostatni raz widziałem te piękne dołeczki. - Louis wyszeptał, próbując dosięgnąć policzka Harry'ego

Harry zarumienił się, naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że Louis pamięta rzeczy, które robili, gdy byli małymi dziećmi.

\- Pamiętasz pierwszy raz, gdy spotkaliśmy się w przedszkolu? - Louis zapytał, nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź. - Ponieważ ja tak.

\- Pamiętasz? Bo ja też! - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, Gale groził ci, że jak nie dasz mu swojej kanapki to będzie bił cię tak długo, aż zaczniesz krwawić. - Louis powiedział, odtwarzając tą chwilę w głowie. - Szczerze to nie rozumiem jak ktokolwiek mógłby uderzyć kogoś, kto ma najpiękniejsze szmaragdowo zielone oczy na całym świecie.

Harry nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, ale znowu się zarumienił, a słodkie słowa Louis'a sprawiły, że znowu czuł motylki w brzuchu. Louis położył dłoń na policzku Harry'ego.

\- Popatrz na te piękne oczy. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - I te loczki.

\- L-louis-s. - Harry powiedział słabo.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis spytał zranionym głosem.

\- Dlaczego-o? C-co?

\- Dlaczego-o nie po-powiedziałeś mi, że j-jesteś Jason'em? - Louis wyszeptał.

\- N-nie mogłem-m...

\- Zaufać mi! - Louis dokończył za niego zdanie.

\- Nie, po prostu... Chciałem tylko, żebyś był bezpieczny. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Ale...

\- Nie mów już nic! Musisz się dobrze wyspać i odpocząć. - Harry przerwał mu.

\- Ale... Chcę, żebyś mi wszystko wyjaśnił! - Louis zrobił minę szczeniaczka.

\- Wyjaśnię, ale jutro! - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale jeszcze jedna rzecz! - Louis spojrzał na niego. - Jestem bezpieczny tak długo, jak jesteś ze mną. - Louis pocałował delikatnie usta Harry'ego.

Harry zareagował na pocałunek przybliżając się do Louis'a. Ich usta poruszały się jak zsynchronizowane w czasie! Harry położył dłoń na plecach Louis'a, aby być jeszcze bliżej niego. Louis wplątał palce w loki Harry'ego, wywołując tym uśmiech na jego ustach. Louis odsunął się od Harry'ego tylko po to, aby przycisnąć swoje usta do jego szyi. Głośny jęk opuścił usta Harry'ego, a jego serce biło tak szybko, że myślał, że dostanie zawału.

\- L-louis-s. - Harry powiedział słabo.

Louis zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął się do niego, znowu przyciskając swoje usta do jego.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie samego! - Louis wyszeptał w usta Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, nie obiecując nic.

\- Harry, obiecaj mi, że nie zostawisz mnie! - Louis powiedział prawie płacząc.

\- L-louis...

\- Proszę!? Uwierz mi, że jestem bezpieczny tak długo, jak jestem z tobą. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Naprawdę tak myślę. - powiedział, splątując swoje palce z palcami Harry'ego.

\- O-obiecuję! - Harry w końcu powiedział.

Harry zachichotał, gdy Louis przycisnął swoją głowę do jego piersi, a jego puszyste włosy łaskotały jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Musisz odpocząć Loubear! - Harry powiedział słodkim głosem.

\- Przytulaj się ze mną. - Louis powiedział, kładąc się.

Harry przytulał go, myśląc o tym, co wydarzyło się przez ostatni miesiąc. _"Czy to wszystko musiało się niepotrzebnie wydarzyć, abym mógł mieć znowu Louis'a z powrotem?"_ \- mówił mu głos w jego umyśle. _"Czy on naprawdę mnie kocha?"_ \- Harry zaśmiał się z siebie. _"Lepiej mu beze mnie! Jest bezpieczny tak długo jak trzymam się od niego z daleka"_   głos dalej mu mówił. Harry chciał krzyczeć i spoliczkować wszystkich dookoła, ale gdy rozejrzał się dookoła, zobaczył tylko Louis'a śpiącego na jego klatce piersiowej. Głowa i ręka Louis'a była na jego torsie. Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, że Louis był, jest i zawsze będzie miłością jego młodego życia i z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł zostać z nim. Jeżeli zostałby z nim Louis byłby w niebezpieczeństwie, a Harry nie chciał tego robić Louis'owi. Harry westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na zegarek wskazujący 5:47 rano. Zsunął z siebie koc i powoli wstał z łóżka. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu kurtki i zobaczył Louis'a śpiącego w jego łóżku. Podszedł do niego i kucnął przy nim, całując go miękko i delikatnie w usta.

\- Przepraszam Louis, ale nie potrzebujesz kogoś takiego, jak ja w swoim życiu...Kocham cię Louis, naprawdę kocham. Kocham cię z wszystkim co mam i to właśnie dlatego muszę się upewnić, że jesteś bezpieczny, a gdy będziesz blisko mnie to nigdy nie będziesz bezpieczny! - kilka łez spłynęło po policzkach Harry'ego. - Przepraszam cię tak bardzo. - powiedział, wychodząc ze swojej sypialni.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Harry usłyszał kobiecy głos.

Obrócił się i zobaczył Gemmę i Maię.

\- Nie, pytaniem jest to, co wy tu robicie o tej godzinie? - Harry otarł łzy.

\- Usłyszałam hałas i wstałam, aby to sprawdzić. - Gemma powiedziała.

\- A ja poszłam z nią, aby dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. - Maia dodała.

\- Więc wracajcie do spania.

\- Nie, powiedz nam gdzie idziesz. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się.

\- Odchodzę. - Harry powiedział smutnym tonem.

\- Odchodzisz gdzie? - Maia spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Daleko.

\- Daleko! Gdzie dokładniej jest to daleko? - Gemma zdziwiła się.

\- Muszę trzymać się od niego z daleka. - Harry wyznał.

\- Ale kochasz go.

\- Tak, kocham, ale... Będzie mu lepiej beze mnie.

\- Nie, nie będzie! I tobie też nie będzie! - Maia zaprotestowała.

\- Już podjąłem decyzję! - Harry powiedział, podchodząc do drzwi wyjściowych.

Maia próbowała go zatrzymać, ale Gemma ją powstrzymała. - Pozwól mu iść. - powiedziała, całując policzek Mai.

Harry wyszedł, gdy słońce ledwo wyszło i spojrzał na swój samochód. Podszedł do Nissan'a Skyliner'a i wziął głęboki oddech, wsiadając do niego. Spojrzał na okno swojego pokoju i uśmiechnął się.

\- Jeśli mnie znajdziesz, gdziekolwiek bym był... - wziął głęboki oddech. - Obiecuję, że będziemy razem na zawsze. - powiedział, zakładając swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Słońce wschodziło nad horyzontem, to był początek nowego dnia. Włożył kluczyk do stacyjki i odpalił samochód z głośnym warknięciem. Zjechał z podjazdu, wjeżdżając na ulicę. Wyjeżdżał do miejsca daleko od domu, a jeszcze dalej od Louis'a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jeszcze nie koniec tego fanfiction! Następne rozdziały będą miały troszkę inną tematykę... A dokładniej mówiąc zniknie kujon Harry i wyścigi samochodowe, a pojawi się Liam i Niall ;D  
> ps. Nie martwcie się o Larry'ego, bo w kolejnych rozdziałach dopiero zacznie się prawdziwy Larry!  
> ps2. ok za dużo spoileru xd
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	17. New start

Minęło półtora roku odkąd Harry ostatni raz widział Louisa. Po długiej godzinie jazdy, Harry dojechał do Londynu i został tam kilka dni. Siostra Anne mieszkała w Stanach Zjednoczonych, więc Harry planował się tam przeprowadzić, aby zacząć wszystko od nowa. Wykonał wszystko, co potrzebne, aby móc zakończyć szkołę w Los Angeles w Kalifornii. Dostał się tam poprzez wymianę uczniowską. Ukończył szkołę z honorem i stypendium na UCLA*, jednym z najlepszych uniwersytetów w Kalifornii. 5,314 mil od domu, od Louis'a, Harry próbował rozpocząć nowe życie z dala od Madison Jauregui, ale los miał plan, który był krystaliście czysty i nie ważne co inni ludzi powiedzą, to jest przepisane przez los i nikt nie może tego zmienić.

\- Harold Edward Styles Cox! - głos wybudził Harry'ego z jego rozmyślań.

\- Tak ciociu. - Harry powiedział, poprawiając swoje loki.

\- Niall i Liam tutaj są!

\- Daj mi sekundę. - powiedział, zakładając swoją kurtkę.

Niall i Liam byli przyjaciółmi Harry'ego, a dokładniej jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi odkąd tam był. Liam był z wymiany uczniowskiej z Anglii, a Niall z Irlandii.

\- Hej kolego! - Niall powiedział z irlandzkim akcentem.

\- Cześć Niall, cześć Liam. - Harry uśmiechnął się do nich.

\- Gotowy do wyjścia? - Liam zapytał.

\- Tak, umieram z niecierpliwości, aby przenieść się do UCLA! - Harry powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Wiem, to znaczy wiedziałem, że dostaniesz się tam! Jesteś geniuszem! - Niall dodał. - Naprawdę nie rozumiem dlaczego nie złożyłeś papierów na Harvard.

\- Wy też otrzymaliście stypendium, pamiętasz? - Harry wywrócił oczami na Niall'a.

\- Tak, ale to tylko dlatego, że gramy w piłkę nożną, jakby nie to, to wylądowalibyśmy w Community Collage*! - Liam uśmiechnął się.

Gdy Liam wspomniał o piłce nożnej Harry przypomniał sobie o Louisie, to znaczy on pamiętał o nim każdego dnia, w każdej chwili.

\- Najlepszą rzeczą jest to, że będziemy mieli wspólne mieszkanie. - Niall powiedział, biorąc pudło.

\- Tak. - Harry westchnął ciężko.

\- Wszystko w porządku Harry? - Liam spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Tak, to po prostu... Tęsknię za domem! - wyznał.

\- Wiem, ja też. - Liam wyznał z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Ale dlaczego tam nie wrócisz?

"Ponieważ jakbym wrócił, to nie byłbym w stanie znowu wrócić do Stanów." - Harry pomyślał.

\- Minęły już ferie zimowe, wiosenne, letnie, a ty dalej nie pojechałeś ich odwiedzić. - Liam dodał.

\- To jest trudne. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- To przez nią, prawda? - Liam powiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- Nią? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, tę dziewczynę, w której jesteś zakochany. - Liam wyjaśnił.

\- Jestem gejem, pamiętasz? - Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Oh, więc w tym wypadku to przez niego. - Liam poprawił się.

\- Nie-e. - Harry skłamał. - To nie przez niego.

\- Oczywiście, nawet nie wypowiem jego imienia, bo na jego wspomnienie twoje oczy błyszczą. - Liam droczył się z nim.

\- Nie pomagasz! - Harry wywrócił oczami.

Liam i Niall pomogli Harry'emu załadować wszystkie jego rzeczy do bagażnika.

\- Harry, c-chciałbyś mo-może iść n-na ra-randkę? - Niall spytał nerwowo.

\- Co? - spytał zdezorientowany, prawie drwiącym tonem.

Niall pozostał cicho na sekundę, on naprawdę myślał, że Harry się z niego wyśmiewa. Liam przytulił Nialla, uśmiechając się do niego, aby go pocieszyć.

\- Na randkę, huh? - Harry spytał.

\- Ale nie ze mną. - Niall uściślił.

\- Więc... Hmm, kto chcę iść ze mną na randkę? - Harry spytał zażenowany.

\- Jake Bass! - Niall zaśmiał się.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, naprawdę gwiazda porno chce iść ze mną na randkę? - Harry zażartował.

\- Nie jesteś aż takim szczęściarzem Styles. - Niall wywrócił oczami.

\- Więc... Kto chce iść ze mną na randkę?

\- Gwiazda piłki nożnej Louis Tomlinson! - Liam powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Przepraszam, ale co? Czy ty powiedziałeś Louis Tomlinson?

\- Kim do cholery jest Louis Tomlinson? - Niall spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Powiedziałeś gwiazda piłki nożnej Louis Tomlinson? - Harry powtórzył.

\- Nie, powiedziałem gwiazda piłki nożnej i czy wspomniałem, że on jest kapitanem drużyny? Więc gwiazda piłki nożnej i kapitan drużyny Nick Perks! - Liam powiedział jasno.

\- Oh i hmm dlaczego on chciałby iść ze mną na randkę?

\- On chce cię pieprzyć. - Niall dodał.

\- Że co? - Harry westchnął dramatycznie.

\- Że on jest jedynym, który chce cię pieprzyć. - Niall obronił się.

\- Trzymaj go z daleka ode mnie! - Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

\- I mam dla ciebie wiadomość...

\- Nie mów mi, że on też idzie do UCLA!? - Harry drażnił go.

\- Din, din, din mamy zwycięzcę! - Liam zaśmiał się.

\- Jaja sobie robisz. - Harry wyszeptał.

Jechali przez chwilę w ciszy, a Harry martwił się tym, że ten cały Nick Perks chce go wyrwać.

\- Więc kim jest ten facet Louis Tomlinson? - Niall przerwał ciszę.

\- No właśnie. - Liam dodał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie wiem, - Harry skłamał. - Myślałem, że to ty powiedziałeś jego nazwisko.

\- Oh. - Liam powiedział, patrząc na niego i zauważył, że oczy Harry'ego zaczęły znowu błyszczeć. - Założę się, że jeśli ten facet Louis Tomlinson jest prawdziwy to musi być, tak cholernie gorący, że aż nazywa się kurewsko seksownie!

"Bo jest i właśnie dlatego jestem w nim zakochany." - Harry pomyślał.

\- Ziemia do Harry'ego! Ziemia do Harry'ego! - zabawny irlandzki akcent mówił drwiącym tonem.

\- Huh? - Harry powiedział zdezorientowany.

\- Twój czarujący książę czeka na ciebie! - Liam powiedział, wskazując wejście do UCLA.

\- Louis Tomlinson?

\- Nie, Nick Perks. - Liam zaśmiał się.

\- Znowu powiedziałeś jego imię. - Niall zauważył.

\- Idź do diabła. - Harry powiedział pod nosem.

Weszli do budynku, gdzie były mieszkania, było tam coś około 50 lub 60 mieszkań w każdym budynku. UCLA jest jednym z największych uniwersytetów w Stanach, nie jest numerem jeden w Stanach, ale jest w czołowej 10, więc nie jest źle. Harry chciał studiować przedmioty ścisłe, a UCLA miał naprawdę dobry wydział nauk ścisłych, więc z wynikami Harry'ego nie było mu trudno się tam dostać. Liam i Niall też się tam dostali, ale nie za wyniki, tylko za bycie dobrymi graczami w piłkę nożną. Chłopcy spędzili popołudnie rozpakowując swoje rzeczy w mieszkaniu, może i byli chłopakami, ale Liam wiedział jak urządzić mieszkanie i jak utrzymać je w czystości. Liam posprzątał i urządził salon, kuchnię i łazienkę też. Każdy musiał zająć się swoją sypialnią samemu, oni dzielili mieszkanie, ale nie sypialnie.

\- Wzięliśmy wszystko z bagażnika? - Niall spytał, podchodząc do lodówki.

\- Dalej brakuje mi jednego pudła. - Liam powiedział, biegnąc do bagażnika.

\- Harry! - Niall krzyknął.

\- Co jest stary!

\- Ktoś do ciebie dzwoni.

\- Huh?

\- Gemma! Telefon! - Niall powiedział sarkastycznym tonem.

\- Oczywiście. - Harry zaśmiał się z samego siebie. - Halo!

\- Hej Hazza! Jak się masz? - Gemma spytała. 

\- Babeczka! - Harry usłyszał głos Mai.

\- Pozdrów ją ode mnie!

\- Jesteś na głośno mówiącym!

\- Maia! Tęsknię za tobą!

\- Aw ja też za tobą tęsknię! - Maia powiedział słodkim głosem.

\- Ja też za tobą tęsknię! - Gemma powiedziała drwiąco.

\- Gemma wiesz, że to ja tęsknię najbardziej!

\- To jest kłamstwo. - Gemma i Maia zaśmiały się. - Najbardziej tęsknisz za nim!

\- Możecie o tym nie mówić?

\- Musisz dorosnąć! Minęły prawie dwa lata Harry!

\- Wiesz, że jest mu lepiej beze mnie.

\- To bzdura!

\- Nie prawda! Powiedz mi czy Madison Jauregui porwał go od czasu, gdy wyjechałem z Doncaster!

\- Więc... nie wiemy tego. - Gemma wyznała.

\- A poza tym on jest jego szwagrem! - Maia dodała.

\- To nie zatrzymało go za pierwszym razem, pamiętasz?

\- Skończmy o tym rozmawiać... Powiedz jak się czujesz będąc na UCLA!

\- Więc, uniwersytet jest duży, a nawet ogromny i nie wiem jak ja tutaj przetrwam.

\- Hej! Jesteś najmądrzejszym facetem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam! Przetrwasz na UCLA!

\- Nie chodzi mi o to.

\- Co? Więc o co ci chodzi?

\- O to, że tutaj jest facet, który chce mnie wyrwać.

\- Hmm mój mały braciszek łamie serca w Stanach. - Gemma drażniła się z nim.

\- Gems przestań! - Harry zaśmiał się. - Ja nawet go nie znam! Liam i Niall byli tymi, co powiedzieli mi o nim.

\- Oh, ale przynajmniej to nie jest dziewczyna. - Maia powiedziała.

\- Maia Mitchell! Przestań!

\- Jak mam to zrobić? Ona powiedziała pierdolonemu Jauregui o całym twoim życiu i o wszystkim, co o tobie wiedziała.

\- Wolę o tym zapomnieć!

\- My też chciałybyśmy!

\- Więc, powiedz mi co wy, dziewczyny robicie? Uprawiałyście już seks?

\- Trochę rimmingu i hand job'u no wiesz, nie mamy prawdziwych penisów, więc tak, palce wykonują całą robotę! - Gemma odpowiedziała takim tonem, jakby mówiła o pogodzie.

\- Oh Boże! Nie musiałem wiedzieć o tym wszystkim!

\- Ale spytałeś! - Maia i Gemma zaśmiały się.

\- Ale nie chodziło mi o to, żebyś zniszczyła moje niewinne myśli! - Harry westchnął ciężko.

\- Wybacz Babeczko! - Maia dodała.

\- A jak mama!?

\- Ma się dobrze... Umaw-

\- Gemma! - Maia krzyknęła.

\- Ona umaw- co?

\- Ona teraz umówiła się z koleżanką. - Maia powiedziała.

\- Oh, więc j-jak ma się w-wszystko?

\- On ma się dobrze, skończył szkołę kilka dni temu i za niedługo wyjeżdża na uniwersytet!

\- N-nie pytałem o n-niego.

\- Harry Edward Styles Cox wiesz, że znam cię lepiej niż ty sam. - Maia zaśmiała się.

\- Okej, tak, chciałem się dowiedzieć co z nim! - Harry wyznał.

\- Wiedziałam, więc dlatego powiedziałam ci o tym zanim zapytałeś.

\- HARRY! - Liam krzyknął z wnętrza mieszkania.

\- Dziewczyny, muszę kończyć, powiedz mamie, że zadzwonię do niej wieczorem.

\- Okej, trzymaj się Haz!

\- Kocham cię babeczko!

\- Ja też was kocham!

\- Pa! - Gemma i Maia powiedziały razem.

\- HARRY! - Liam znowu krzyknął.

\- Po co robisz ten cały hałas!?

\- Zgadnij kto mieszka w tym samym budynku co my? - Liam spytał niespokojny.

\- Nie mów mi kurwa tego! - Harry dokładnie wiedział, kto mieszka w tym samym budynku.

\- Din, din, din yep! Nick Perks mieszka następne drzwi obok nas! - Liam poinformował go.

\- Jestem tak, tak...

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał Niall'owi, a Harry, który był najbliżej drzwi poszedł je otworzyć.

\- Cześć seksowny sąsiedzie. - powiedział do Harry'ego chłopak z ciemnymi włosami.

\- Cześć? - Harry powiedział ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- To jest Nick Perks. - Liam powiedział do Harry'ego bezdźwięcznie.

\- Hej, jestem Harry! - uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje dołeczki.

\- Wiem to! - Nick puścił mu oczko.

\- A to jest Liam i Niall! - Harry próbował być wyluzowany.

\- Wiem. - Nick powiedział znowu.

\- Wow, znasz bardzo dużo ludzi. - Harry zażartował, ale to nie był dobry żart, ale żaden z jego żartów nie był śmieszny, więc to w porządku.

\- Więc Niall i Liam są w drużynie piłkarskiej, a ty jesteś tym seksownym facetem, który jest ich przyjacielem, widziałem cię z nimi kilka razy. - Nick wyjaśnił.

"Zjeb!" - Harry pomyślał ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Chciałbyś wejść do środka? - Niall zaprosił go.

\- Nie, dzięki może innym razem! Po prostu chciałem przywitać się z moim nowym seksownym sąsiadem! - Nick znowu puścił oczko do Harry'ego. - Na razie Sexy Styles!

\- Pa. - Harry powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Harry zamknął drzwi i poszedł na kanapę. Niall spojrzał na niego i zaczął się śmiać, a Liam zrobił to samo, ale próbowali kontrolować się trochę.

\- Cześć seksowny sąsiedzie. - Liam drwił z Nicka, śmiejąc się z Harry'ego.

\- Oh zamknij się Payne! - Harry westchnął, wywracając oczami na niego.

\- Myślałem, że w końcu znaleźliśmy chłopaka dla pana Harry'ego Styles'a. - Liam drażnił się z nim.

\- NIE DZIĘKI!

\- Daj spokój Harry, on jest kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej. - Niall zachichotał.

\- Przestań! Nie wykorzystuj mnie! Znam twój plan, wiem, że chcesz, żebym się z nim umawiał, abyś mógł się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Ale on już jest naszym przyjacielem. - Niall odparł.

\- Nie, on jest tylko naszym kolegą z drużyny. - Liam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślę, że to czas założyć kostium nerda Harry'ego Styles'a. - Harry powiedział, przegryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- A co to do cholery jest? - Liam spytał, chwytając picie.

\- Naprawdę chcecie to zobaczyć? - Harry zachichotał.

\- Oczywiście! - Niall uśmiechnął się, dobra on się cały czas uśmiechał.

\- Dobrze, dajcie mi tylko sekundę! - Harry powiedział, idąc do swojego pokoju.

Możecie myśleć, że Harry jest dziwny, bo wziął ubrania nerda do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie użył ich nawet raz, ale teraz było to konieczne, aby sprawić, że Nick przestanie go podrywać. Po 10 minutach Harry przemówił, aby upewnić się, że chłopcy dalej tam są.

\- Ludzie?

\- Pokaż się! - Niall krzyknął z salonu.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Cholera wow! - Liam powiedział, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Co ci się stało kolego? - Niall zaśmiał się, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

\- Więc to-o j-jest Harry Styles w kostiumie nerda. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na siebie.

\- Cholera jasna! - Liam przeklął pod nosem.

\- Oh mój kurewski Boże! Robisz sobie z nas jaja. - Niall powiedział w szoku.

\- Nie, mogę być czarujący, ale mogę też wyglądać jak kujon jeśli chcę i teraz to będzie mój nowy wygląd! - Harry zachichotał.

\- I to jest twój sposób na odgonienie Nick'a od siebie? Ponieważ to nie zadziała! On widział cię już w twoim normalnym stroju. - Niall wyjaśnił, zwracając na to uwagę.

\- Muszę dać temu szansę! - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie kolego, wierz mi lub nie, ale dalej wyglądasz gorąco, nawet w tych ciuchach. - Liam puścił mu oczko.

\- Nie rób tego jeszcze bardziej niezręcznym. - powiedział Harry, ściągając okulary.

\- To co na sobie nosisz nie określa tego, jaki jesteś w środku! Oczywiście możesz mieć każdego chłopaka i każdą dziewczynę w twoim normalnym wyglądzie, ale ludzie chcą z tobą rozmawiać dzięki temu, jaki jesteś w środku! - Niall uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

\- Dziękuję Niall, powinieneś robić notatki Liam! - Harry wywrócił oczami na niego.

\- Jasne, ale wstyd! - Liam zaśmiał się.

Harry poszedł się przebrać znowu w swoje normalne ubrania, to nie miało znaczenia jak wygląda, ponieważ był daleko od domu. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a Harry zastanowił się kto to może być.

\- Harry Styles! - Liam krzyknął, a Harry przeklął pod nosem, prosząc, aby to nie był Nick.

Założył obcisłe jeansy i biały t-shirt przed wejściem do salonu.

\- Co? - zapytał, patrząc na bukiet kwiatów leżący na stole.

\- Są dla ciebie. - Liam próbował się nie zaśmiać.

\- Dla mnie? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, jest tutaj malutka karteczka z twoim imieniem. - Niall dał mu karteczkę.

Harry wziął oddech i przeczytał ją.

_Cześć mój seksowny Styles'ie!_  
_Wiem, że niedawno mnie poznałeś i to może zabrzmieć szalenie, ale uczynisz mi zaszczyt i pójdziesz na randkę ze mną? Jeżeli się zgadzasz to będę czekał na ciebie o 6:00 na plaży Santa Monica, to bardzo miłe miejsce! Mam nadzieję, że się zobaczymy za niedługo!_  
_-Nick_

\- Więc? - głos Liam'a wyrwał Harry'ego z rozmyśleń, uśmiechnął się nerwowo, próbując ukryć kartkę.

\- O-on... Hmm pyta-a mnie o r-randkę. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Perks nie lubi marnować czasu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Ale-e dlaczego j-ja?

\- Daj spokój Harry, spójrz na siebie! - Liam powiedział, prowadząc go do lustra.

\- Wiesz, że mogę to zmienić. - powiedział, wskazując ma swoje odbicie w lustrze.

\- Tak i co?

\- Jestem zbyt zajęty, żeby angażować się w związek, nie chcę iść na randkę! - wyznał.

\- Ale mówisz to złej osobie! Nie jestem tym, który zaprosił cię na randkę! - Liam poszedł na kanapę.

\- Jest 4:49, jeśli chcesz tam być na 6:00 to musisz już wyjść. - Niall powiedział, patrząc ma swój zegarek.

Harry został na chwilę cicho, popełnił już raz błąd i nie chciał zrobić tego znowu.

\---

Po przemyśleniu wszystkiego, co zajęło mu około pół godziny, zdecydował, że pójdzie na "randkę" z Nick'iem, aby postawić sprawę jasno. Harry opuścił mieszkanie o 5:38, a żyjąc w LA każdy wie jak szalone mogą być korki na drodze w nocy. Harry dostał się na Santa Monica o 6:58 i o dziwo Nick dalej tam na niego czekał, siedząc przy stoliku dla dwojga.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - Harry przeprosił.

\- Przyszedłeś. - Nick powiedział z błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Tak... Ale-

\- To nie ma znaczenia! Jesteś tutaj. - Nick uśmiechnął się.

Oczywiście, Nick był przystojny i miły, ale serce Harry'ego należało i zawsze będzie należało do chłopaka z najpiękniejszymi krzystalicznie dziecięcymi, niebieskimi oczami.

\- N-nick. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Usiądź kochanie. - Nick powiedział, wskazując na krzesło stojące przed Harry'm.

Harry nerwowo odsunął krzesło i usiadł na nim, uśmiechając się do Nick'a.

\- M-muszę ci co-ś powiedzieć. - Harry zaczął. - J-jestem zakochany w kimś innym. - wziął głęboki oddech. - Naprawdę go kocham... I nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że masz u mnie szansę, b-bo j-jej nie m-masz. - Harry zamknął oczy. - Jestem zakochany w kimś odkąd pamiętam, niestety nie mogliśmy być razem, więc zdecydowałem się umówić z kimś, ale to nie działało. Zraniłem tę osobę naprawdę bardzo i nie chcę popełnić znowu tego samego błędu... - otworzył oczy i zobaczył Nick'a, który płakał przed nim. - Ja naprawdę nie chcę cię zranić Nick, nie chcę już nikogo ranić.

Harry i Nick siedzieli przez sekundę w ciszy. Nick próbował przyswoić wszystko co powiedział Harry, a Harry po prostu pozwolił Nick'owi wszystko zrozumieć.

\- C-chciałbym być n-nim. - Nick w końcu powiedział.

\- T-tak mi...

\- Nie, nie jest! Zawsze przyglądałem ci się z daleka, podziwiałem twój szeroki uśmiech i twoje piękne dołeczki, w których się zakochałem. - uśmiechnął się. - Zakochałem się w tobie, nawet cię nie znając i nie rozmawiając z tobą, po prostu patrzyłem na ciebie z daleka.

\- Przepraszam. - Harry znowu przeprosił.

\- Nie przepraszaj, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ty i on będziecie razem. - Nick uśmiechnął się.

\- Mam nadzieję na to samo każdego dnia. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Więc... Powiedz mu o tym. - Nick powiedział, zaskakując Harry'ego.

\- Huh?

\- Daj spokój, opowiedz mi o nim! - Nick naciskał na niego.

\- Więc, jak mówiłem poznałem go w przedszkolu, on był wtedy moim jedyny przyjacielem. Czas zaczął mijać, a my dorastaliśmy razem. Zacząłem wtedy odczuwać to dziwne uczucie w moim brzuchu za każdym razem, gdy on mówił do mnie albo patrzył na mnie. Powiedziałem o tym mojej mamie i ona wytłumaczyła mi, że to motylki, a ja nie rozumiałem tego, bo moja logika była jak: "Nie zjadłem żadnych motylków, więc dlaczego mam je czuć w moim brzuszku." Później nauczyłem się, że to była tylko metafora na uczucie w brzuchu, gdy jesteś z osobą, którą kochasz. Razem z dorastaniem zaczęliśmy się zmieniać, nigdy nie powiedziałem mu o swoich uczuciach, więc zdecydowałem, że pojadę na wakacje do babci. Gdy wróciłem on był zupełnie inną osobą, miał tatuaże, ubierał się jak punk i jego przyjaciele byli osobami, które nie dawały mu dobrego przykładu. Zaczął grać w piłkę nożną. - Nick spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. - I zaczął umawiać się z kapitanka cheerleader'ek. Lata zaczęły znowu upływać i ja zacząłem umawiać się z kimś, aby spróbować o nim zapomnieć, ale to nie działało i bardzo zraniłem tę osobę. Potem pojechałem na wymianę uczniowską i nie widziałem go od tej pory.

\- To smutne. - Nick wyszeptał.

\- Tak. - Harry odszepnął.

\- Ale dalej go kochasz!?

\- Tak, od zawsze i na zawsze! - Harry westchnął.

\- Dzięki, że powstrzymałeś mnie od wyobrażania sobie z tobą nie wiadomo czego. - Nick wyszeptał.

\- To nic takiego, nie chcę cię zranić!

\- Jestem ci za to wdzięczny. - Nick uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc jutro zaczyna się szkoła, a ja muszę już iść. - Harry powiedział, wstając z miejsca.

\- Tak, wiem! Pierwszy rok na UCLA! - Nick uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak... Chcesz, żebym cię podwiózł? - Harry zaproponował.

\- _O ile będę mógł jechać na tobie!_  - Nick pomyślał.

\- Nie dzięki, przyjechałem moim samochodem!

\- Okey... Hmm pa-a. - Harry posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Do zobaczenia!

Harry zaczął odchodzić, a po chwili zniknął z pola widzenia Nicka, który został przy stole jeszcze kilka minut.

\- Nie chcę go do niczego zmuszać. - powiedział do siebie. - Muszę dać mu trochę czasu, muszę być cierpliwy! Nawet jeśli umieram z pragnienia, aby go pieprzyć i jeszcze będę go pieprzył, będzie błagał mnie o więcej, mocniej, głębiej. - przegryzł swoją dolną wargę. - Będę słyszał jak krzyczy, będę czuł jak drży! Będę go pieprzył przez sekundy, minuty, godziny, znowu i znowu. Do tyłu. Do przodu. - w tym czasie Nick zrobił się twardy w swoich spodniach.

Z drugiej ręki Harry jechał do swojego mieszkania, był zmęczony, chciał tylko się położyć spać, bo następny dzień będzie dla niego wielkim dniem, to będzie pierwszy dzień na UCLA. Dotarł do mieszkania i tak szybko, jak wszedł do niego zobaczył bukiet kwiatów, który wysłał mu Nick. Na ustach Harry'ego uformował się uśmiech i pewien pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy. Wziął kwiaty i zaczął je rozdzielać. Myślał o Louis'ie (jak zawsze) i robił wianek z kwiatów. Gdy skończył, uśmiechnął się do siebie, ponieważ wianek wyglądał pięknie, przymierzył go i uśmiechnął się znowu. Ostatnim razem robił koronę z kwiatów przed przerwą zimową, gdy był na 11 roku, to było prawie 2 lata temu.

\- Harry? - ktoś powiedział z łazienki. - Harry czy to ty? - usłyszał głos Niall'a.

\- Niall? Co ty robisz o takiej późnej godzinie? - Harry schował wianek.

\- Usłyszałem hałas. - Niall powiedział śpiącym tonem.

\- Przepraszam kolego. - Harry przeprosił.

\- Jest w porządku... Dopiero wróciłeś? - Niall zachichotał.

\- Nie. - zatrzymał się.

\- Wróciłem coś około godziny temu.

\- Więc dlaczego dalej nie śpisz?

\- Po prostu myślałem...

\- O Louis'ie Tomlinson'ie! - Niall dokończył zdanie.

\- Huh? - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Tylko żartuję, nie wiem kim jest ten facet Louis Tomlinson, ale wiem, że to ktoś ważny dla ciebie. - Niall wyznał.

\- C-co?

\- Mogę zobaczyć to w twoich oczach, jak tylko wspomniałem o nim to twoje oczy zabłyszczały jakby były prawdziwymi diamentami. - Niall uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteś szalony! - Harry próbował grać wyluzowanego.

\- Racja. - Niall zaśmiał się do niego.

\- Idź spać! - Harry droczył się z nim.

\- Ty też powinieneś, może zobaczysz Louis'a Tomlinson'a w twoim śnie.

\- Nienawidzę cię. - Harry westchnął.

\- Ja ciebie też nienawidzę. - Niall zażartował.

Harry poszedł do swojego pokoju, myśląc o Louis'ie. Przebrał się w piżamę i poszedł do łóżka. Jego umysł nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Louis'ie. Wziął pamiętnik ze stolika nocnego, tak miał pamiętnik! Przeglądał go do czasu aż jego wzrok zatrzymał się na czymś co spowodowało, że czuł się szczęśliwy i smutny w tym samym czasie.

_I can't control my feelings (Nie potrafię kontrolować swoich uczuć)_

_I can't control my thoughts (Nie potrafię kontrolować swoich myśli)_

_I'm staring at the ceiling (Wpatruję się w sufit)_

_Wondering how I got so caught (Zastanawiając się jakim cudem dałem się złapać)_

_You're completely off limits (Jesteś całkowicie poza granicami)_

_For more reasons than just one, (Z kilku powodów)_

_But I can't stop (Ale nie mogę przestać)_

_You're aware of my existence, (Jesteś świadom mojego istnienia)_  
_But you don't know I'm here (Ale nie wiesz, że tu jestem)_  
_You're the center of attention (Jesteś w centrum zainteresowanie)_  
_You control the atmosphere (Potrafisz kontrolować atmosferę)_  
_You're so busy being busy, (Ale jesteś zajęty byciem zajętym)_  
_I don't want to interfere (Nie chcę się wtrącać)_  
_But I can't stop (Ale nie potrafię przestać)_

_So I'll remain within your reign (Więc pozostanę pod twoimi rządami)_  
_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new (Dopóki moje myśli będą w stanie powędrować gdzieś indziej)_  
_My mind is blind to everything but you (Mój umysł jest ślepy na wszystko oprócz ciebie)_  
_And I wonder if you wonder about me, too (I zastanawiam się czy o mnie myślisz)_

Kiedy Harry skończył czytać, rozpłakał się. To była piosenka, którą napisał dla Louis'a kilka lat temu, piosenka nie była jeszcze skończona, więc wstał z łóżka, aby poszukać swojego keyboard'a i słuchawek. Rozłożył go i chwycił swój pamiętnik z długopisem ze swojego stolika nocnego i zaczął pisać. Grał melodię, śpiewając tekst do niej. Przestał i zaczął pisać ciąg dalszy w swoim pamiętniku.

_If you were to stop talking (Jeśli pzestaniesz mówić)_  
_I don't know what I'd do (Nie wiem co zrobię)_  
_The future's fall is daunting (Przyszłość jest teraz mniej zniechęcająca)_  
_Walking into it with you (Idąc w nią z tobą)_  
_So drink 'til you can't think and (Więc pij do czasu aż nie będziesz w stanie myśleć i)_  
_Pretend I'm what you choose (I udawaj, że jestem tym co byś wybrał)_  
_'cause I can't stop (Ponieważ nie potrafię przestać)_

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, był dumny z wyników swojej pracy i postanowił dodać chórki.

_So I'll remain within your reign (Więc pozostanę pod twoimi rządami)_  
_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new (Dopóki moje myśli będą w stanie powędrować gdzieś indziej)_  
_My mind is blind to everything but you (Mój umysł jest ślepy na wszystko oprócz ciebie)_  
_And I wonder if you wonder about me, too (I zastanawiam się czy o mnie myślisz)_

Chciał zrobić coś innego z częścią piosenki, nie chciał zmieniać tekstu, ale myślał o zmianie melodii, aby było perfekcyjnie. Próbował z dużą ilością melodii, ale żadna z nich nie była tą, której potrzebował. Spróbował jeszcze raz i nareszcie dostał to, czego chciał. Zagrał melodię jeszcze raz, śpiewając do niej tekst

_So I'll remain within your reign (Więc pozostanę pod twoimi rządami)_  
_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new (Dopóki moje myśli będą w stanie powędrować gdzieś indziej)_  
_My mind is blind to everything but you (Mój umysł jest ślepy na wszystko oprócz ciebie)_  
_And I wonder if you wonder about me, too (I zastanawiam się czy o mnie myślisz)_

Zagrał piosenkę jeszcze raz, zanim zdecydował się zakończyć to. Spojrzał na telefon i przeczytał, że jest 2:47 rano na, co myślał, że zwariuje. Schował wszystko i poszedł spać tak szybko, jak skończył, ponieważ przecież następny dzień miał być bardzo ważnym dniem dla niego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UCLA- skrót od University of California, Los Angeles  
> **Community Collage - dwuletni college, który po ukończeniu studiów nadaje tytuł Associate. Odpowiednikiem jest polski technik. (źródło: Wikipedia)
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	18. First Day At UCLA

Budzik Harry'ego zadzwonił o 7:00 rano, a Harry jęknął, naciągając się, aby go wyłączyć. Pomyślał dwa razy przed tym, jak wstał z łóżka, ale gdy uświadomił sobie, że dzisiaj jest jego pierwszy dzień na UCLA, niemal wyskoczył z łóżka. Pobiegł do łazienki, aby wziąć szybki prysznic, ubrał się i poszedł do łazienki po jabłko. W kuchni znalazł kartkę ze swoim imieniem.

_Cześć Harry_

_Tutaj Nick... Tylko żartujemy, to Niall i Liam :) Wyszliśmy na trening piłki nożnej bardzo wcześnie, więc (oczywiście) nie znajdziesz nas w mieszkaniu xD Widzimy się później!_

Harry zaśmiał się do siebie i chwycił rzeczy potrzebne do szkoły. Pierwsza lekcja zaczynała się o 8:00 rano, więc nie musiał się śpieszyć, bo miał wystarczająco czasu. Ruszył do zatłoczonego korytarza i nagle zderzył się z kimś, a ta osoba upuściła coś, nadeptując na stopę Harry'ego.

\- Oh Boże! Przepraszam cię! - Harry przeprosił, podnosząc zeszyt.

\- Jest w porządku, przepraszam, nie patrzyłam przed siebie! - usłyszał kobiecy głos.

Podniósł się na swoją wysokość i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny stojącej przed nim.

\- Hej. - Harry przywitał się z nią.

\- C-cześć. - powiedziała nerwowo.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? - Harry spytał, próbując być przyjacielski.

\- Tak... Hmm przepraszam, nadepnęłam na twoją stopę. - znowu przeprosiła.

\- Jest w porządku, ale muszę przyznać, że to strasznie boli. - Harry powiedział, próbując przytrzymać się ściany.

\- Oh Boże... Na pewno boli, t-tak ba-bardzo przepraszam-m. - dziewczyna panikowała.

\- Nie, tylko żartuję. - Harry zachichotał cicho.

\- Cholernie mnie wystraszyłeś. - uśmiechnęła się, ukazując dwa piękne dołeczki.

\- Przepraszam. - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Jest w porządku, jestem Bianca! - wystawiłam rękę w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Miło cię poznać, jestem Harry! - chwycił jej dłoń. - Więc co studiujesz?

\- Sztukę, a ty?

\- Hmm, więc będziesz następnym Picasso? - Harry droczył się z nią.

\- Nie! Nie jestem w tym aż tak dobra. - zaśmiała się, wywracając oczami.

\- Dobrze, chciałbym zobaczyć jak pracujesz! - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Tak, zgaduję, że chcesz. - uśmiechnęła się. - Więc co tutaj robisz?

\- Więc studiuję nauki ścisłe. Chcę być naukowcem. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Oh, więc będziesz następnym Albert'em Einstein'em? - odpowiedziała tak samo jak Harry poprzednio.

\- Możliwe! - Harry zachichotał. - Ale on był fizykiem, a nie naukowcem.

\- Oops mój błąd! Czyli jesteś kujonem? - Bianca zapytała.

\- Tak panno Bianco, ale prawdziwym wyznacznikiem inteligencji nie jest wiedza, ale wyobraźnia. - puścił do niej oczko.

\- Czy ty właśnie przytoczyłeś słowa Albert'a Einstein'a? - zachichotał.

\- Zgaduję, że tak. - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Tak przy okazji kocham twój akcent! - Bianka powiedziała znikąd.

\- D-dziękuję? - Harry powiedział, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

\- Dobrze, to była przyjemność cię poznać Harry. - powiedziała udawanym angielskim akcentem. - Przepraszam, nie jestem dobra w naśladowaniu tego akcentu.

\- Jest w porządku, ciebie też było miło poznać! - uśmiechnął się. - Do zobaczenia.

\- Mam nadzieję. - wyszeptała.

Harry spojrzał na telefon i wpadł w panikę, poszedł tak szybko, jak to możliwe do klasy, aby być na czas. Na college'u lub uniwersytecie nauczyciele nie karzą cię za spóźnienie lub nie odrobienie pracy domowej, bo robisz to na własną odpowiedzialność. Harry doszedł do klasy na czas, ale jego serce biło tak szybko, że miał problemy z oddychaniem. Wziął swój inhalator i umieścił go w ustach, wdychając lekarstwo trzy razy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - ktoś spytał.

\- T-tak.

\- Nie wyglądasz jakby było w porządku. - ten ktoś powiedział, pomagając mu usiąść.

\- Jest w porządku, nie martw się, dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. - powiedział ten sam głos.

Harry został na krześle jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem zajął miejsce na tyłach klasy.

\- Witam na biologii. - powiedziała pani Nelson z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Możecie zastanawiać się, dlaczego Harry chce być naukowcem, więc on lubi uczucie pomagania komuś. Chciałby wynaleźć lek na raka lub inne choroby, na które nie ma jeszcze leków. Chciałby ratować ludzi, chciałby rozumieć ludzi. Lekcja minęła naprawdę szybko, a Harry był podekscytowany wszystkim, czego się nauczył, nawet jeśli potrafił już kilka z tych rzeczy.

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, Nialla i Liam'a dalej w nim nie było, więc postanowił ugotować coś na obiad. Zrobił grillowanego kurczaka, gniecione ziemniaki i grillowaną fasolę, bo Liam zawsze narzekał, że jedzą niezdrowo. Niall naprawdę się tym nie przejmował, bo dopóki karmili go, było okej.

Postanowił wziąć długi ciepły prysznic przed tym, jak chłopcy wrócą. Chciał zjeść posiłek z nimi, więc chciał zrobić coś dla zabicia czasu. Puścił wodę i ustawił ciepłą temperaturę, a potem rozebrał się. Wszedł pod prysznic, pozwalając ciepłej wodzie płynąc po całym jego zimnym ciele. Obrócił się, pozwalają wodzie uderzać w jego twarz i włosy, czuł się zrelaksowany, ale w tym samym czasie jego umysł przypomniał mu chwilę, gdy on i Louis byli dziećmi.

_-Harry! Kopnij piłkę! - Louis krzyknął, czekając aż Harry poda mu piłkę._

_\- Wiesz, że nie jestem w tym dobry Louis. - Harry narzekał._

_\- Daj spokój! - Louis podszedł do niego. - Zagraj ze mną!_

_\- Nie Louis. Ty jesteś w tym dobry, ale ja nie! - Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie._

_\- Hej, mogę cię nauczyć, jeśli chcesz i będziemy mogli grać razem._

_\- Nie, nie potrafię. Nawet nie potrafię biegać bez dostania ataku serca, pamiętasz?_

_Louis zauważył smutek w głosie Harry'ego, więc podszedł do niego bliżej i objął go rękami w talii._

_\- Ale założę się, że będziesz najlepszym piłkarzem i wszystkie najlepsze drużyny piłkarskie na świecie będą chciały cię w swojej drużynie, ponieważ po prostu jesteś najlepszy! - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie._

_\- A ty będziesz przy mnie? Będziesz mnie dopingował? - Louis zapytał._

_\- Tak, zawsze i na zawsze!_

Harry pokręcił głową, aby odepchnąć to wspomnienie, wiedza ile obietnic złamał była dla niego zbyt bolesna, bo te obietnice miały duże znaczenie dla Louis'a albo przynajmniej tak wyglądały. Umył swoje loki i ciało, próbując przestać myśleć o Louis'ie. Usłyszał hałas w mieszkaniu, więc domyślił się, że chłopcy już wrócili. Zmył szampon i wyszedł spod prysznica. Wysuszył się i ubrał w wygodne ubrania.

\- Harry!? - Niall krzyknął z salonu.

\- Idę!

\- Szybciej! Umieram z głodu!

\- Tak, wiem! - Harry zachichotał cicho.

Poszedł do małego salonu i znalazł tam Nialla i Liama na kanapie.

\- Rozłóżcie przynajmniej talerze! - Harry wywrócił na nich oczami.

\- Wybacz kolego. - Liam przeprosił. - Widzisz Niall, mówiłem ci!

\- Po prostu usiądźcie, zaraz będę nakładał. - Harry powiedział, idąc do kuchni

Niall usiadł, ale Liam poszedł do małej kuchni i pomógł mu. Harry nałożył dwa kawałki kurczaka, trochę ziemniaków i grillowanej fasoli. Wręczył to Niallowi, który posłał mu ogromny uśmiech.

\- To pachnie naprawdę dobrze kolego! - Niall pochwalił go.

\- Dzięki, mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakowało.

\- I wygląda na zdrowe! - Liam dodał.

\- Tak, pomyślałem, że będzie ci to odpowiadało! - Harry zachichotał.

\- Więc, smacznego! - Niall powiedział, gotowy do pożarcia jedzenia.

Jedli w ciszy do czasu aż Niall postanowił porozmawiać o ich dniu.

\- Więc... Jak ci minął dzień? Widziałeś swojego uroczego księcia? - Niall droczył się z Harry'm, wspominając znowu o Nick'u.

Liam zaśmiał się pod nosem, wiedząc, że Niall mówi o Nick'u Perks'ie.

\- Dzień mi minął perfekcyjnie, ponieważ nie widziałem go i poznałem kochaną dziewczynę, gdy szedłem na lekcję biologii. - Harry wziął gryza kurczaka.

\- Dziewczynę? - Niall zadrwił z niego.

\- Tak, dziewczynę! - Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Oh, więc to... Wspaniale? - Liam dodał, nie będąc pewny, co powiedzieć.

\- A jak wam minął dzień? - Harry spytał, aby zmniejszyć niezręczność.

\- Więc trening był ciężki, jak zwykle, ale dzisiaj doszedł do nas nowy zawodnik. - Niall powiedział smutnym tonem.

\- Oh, naprawdę? Dlaczego nie cieszysz się z tego? - Harry spytał zaciekawiony.

\- On jest... Hmm najlepszym graczem w szkole i szczerze to nie lubię go. Jest taki arogancki! - Niall zrobił gest obrzydzenia i Harry wiedział, że ten facet musi taki być, ponieważ Niall nigdy nie zachowywał się tak w stosunku do nikogo.

\- Oh, a skąd on jest? - Harry powiedział, jakby go to nie obchodziło.

\- Doncaster!

(Od tł. Oh yeah! *tańczy dziki taniec szczęścia*)

\---

Życie Louis'a nie było już takie łatwe, gdy Harry zostawił go i zmienił tym wszystko. Wiedział, że nie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, gdy Harry tam jeszcze był, ale przynajmniej był przy nim. Widział go każdego dnia w szkole, rozmawiał z nim czasami na lekcjach, po prostu był tam, a potem już nie. Zostawił go bez żadnego wyjaśnienia lub powodu. Wiedział, że nie był jego chłopakiem, ani nawet przyjacielem, ale chciał, żeby on mu wszystko wyjaśnił. Dlaczego nie był tylko niewinnym kujonem, którego każdy znał i wyśmiewał? Dlaczego był najlepszym kierowcą, którego znał? Dlaczego wpadł w kłopoty w tym samym czasie, w jakim Louis też wpadł? Dlaczego odszedł bez niego i bez wyjaśnienia? Ale to nie było najboleśniejsze, najbardziej bolało to, że Harry obiecał Louis'owi, że zostanie, a bezlitośnie opuścił go.

Każdy dzień bez niego był coraz gorszy. Odkąd zaczął grać w piłkę nożną, jego trener zawsze mówił mu, że ma grać jak najlepiej potrafi, ma imponować każdego na każdym meczu, ponieważ możliwe jest, że ktoś ważny z drużyny piłkarskiej zauważy go i zaprosi na trening lub da mu szansę na bycie profesjonalnym graczem. Louis zawsze skupiał się na tym bardzo, nawet za bardzo, ale po odejściu Harry'ego wszystko przestało mieć dla niego znaczenie.

Każdy widział Louis'a Tomlinson'a jako najszczęśliwszą osobę na świecie, ale nikt nie wiedział, że płakał samotnie przed snem. Nikt nie wiedział, że modlił się każdego dnia i nocy o to, żeby Harry wrócił do domu i powiedział mu, że zostanie z nim na zawsze tak, jak obiecał. Ale to się nie wydarzyło i życie toczył się dalej, a on nie potrafił tego zatrzymać. Mógł zrobić to tylko, jeśli był z rodziną, przyjaciółmi i bliźniaczkami, które były dla niego, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebował.

Nigdy nie miał serca ich zawieść. Mógł zawieść każdego, ale nie bliźniaczki. Więc wziął się w garść i walczył o stypendium do najlepszego uniwersytetu w Stanach. Wiedział, że będzie daleko od swojej rodziny, domu i bliźniaczek, ale to była najlepsza szansa w jego życiu. Wiedział, że jego mama ma pieniądze i pozwoli mu na chodzenie do jakiegokolwiek uniwersytetu by chciał, więc teraz jest w Stanach, chodząc do najlepszego uniwersytetu na świecie, czyli UCLA.

\---

Po obiedzie Harry, Niall i Liam posprzątali w kuchni, umyli talerze i wynieśli śmieci.

\- Co jest nie tak z Niall'em? - Harry spytał Liam'a.

\- Chodzi o tego nowego w naszej drużynie, nasz trener go faworyzuje, mógłby nawet umyć podłogę przed nim i Niall oraz wszyscy inni nienawidzą tego! - Liam wyjaśnił, wzdychając ciężko.

\- A ty go też nienawidzisz?

\- Nie, on jest... On jest zbyt p-piękny, aby być nienawidzonym. - Liam zarumienił się.

\- Zbyt piękny, aby go nienawidzić, huh? - Harry zachichotał.

\- T-tak...

\- Więc naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć, ponieważ nie jestem dobry w tych sprawach. - Harry uśmiechnął się, przegryzając dolną wargę.

\- Jest w porządku... On nigdy nie zakocha się w takim facecie jak ja. - Liam wlepił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Hej, Payno! Jesteś jednym z najbardziej miłych, wyjątkowych i wartościowych osób, jakie kiedykolwiek poznałem! I jeżeli on nie zauważa tych wartości to musi być idiotą! - Harry uśmiechnął się do Liam'a.

\- Dzięki Harold. - Liam przytulił Harry'ego.

\- Nie mów tak na mnie! - Harry udał, że jest zły.

\- O co chodzi z tym przytulaniem? - Niall powiedział, stojąc w drzwiach łazienki.

\- Nic ważnego. - Liam odpowiedział szybko.

\- Dobra chłopacy, idę do łóżka! Jutro mam więcej zajęć. - Harry powiedział, idąc do swojego pokoju.

\- Pa kolego!

\- Dobranoc! - Niall dodał.

Harry poszedł do swojego pokoju, był zdecydowanie zmęczony. Cały ten pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole był naprawdę męczący i chciał po prostu iść spać. Wszedł do ciepłego łóżka i zasnął, ponieważ następny dzień też miał być dla niego wielkim dniem.

Niall i Liam dalej rozmawiali w salonie.

\- Dlaczego nasz trener czci ziemię, po której on chodzi? Nie rozumiem tego kurwa! - Niall narzekał.

\- On jest dobry... Nie każ mi znowu tego mówić, ale on jest najlepszy w piłce nożnej! - Liam powiedział zachwycony.

\- Hmm Nick Perks jest lepszy niż on, a trener nie zachowuje się tak w stosunku do niego!

\- Wiesz, jaki potrafi być Nick, gdy ludzie mówią mu, że jest w czymś najlepszy! - Liam uniósł jedną brew.

\- Tak, ale chodzi mi o to, że ten facet jest dobry tylko dlatego, że trener tak powiedział! - Niall zachichotał.

\- Niall, bądźmy szczerzy! On jest naprawdę dobry!

\- Nie, on jest dobry, ale jego arogancka postawa sprawia, że go nie lubię! - Niall wyznał.

\- Co? Czy ty chociaż z nim gadałeś? - Liam zwrócił na to uwagę.

\- Tak i nie chcę tego powtarzać.

\- A co jeśli powiem ci, że go lubię? - Liam spytał, wstrzymując oddech.

\- C-co-o? - Niall powiedział z łamiącym się sercem.

\- Tak... M-myślę, że m-mogę być-ć w nim za-zakochany.

\- Zakochany w nim?

\- T-tak, nie wiem-m czemu... Hmm c-czuję takie sza-szalone uczucie za każdym r-razem, gdy on jest blisko. - Liam próbował wyjaśnić.

Niall po prostu gapił się na Liam'a nie mówiąc nic. Naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć, no bo co mógł powiedzieć w sytuacji, gdy chłopak, którego lubisz mówi ci o tym, że lubi innego chłopaka.

\- Ziemia do Niall'a, Ziemia do Niall'a. - Liam powiedział, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Huh?

\- Wszystko w porządku skarbie?

\- Tak, jestem po prostu zmęczony. - Niall uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Więc powinieneś iść spać. - Liam zasugerował.

\- Tak, to na pewno powinno pomóc.

\- Widzimy się jutro na treningu! - Liam puścił do niego oczko.

\- Tak. - Niall poszedł do swojego pokoju, myśląc o Liam'ie.

Jak miał powiedzieć chłopakowi, którego lubi, że go lubi? Obaj byli przyjaciółmi odkąd przyjechali do Ameryki. Liam był jednym z jego przyjaciół i w końcu zaczął czuć to szalone uczucie w jego brzuchu za każdym razem, gdy Liam mówił do niego, uśmiechał się albo chociaż patrzył na niego. Niall wiedział, że to nie jest zła rzecz, ale nie wiedział jak na to zareaguje Liam, szczególnie, gdy teraz czuł coś do nowego piłkarza w ich drużynie.

Następnego dnia Liam i Niall wstali o 4:00 rano i poszli na trening. Liam był podekscytowany, ale Niall po prostu chciał spoliczkować twarz ich nowego piłkarza.

\- Niall! - Liam krzyknął szeptem.

\- Co? - Niall spytał, sikając.

\- Chodź już! Albo spóźnimy się i trener nie przestanie z nas drwić! - Liam powiedział, pakując więcej wody do plecaka.

\- Liam! Trening zaczyna się o 5:00! A jest ledwo 4:45!

\- Dojście tam zajmuje 15 minut, pamiętasz?

\- Tak, tak, tak cokolwiek! Chodźmy już!

Obaj dotarli na pole do piłki nożnej tak szybko, jak umieli i prawie wszyscy już tam byli. Niall zatrzymał się i złapał oddech przed stanięciem na linii.

\- Dzień dobry! - trener krzyknął.

\- Dzień dobry! - wszyscy krzyknęli razem.

\- Każdy dobrze wie, że mamy honor mieć w naszej drużynie najlepszego piłkarza w UK, Louis'a Tomlinson'a! - trener powiedział podekscytowany.

Każdy zawiwatował, każdy za wyjątkiem Nick'a i Niall'a.

\- Okej, wiem, że wszyscy gracie naprawdę dobrze i kilkoro z was było kapitanem drużyny w poprzedniej szkole. - spojrzał na Nick'a. - Ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia, jeżeli chcesz być kapitanem drużyny, musisz o to zawalczyć.

\- Wiemy już, że naszym kapitanem zostanie Louis! - Niall krzyczał w swojej głowie.

\- Tak szefie!- wszyscy krzyknęli, a Niall wywrócił oczami.

\- Okej! Teraz zacznijmy z treningiem!

Każdy zaczął biec dookoła boiska. Kiedy skończyli część z rozciąganiem, podzielili się na dwie drużyny. W jednej kapitanem był Louis, a w drugiej Nick.

\- Louis! Wybieraj zawodników! - trener powiedział, wskazując na resztę graczy.

\- Hmm... Przepraszam, ale nie znam waszych imion... Hmm numer 7. - Louis zaczął.

\- Niall! - Nick krzyknął.

\- Numer 14!

\- Marcus!

\- Numer 3!

\- Ian!

\- Numer 56!

Nick spojrzał na Louis'a z ogromną nienawiścią w oczach, ponieważ technicznie rzecz biorąc wybrał jednego z najlepszych graczy.

\- Jaymi!

\- Numer 43!

Liam prawie przestał oddychać, gdy usłyszał Liama wywołującego jego imię, no dobra numer, ale i tak dostał mini ataku serca.

\- Mason!

\- Numer 23!

\- Luke!

\- Numer 56!

\- Jonny!

I w ten sposób Nick i Louis skończyli tworzyć swoje drużyny. Wszyscy poszli na swoje strony boiska i Louis uśmiechnął się do nich.

\- Okej, teraz wygrana nie jest ważna. - wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani.

\- Co? - Liam był pierwszym, który przemówił.

\- Tak, tu i teraz najważniejsze jest zobaczenie jak oni grają w drużynie i zauważenie co jest ich słabością, a co naszą mocną stronę. Grając jako drużyna musimy nauczyć się jak być najlepsi! - wszyscy wyglądali, jakby się zgadzali z tym, co powiedział Louis, ale Liam musiał coś powiedzieć.

\- Tak, to brzmi naprawdę dobrze, ale oni nie będą grali w tym składzie zawsze.

Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie wszystko w życiu opiera się na wygranych. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Liam szepnął do Louis'a.

\- Tak, przepraszam! Zróbmy to jako drużyna! - Louis uśmiechnął się do nich.

Zaczęli grać, gdy Louis powiedział im, aby próbowali grać, jak prawdziwa drużyna. Zauważalne było to, że pomysł na grę Nick'a był inny niż Louis'a, ponieważ oni (on) myśleli tylko o wygranej. Gra skończyła się remisem, a Louis był zadowolony, bo zobaczył jak każdy z nich grał i jak grała przeciwna drużyna. Oczywiście Nick był wściekły na swoją drużynę.

\- Czy wy sobie ze mnie żartujecie? - Nick krzyknął do swojej drużyny. - Przegraliśmy ponieważ wy, ludzie nie gracie kurewsko dobrze! - krzyknął sfrustrowany.

\- Ale my nie przegraliśmy! Zremisowaliśmy! - Niall próbował wytłumaczyć mu różnicę.

\- To tak jakbyśmy przegrali!

Z drugiej strony boiska Louis gratulował swojej drużynie za dobrą grę.

\- Dobra robota drużyno, trzymajcie tak dalej! - uśmiechnął się.

Trener zauważył jak oni traktowali swoje drużyny i zauważył to, jaki pozytywny był Louis, nawet jak nie wygrali. Zauważył także wściekłość Nick'a, bo nie wygrali.

\- Bruinsi!* - trener krzyknął i wszyscy stanęli w jednej linii.

\- Chcę wam pogratulować za wspaniałą grę ludzie! Specjalne gratulacje dla Louis'a Tomlinson'a, ponieważ motywowałeś swoją drużynę, nauczyłeś ich jak grać jako drużyna i szczerze to jest klucz do niepokonanej drużyny. Z dumą przedstawiam wam kapitana waszej drużyny, Louis'a Tomlinson'a! - każdy zawiwatował na cześć Louis'a, a Niall i Nick stali tam, chcąc go zabić.

\- Gratulacje kolego! - Liam przytulił Louis'a.

Serce Harry'ego było bliskie eksplodowania.

\- Co jest do kurwy nie tak z naszym trenerem? - Nick wyszeptał do ucha Niall'a.

\- Nie wiem, ale wygląda na to, że mamy nowego kapitana!

\- To jest to, co oni myślą, ale nie będzie nim długo! Po moim trupie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *w oryginale jest to "Bruins" i szukałam znaczenia tego słowa, ale wyskoczyło mi tylko, że jest to nazwa drużyny piłkarskiej w colleagu.
> 
> Nie martwcie się o relację Harry'ego i Bianki, wiem, że ostatnim razem, gdy miał dobry kontakt z dziewczyną to skończyło się związkiem, ale to akurat skończy się tylko na przyjaźni ;)
> 
> Wygląd Bianki - http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/image/137164038872
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	19. Art Project

Minął tydzień, a wszystko na uniwersytecie wydawało się być normalne. Harry i Bianca stali się naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, Niall i Nick dalej chcieli zniszczyć Louis'a, a Liam stał się jego dobrym przyjacielem. Była sobotnia noc, a Harry był w domu i robił swoje zadanie z biologii. Był w środku pisania zdania i nie usłyszał nawet jak zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Dzwonek zadzwonił ponownie i spojrzał zdezorientowany na drzwi.

\- Tak?

\- Harry? - powiedział kobiecy głos.

\- Bianca? - Harry spojrzał przez dziurkę w drzwiach.

\- Tak, to ja. - wyszeptała, jakby był to sekret, który Harry musiał zatrzymać tylko dla siebie.

Harry otworzył drzwi i uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- Tak. - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Hej! Co się stało?

\- Mam do zrobienia projekt, a naprawdę nie wiem jak go zrobić, mój umysł jest ślepy na wszystko!

Jej słowa "mój umysł jest ślepy na wszystko" (my mind is blind to everything) przypomniało mu o piosence, którą napisał dla Louis'a.

\- O czym jest ten projekt? - Harry spytał.

\- Hmm, więc muszę namalować wyraz czyjegoś bólu albo cierpienia, ale nie mam pomysłu co to ma być. - powiedziała zdesperowana.

Harry i Bianca usiedli na kanapie.

\- Czyiś ból, huh? - Harry spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Tak. - wyszeptała.

\- Więc, czy ten obraz musi opowiadać historię?

\- Harry, każdy obraz opowiada historię. - Bianca powiedziała z sarkastycznym tonem.

\- Co jeśli namalujesz... Ból po stracie ukochanego?

\- Ból po stracie ukochanego?

\- Tak, mógłby to być... Hmm obraz, gdzie jeden z nich odchodzi. - Harry wytłumaczył, wstrzymując oddech.

\- To brzmi dobrze, co jeszcze?

\- Hmm, więc to mógłby być mężczyzna odchodzący od dziewczyny, ponieważ wie, że ona nie będzie bezpieczna, gdy zostanie. - Harry zrobił przerwę na chwilę, próbując powstrzymać łzy. - Możesz namalować dom i samochód, a w środku samochodu chłopaka, który będzie patrzył w okno domu swojej ukochanej.

\- Oh mój Boże to jest świetne! - Bianca powiedziała zachwycona.

\- Tak, to dobry pomysł! - Harry próbował się sztucznie uśmiechnąć.

Jesteś geniuszem Harry. - Bianca przytuliła go.

\- Nie, to jest tylko pomysł...

\- Kluczem do mądrości lub inteligencji nie jest wiedza, ale wyobraźnia, pamiętasz?

\- Naprawdę zapamiętujesz takie rzeczy? - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Pomiędzy nimi nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, a Bianca po prostu gapiła się na Harry'ego, który dalej robił swoje zadanie domowe. Wiedziała, że pomysł Harry'ego nie był tylko głupim pomysłem, który utworzył się w jego umyśle. Miała przeczucie, że było coś na rzeczy i chciała dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

\- Musiałeś ją zostawić?

\- Huh? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Twoją ukochaną, czy musiałeś ją zostawiać? - Bianca spytała znowu.

\- Co? Nie! - Harry próbował udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Harry, mogłam zobaczyć ból w twoich oczach, gdy mówiłeś mi o tym pomyśle, malarze potrafią zauważyć każdy rodzaj emocji, a ja widziałam ból w twoich oczach. - Bianca posłała mu słaby uśmiech. - Zawsze zwracam na wszystko uwagę.

Harry siedział przez chwilę w ciszy, myśląc co powiedzieć.

\- Jest w porządku, każdy z nas przynajmniej raz w życiu cierpiał! Nawet sama doświadczyłam na własnej skórze utraty najważniejszej osoby w moim życiu. - zapłakała. - Straciłam go, gdy byliśmy w liceum, to był cud, że nie jechałam z nim, gdy miał wypadek samochodowy, bo byliśmy nierozłączni. Wszędzie, gdzie on był, byłam też ja, ale tego popołudnia moja mama chciała, żebym została w domu i pomogła jej z kilkoma rzeczami. To było takie bolesne, gdy jego mama zadzwoniła do mnie, mówiąc, że on nie żyje. Cały mój świat się zawalił i nic mnie już nie obchodziło. Chciałam tylko umrzeć, ale uratowała mnie sztuka. Wyrażam swoje emocje poprzez malowanie. - przerwała. - Nie powiedziałam ci tego wcześniej, ponieważ nie chciałam, żebyś mi współczuł, ale teraz chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie jesteś jedynym, który wie jak to jest stracić kogoś, kogo kochasz całym swoim sercem.

\- Tak mi przykro. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Jest w porządku i wiem, że mogłabym namalować obraz tylko, dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu, ale po prostu nie potrafiłam, na pewno rozumiesz dlaczego.

\- Jest w porządku. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Obiecuję, że zrobię najlepszy obraz w moim życiu, nawet lepszy niż od Picasso. - zażartowała. - Dla niej i dla ciebie.

\- Hmm... To jest on. - Harry wyznał.

\- On?

\- Tak, jest chłopakiem. - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Chłopak? To nawet lepiej, więc zrobię moje najlepsze dzieło dla ciebie i dla niego. - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Dziękuję ci B. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie ma za co H. - Bianca została na drugiej stronie kanapy, uśmiechając się do niego. - Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Bianca spytała.

\- Tak.

\- Co się z nim stało?

Cisza znowu wypełniła salon, Harry nie opowiadał o tym nikomu. Nawet Mai, ale z jakiegoś powodu myślał i wiedział, że Bianca zrozumie go, ponieważ też straciła kogoś, kogo kochała.

\- Nie musisz mi o tym mówić jeśli nie chcesz-

\- Jest w porządku, myślę, że to mi nawet pomoże. - przerwał jej. - Poznałem go w przedszkolu, był wtedy moim jedynym przyjacielem. Czas zaczął upływać, a my dorastaliśmy razem. Zacząłem wtedy odczuwać to dziwne uczucie w moim brzuchu za każdym razem, gdy on mówił do mnie albo patrzył na mnie. Powiedziałem o tym mojej mamie i ona wytłumaczyła mi, że to motylki, a ja nie rozumiałem tego, bo moja logika była jak: "Nie zjadłem żadnych motylków, więc dlaczego mam je czuć w moim brzuszku." Później nauczyłem się, że to była tylko metafora na uczucie w brzuchu, gdy jesteś z osobą, którą kochasz. Razem z dorastaniem zaczęliśmy się zmieniać, nigdy nie powiedziałem mu o swoich uczuciach, więc zdecydowałem, że pojadę na wakacje do babci. Gdy wróciłem on był zupełnie inną osobą, miał tatuaże, ubierał się jak punk i jego przyjaciele byli osobami, które nie dawały mu dobrego przykładu. Zaczął grać w piłkę nożną i umawiać się z kapitanka cheerleader'ek. Lata zaczęły znowu upływać i ja zacząłem umawiać się z kimś, aby spróbować o nim zapomnieć, ale to nie działało i bardzo zraniłem tę osobę. Potem pojechałem na wymianę uczniowską i nie widziałem go od tamtego momentu.

\- To naprawdę smutne. - Bianca wyszeptała.

\- Tak jest, ale przynajmniej wiem, że on też mnie kochał. - Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl, że Louis go kocha.

\- To dobrze i wierzę mi, że jeszcze będziesz z nim szczęśliwy, bo przecież on żyje.

\- Tak, ale to nie jest takie łatwe.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że takie będzie! - Bianca wyszeptała.

\- Nikt też nie powiedział, że będzie takie trudne.

\- Czy ty właśnie śpiewasz piosenkę Coldplay'a!* - Bianca zaśmiała się, próbując rozweselić atmosferę.

\- Uwielbiam ich!

\- Tak, oni są naprawdę dobrzy. - siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy aż Bianca wpadła na pomysł.

\- Harry!

\- Hmm?

\- Jestem głodna. - zaśmiała się.

\- Ja też.

\- Co ty na to, abym zrobiła coś do jedzenia? - Bianca zaproponowała.

\- Brzmi dobrze.

\- Tak, co macie w lodówce?

\- Kurczaka... Kurczaka i czy wspominałem już o kurczaku? - Harry zażartował.

\- Tak, kurczak! - Bianca zaśmiała się.

Oboje poszli do kuchni, aby zrobić pysznego kurczaka.

\- Wiesz, że mama nauczyła mnie naprawdę dobrego przepisu.

\- A dotyczy on kurczaka?

\- Tak Harry, jest w nim kurczak. - Bianca zaśmiała się.

\- Nazywa się taquitos dorados.

\- Hmm brzmi pysznie.

\- I jest pyszne, szczególnie jak je się to z sałatą, ogórkami, burakami, kwaśnym sosem, serem i sosem pomidorowym na wierzchu, przepyszne!

\- Zakładam, że jest, zaczynamy?

\- Tak, zróbmy to!

Zrobili wszystko jak w przepisie na taquitos dorados i zrobili jeszcze dodatkowe dla Niall'a i Liam'a, którzy byli na imprezie Nick'a tylko dlatego, że była ona dla piłkarzy. Po obiedzie Harry i Bianca postanowili obejrzeć film, Bianca chciała obejrzeć "Carrie" ale Harry wolał coś mniej strasznego, więc zaproponował "Warm Bodies"

\- To jest o zombie! - Bianca zaprotestowała.

\- Wiem to!

\- Myślałam, że nie chcesz oglądać nic strasznego!

\- "Warm bodies" nie jest straszne, to romantyczne! - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- To to samo, Carrie też jest romantyczna, omijając część, gdy zabija wszystkich. - zaśmiała się.

\- Shh, film się zaczyna.

Oglądali film, a gdy Harry czasami krzyczał, bo pokazywali twarz Bonies, Bianca po prostu śmiała się z niego. Świetnie się bawiła, więc nie mogła narzekać. Kiedy film się prawie skończył, Niall i Liam wrócili do domu.

\- Harry! - krzyknął pijany Niall, a Liam spojrzał na Harry'ego, przepraszając za zachowanie Niall'a.

\- Jest w porządku, wiem jak to jest.

\- Przepraszam za przeszkodzenie wam w filmie. - Liam powiedział, patrząc na Biancę.

\- Nie martw się, to nic takiego! Pozwól, że ci pomogę zaprowadzić go do łóżka. - Harry powiedział, podtrzymując Niall'a.

\- Sp-spójrz Ha-rry ma-a kur-kurczaka. - Niall zaśmiał się histerycznie.

\- Shh Niall, ośmieszasz się. - Liam zachichotał, próbując zatrzymać go.

W końcu udało im się położyć Niall'a, a Harry przeprosił Biance za zachowanie Niall'a. Liam jak zwykle przedstawił się Biance i po tym zostawił ich znowu samych.

\- Więc muszę iść, ale to była przyjemność z tobą gotować, jeść i oglądać film. - powiedziała udawanym Angielskim akcentem.

\- Tak, mi też i musisz skończyć z tym udawanym akcentem! Po prostu nie mów nic, to znaczy nie naśladuj mnie! - Harry droczył się z nią.

\- Przepraszam? - Bianca zaśmiała się.

\- Jest w porządku! - Harry próbował powiedzieć z Amerykańskim akcentem.

\- Do zobaczenia w takim razie!

\- Pa. - Harry powiedział, całując jej policzek.

Bianca też go pocałowała i uśmiechnęła się, znikając za windą.

\---

Następnego poranka Liam i skacowany Niall wstali o 4 i poszli na trening piłki nożnej.

\- Niall, pospiesz się! - Liam wyszeptał złym tonem.

\- Nie krzycz! Moja głowa jest bliska eksplodowania! - Niall powiedział, trzymając się za głowę.

\- Tak, to się nazywa kac! - Liam zaśmiał się.

\- To nie jest śmieszne!

\- Przepraszam, ale pamiętaj, że mówiłem ci, abyś tyle nie pił, ponieważ mamy rano trening, ale ty mnie nie słuchałeś!

\- Tak mamo! - Niall zaśmiał się.

\- Chodźmy!

Obaj poszli na trening, zbliżał się bardzo ważny mecz, więc musieli się do niego przygotować. Louis będąc kapitanem drużyny musiał się upewnić, że każdy gra jako drużyna. Trener zasięgnął jego rady na temat tego, kto powinien poprawić swoją grę. Nick oczywiście nienawidził tego, ale nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Trening zakończył się, a cała drużyna poszła do szatni. Liam jak zwykle rozmawiając z Louis'em.

\- Hej kolego, to był dobry trening! - Liam uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Dzięki, ale nie wszystkie dobre akcje były moje, jesteście naprawdę dobrzy!

\- Też tak myślę, ale tak serio to nikt wcześniej nie nauczył mnie takiej gry! - Liam wyjaśnił.

\- Tak, ale... Hmm po prostu uważam, że wszystko opiera się na grze jako drużyna. - Louis również się uśmiechnął.

\- Tak.

Po tym niezręczna cisza wypełniła szatnię, Liam chciał utrzymać rozmowę z Louis'em, ale szczerze to nie wiedział, co więcej mógłby powiedzieć. Louis ściągnął koszulkę, odsłaniając swoje tatuaże. Liam przełknął ciężko ślinę, a jego oczy przykleiły się do ciała Louis'a. Zauważył, że wszystkie tatuaże Louis'a są stare, ale jeden z nich był jakby świeżo zrobiony.

\- Lubisz tatuaże, prawda? - Liam skomentował.

\- Tak, trochę tak. - Louis powiedział, patrząc na swoje tatuaże.

\- Tego zrobiłeś niedawno? - Liam wskazał na tatuaż na jego nadgarstku.

\- Oh tak! - Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Hmm, podoba mi się! Co on oznacza?

\- Hmm, to jest... Hmm lina! - Louis próbował ominąć odpowiedzi na pytanie.

\- Wiem, że to lina, ale co oznacza?

\- To jest po prostu lina! Z przodu jest znak nieskończoności, a z tyłu jest zwyczajna lina, która nie jest splątana. - Louis wlepił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Oh... - Tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Więc mieszkasz tutaj? Chodzi mi o akademik. - Liam powiedział nerwowo.

\- Tak. - Louis założył koszulkę.

\- Dzielisz go z kimś?

\- N-nie.

\- Wow, ale nie kosztuje to zbyt dużo? Opłaty są wysokie. - Liam spytał zdziwiony.

\- Tak, trochę, ale mogę sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Wow. - Liam powiedział zaskoczony.

\- Tak, wiem. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- D-dlaczego... D-dlaczego n-nie... Zapomnij o tym. - Liam powiedział nerwowo.

\- No dalej Liam! Powiedz mi. - Louis usiadł obok niego.

\- Nie, to głupie.

\- Myślę, że muszę wysłuchać tego, cokolwiek masz mi do powiedzenia, aby określić czy jest to głupie czy nie. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Okej. - Liam zarumienił się. - Mieszkam z Niall'em i Harry'm... - Na wspomnienie o imieniu Harry'ego, myśli Louis'a uciekły do czasów, gdy był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego.

_Dalej Louis, dajesz! Dalej Louis, dalej! - Harry kibicował Louis'owi na jego pierwszym meczu w drugiej klasie._

_\- Dalej Louis, dalej! - Harry dalej powtarzał i kibicował Louis'owi._

_Każdy mu kibicował, ale jedyną osobą, która dawała mu motywację do grania jak najlepiej i sprawiała, że był z siebie dumny był Harry Styles, chłopak z czekoladowo-brązowymi lokami. Louis biegł tak szybko, jak potrafił, a kibicowanie Harry'ego sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej chciał strzelić gola. Biegł do czasu, aż znalazł się przy bramkarzu. Kopnął w piłkę najmocniej, jak potrafił, zamknął oczy i modlił się do bogów, aby strzelił zwycięskiego gola. Każdy zaczął wiwatować nawet głośniej niż Louis mógł to sobie wyobrazić, ponieważ właśnie strzelił gola. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył kręconowłosego chłopca skaczącego i krzyczącego na całe gardło._

_\- Zrobiłeś to! - Harry wskoczył w ramiona Louis'a._

_\- Tak i dziękuję ci, bo to ty byłeś moim szczęśliwym talizmanem!_  

\- Ziemia do Louis'a, Ziemia do Louis'a! - Louis usłyszał głos Liam'a.

\- Huh? - spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Nie słuchałeś niczego co ci właśnie powiedziałem, prawda?

\- P-przepraszam... Hmm ja po prostu... - Louis próbował przeprosić.

\- Jest w porządku. - Liam skłamał, próbując uśmiechnąć się sztucznie.

\- Więc o czym mówiłeś? - Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Mówiłem, że dzielę moje mieszkanie z moimi przyjaciółmi, nie mamy dodatkowego pokoju, ale możemy coś wyrzucić, jeśli chciałbyś wprowadzić się do nas, bo czynsz byłby tańczy. - Liam wytłumaczył.

\- Więc... Hmm nie wiem! Dobrze wiem, że Niall mnie nie lubi i nie znam twojego drugiego przyjaciela.

\- Harry na pewno cię polubi. - Liam uśmiechnął się.

Znowu na wspomnienie imienia Harry'ego oczy Louis'a zaświeciły.

\- J-ja nie-e wie-wiem, pozwól m-mi to przemyśleć, do-dobrze?

\- Tak, dobrze. - Liam uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc jesteś gotowy na pierwszy mecz w tym sezonie? - Louis zmienił temat.

\- Tak, denerwuję się, ale jestem też podekscytowany. - Liam wyznał.

\- Tak, ja też. - Louis westchnął.

\- Dlaczego? Sposób w jaki dopingujesz drużynę jest wspaniały i pierwszy raz gramy jako drużyna. - Liam uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Jesteście po prostu bardzo dobrzy. - Louis patrzył w podłogę.

\- Tak, ale to ty nas połączyłeś! - Liam powiedział, głaszcząc policzek Louis'a.

Dotyk Liama spowodował, że Louis czuł się dziwnie, ale nie odepchnął go, zamiast tego obrócił się, aby być twarzą w twarz z Liam'em.

\- Dziękuję! - Louis powiedział słodkim tonem.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- Ten fagas nie może być kapitanem tej drużyny. Przysięgam, że nie przestanę dopóki nie pozbędę się go! - Liam i Louis usłyszeli czyiś głos.

Oczy Louis'a stały się mokre, ale nie pozwolił spłynąć łzą po jego policzkach. Czuł jak jego serce pękło na pół. Oczywiście to nie pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś tak na niego mówił, ale z jakiegoś powodu myślał, że na innym kontynencie i w innej szkole wszystko będzie inaczej. Starł łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku i wstał.

\- Jaki masz problem!? - Louis krzyknął.

\- Moim problemem jest to, że chcesz być piłkarzem, który mówi nam co mamy robić, całej drużynie, ale każdy z nas już to wiedział przed tym jak się tu pojawiłeś! I to nie fair, że zabrałeś miejsce Nick'a Perks'a jako kapitana naszej drużyny. - Marcus również krzyknął.

\- Oh, więc teraz mówisz mi, że nie zasługuję na bycie kapitanem?

\- TAK, MÓWIĘ TO! NIE ZASŁUGUJESZ NA BYCIE KAPITANEM!

\- Ale dlaczego? - Louis zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że odkąd jestem kapitanem to nasza drużyna gra lepiej!

\- Jesteś w błędzie Tomlinson! - Nick zaśmiał się. - Każdy z nas będzie grał tak jak chce i nie będzie cię słuchał, uwierz mi, że nie przestaną dopóki nie będę z powrotem kapitanem!

\- Z powrotem kapitanem? Z tego co pamiętam to nikt nie był jeszcze kapitanem, gdy zaczęliśmy trenować! Więc jak możesz być znowu kapitanem? - Louis bawił się swoimi kolczykami w wardze.

\- Tomlinson! Dokładnie każdy w tej drużynie był częścią mojej starej drużyny. - Nick powiedział, patrząc na chłopaków dookoła, którzy byli gotowi, aby zobaczyć jak się biją.

\- Tak, ale teraz jesteś w innej szkole, innej drużynie i z tego co pamiętam ja jestem kapitanem! Tak, możecie wszyscy grać tak źle, jak chcecie, ale to nie wpływa na mnie, ale na całą drużynę! - Louis powiedział, patrząc na nich. - Więc jeżeli jesteście skłonni zrobić cokolwiek, aby utrzeć mi nosa, nie patrząc na to jakie będzie to miało wpływ na drużynę albo waszą karierę to naprawdę żal mi was wszystkich! - i po tym Louis opuścił szatnię, a Liam spojrzał na nich z obrzydzeniem.

\- Ten facet nas do kurwy nędzy zjednoczył jako drużynę, a nikt tego wcześniej nie zrobił, nawet Nick! Każdy z nas chce dobrze grać i imponować ludziom, imponować trenerom z ważnych drużyn, ale nikt nie będzie was podziwiał, jeśli będziecie tak robić! - Liam spojrzał na Niall'a. - Marzeniem każdego z nas jest być profesjonalnym piłkarzem, ale gdy będziecie mieli dalej taką głupią postawę to żadna profesjonalne drużyna piłkarska nie będzie chciała z wami grać, więc tak, róbcie dalej tak, jak wam on powiedział! - Liam wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby poszukać Louis'a, ale nigdzie go nie widział.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i usiadł na ziemi.

\- Przepraszam! - usłyszał irlandzki akcent.

\- Nie jestem tą osobą, którą powinieneś przeprosić! - Liam powiedział, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, ale ja po prostu go nie znoszę! - Niall usiadł obok niego.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak bardzo go nienawidzisz? - Liam zapytał, w końcu patrząc na Niall'a.

\- _Ponieważ ja cię lubię, a ty lubisz go._  - Niall pomyślał.

\- Więc nie zamierzasz mi odpowiedzieć? - Liam znowu na niego nacisnął.

\- To... Hmm ciężko mi to przyznać. - Niall wyszeptał.

\- Ciężko przyznać co? - Liam położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Tak, jeśli powiem ci prawdę to pomyślisz, że jestem świrem. - Niall uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Jest aż tak źle? - Liam droczył się z nim.

\- Tak. - Niall wyszeptał.

\- Niall, wiesz, że nie potrafię być długo na ciebie zły. - Liam pogłaskał policzek Niall'a.

\- Więc, j-ja...

\- Ty co Niall? - Liam przerwał mu.

\- J-ja lubię... C-cię. - Niall wyszeptał ostatnie słowo.

\- Lubisz mnie? - Liam spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, lubię cię. - Niall zamknął swoje oczy.

\- I co to ma wspólnego z tym, że nienawidzisz Tomlinson'a?

\- To, że lubisz go. - Niall wyznał łamiącym się głosem.

\- Otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie. - Liam powiedział delikatnym tonem.

\- Nie, nie chcę widzieć jak patrzysz na mnie ze współczuciem. - Niall wyszeptał.

\- Jestem jego przyjacielem, ponieważ nikt inny nie chce nim być. Tak uważam, że on jest gorący jak cholera i może jestem w nim tak troszkę zakochany, ale moje serce należy do chłopaka z Irlandii, mającego niebieskie oczy! - Liam powiedział delikatnie.

\- Szczęściarz z niego... Czekaj, czy ty powiedziałeś chłopaka z Irlandii, mającego niebieskie oczy? - Niall spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak i nazywa się Niall James Horan. - pocałował delikatnie policzek Niall'a.

Niall obrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego, a jego policzki przybrały piękny pastelowo różowy kolor. Liam zauważył to i uśmiechnął się do niego. Liam powoli zbliżył się do ust Niall'a. Złączył je razem, całując delikatnie Niall'a. Pocałunek był namiętny, powolny i delikatny. Liam i Niall przekazali sobie nim to, jak bardzo się lubią, nie używając słów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * chodzi o piosenkę The Scientist od Coldplay
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	20. I'll Make You Mine

Półtora tygodnia minęło, a Louis i reszta drużyny ćwiczyli jak szaleni do ich pierwszego meczu. Naprawdę chcieli wygrać, ale jeśli będą robić to, co powiedział im Nick to nie zostaną zwycięzcami w najbliższym czasie. Louis próbował zachęcać ich do gry, jak najlepiej potrafił, ale oni nie słuchali go i Louis nic nie potrafił z tym zrobić.

\- Kapitanie! - Louis usłyszał czyiś głos w szatni.

\- Kto tam?

\- To ja, Liam! - zaśmiał się.

\- Oh, cześć! - Louis zachichotał.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

\- Dlaczego nie? Jesteś przecież kapitanem!

\- Tak, ale nie lubię tego... To brzmi jakbym był kimś ważniejszym niż inni, a przecież każdy z nas jest równy. - Louis wyjaśnił, marszcząc nos.

\- To śmieszne, ponieważ Nick nie myśli w ten sam sposób. - Liam droczył się z nim.

\- Właśnie dlatego, że on myśli, że jest lepszy niż inni i wiem, że zabija go to, gdy mówię, że jestem kapitanem. - Louis wyciągnął plecak z szafki.

\- Tak, on wariuje, gdy przypominamy mu, że to ty jesteś kapitanem.

\- Tomlinson! - trener krzyknął z jego biura.

\- Masz jakieś kłopoty? - Liam spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie wiem o żadnych. - Louis zabrał swoje rzeczy i poszedł do biura trenera.

\- Powodzenia! - Liam powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Louis zapukał do drzwi i trener wpuścił go do środka.

\- Tak?

\- Witaj Tomlinson! - trener uśmiechnął się, nie patrząc na niego. - Więc po prostu chciałem pogratulować ci i podziękować za to, co zrobiłeś dla drużyny. Poważnie, to jest najlepsza drużyna, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem na UCLA!

\- Dziękuję. - Louis zarumienił się.

\- Wiesz, że zbliża się wasz pierwszy mecz i cała drużyna jest bardzo podekscytowana z tego powodu i dziękuję ci za wszystko co zrobiłeś. - trener przerwał na chwilę. - Poważnie, jesteście jedynym z najlepszych drużych piłkarskich na UCLA!

\- Tak, ale wiesz, że to nie moja zasługa, ale całej drużyny i trenera. - Louis oznajmił.

\- Tak, zgaduję, że tak.

\- Kluczem do najlepszej drużyny piłkarskiej lub najlepszej drużyny czegokolwiek jest gra, jako drużyna, a w drużynie nie ma miejsca na "ja"! - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, znasz się na drużynach, prawda? - trener uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, mój poprzedni trener nauczył mnie dużo o tym, jak grać w drużynie i jak być naprawdę dobrym piłkarzem. - Louis wyjaśnił.

\- Więc on był naprawdę dobrym trenerem!

\- Tak, był!

\- I jestem w 100% pewny, że pewnego dnia ty też będziesz naprawdę dobrym trenerem! - trener dodał.

\- Mam nadzieję. - Louis westchnął.

\- Tak, zobaczysz, że tak będzie, ale teraz potrzebuję cię, abyś mi pomógł wybrać 11 graczy, którzy zagrają na piątkowym meczu. - trener podał mu listę.

\- Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Nick Perks, Joe Smith, Ian Lander, Thomas Gabriel, Diego Ramirez, Marco Mendez, Christian Torres, Jaymi Sunder i...

\- Louis Tomlinson! - trener dokończył za niego.

\- Też tak myślę. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Całkiem dobry skład, ale kiedy będziemy musieli zrobić zmianę to kto zastąpi kogo?

\- Więc to zależy i jeśli z jakiegoś powodu, coś mi się stanie, Nick będzie kapitanem, a Mason zastąpi Nick'a. - Louis powiedział, pisząc coś na liście. - Wiadomo, że Niall i Liam są najlepsi w strzelaniu goli, więc muszą być z przodu. - Louis dalej tłumaczył trenerowi dobry plan, a trener słuchał wszystkiego, co mówił Louis i nie przerywał mu.

Louis był dobrym piłkarzem, ale mógłby być równie dobrym trenerem.

\- Jeśli nie będę wystarczająco ostrożny to przejmiesz moją robotę. - trener zażartował.

\- Nie trenerze, chcę być piłkarzem. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- I jesteś już jednym z najlepszych, naprawdę dobrą osobą. Zauważyłem, że bez względu na to, co powie Nick, ty zawsze pomagasz im być lepszymi i lepszymi.

\- To jest to, co powinien robić kapitan, nie sądzisz?

\- Tak i to jest prawdziwy zaszczyt mieć cię w tej drużynie.

\- Dla mnie to przyjemność być tutaj!

\- Okej Tomlinson, pokaż im co drużyna piłkarska UCLA potrafi!

\- Tak, panie!

Drużyna dalej trenowała aż do piątku, a cała szkoła i zarząd przyglądali im się. Louis wiedział, że to był najważniejszy mecz, ponieważ potrzebowali sponsorów na już.

\- Okej drużyno, to jest to, na co czekałem od czasu, gdy zaczęliśmy trenować! Dokładnie teraz i tu musimy pokazać im, że gramy jako drużyna i to cholernie dobra drużyna! - Louis uśmiechnął się do nich. - Połóżcie tu swoje dłonie! - Louis powiedział, patrząc na środek koła.

\- 1,2,3 wygrajmy! - każdy z nich powiedział w tym samym czasie.

\- Harry przyjdzie? - Niall spytał Liam'a.

\- Więc, wczoraj powiedział, że chciałby przyjść. - Liam powiedział, patrząc na zegarek.

\- Lepiej, żeby przyszedł, zmusił nas, abyśmy poszli na biologię w zeszłym tygodniu. - Niall zachichotał cicho.

\- Tak, wiem, to było nudne! - Liam zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Tak, lepiej, żeby tutaj przyszedł albo skopię mu dupę!

\- Przyjdzie tu! - Nick dodał.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - Liam spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Obiecał mi, powiedział, że przyjdzie, aby mi kibicować! Nawet dałem mu koszulkę z moim nazwiskiem. - Nick uśmiechnął się.

\- Ktoś tu ma kłopoty. - Liam wyszeptał, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

\- Więc, po prostu poczekajmy na niego!

\- On nie przyjdzie! Ale nie będę go obwiniał za to. - Niall zaśmiał się.

\- Dalej ludzie, musimy iść na boisko! - Louis krzyknął.

\- Pewnego dnia powyrywam mu nogi z dupy! - Nick krzyknął, patrząc na Louis'a.

\- Zrób to! Minęły już trzy miesiące! - Niall dodał.

Nick zawsze powstrzymywał się od zrobienia tego, za każdym razem, gdy Louis im rozkazywał albo zabierał jego rolę kapitana, chciał po prostu go uderzyć. Dalej uważał, że to on powinien być kapitanem. Jedyną rzeczą, z którą nie wiedział co zrobić było to, że chłopak, którego tak bardzo pragnął był szaleńczo, szczerze i głęboko zakochany w jego największym wrogu, Louis'ie William'ie Tomlinson'ie. Nick wyciągnął telefon i napisał do Harry'ego.

_Hej seksowny Styles'ie! Przyjdziesz na mecz? Zaczyna się za kilka minut, mam nadzieję, że się tu pojawisz!_

Nacisnął wyślij i schował telefon znowu do szafki.

Mecz zaczął się po 5 minutach. Stadion wypełniony był studentami UCLA, mediami i właścicielami ważnych drużyn piłkarskich z całego świata. Mecz zaczął się, ale Harry'ego nie było jeszcze na stadionie. Liam i Niall byli na niego źli, a z drugiej ręki Nick był po prostu zawiedziony, ponieważ jego plan na wieczór nie wypali. Pracował nad nim prawie 2 miesiące.

Mecz zaczął się i drużynie UCLA szło naprawdę dobrze. Na razie był remis, ale każdy na trybunach kibicował drużynie Louis'a. Każdy z nich odwalał dobrą robotę, ale trener upewnił się, że każdy wie, że to wszystko jest zasługą najlepszego piłkarza jakiego kiedykolwiek widział, czyli Louis'a Tomlinson'a. Chłopcy byli zmęczeni, a gdy spojrzeli na tablicę z wynikami to zobaczyli, że dalej jest remis, a zostało jeszcze tylko kilka minut gry, przed tym, jak mecz się skończy. Louis grał na obronie, ale gdy od czasu do czasu potrzebował grać z przodu to grał. Pobiegł na drugą stronę boiska i czekał aż Nick poda mu piłkę. Wiedział co ma zrobić, ale jeśli Nick nie poda mu piłki to cała akcja nie wypali.

\- Podaj piłkę do Tomlinson'a! - trener krzyczał, a Nick dalej robił to co chciał.

Dalej biegł do przodu, aż znalazł się przed bramkarzem. Kopnął piłkę za mocno, więc piłka poleciała wyżej niż chciał, a każdy go wygwizdał.

\- No dalej drużyno, zostały tylko 4 minuty! - Louis próbował ich poprzeć.

Piłkarz wybił piłkę, a Andrew, który był na środku boiska przyjął ją na klatę i podbiegł blisko Louis'a, więc Louis miał jeszcze jedną szansę na strzelenie gola. Kiedy Andrew podał mu piłkę, podbiegł bliżej bramki i bez zastanowienia kopnął piłkę. Piłka potoczyła się w miejsce, gdzie bramkarz nie dosięgał i piłka wpadła do bramki. Każdy zaczął krzyczeć i wiwatować Louis'owi, który miał na twarzy największy uśmiech na świecie. Sędzia zagwizdał, ogłaszając koniec meczu. Każdy podbiegł do Louis'a, tylko nie Nick.

\- Dobra robota Tomlinson! - powiedział trener.

\- Dziękuję trenerze, ale to nie tylko dzięki mnie, ale to zasługa całej drużyny. - powiedział, patrząc na ludzi dookoła niego.

\- Możliwe. - uśmiechnął się. - Perks! Muszę sobie z tobą później porozmawiać!

\- Jasne trenerze! - wywrócił oczami.

\- A teraz idź i świętuj naszą wygraną! - trener powiedział.

\- Dalej Bruinsi! - Louis krzyknął, gdy szli do szafek.

Wszystko w klubie King Kong było gotowe. Nick upewnił się, że wszystko będzie gotowe do świętowania nawet, gdy nie wygrają.

\- Niall chodźmy! - Liam krzyknął.

\- Idę. - Niall powiedział, biorąc swoje rzeczy.

\- Idziesz na imprezę? - Liam zapytał Louis'a.

\- Nie, jestem zmęczony! Potrzebuję snu! - powiedział, naciągając swoje ręce.

\- Daj spokój! Wygraliśmy dzięki tobie i nie zamierzasz się tam pojawić? No dalej Tommo!

\- Jestem zmęczony Liam! - Louis narzekał.

\- Proszę!? Chociaż na godzinę? - Liam zrobił minę szczeniaczka.

\- Liam... - Proszę! - Ja... Ja po prostu nie jestem typem imprezowicza. - skłamał, był takim okropnym kłamcą.

\- Jasne, myślisz, że w to uwierzę! Chodzi o to, że spójrz na siebie! - wskazał na niego.

\- Nie pozwól, aby tatuaże cię zwiodły. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Proszę? Będziesz wisienką na torcie!

\- J-ja... - Louis przerwał, czując ból w klatce piersiowej.

Dobra, to był bardziej ścisk niż ból, więc wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł na podłodze.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Liam spytał zmartwiony.

\- Tak... - Louis powiedział na wydechu.

\- Dalej! Oddychaj, wdech i wydech! - Liam powiedział i Louis zrobił to.

\- Nie martw się, już mi lepiej. - skłamał ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Okej, proszę chodź na imprezę chociaż na godzinę.

\- Przyjdę, do zobaczenia. - Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Liam, gdzie jesteś? - Niall zapytał z drugiej strony szatni.

\- Pa Tommo! Uważaj na siebie i jeśli potrzebujesz podwózki to napisz do mnie.

\- Pa Liam! - uśmiechnął się. Liam poszedł do Niall, który był z Harry'm.

\- Liam! - Niall powiedział, gdy go zobaczył.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłem przyjść na wasz mecz, ponieważ musiałem coś zrobić w laboratorium. - Harry przeprosił.

\- Tak, tak, cokolwiek. - Liam zażartował.

"Tak, tak, cokolwiek" sprawiło, że Harry przypomniał sobie o Mai, która ciągle to mówiła.

\- Idziesz chociaż na imprezę? - Niall zapytał.

\- Muszę wstać jutro wcześnie. - Harry wykręcił się.

\- Harry! Jutro jest sobota!

\- Tak, ale nie skończyłem jeszcze mojego projektu w laboratorium.

\- Daj spokój!

\- Nick tam będzie, a nie chcę go widzieć. - Harry westchnął.

\- Będzie tam dużo osób, nawet go tam nie zauważysz.

\- Err...

\- No dalej Harry!

\- Tylko na godzinę! - powiedział, patrząc na Niall'a.

Każdy z nich poszedł do klubu, znajdował się on 15 - 20 minut od kampusu, więc Liam zdecydował, że pojedzie samochodem. W klubie nocnym Nick i kilka jego przyjaciół planowali właśnie, jak zmusić Harry'ego, aby wyszedł w nocy z Nick'iem.

\- Proszę bardzo! - Marcus zachichotał.

\- Daj mi to! - Nick powiedział, patrząc na małą torebeczkę.

\- Nie dawaj mu tego za dużo, bo go zabijesz! - Marcus ostrzegł go.

\- Nie martw się! - Nick oblizał swoje wargi. - Dzisiaj sprawię, że on będzie mój!

Harry, Niall i Liam przyszli do klubu, gdy Nick zamawiał drinki. Kiedy zauważył Harry'ego, od razu poszedł go przywitać.

\- Witaj Styles! - Nick uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej. - Harry odpowiedział nerwowo.

\- Chciałbyś się czegoś napić?

\- Coli.

\- Daj spokój! Może coś mocniejszego niż cola! - Nick droczył się z nim.

\- Nie, dzięki, cola jest w porządku!

\- Więc cola już się robi! - Nick odszedł od niego, aby iść po colę.

\- Proszę colę! - Nick zachichotał, wyciągając małą torebeczkę z kieszeni jego kurtki.

\- Pamiętaj, nie za dużo! - Marcus wyszeptał do ucha Nick'a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak ja nienawidzę, gdy rozdział kończy się w takim momencie, ale niestety to nie zależy ode mnie, tylko od autorki :c
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	21. My Hero

Louis wrócił do swojego mieszkania, a ścisk w jego klatce piersiowej nie przeszedł. Zastanawiając się co to mogło być, wziął prysznic i przygotował się do imprezy. Nie chciał tam iść, ale z pewnego powodu musiał. Gdy był już gotowy, wziął kluczyki do motocyklu i poszedł do garażu. Gdy dostał się do klubu, zobaczył masę ludzi, usłyszał hałas i kilka osób, które były już pijane, nienawidził tego. Kiedyś nie nienawidził tego, a nawet kochał imprezować, ale teraz i tu nie czuł nie dobrze.

\- Hej Tommo! - Derrick krzyknął ponad klubową muzyką.

\- Hej stary! - Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Nareszcie przyszedłeś!

\- Tak! - Louis zmarszczył nos.

Louis rozejrzał się dookoła, aby znaleźć Liam'a i Niall'a, ale nigdzie ich nie widział.

\- Myślisz, że Louis już tutaj jest? - Liam spytał, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Więc nie widziałem go nigdzie, bo patrzę na Nick'a i Harry'ego. - Niall powiedział, patrząc na nich.

\- Musimy go od niego odciągnąć!

\- Naprawdę? - Niall przybliżył się do Liam'a. - Ponieważ potrzebuję trochę czasu _Niall i Liam sam na sam_.

\- N-Niall...

\- No chodź! - wyszeptał do ucha Liam'a.

\- Niall. - Liam wziął głęboki oddech.

Liam nie potrafił dłużej odmawiać, więc pozwolił Niall'owi robić cokolwiek chciał.

Z drugiej ręki Nick robił Harry'emu drinka z colą.

\- Wypij to. - Nick powiedział złośliwie.

\- Dzięki. - Harry spojrzał na colę.

\- Więc dlaczego nie przyszedłeś na mecz?

\- Ponieważ mam do zrobienia zadanie na poniedziałek i nie dokończyłem go jeszcze. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Aw to źle, że nie mogłeś przyjść.

\- Tak, wiem!

\- Nie wypiłeś jeszcze swojej coli! Może chcesz, żebym przyniósł ci coś mocniejszego? - Nick znowu zaproponował.

\- Nie, jest w porządku. - Harry napił się coli, aby Nick przestał mówić.

\- _Pij, pij, za niedługo ty i ja zabawimy się w toalecie._ \- Nick pomyślał, patrząc jak Harry pije.

Narkotykom nie zajęło długo, aby zacząć działać na Harry'ego. Zaczął się czuć słabo, a jego wzrok stał się rozmazany. Tak bardzo chciał wszystko zwymiotować.

\- Muszę iść do łazienki. - przeprosił go.

Nick poszedł za nim, aby upewnić się, że Harry czuje się dobrze, o ile wiecie co to znaczy. Kiedy dotarli do łazienki, Harry zwymiotował cały swój lunch do ubikacji, a gdy skończył poczuł się trochę lepiej. Dalej czuł się słabo, ale mdłości już przeszły.

\- Pozwól, że ci pomogę! - Nick powiedział, próbując go podtrzymać.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. - prawie upadł. - Cholera!

\- No dalej Harry, pozwól, że ci pomogę. - Nick powiedział, przybliżając się do Harry'ego tak blisko, że Harry poczuł się przyduszony. - Pozwól, że cię poczuję. - przycisnął swoje usta do jego dolnej wargi.

\- C-co?... Nie! - Harry krzyczał, próbując go powstrzymać.

\- No dalej Harry! Wiem, że tego chcesz! - dotknął Harry'ego przez spodnie.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - Harry powiedział, odpychając go.

Nick wskoczył na jego plecy, powodując, że Harry uderzył głową o ścianę. Harry zacząłby narzekać na to, ale teraz ból głowy nie był jego największym problemem.

\- Powiedziałem NIE! - Harry krzyknął.

\- A ja powiedziałem Tak! - Nick powiedział, całując szyję Harry'ego.

\- NIE! LOUBEAR POMÓŻ MI! - Harry krzyknął.

Nick dalej całował szyję Harry'ego, dotykając go wszędzie, gdzie potrafił. Harry z drugiej ręki czuł się zdegustowany. Nie chciał czuć ust i rąk Nick'a na swoim ciele.

\- LOUBEAR POMÓŻ MI! - Harry krzyknął znowu.

Harry naprawdę chciał, żeby ktoś go usłyszał. Wiedział, że to nie będzie Louis, ponieważ on jest na drugim końcu świata, daleko od niego. Nawet nie wiedział, że jego bohater i miłość jego młodego życia jest bliżej niż się spodziewał. Po prostu potrzebował pomocy i dalej prosił o nią, aby przyszedł i uratował go.

\- LOUBEAR, POMÓŻ MI! - Harry krzyknął na całe gardło.

Nick położył dłoń na buzi Hary'ego, a Harry chciał się obronić, ale był zbyt słaby, aby chociaż ruszyć swoją ręką lub nogą. Została mu tylko nadzieja na to, że ktoś usłyszy jego krzyki.

\- LOUBEAR! LOUBEAR! POTRZEBUJĘ CIĘ... PROSZĘ OCAL MNIE! - Harry znowu krzyczał w desperacji.

\- Shh, nikt tu nie przyjdzie, aby nam przeszkodzić. - Nich zaśmiał się przy szyi Harry'ego. - Po prostu rozkoszuj się tą chwilą mój mały, imprezowy chłopcze!

Harry zaczął płakać cicho, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ten dupek zabierze mu coś, co było dla niego ważne i trzymał to dla miłości swojego życia. "Nie pozwolę mu na to" Harry pomyślał i krzyknął jeszcze raz, ale Nick przerwał mu, miażdżąc jego usta swoimi. Jakimś cudem Harry'emu udało się odepchnąć od siebie Nick'a, nie tak mocno, żeby mógł się uwolnić, ale wystarczająco, aby mógł znowu krzyczeć.

\- POMÓŻ MI! LOUBEAR! LOUBEAR! LOUBEAR! URATUJ MNIE! - Harry krzyknął.

\- Nikt ci nie pomo-

\- ODSUŃ SIĘ OD NIEGO! - ktoś krzyknął z drzwi toalety. Nick rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył tam osobę, której nienawidził z całego serca.

\- Wypierdalaj stąd Tomlinson! - powiedział znowu całując szyję Harry'ego.

\- Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie z nim! - Harry ledwo powiedział.

Serce Louis'a zatrzymało się, bo znał ten głos. Wiedział, że nie może zostawić jego właściciela w rękach Nick'a.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz go zostawić! - Louis popchnął i przycisnął Nick'a do ziemi.

Harry spuścił głowę, gdy Louis spojrzał na niego. Widział włosy Harry'ego i usta, które tak dobrze znał, ale wiedział, że to nie mógł być Harry, bo on jest gdzieś daleko od niego albo to jego umysł mówił mu tak. Ale włosy, głos i usta tego dzieciaka były dokładnie takie, jakie miał Harry.

\- Kolego, spójrz na mnie! - Louis powiedział, próbując unieść twarz Harry'ego.

Harry zamarł na moment, myślał, że to co dał mu Nick wywołało u niego takie chore halucynacje, ponieważ słyszał głos Louis'a.

\- POWIEDZIAŁEM CI, ŻE MASZ STĄD WYPIERDALAĆ! - Nick krzyknął, wstając z podłogi.

\- A JA CI POWIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE MASZ GO ZOSTAWIĆ! - Louis odkrzyknął.

\- TOMLINSON TRZYMAJ SIĘ OD NAS Z DALEKA!

\- ON NIE CHCE TEGO, WIĘC ZOSTAW GO DO KURWY W SPOKOJU! - Louis patrzył na dzieciaka, stojącego przed nim.

\- SKĄD TO MOŻESZ WIEDZIEĆ?

\- NICK, ON KRZYCZAŁ O POMOC! ON NIE CHCE SIĘ Z TOBĄ PIEPRZYĆ! - Louis powiedział ostrym tonem.

\- PO PROSTU NAS ZOSTAW TOMLINSON!

\- ALBO CO? UDERZYSZ MNIE? WIESZ CO, MAM LEPSZY POMYSŁ. POWIEM O TYM TRENEROWI I JESTEM TEGO NA 100% PEWNY, ŻE JAK SIĘ O TYM DOWIE TO WYKOPIE CIĘ Z DRUŻYNY!

Louis znowu spojrzał na chłopaka przed nim, który zaczynał zasypiać. Pokręcił głowa z obrzydzeniem, bo nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Nick posunął się do tego, aby zrobić coś takiego temu dzieciakowi. Po tym jak Louis powiedział Nickowi o tej części z trenerem, Nick po prostu opuścił łazienkę.

\- Hej kolego, spójrz na mnie! - Louis znowu spróbował unieść jego twarz, ale to było niemożliwe, bo głowa Harry'ego dalej była spuszczona. - Zabiorę cię w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- L-louis-s? - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Tak kolego, zabiorę cię stąd! - uśmiechnął się, opierając ciężar ciała Harry'ego na swoim ramieniu.

\- Loubear? - Harry znowu wyszeptał.

Serce Louis'a zatrzymało się. Nikt oprócz Harry'ego nie mówił na niego Lou Bear. Jeszcze raz spróbował unieść twarz Harry'ego. Nie mógł się teraz poddać, więc odgarnął jego loki i zobaczył najpiękniejsze zielone oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Harry? - Louis powiedział na wydechu.

\- S-skąd znasz m-moje imię? - Harry zachichotał z powodu działających na niego narkotyków.

Louis wiedział, że to co dał mu Nick właśnie zaczęło działać, ponieważ Harry gadał bez sensu.

\- Harry to ja Louis!

\- Louis? Nie, nie możesz być Louis'em. - Harry zapłakał. - On jest daleko stąd.

\- Nie Hazza, jestem tutaj. - Louis próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Nie, on je-jest w Doncaster-r... On jest z da-daleka o-ode mnie, ponieważ jestem t-taki głupi. - Harry powiedział, pociągając nosem.

\- Nie Harry, jestem tutaj, popatrz na mnie! - Louis położył dłonie na jego policzkach. - Otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie.

\- Nie! Nie jesteś nim! Ty-yyy nie możesz być nim-m.

\- Dobry Boże Harold! Otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie! - Louis krzyknął.

\- Próbujesz mnie o-okłamać, ponieważ t-ty też chcesz-sz mnie zranić. Chcesz m-mnie prze-przelecieć, prawda-a?

\- Nie! To znaczy tak?... To znaczy nie w ten sposób. - spojrzał na niego. - Chcę się z tobą słodko kochać. - Louis wyszeptał do jego ucha.

\- ODSUŃ SIĘ ODE MNIE! - Harry krzyknął przerażony.

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię Harry!

\- Nie! J-jedyną osobą, która-a mo-może dotknąć m-mnie w ten sposób... Jest L-Loubea-r.

Louis zachichotał na fakt, że był jedyną osobą, która może dotknąć Harry'ego w ten sposób, oczywiście Harry był pijany albo naćpany, ale wyglądał wspaniale mówiąc Louis'owi takie rzeczy.

\- Okej, nie dotknę cię w ten sposób... Po prostu chcę ci pomóc!

\- Obiecujesz? - Harry spytał.

\- Obiecuję!

\- Pinky promise?

\- Pinky promise! - Louis potwierdził.

Louis wyszedł z Harrym z łazienki, starając się jak najbardziej mógł, aby Harry nie zasnął. Harry po prostu patrzył się na niego i uśmiechał się.

\- Gdzie-e mnieeee zabie-rasz? - Harry powiedział, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Idziemy do domu, dokładniej do mojego mieszkania. - Louis poprawił się.

\- Gdzie-e jestttt twój sa-samochód?

\- Nie mam samochodu...

\- I-idziemy do domu-u na pie-piechotę? - Harry spytał, śmiejąc się.

\- Nie głuptasie, pojedziemy na moim motocyklu. - pokazał Harry'emu swój motocykl.

\- Oh... On też ma motocykl. - Harry wyszeptał smutnym tonem.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Tak i wiesz, że ty mi go przypominasz, bo masz takie same oczy, brwi, tatuaże i usta. - Harry spojrzał na Louis'a i przegryzł swoją dolną wargę.

Harry zbliżał się do Louis'a, do czasu aż ich nosy dotknęły się. Serce Harry'ego zaczęło tak szybko bić, że aż Louis mógł je usłyszeć. Harry zamknął oczy, czekając aż Louis wykona jakiś ruch. Louis chciał go tak bardzo pocałować, ale wiedział, że nie może wykorzystać go w takiej sytuacji. Wziął głęboki oddech i odsunął się, wyciągając kask.

\- Okej, mam tylko jeden kask, więc ty go załóż. - powiedział, zakładając kask na Harry'ego.

\- N-nie chcę...

\- Nie narzekaj, zakładaj go! Potrzebujesz go bardziej niż ja. - Louis powiedział, regulując go, ponieważ głowa Harry'ego była większa niż Louis'a.

\- Gotowy baby cakes! - Louis powiedział, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego.

\- To coś jeeeest takieee ciężkie-e. - Harry narzekał na kask.

\- Nie jest, jesteś po prostu... - Louis próbował wyjaśnić, ale nie umiał znaleźć dobrego określenia.

\- Jestem taki śpiącyyyyyy! - Harry powiedział, prawie przewracając się na ziemię.

\- Nie, nie śpij! Musisz usiedzieć na motocyklu. - Louis powiedział, wsiadając na niego. - No dalej baby cakes!

\- Wieszzz, że o-on mówił na m-mnie baby cakes. - Harry powiedział, wspominając czasy, gdy spędzali czas razem, jako małe dzieci.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis powiedział, nie wiedząc co innego powiedzieć.

\- Tak. - zatrzymał się. - Naprawdę-ę za nim tęsknię, nawet jeśli on-n nie jest m-moim przyjacielem.

- _Ja też za tobą tęsknię._ \- Louis pomyślał, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- No dalej, jedźmy już! - Louis powiedział, trzymając Harry'ego przy sobie na motocyklu.

Harry próbował jak najbardziej mógł, aby wsiąść na motocykl bez upadku, a Louis oczywiście pomógł mu w tym. Kiedy Harry wreszcie siedział na motocyklu to owinął ręce dookoła talii Louis'a.

\- Teraz trzymaj się mnie mocno. Nawet się ode mnie nie odsuwaj, dobrze? - Louis upewnił się, że ręce Harry'ego trzymają się jego.

\- Huh? - Harry spytał śpiąco.

\- Harry, nie możesz spać! Musisz być świadomy. - Louis spróbował spojrzeć na niego.

\- Ale-w jestem-m taaaaaaaki zmęczony-y i c-chcę tak baaaaardzo spaććć. - Harry narzekał.

\- I zrobisz to, ale teraz musimy dostać się bezpiecznie do domu. - Louis powiedział, kładąc stopy Harry'ego po bokach motocyklu.

\- Okej. - Harry oparł głowę o prawe ramię Louis'a i przytulił go mocniej.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - Louis uruchomił silnik i zaczął jechać do domu.

\- Pachniesz jak on. - Harry wyszeptał, zaciągając się jego zapachem.

\- Zakładam, że tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Harry?

\- Huh?

\- Pamiętaj, że chcę, abyś nie spał. - Louis przypomniał mu.

\- Tak proszę pana! - Harry zachichotał. - Ale mów do mnie Loubear.

\- Dobrze, wiesz, że jest taki chłopak, który skradł moje serce. - Louis przerwał na chwilę. - Nawet nie wiedziałem o tym, ponieważ zawsze myślałem, że lubię dziewczyny...

\- A-a nie lu-lubisz? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Nie, nie lubię. - Louis westchnął.

\- Oh. - Harry powiedział zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, więc ten chłopak sprawia, że mam motylki w brzuchu. On jest najsłodszą osobą jaką znam.

\- Gdzie o-on jest terazzz? - Harry powiedział zaspany.

\- Jest właśnie tutaj, obok mnie. - Louis wyszeptał.

Louis usłyszał ciche chrapanie przy swoim prawym ramieniu i uświadomił sobie, że Harry właśnie zasnął.

\- Harry! - klepnął jego udo. - Harry, kochanie wstawaj.

Harry poruszył się, narzekając, że chce spać.

\- No dalej baby cakes, musisz być świadomy! - Louis uderzył jego kask.

\- Huh? Co się dzieje? - Harry powiedział zły.

\- Harry nie możesz spać, musisz mnie mocno trzymać! Będziemy mieli wypadek i możesz się bardzo mocno zranić.

\- Ma-m na sobie kaaaaaask, a tyy nie-e... Więc to ty się n-najbardziej zra-zranisz? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, ale ja jestem trzeźwy, a ty... Ty nie. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- I-ile jeszcze do doo-muu? - Harry spytał zacieśniając uścisk dookoła Louis'a.

\- Około 5 minut i musisz być świadomi podczas tego czasu, dobrze?

\- Tak panie! - Harry zachichotał.

Droga do domu minęła... Niezręcznie? Więc Louis naprawdę nie wiedział jak to opisać, ponieważ nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji jak ta. Harry trzymał się jego mocno z głową na jego ramieniu, aż dotarli do domu. Louis zerkał na niego co jakiś czas, aby upewnić się, że chłopak nie śpi.

\- Hazza! - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Huh? - Harry powiedział śpiącym tonem.

\- Jesteśmy w domu. - Louis uśmiechnął się do prawie śpiącego chłopaka.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, nie rozpoznając tej części kampusu. Efektem narkotyków, które dał mu Nick był zanik pamięci.

\- Jesteśmy w moim mieszkaniu.

\- Oh! Taaaak, racjaaa. - zaśmiał się.

\- Harry? - Louis powiedział słodkim tonem.

\- Tak?

\- Co się stało?

Harry stał przez chwilę cicho, chcąc pomyśleć zanim odpowie. Wiedział, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie, ale nie wiedział, że tak szybko.

\- J-ja hmm... J-ja-

\- Harry, co się stało dzisiejszej nocy? - Louis przerwał mu.

\- Oh, ja piłem colę z Nick'iem i potem zacząłem się czuć dziwnie, więc poszedłem do łazienki, a on poszedł za mną i potem... - zatrzymał się. - Potem już sam wiesz co było.

\- Czy on dosypał ci narkotyków?

\- Może. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- ZROBIŁ TO DO KURWY! ZABIJĘ GO! - Louis krzyknął, przerażając tym Harry'ego.

\- Loubear! Jest w porządku, nic się nie stało. - Harry próbował się uśmiechać.

\- Ponieważ ja tam byłem, ale wyobraź sobie co by było, jakby mnie tam nie było. - Louis powiedział sfrustrowany.

\- Ale byłeś i ty... Ocaliłeś mnie, znowu.

\- Znowu? - Louis spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, znowu! Ocaliłeś mnie, gdy byłem w Anglii. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Nie, to ty mnie ocaliłeś. - Louis poprawił go.

\- Nie, to przeze mnie znalazłeś się w niebezpieczeństwie, więc musiałem cię z niego wyciągnąć. Nie mogłem cię zostawić.

\- Ale zrobiłeś to. - Louis westchnął, próbując nie prosić go teraz o wyjaśnienia.

\- Lou, nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz, proszę? - Harry błagał.

\- Więc kiedy?

\- Jutro. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Jutro? - Louis zatrzymał się. - Zamierzasz mnie znowu opuścić? Tak jak 2 lata temu?

Przełknął ciężko ślinę, próbując powiedzieć coś, chciał mu odpowiedzieć i zrobi to. Ale najpierw musi odzyskać zdolność do mówienia.

\- L-louis... J-ja...

\- Jeśli zamierzasz opuścić mnie tak, jak 2 lata temu to idź sobie już teraz, aby wiedzieć, że jak wstanę to ciebie już nie będzie. - Louis powiedział, próbując się nie rozpłakać.

\- J-ja... Nie opuszczę cię. - Harry podszedł bliżej niego.

\- Po prostu mówię ci, że jeśli zamierzasz odejść to lepiej zrób to teraz, bo przynajmniej zasnę wiedząc, że ciebie już tu nie ma. - Louis spuścił wzrok na ziemię.

\- Louis. - uniósł jego podbródek. - Nie idę nigdzie.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak to bolało, gdy obudziłem się, a ciebie tam nie było. Nie zacząłem wariować, ponieważ myślałem, że jesteś na dole ze swoją mamą i Gemmą, ale Gemma powiedziała mi, że odszedłeś. Poczułem się wtedy najgorszej na świecie... Nie rozumiałem dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś, chciałem to zrozumieć, ale wtedy nie potrafiłem i dalej nie potrafię. - Louis zrobił przerwę. - Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?

\- Zrobiłem to, ponieważ cię kocham. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Ponieważ mnie kochasz? Więc dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie samego... To dziwny sposób na okazanie komuś miłości, nie sądzisz?

\- Jeśli zostałbym w Wielkiej Brytanii z tobą, wtedy wszystko stałoby się gorsze... Osoby, które cię porwały zrobiłyby to znowu, tylko po to, abym zrobił dla nich to co chcą... Zrobiłem dla nich robotę tylko raz, dla ciebie. Oni cię mieli, a ja nie zamierzałem cię zostawić z nimi. - zatrzymał się. - Madison nie dał mi innego wyboru... Musiałem to zrobić.

\- Madison? - Louis spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak Madison. - Harry potwierdził.

\- Jauregui?

\- Co?

\- Nazywał się Madison Jauregui? - Louis spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie... - skłamał. - Nie znam jego nazwiska.

\- Oh, myślałem, że to ten sam Madison, którego znam. - Louis posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

- _Tak! To jest ta sama osoba, ale nie powiem ci przecież tego. Nie chcę, abyś miał problemy u brata swojej dziewczyny_.- Harry pomyślał.

\- Harry!

\- Huh? - Harry zapytał.

\- Jesteś głodny? - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Troszkę... A co masz?

\- Więc mam chleb, ser, szynkę, majonez i musztardę. - Louis uśmiechnął się znowu. - Możesz zrobić te pyszne i magiczne kanapki, które zrobiłeś bliźniaczkom.

\- Dalej to pamiętasz? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście, te kanapki były najlepsze jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem!

\- Dobrze, przygotuj składniki, a ja zrobię nam kanapki!

Harry zaczął robić kanapki, dokładnie wiedział jak je zrobił dla bliźniaczek. Przedtem nie robił ich takich.

\- To jest pyszne! - Louis powiedział zachwycony.

\- Mogę ci coś powiedzieć? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Huh? Co się stało?

\- To drugi raz, gdy robię takie kanapki. - spuścił wzrok na ziemię.

\- Co?

\- Tak, kiedy zrobiłem je dla twoich sióstr to był mój pierwszy raz.

\- One są całkiem dobre. - Louis wziął kolejnego gryza kanapki.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Louis jadł swoją kanapkę, a Harry po prostu go podziwiał.

\- Harry?

\- Huh?

\- Co się między nami dzieje? Nie możesz mnie zostawić, pozwól, że ci przypomnę, że jesteśmy małżeństwem.

Harry spojrzał zdezorientowany na Louis'a, naprawdę nie wiedząc o czym on mówi. Nie pamiętał, że brali ślub.

\- Jesteśmy małżeństwem? - Harry zapytał.

\- Tak, nie pamiętasz tego? - Louis powiedział, szukając czegoś w mieszkaniu.

\- Nie, nie pamiętam! Nie uważasz, że to jest coś, ci powinienem pamiętać!? - Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie pamiętasz tego. - Louis powiedział rozczarowanym tonem.

\- Harry próbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy mieli ślub.

Myślał i myślał, aż w końcu uderzyły go fale wspomnień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i wreszcie się spotkali vbcydunxsomak omg
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	22. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale jest tyle fluffu, że aż zęby bolą xd

Harry spojrzał zdezorientowany na Louis'a, naprawdę nie wiedząc o czym on mówi. Nie pamiętał, żeby brali ślub.

\- Jesteśmy małżeństwem? - Harry zapytał.

\- Tak, nie pamiętasz tego? - Louis powiedział, szukając czegoś w mieszkaniu.

\- Nie, nie pamiętam! Nie uważasz, że to jest coś, co powinienem pamiętać!? - Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie pamiętasz tego. - Louis powiedział rozczarowanym tonem.

Harry próbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy brali ślub. Myślał i myślał, aż w końcu uderzyły go fale wspomnień.

_\- No dalej Hazza! Będzie fajnie! - Louis powiedział, pchając Harry'ego w stronę kaplicy._

_\- Louis, jesteś c-co do tego p-pewny? - Harry spytał zmartwiony._

_\- Tak, jestem! Powiedziałeś, że chcesz, abyśmy byli razem na zawsze i jak zrobimy to, to będziemy! - Harry powiedział, wchodząc do kaplicy._

_\- Stresuję się... - Harry wyznał, przegryzając dolną wargę._

_\- Ja też, ale po tym będziemy razem na zawsze! - pocałował policzek Harry'ego._

_Harry zarumienił się na czyn Louis'a. Louis szedł obok niego, trzymając jego dłoń._

_\- No dalej! - Louis powiedział, idąc do ławki, która była przed nimi._

_Louis spojrzał na ławkę, szukając czegoś, czego potrzebował i uśmiechnął się, gdy to znalazł._

_\- Tutaj jest! - powiedział, pokazując Harry'emu kartki._

_\- Pokaż mi to! - Harry powiedział podekscytowany._

_\- Wow! - Louis powiedział, czytając co jest napisane na jednej kartce._

_\- Ja__________ biorę ciebie ________________ i zamierzam być przy tobie w zdrowiu i w chorobie. W bogactwie i biedzie, przysięgam kochać cię do czasu, aż śmierć nas nie rozdzieli. - Harry przeczytał na głos._

_\- Więc jeśli chcesz to mogę zacząć! - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego._

_\- Nie! Ja chcę pierwszy. - Harry powiedział, wypełniając puste miejsce na kartce. - Już!_

_\- Po tym nic nas nie rozdzieli! Nic! - Louis powiedział wskazując na krzywy napis na kartce._

\- Pamiętam to!- Harry powiedział z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- To świetnie! Teraz wiesz, że nie okłamywałem cię. - Louis powiedział delikatnie.

\- Wow! - Harry zachichotał. - Wzięliśmy ślub mając 8 lat.

\- Tak! I dzisiaj zamierzam użyć tego przeciwko tobie! Nie będziesz mógł mnie znowu zostawić! Jesteśmy małżeństwem! - Louis powiedział, wręczając kartkę Harry'emu.

Harry wziął ją, spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, że to akt ślubu. Zarumienił się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Louis trzymał tę kartkę przez tyle lat.

\- Zobacz. - Louis wskazał na papier. Ja Harry Styles biorę ciebie Louis'ie Tomlinson'ie za męża i zamierzam być przy tobie w zdrowiu i w chorobie. W bogactwie i biedzie, przysięgam kochać cię do czasu, aż śmierć nas nie rozdzieli. Oznacza to, że nie możesz mnie znowu opuścić.

\- Nawet-t jeśli to b-będzie dla t-twojego dobra? - Harry spytał nerwowo.

\- Harry. - Louis westchnął. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia jakie było moje życie przez te wszystkie miesiące bez ciebie! Próbowałem zrozumieć dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś! Próbowałem wmówić sobie, że do mnie wrócisz! J-ja... Ja umierałem! Martwiłem się o ciebie! Chciałem, abyś był przy mnie! Przestałem jeść, przestałem grać w piłkę nożną, nie chciałem już ży...

\- Proszę, przestań! - Harry przytulił go. - Nie mówi mi takich rzeczy!

\- Wtedy jedyną rzeczą, którą chciałem byłeś ty... I dalej cię potrzebuję Hazza! - Louis przytulił go mocniej.

\- Tak mi przykro Louis! - Harry pocałował jego czoło.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie znowu zostawił... Nie chcę!

\- I nie zrobię tego! Nie zostawię cię znowu. - Harry wyszeptał przy jego czole.

\- Możemy się poprzytulać, jak za czasów, gdy byliśmy małymi dziećmi? - Louis zapytał, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Oczywiście! - Harry chwycił dłoń Louis'a i poprowadził go do kanapy.

Zostali w tej pozycji przez chwilę, czując się jak kiedyś. Harry tęsknił za tym, tak samo jak Louis, ale to było jak spełnienie marzeń dla Harry'ego, ponieważ był w 100% pewny, że on i Louis nie będą nigdy więcej razem. Harry położył się na kanapie, a Louis zaraz obok niego, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Louis przytulił Harry'ego, przesuwając głowę na jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Hazza? - Louis wyszeptał w jego pierś.

\- Tak Lou?

\- Czy ty-y... Masz dalej pierścionek?

_\- Skoro mamy już to na papierze to następną rzeczą jest założenie pierścionka... Ale nie mam żadnego. - Louis wyszeptał, wzruszając ramionami._

_\- Jest w porządku, myślę, że możemy je kupić później. - Harry uśmiechnął się._

_\- Popatrz na to! Ty i ja jesteśmy małżeństwem. - Louis powiedział podekscytowany, wskazując na kartkę._

_\- Tak, zgaduję, że zostawisz to sobie na zawsze. - Harry uśmiechnął się._

_\- Wiesz, że kiedyś mama powiedziała mi, że pewnego dnia znajdę swoją drugą połówkę. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - I wiesz co, znalazłem ją już._

_\- Najlepsi przyjaciele na zawsze! - Harry wyszeptał, słodkim tonem._

_\- Najlepsi przyjaciele na zawsze! - Louis powiedział, przytulając go._

\- Nie dałeś mi żadnego. - Harry zachichotał.

\- Dałem. - Louis powiedział zdezorientowany.

\- Powiedziałeś mi, że kupimy je później, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiliśmy. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Oh. - Louis powiedział. - A czy teraz jest za późno, aby ci go dać?

\- Mówisz poważnie? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, chcę zrobić to bardziej oficjalnym niż już jest. - Louis powiedział, wdychając zapach Harry'ego.

\- Możemy zostać tak, jak teraz na zawsze? - Harry spytał, unosząc twarz Louis'a, więc był jeszcze bliżej niego.

\- Tylko, jeśli tego chcesz. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiesz czego teraz naprawdę pragnę? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Co takiego? - Louis przegryzł swoją dolną wargę.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował! - Harry wyszeptał do jego ucha.

Louis złapał twarz Harry'ego w dłonie i pocałował jego prowokujące, czerwone usta. Serce Harry'ego prawie wyskoczyło z jego piersi, ale z jakiegoś małego powodu (w porównaniu do jego dłoni) uspokoiło go. Louis podwinął palce u stóp, owijając ręce dookoła szyi Harry'ego. Louis zmiażdżył swoje usta z ustami Harry'ego i zaczęli poruszać się jak zsynchronizowani. Louis zaczął pogłębiać pocałunek, błagając o wejście do ust Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechnął się naprzeciw jego ust i otworzył je, dając językowi Louis'a możliwość wejścia. Louis zaczął głaskać loki Harry'ego, przerywając pocałunek tylko po to, aby zacząć całować jego szczękę i szyję. Głośny jęk opuścił usta Harry'ego, gdy Louis oznaczał jego szyję malinkami i mokrymi pocałunkami.

\- L-Louis. - Harry jęknął.

Louis dalej przegryzał i ssał szyję Harry'ego.

\- Z-zabijesz mnie t-tym. - Harry oddychał ciężko.

Louis zachichotał uroczo w szyję Harry'ego. Czuł motylki w brzuchu tak, jak wtedy, gdy był małym chłopcem.

\- P-pozwól m-mi się całować. - Harry powiedział, znowu zaczynając całować Louis'a.

Harry dał Louis'owi słodki i namiętny pocałunek. Jego dłonie zaczęły wędrować w kierunku szyi Louis'a i nagle Harry poczuł coś na jego skórze. Przerwał pocałunek i posłał Louis'owi dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Co to jest? - Harry spytał, wskazując na jego szyję.

\- Hmm... - Louis uśmiechnął się nerwowo. - To jest vampire bite dermal (Tł. Chodzi tu o taki kolczyk na szyi). - zarumienił się.

\- Vampire bite dermal? - Harry spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Tak, to się tak nazywa, bo wygląda trochę jakby mnie ugryzł wampir. - Louis zrobił się cały czerwony.

\- To wygląda... Seksownie? - Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Jeśli nie podoba ci się to w porządku. Jeśli mam być szczery to naprawdę nie wiem czemu zrobiłem sobie taki kolczyk.- Louis zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Naprawdę? Kiedy go zrobiłeś? - Harry spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Hmm... Kilka dni po tym jak mnie... - Louis spuścił wzrok.

\- Oh! - Tak, ale nie wiem czemu go zrobiłem, chodzi o to, że przez niego ludzie patrza na mnie w dziwny sposób. - uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Więc to... To coś, co nie każdy rozumie, ale daj spokój, on wygląda dobrze na tobie. - Harry puścił mu oczko.

\- Dzięki. - Louis zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i poczuł jak coś wibruje w jego kieszeni. Wyciągnął telefon i zobaczył 82 nieodebrane połączenia i 123 wiadomości.

- _Cholera jasna!_ \- pomyślał.

Sprawdził je i wszystkie były od Liam'a i Niall'a.

\- Hmm... J-ja... Muszę wrócić do mojego mieszkania. - Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Dlaczego? Zostań! - Louis powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Jest 2:42 w nocy, muszę iść do laboratorium rano i potrzebuję odpoczynku! Do tego wiem, że masz za kilka godzin trening piłki nożnej. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Skąd wiesz, że mam jutro trening? - Louis zdziwił się.

\- Hmm... - Harry próbował dobrać właściwe słowa.

\- Szpiegujesz mnie?

\- NIE! Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tutaj jesteś... Po prostu... Moi współlokatorzy grają z tobą w drużynie.

\- Oh! Kim oni są? - Louis dalej wypytywał.

\- _Liam i Niall... Oh i tak przy okazji to Niall nienawidzi cię._  - Harry pomyślał, ale zdecydowanie nie powinien mówić tego Louis'owi. - Payne i Horan. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Payne i Horan!? - Louis spytał zaskoczony. - Oni są naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Tak, oni są przyjaciółmi odkąd przyjechałem... Tu. - Harry starał się nie hamować przy Louis'ie.

\- Oh, cieszę się, że ich poznałeś. - Louis przytulił go.

\- Tak, oni są moimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi... Nie znajduję przyjaciół tak łatwo. - Harry zażartował, również go przytulając.

\- Tak, wiem to! Pamiętam jak w przedszkolu musiałem ciężko nad tobą pracować, abyś zaczął ze mną rozmawiać. Nigdy wcześniej nie angażowałem się tak bardzo w przyjaźń. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, byłeś pierwszą osobą, która ciężko pracowała na to, aby mnie poznać, nikt inny tego nie zrobił i podobało mi się to. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, pamiętam, jak siedziałeś sam na placu zabaw, a ja naprawdę chciałem być twoim przyjacielem, bo byłeś taki mądry, nie tak jak... Ja. - zatrzymał się. - Naprawdę podobało mi się to, czasami chciałem być tak mądry jak ty, ale to nigdy się nie stało. - Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Chciałeś być jak ja? Szkolnym kujonem!? - Harry zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, bycie popularnym zabierało dużo energii i pod koniec dnia nie czułem się sobą, ponieważ każdy przyklejał mi metkę i musiałem grać specjalną rolę, aby się wpasować... Nienawidziłem tego! - Louis wyznał. - Ludzie nie rozmawiali ze mną dlatego, że byłem miłą albo dobrą osobą, tylko dlatego, że byłem popularny i wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, kto jest moim prawdziwym przyjacielem... Ty byłeś jednym z nich.

\- Byłem?

\- Jesteś! - Louis poprawił jego i siebie. - Ty i Zayn.

\- Opowiedz o nim, co się z nim stało? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Ma się dobrze, studiuje sztukę na uniwersytecie i jego związek z Leah idzie w dobrą stronę... Nawet chce jej się oświadczyć.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry spytał podekscytowany.

\- Oni wyglądają tak cudownie razem i cieszę się, że udało im się.

\- Tak, ale wracając do tego o czym mówiliśmy, ty nigdy nie rozmawiałeś ze mną, bo byłem popularny albo dlatego, że mogłeś mieć z tego jakieś korzyści... Prawda? - Louis spytał, aby się z nim trochę podroczyć.

\- Oczywiście! Po prostu cieszyłem się, że Louis Tomlinson wiedział o moim istnieniu. - Harry też się droczył. - Ale najważniejszą rzeczą było to, że byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Pamiętasz, że obiecaliśmy sobie bycie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na zawsze i wzięliśmy ślub! - Louis przypomniał mu.

\- Wiem, jesteśmy małżeństwem. - Harry pocałował jego policzek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	23. Settle Down With Me, Cover Me Up And Cuddle Me In.

Louis i Harry zostali jeszcze na chwilę na kanapie. Harry zaczął zasypiać i pragnął spać w mieszkaniu Louis'a, ale Liam i Niall zadawaliby mu przez to za dużo pytań. Ale z drugiej ręki było już naprawdę późno, więc wyszłoby na to samo, prawda?

\- Haz. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Hmm?

\- Zostajesz tu?

\- J-ja hmm... Chciałbym, ale musisz iść na trening...

\- O 6 rano. - Louis dokończył za niego zdanie. - Jest prawie 3:00 więc dalej mamy dwie i pół godziny.

\- Okey, wiesz, że... J-ja zawsze-e chciałem z tobą s-spać. - Harry wyznał.

\- Huh-? - Louis spytał nerwowo.

\- Nie w ten seksualny sposób. - Harry zarumienił się. - Chcę się tylko z tobą tulić.

\- Ja też tego chcę. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Więc tutaj czy w moim łóżku?

\- Łóżko. - Harry wyszeptał.

Położyli się do łóżka, tak właściwie to czuli się naprawdę dobrze w swoich ramionach. Louis przytulał się do Harry'ego, z głową ułożona na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś wygodny. - Louis zachichotał przy jego piersi.

Chichot Louis'a sprawił, że Harry prawie umarł. Nie ma nic wspanialszego niż chichot Louis'a.

\- Wiem, czuję to. - Harry pocałował czoło Louis'a.

\- Zaśpiewaj mi. - Louis powiedział śpiącym głosem.

\- Huh?

\- Zaśpiewaj mi. - Louis powtórzył.

\- Nie potrafię śpiewać. - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Harry masz piękny głos... Proszę, zaśpiewaj mi coś. - Louis uśmiechnął się, przytulając go mocniej.

\- Co chcesz, żebym ci zaśpiewał? - Harry zaciągnął się jego zapachem.

\- Piosenkę o miłości. - Louis wyszeptał, trącając zarys piersi Harry'ego.

- _I can't control my feelings_  
 _I can't control my thoughts_  
 _I'm staring at the ceiling_  
 _Wondering how I got so caught_  
 _You're completely off limits_  
 _For more reasons than just one,_  
 _But I can't stop_  
 _You're aware of my existence,_  
 _But you don't I'm here_  
 _You're the center of attention_  
 _You control the atmosphere_  
 _You're so busy being busy,_  
 _I don't want to interfere_  
 _But I can't stop_

_So I'll remain within your aim,_   
_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_   
_My mind is blind to everything but you And I wonder if you wonder about me, too_

_If you were to stop talking I don't know what_ _I'd do_

_The future's fall is daunting_

_Walking into it with you_

_So drink 'til you can't think and_

_Pretend I'm what you choose 'cause I can't stop_

_So I'll remain within your aim,_   
_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_   
_My mind is blind to everything but you_   
_My mind is blind to everything but you And I wonder if you wonder about me_

_So I'll remain within your aim_   
_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_   
_My mind is blind to everything but you And I wonder if you wonder about me too_

Harry pocałował znowu czoło Louis'a, wywołując uśmiech na jego ustach.

\- To było piękne. - Louis skomentował. - Ale to nie jest piosenka o miłości.

\- Tak, jest... Nie wszystkie piosenki o miłości muszą mówić o tym, jak wspaniale jest być razem, niektóre piosenki o miłości wyrażają czyjeś uczucia do kogoś w kim ten ktoś jest zakochany. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Oh. - Louis powiedział śpiącym tonem.

Louis zasnął w kilka minut na piersi Harry'ego, co spowodowało uśmiech na jego ustach. Wszystko co powiedziała mu Bianca kilka tygodni temu było prawdą. Louis był żywy i w końcu jest z nim szczęśliwy. Harry po chwili też zasnął, trzymając miłość swojego młodego życia w ramionach tak, jak zawsze marzył.

Budzik Louis'a zadzwonił o 5:15, więc Louis naciągnął się i wyłączył go. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył śpiącego w jego łóżku Harry'ego. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, nigdy nie uśmiechał się tak wcześnie rano. Wyszedł z łóżka tak szybko, jak potrafił, nie budząc tym śpiącej obok niego piękności. Poszedł do łazienki i umył zęby, a potem twarz. Potem ułożył włosy, upewniając się, że nie są za bardzo rozczochrane. Jego włosy nie chciały z nim współpracować, więc zdecydował, że założy beanie, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie będzie mógł jej mieć na treningu. Wrócił do pokoju po ubrania i zauważył, że Harry dalej spał. Wziął wszystko, czego potrzebował, a potem wrócił do łazienki, aby się przebrać. Uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy, bo nie potrafił uwierzyć, że odnalazł Harry'ego na UCLA.

\- Loubear? - powiedział zaspany głos.

\- W łazience. - odpowiedział.

\- Która jest godzina?

\- 5:27.

Harry jęknął, był naprawdę zmęczony. Chciał po prostu wrócić do spania w wygodnym i pachnącym łóżku.

\- O której wracasz z treningu? - Harry zapytał, naciągając się.

\- Około 10.

\- Chcesz wyjść gdzieś, aby coś zjeść po treningu? - Harry zapytał.

\- Pytasz mnie o randkę? - Louis droczył się z nim.

\- Nie, ja po prostu zapraszam cię na śniadanie, jako przyjaciel. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Dobrze, więc nie chcę iść! Chciałbym iść, ale tylko jeżeli byłaby to randka, ale nie jest, więc dzięki. - Louis zażartował.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy Louis'ie Tomlinson'ie! - Harry zachichotał.

\- Możliwe.

Harry poszedł do łazienki i uśmiechnął się, widząc Louis'a.

\- Poważnie, to chcesz iść czy nie? Ponieważ jeśli nie chcesz to mogę spytać Biancę czy pójdzie ze mną. - zachichotał.

\- Kim do cholery jest Bianca? - Louis zapytał poważnym/złym tonem.

\- Moją przyjaciółką.

\- Przyjaciółką? - Louis zapytał z podniesioną brwią.

\- Tak, ona jest moją przyjaciółką i wie o nas. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Nas? - Louis spytał zaskoczony. - To brzmi pięknie. - Louis powiedział zachwycony.

\- Tak, zgaduję, że tak. - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Pocałuj mnie! - Louis rozkazał.

Harry zbliżył się do Louis'a, niszcząc przestrzeń między nimi. Był blisko pocałowania go, gdy Louis zatrzymał go.

\- Ew! Poranny oddech! - Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Chciałeś, żebym cię pocałował! - Harry wypomniał mu.

\- Tak, wiem, ale lepiej byłoby, jakbysś najpierw umył zęby. - Louis zachichotał.

\- To daj mi przynajmniej małego buziaka. - Harry powiedział, znowu zbliżając się do Louis'a.

Louis pocałował go, okej, nie można nazwać tego pocałunkiem, ponieważ Louis ledwo dotknął ust Harry'ego. Harry jęknął znowu, idąc po szczoteczkę do zębów i umył je. Kiedy skończył, Louis owinął ręce dookoła niego, stojąc za nim i pocałował jego szyję.

\- Pocałuj mnie! - Louis znowu powiedział.

\- Nie! Pan Tomlinson nie chciał pocałować mnie, gdy miałem poranny oddech, więc dlaczego miałbym pozwolić ci pocałować mnie, kiedy mam świeży, miętowy oddech?

\- Ponieważ chcę cię poczuć. - Louis wyszeptał do jego ucha, wywołując ciarki na jego plecach.

Harry uśmiechnął się, próbując się kontrolować. Definitywnie chciał być w Louis'ie, ale nie w ten sposób. Chciał, żeby to było wyjątkowe, niepowtarzalne i romantyczne.

\- Robi się późno, Loubear. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Tak, więc widzimy się po twoim treningu. - Louis zabrał ręce od Harry'ego i chwycił swoje rzeczy.

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Zostań. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Huh? - Harry spytał rozkojarzony.

\- Zostań w moim mieszkaniu.

\- Muszę skończyć projekt w lab...

\- Ale nie o 5 rano, prawda? Zostań dopóki będziesz musiał iść i potem zadzwoń do mnie albo ja zadzwonię do ciebie. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Dobrze... Ale nie mam twojego numeru.

\- Nie martw się, daj mi swój telefon.

Harry dał mu swój telefon, a Louis wpisał w niego swój numer i oddał mu go.

\- Nie zapisałeś go... - Harry powiedział zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, wiem! Chcę, żebyś to ty wpisał mi nazwę.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wstukał w swój telefon "Loubear". Harry zadzwonił do niego, a Louis tylko posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale odebrał telefon tak czy inaczej.

\- Halo? - mógł usłyszeć swoje echo.

\- Halo? Czy to najlepszy piłkarz Louis Tomlinson?

Te słowa sprawiły, że Louis zachichotał.

\- Tak, to on. - uśmiechnął się. - Czy to najpiękniejsza osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem?

\- To zależy, bo jeśli szukasz Louis'a William'a Tomlinson'a to pomyliłeś numery.

\- Jesteś idiotą! - Louis zakończył rozmowę.

Harry podszedł do Louis'a, który był przy drzwiach wejściowych, była już 5:45 i Louis musiał iść albo spóźni się na trening.

\- Pa słoneczko! Miłego dnia! - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Spróbuję mieć miły dzień, ale będę za tobą bardzo tęsknił! - Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

Louis bał się, że Harry znowu go opuści, naprawdę się bał. Przeżył to za pierwszym razem, ale nie był pewny czy zrobi to ponownie.

\- Pocałuj mnie! - Louis powiedział słodkim tonem, robiąc minę szczeniaczka.

Harry nie potrafił odmówić tej minie szczeniaczka, nie potrafił po prostu odmówić Louis'owi. Harry schylił trochę głowę, a Louis stanął na palcach. Ich usta spotkały się w słodkim, delikatnym, powolnym i namiętnym pocałunku. Ten pocałunek nie był rodzajem walki o dominację, ale pokazywał co do siebie czują, bez używania ani jednego słowa. Całowali się tak, jakby nie było jutra i Harry chciał całować go już na zawsze, ale wiedział, że było już późno. Odsunął się, zyskując tym jęk od Louis'a.

\- Jest późno! Nie chcę, żebyś miał przeze mnie problemy. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Jeśli będę miał kłopoty przez całowanie cię, to przyjmę każdą karę. - Louis znowu go pocałował.

Harry uśmiechnął się w jego usta.

\- Wiem, ale musisz już iść.

\- Dobra! - Louis udał, że jest zły.

\- Zadzwonię później!

\- Okej!

Harry i Louis chcieli tak bardzo powiedzieć sobie "kocham cię", ale nie wiedzieli czy to nie za wcześnie na te dwa wyjątkowe słowa. Louis zniknął z pola widzenia Harry'ego i Harry wrócił do łóżka. Chciał jeszcze trochę pospać przed pójściem do laboratorium.

\---

Budzik Harry'ego zadzwonił o 7:30 rano, był sobota, więc wszystko czego chciał to sen, ale musiał skończyć projekt w laboratorium. On był połową jego końcowej oceny. Otworzył oczy i zauważył, że nie jest w swoim pokoju. Wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy uderzyły jego umysł. Uśmiechnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie o Louis'ie, ale ten uśmiech zniknął, gdy przypomniał sobie, co Nick próbował mu zrobić. Naciągnął się i poszedł do łazienki, aby umyć zęby, a potem poszedł do kuchni napić się, ale jedynym co miał Louis to sok pomarańczowy. Wziął sok i wyszedł z mieszkania. Rozejrzał się dookoła i nie rozpoznawał tej części kampusu. Jego i Louis'a mieszkanie był naprawdę daleko od siebie. Zszedł w dół i znalazł tam mapę, więc spojrzał na nią. W końcu znalazł drogę do swojego mieszkania, która trwała około 15 minut. Gdy dotarł do domu, nikogo tam nie było. Oczywiście Niall i Liam musieli iść na trening. Chwycił potrzebne rzeczy i poszedł do laboratorium. Gdy doszedł, było tam kilku studentów, pracujących nad swoim własnym projektem. Próbował zrobić jak najwięcej potrafił, ale nie miał za dużo czasu, bo umówił się z Louis'em na śniadanie. Kilka godzin minęło, a on próbował zbudować kilka formuł, gdy jego telefon zawibrował.

_Cześć baby cakes :) Skończyłem trening! Co z tym śniadaniem, o którym rozmawialiśmy rano?_

Harry uśmiechnął się jak idiota, wpisując do telefonu odpowiedź.

_Hej sweet cheeks! Więc jestem dalej w laboratorium :( Daj mi jeszcze kilka minut i będę gotowy :D_

Wysłał wiadomość, próbując zebrać swoje rzeczy. Jego telefon znowu zawibrował, wyświetlając nazwę Louis'a.

_Dobrze, spotkajmy się w moim mieszkaniu za 15 minut :)_

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Był podekscytowany wyjściem z Louis'em na śniadanie. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak bardzo on go kochał.

_Brzmi jak plan! Do zobaczenia :)_

Kiedy skończył się pakować, prawie pobiegł do swojego mieszkania, aby się przebrać. Wiedział, że Louis'a to nie obchodzi, ale nie chciał pokazywać mu się w tych samych ubraniach, co poprzedniej nocy. Pobiegł do swojego pokoju, aby znaleźć coś do ubrania. Założył czarne, obcisłe jeansy, ciemno niebieska koszulkę polo i białe converse. Perfekcyjnie! Pobiegł z powrotem na parking i spotkał tam kogoś, z kim nie chciał rozmawiać, a przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam. - przeprosił.

\- Odejdź! - Harry powiedział, idąc do swojego samochodu.

\- Harry, przysięgam ci, że ja też byłem pijany! Marcus powiedział mi, co się stało i j-ja naprawdę przepraszam! - próbował zbliżyć się do Harry'ego.

\- Trzymaj się z daleka ode mnie! - Harry krzyknął wściekłym tonem.

\- Harry, proszę?

\- Popatrz Nick, nie chcę niczego od ciebie! Nawet nie chcę przyjaźni, po tym, co się stało wczoraj ciesz się, że nie poszedłem z tym na policję! Więc proszę, trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! - Harry otworzył samochód.

\- Czy on ci wyprał mózg? - Nick spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Że co?

\- Tak, Louis Tomlinson! Mówił coś złego o mnie?

\- Nie musiał! To co zrobiłeś wczoraj jest dla mnie wystarczające, aby chcieć, żebyś się ode mnie odpierdolił! - Harry westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Co za sukinsyn! - Nick przeklął.

\- Przysięgam Harry, że byłem pijany!

\- Nie, nie byłeś! Kiedy tam dotarłem, byłeś trzeźwy, pamiętam, że byłeś trzeźwy! Nie wiem co wsypałeś mi do coli i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, po prostu trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka!

\- Nie pozwól mu wejść między nas!

\- Nas? Mu? Daj spokój Nick! Sam wszystko zjebałeś! - wsiadł do samochodu.

\- Proszę Harry! - uderzył w jego okno.

\- Odejdź! Chcę odjechać!

Harry pojechał do mieszkania Louis'a, dostając się tam w 2 minuty. Sprawdził swój telefon i zobaczył wiadomość od Louis'a.

_Idziesz czy powinienem zjeść coś sam? :(_

Wysłał wiadomość 5 minut temu, Harry wysiadł z samochodu i pobiegł do mieszkania Louis'a. Zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi i po kilku minutach Louis otworzył drzwi.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - zrobił najlepszą minę szczeniaczka.

\- To na mnie nie działa. - Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Daj spokój! To absolutnie na ciebie działa! - Harry znowu zrobił minę szczeniaczka.

\- Dlaczego się spóźniłeś? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Hmm... Byłbym na czas, ale... Spotkałem N...

\- Zabiję tego sukinsyna! - Louis przerwał mu.

\- Wow, uspokój się! On chciał tylko porozmawiać i mnie przeprosić.

\- I uwierzyłeś mu? - Louis spytał wkurzonym tonem.

\- Nie, jasne, że nie! Powiedziałem mu, że ma się trzymać ode mnie z daleka. - Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Następnym razem, jak go zobaczę to go zabiję!

\- Jak ty się kontrolujesz na treningach? - Harry droczył się z nim.

\- Nie zwracam na niego uwagi!

\- No dalej! - owinął ręce dookoła Louis'a, stojąc za nim. - Nie bądź zły!

\- Nie będę, jeśli mnie pocałujesz. - Louis zachichotał.

\- To dla mnie przyjemność. - Harry schylił trochę głowę.

Louis jak zawsze stanął na palcach, aby dosięgnąć delikatnych ust Harry'ego. Pocałunek był taki sam, jak rano, czyli słodki, delikatny, powolny i namiętny. Palce Louis'a wplątały się w czekoladowe loki Harry'ego, powodując, że Harry uśmiechnął się w pocałunek. Brzuch Harry'ego wydał dźwięk, dając mu znak, że jest głodny. Louis odsunął się od niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Wygląda na to, że ktoś jest głodny. - pogłaskał brzuch Harry'ego, chichocząc.

\- Tak, jestem. - Harry uśmiechnął się zawstydzony.

\- Wypiłem tylko sok pomarańczowy, który ci ukradłem.

\- Co? - sapnął. - Wypiłeś go?

\- Duh! Oczywiście, że tak! - Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Ten sok jest przeterminowany już od tygodnia. - Louis powiedział nerwowo.

\- Więc co do cholery on robił w twojej lodówce? Dlaczego go nie wyrzuciłeś? - Harry powiedział, czyszcząc język.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że go wypijesz, wiedziałem, że jest przeterminowany, więc zostawiłem go aż do czasu, gdy sprzątałbym. - Louis próbował nie śmiać się na zachowanie Harry'ego.

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś posprzątać? Mogę napić się wody? - Harry spytał, podchodząc do dystrybutora wody.

\- Tak i sprzątam dwa razy w miesiącu.

\- Dwa razy? Louis, bądź ze mną szczery! Masz szczury pod łóżkiem? - Harry droczył się z nim.

\- Nie żebym to wiedział. - Louis zaśmiał się, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Boże! Jeśli Liam byłby twoim współlokatorem to by cię wypieprzył. - Harry zachichotał. - I to nie w ten dobry sposób.

\- Dlaczego? Liam wygląda na dobrego gościa.

\- On sprząta i zmusza mnie i Niall'a do sprzątania każdego dnia!

\- Wow! - Louis powiedział podekscytowany. - Nie będę chciał już nigdy z tobą mieszkać!

\- Co? - Harry spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Hm. - dopiero po powiedzeniu tego, Louis uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. - Powiedziałem, że nie będę chciał już nigdy mieszkać...

\- Ze mną? - Chciałeś ze mną zamieszkać?

\- Moglibyśmy mieszkać razem, tylko jeśli chcesz wprowadzić się do mnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Chciałbym. - Harry przytulił go.

Był blisko ponownego pocałowania Louis'a, ale jego brzuch był tak zły na niego, więc wydał kolejny dźwięk.

\- Lepiej jeśli już pójdziemy. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, chodźmy.

Wyszli na korytarz, Louis zamknął drzwi i podszedł do boku Harry'ego. Chciał chwycić dłoń Harry'ego, chciał czuć się bezpiecznie i chciał wiedzieć, że Harry zostanie z nim na zawsze. Poszli na koniec korytarza, a Louis skręcił w lewo, gdy Harry skręcił w prawo.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz? Stołówka jest w tą stronę. - Louis spytał, wskazując drogę.

\- Nie chodziło mi o wyjście z tobą na stołówkę, zabieram cię poza kampus. - Harry uśmiechnął się, prowadząc go.

\- Oh? Naprawdę? I gdzie to może być?

\- To jest niespodzianka!

\- Nienawidzę niespodzianek!

\- Wiem! - złapał dłoń Louis'a.

Poszli do samochodu Harry'ego, trzymając się za ręce. Gdy doszli do samochodu, Harry otworzył drzwi przed Louis'em i zamknął je za nim. Harry nie znał za dużo miejsc w LA, ale Niall mówił mu o kilku miejscach, gdzie podają śniadania cały dzień. Kiedy dojechali tam, Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Co za niespodzianka! - wywrócił oczami.

\- Dobra, to nie jest jakaś wyjątkowa niespodzianka. - Harry próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Dokładniej to niespodzianką miało być zjedzenie coś poza kampusem.

\- Jesteś szalony. - Louis zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- No chodź! - Harry powiedział, odpinając swoje pasy.

Louis zrobił to samo i chciał już otworzyć drzwi, gdy Harry go zatrzymał.

\- Nie, pozwól mi!

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz! Nie jestem i nie będę dziewczyną w naszym związku. - Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, jesteś zbyt punkowy jak na to. - Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Hej! - Louis westchnął.

\- Poważnie, po prostu próbuję być gentelmanem dla ciebie. - Harry pocałował jego policzek.

\- Mówiąc o punku i dziecku kwiatów, gdzie jest twój wianek?

\- Pamiętasz to? - Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Jakbym nie mógł? Robiłeś je każdego dnia, gdy mieliśmy lunch, siedząc z Maią na trawie. Tak w ogóle to swój pierwszy wianek zrobiłeś ze mną. - Louis uśmiechnął się na wspomnienia.

\- Tak, założyłeś go na mnie.

\- Tak, zrobiłem to. Ale co się z nimi stało? Albo nie myślisz, że jesteś już za duży na takie rzeczy? - Louis droczył się z nim.

\- Nie, tak właściwie to zrobiłem jeden tydzień temu. - Harry zachichotał.

\- To dobrze.

\- Tak, zgaduję, że tak.

Zostali przez sekundę w ciszy, chcąc dalej rozmawiać, ale nie wiedzieli o czym. Brzuch Harry'ego znowu wydał dźwięk, już trzeci raz tego poranka. Jego brzuch był naprawdę zły na niego.

\- Czyiś brzuszek jest głodny.

\- Tak, lepiej jeśli go nakarmię, bo inaczej zjem sam siebie. - Harry zażartował.

Weszli do restauracji, a Harry dalej otwierał drzwi przed Louis'em. Chciał nadrobić cały ten czas, gdy nie rozmawiali.

\- Cześć, mam na imię Cindy! Będę waszą kelnerką! - uśmiechnęła się. - Jesteście gotowi, aby zamówić?

\- Poproszę kawę. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- A ja poproszę gorącą czekoladę. - Louis powiedział, czytając menu.

\- Okej. - uśmiechnęła się, zapisując ich napoje w swoim notesiku na zamówienia.

\- Daj nam jeszcze minutę na resztę zamówienia. - Harry powiedział grzecznym tonem.

Kelnerka odeszła od nich, zostawiając Harry'ego i Louis'a samych przy stoliku.

\- Więc co byś chciał? - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Wiem, że chciałbyś podwójnego cheeseburgera, ogromne frytki i największy czekoladowy milkshake, jaki tutaj mają, gdyby mieli to w menu.

Louis zachichotał, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Harry to pamięta.

\- Wow, zwracasz na wszystko uwagę.

\- Oczywiście, to jest wszystko co zamawiasz odkąd wychodziliśmy coś zjeść z moją albo twoją mamą, gdy byliśmy małymi dziećmi. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na swoje menu.

\- Tak, zgaduję, że tak, ale dzisiaj chcę tego omleta na bekonie. - wskazał ma zdjęcie.

\- Brzmi dobrze.

Kelnerka wróciła do nich, aby przyjąć ich zamówienie, a po kilku minutach przyniosła ich jedzenie. Obaj spędzili miło czas, wspominając, kiedy ostatni raz byli tacy szczęśliwi. Oboje chcieli bawić się, jakby nie było jutra.

\---

Po śniadaniu Harry i Louis poszli na plażę. Spacer był cudowny, oboje cieszyli się ze swojego towarzystwa. Śmiali się, rozmawiali i całowali.

\- Czuję się tak dobrze. - Louis powiedział, chowając twarz w piersi Harry'ego.

\- Ja też. - Harry uśmiechnął się, owijając ręce ciaśniej dookoła ciała Louis'a.

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy zrobić kolejny krok? - Louis wyszeptał nie chcąc niszczyć tego momentu, ale musiał o to zapytać.

\- Zrobić kolejny krok?

\- Tak, chodzi mi o to, co się dzieje między nami? - Louis próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Więc, pozwól, że coś ci powiem. - Harry pocałował jego czoło. - Czekałem na to, aby być z tobą odkąd miałem 7 lat...

Louis czuł się winny, że nie wiedział, że Harry czuł coś do niego. Zbliżył swoją twarz do niego i zaciągnął się jego zapachem.

\- Przepraszam. - Louis wyszeptał. - Po prostu bałe-

\- Bałeś się, że znowu odejdę od ciebie. - Harry zakończył za niego zdanie.

\- Wiem, że to, co zrobiłem był głupie i nie musiałeś wybaczać mi tak łatwo. - Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. - Mógłbym iść dalej przez życie bez ciebie, ale nie chcę. Chcę być z tobą, chcę być tą osobą, do której idziesz, gdy masz problemy albo, kiedy chcesz uczcić swoją wygraną, ale uwierz mi, że jeśli chcesz chcesz mnie z kwiatami, czekoladkami, listami i i wszystkimi romantycznymi rzeczami, mogę to zrobić, ponieważ chcę być z tobą. - Harry cmoknął jego nosek.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak kurewsko słodki? - Louis zachichotał, próbując ukryć fakt, że chciał płakać przez to, co właśnie powiedział Harry.

\- Wiesz, że twój chichot to najlepsza rzecz na całym świecie? - Harry spytał, dając mu delikatnego buziaka w usta.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis znowu zachichotał.

\- Nie drocz się ze mną! Daj mi prawdziwy pocałunek!

Louis przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej i złączył ich usta w gorącym pocałunku. Wszystkie ich pocałunki były słodkie, powolne i namiętne, ale ten był inny, w dobrym znaczeniu. Louis polizał jego dolną wargę, błagając o dostęp, a Harry natychmiast dał mu go. Język Louis'a odkrywał każdy cal ust Harry'ego, powodując tym dreszcze na plecach Harry'ego. Harry położył dłoń na szyi Louis'a i zaczął bawić się jego vampire bites dermal. Louis uśmiechnął się w pocałunek. Wyglądało na to, że Harry polubił ten kolczyk.

\- Jezu Chryste Louis! - Harry wyszeptał na wydechu.

\- K-kocham c-cię. - Louis wyszeptał nerwowo.

Umysł Harry'ego stał się pusty! Był w 100% pewny, że to on miał być pierwszą osobą, która powie te wyjątkowe dwa słowa. Jego serce biło 12464657 razy na minutę, a jego kolana stały się miękkie, gdy próbował sformułować odpowiedź, która była oczywista.

\- Nie-e musisz m-mi odpowia-dać t-tym samym, p-ponieważ ja to-o powiedziałem-m. - Louis zamknął oczy.

\- Louis. - wziął głęboki oddech. - J-jestem po prostu w sz-szoku, ponieważ n-nigdy nawet-t nie pomyślałem, że-e czujesz to sa-samo co ja i że t-ty pierwszy powiesz t-te słowa.

\- Ja też nie... - Louis wyznał.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry wyszeptał. - I obiecuję, że będę cię kochał zawsze o na zawsze!

\- Zawsze i na zawsze? - Louis zapytał.

\- Zawsze i na zawsze! - Harry potwierdził.

Louis wtulił się w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu czuł się przez to bezpiecznie. Zostali tak na chwilę, po prostu marnując czas. Tylko Bóg wiedział jak bardzo Louis modlił się i płakał, aby ten moment nastąpił i teraz to nastapiło, mógł zrobić wszystko, aby być z Harry'm na zawsze. Harry z drugiej ręki czekał na to od kiedy miał 7 lat, ale w tym samym czasie bał się, że Madison znowu ich dorwie. Nie chciał zostawiać Louis'a, ale jeśli to miało oznaczać, że Louis jest bezpieczny, to mógł to zrobić ponowie.

\- Harry? - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Tak, kochanie? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Myślałeś kiedyś o nas, chodzi mi o tym, żebyśmy byli razem? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Chcesz, żebym był z tobą szczery? - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Oczywiście. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Myślałem o tym odkąd poznałem cię w przedszkolu. - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Oczywiście wtedy to nie było w ten romantyczny sposób! Byłem szczęśliwy, że miałem przyjaciela i jako przyjaciel chciałem być z tobą do końca życia. - Harry przerwał, spojrzał w dziecięco niebieskie oczy Louis'a i uśmiechnął się. - Nagle zakochałem się w tobie i bałem się... Bałem się, ponieważ i ja i ty byliśmy chłopakami, ale to co przerażało mnie najbardziej był fakt, że powiedzenie ci o moich uczuciach mogło oznaczać stracenie ciebie i naszej przyjaźni, która znaczyła dla mnie więcej niż cały świat.

\- Co? - Louis wyszeptał. - Wierz mi lub nie, ale ja też się w tobie zakochałem, ale tak jak ty bałem się, że stracę twoją przyjaźń! - Louis pocałował delikatnie usta Harry'ego. - Kiedy wyjechałeś na wakacje przed pójściem do liceum, uświadomiłem sobie to, że straciłem cię i wtedy zacząłem się zmieniać...

\- Czekaj! To moja wina? - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Nie! Nie, to nie twoja wina! To była moja wina, to ja podjąłem tę decyzję i dobra, nie była ona zbyt dobra, a ty nic z tym nie mogłeś zrobić. - Louis uśmiechnął się, znowu całując Harry'ego.

\- Kocham cię od zawsze i na zawsze. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Ja też cię kocham od zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis zbliżył się do niego po pocałunek.

Ich usta złączyły się w słodkim pocałunku, a Louis położył dłoń na szyi Harry'ego, stając na swoich palcach, aby być tego samego wzrostu co Harry. Harry zachichotał w pocałunek, zauważając, co jego aniołek właśnie zrobił. Louis po chwili odsunął się, ponieważ potrzebował powietrza. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył, że robi się ciemno.

\- Idziemy? - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie, zaraz będzie zachód słońca i chcę go z tobą zobaczyć. - Harry wyszeptał, całując delikatnie usta Louis'a.

Usiedli na piasku, oglądając jak zachodzi słońce, jak ciemne kolory mieszają się z jasnymi. Louis podziwiał, jak niebo przemieniało się z jasno niebieskiego do ciemno szarego z czerwonymi, żółtymi i pomarańczowymi przebłyskami. Harry objął Louis'a, kładąc dłoń na jego talii i całując jego szczękę.

\- To wygląda pięknie. - Louis wyszeptał zachwycony.

\- Racja, ale nikt nie jest piękniejszy od ciebie. - Harry pocałował policzek Louis'a

\- Haz. - Louis zarumienił się.

\- Jesteś zbyt miły.

\- Nie, nie jestem, po prostu mówię prawdę. - Harry dalej całował jego szczękę.

\- Sprawiasz, że się rumienię! - Louis zachichotał.

\- I kocham to robić. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- A ja kocham cię od zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis położył głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, patrząc w niebo, próbując policzyć gwiazdy.

\- Próbowałeś kiedykolwiek policzyć gwiazdy?

\- Huh? - Harry zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś policzyć gwiazdy.

\- Więc, tak, ale to nie jest możliwe. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, zgaduję, że tak. - Louis wtulił się w pierś Harry'ego.

\- Mogę usłyszeć bicie twojego serca.

\- Oh, naprawdę?

\- Tak, bije, jakby wybijał piękną melodię. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Bije dla ciebie. - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis spytał zachwycony.

\- Tak. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na Księżyc.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jak bardzo Słońce kocha Księżyc, bo umiera każdej nocy, aby Słońce mogło oddychać.

\- Tak, racja. - Louis znowu wtulił się w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.

Zostali na chwilę w tej pozycji, przed tym, jak Harry zauważył jak późno jest. Harry pojechał z powrotem na uniwersytet i podrzucił Louis'a pod jego mieszkanie.

\- Naprawdę musisz iść? - Louis spytał i wydął dolną wargę.

\- Tak, muszę porozmawiać z kolegami, bo dzwonili do mnie i zgaduję, że martwią się. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Harry? - Louis zapytał łamiącym serce tonem.

\- Wszystko w porządku Loubear?

\- Boję się. - Louis wyznał.

\- Boję się, że zostawisz mnie tak, jak dwa lata temu.

Harry został cicho na moment, wiedział, że jeśli Louis będzie w niebezpieczeństwie to będzie musiał go znowu opuścić, ale w tym samym czasie jego serce pękało na sposób w jaki powiedział to Louis.

\- Louis. - Harry westchnął ciężko. - Będę z tobą szczery, nie planuję cię opuścić, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz przeze mnie w niebezpieczeństwie, będę cię musiał opuścić. \

Louis bawił się nerwowo swoimi palcami, naprawdę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Lou, nie odchodzę...

\- Tak, tak, tak, wiem do czasu aż nie będę w niebezpieczeństwie. - Louis przerwał mu sarkastycznym tonem.

\- Nie mów tego w taki sposób... Wiesz, że to tylko dlatego, aby cię chronić.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. - Louis wyszeptał.

Harry odpiął swoje pasy i przytulił Louis'a. Na dotyk Harry'ego, na skórze Louis'a pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry wyszeptał do ucha Harry'ego.

\- Od zawsze i na zawsze.

Louis zachichotał na wyznanie, które usłyszał i nikt oprócz Harry'ego nie potrafił sprawić, że brakowało mu powietrza w piersi.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham Haz! - Louis pocałował jego usta.

\- Od zawsze i na zawsze?

\- Na zawsze i bez względu na wszystko.

\- Louis wyszeptał w jego usta.

Louis wtulił się w ramiona Harry'ego, nie chcąc pozwolić mu iść. Czuł się bezpiecznie!

\- Zostań ze mną na noc. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Chciałbym...

\- Proszę! Zostań ze mną na noc.

\- Louis błagał, robiąc minę szczeniaczka.

\- To będzie dla mnie przyjemność. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Harry zaparkował samochód i razem z Louis'em poszedł do jego mieszkania. Mieszkanie wyglądało tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy opuścił je rano, no dobrze, może trochę bardziej brudne, ale przecież osobą, która tam mieszka jest Louis. Louis dał Harry'emu spodnie dresowe i koszulkę, a potem obrócił się i przebrał. Najpierw ściągnął obcisłe spodnie, a potem założył spodnie dresowe. Ściągnął koszulkę i chciał założyć koszulkę, którą dał mu Louis, ale czyjaś dłoń zatrzymała go. Obrócił się i zobaczył Louis'a z największym uśmiechem na twarzy i rumieniącego się.

\- Lou? - Harry powiedział cicho.

\- Tak Harry? - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Dlaczego? - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Dlaczego co Harry?

\- Dlaczego mnie zatrzymałeś? - Harry próbował ułożyć konkretne zdanie.

\- Ponieważ chcę podziwiać twoje piękno. - Louis powiedział, trącając palcem tatuaż motyla. - Jesteś taki piękny... Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Nie. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Wiec od teraz będę zawsze mówił ci, jak piękny jesteś. - Louis zbliżył się do Harry'ego.

Jego twarz przybrała pięćdziesiąt kolorów czerwieni, ale chciał tego, chciał zostać z Louis'em na zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	24. We Are Friends Or Are We More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że zamuliłam z dodaniem kolejnego rozdziału, ale byłam na wymianie szkolnej i nie miałam dostępu do internetu. Spodziewajcie się, że dodam dzisiaj wieczorem kolejny rozdział ;D

Następnego ranka Harry wstał i zauważył, że jest w pokoju, który nie jest jego. Przetarł oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić je do światła pochodzącego z okna. Rozglądnął się dookoła i przypomniał sobie, że poprzedniego dnia został w mieszkaniu Louis'a. Spojrzał na miejsce obok siebie, gdzie czuł, że ktoś jest. Louis spał głęboko na jego klatce piersiowej, a Harry uśmiechnął się, ponieważ wyglądał uroczo, gdy spał. Harry podziwiał sposób w jaki jego rzęsy zawijały się podczas snu, a ciche pochrapywanie dochodziło z jego ust. Sposób w jaki jego brwi unosiły się, jakby do kogoś mówił, a jego nos marszczył się, gdy Harry droczył się z nim, pocierając jego delikatną skórę na nosie. Wszystko w Louis'ie było nieziemskie, czuł się jakby trzymał anioła w swoich ramionach. To był moment, w którym Harry zapragnął kochać go na zawsze i na wieki. Harry spojrzał na swój telefon, próbując odczytać, która jest godzina, ale nie udało mu się, ponieważ jego telefon rozładował się. Wyszedł po cichu i szybko z łóżka, kładąc na swoje miejsce poduszkę. Spojrzał na Louis'a ostatni raz i wyszedł do łazienki, gdzie chwycił szczoteczkę do zębów, której użył poprzedniego dnia, aby umyć zęby. Przed pójściem do kuchni uczesał jeszcze włosy.

W sypialni Louis obudził się, naciągając swoje ręce i zauważając, że nie ma tam już Harry'ego. Zakrył z frustracji swoją twarz poduszką. Po prostu nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Harry go znowu zostawił, a przecież obiecał, że nie zrobi tego, a przynajmniej jego umysł tak to zapamiętał. "Dlaczego on mi to zrobił, znowu? Obiecał mi, że zostanie!" Mały głosik ciągle powtarzał to w umyśle Louis'a. Jego oczy zaszły łzami, gdy przypomniał sobie jego rozmowę z Harry'm zeszłej nocy.

\- Jak mogłem być tak głupi, aby mu znowu uwierzyć? - Louis powiedział go siebie, trzymając głowę pod poduszką.

Usłyszał jakiś dźwięk, ale tylko zakrył swoje uszy, ponieważ myślał, że jego umysł robi sobie z niego żarty. Nagle usłyszał, że ktoś otwiera drzwi od jego sypialni.

\- Dzień dobry słoneczko! - Harry powiedział z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

Louis wyciągnął głowę z pod poduszki i zobaczył Harry'ego z tacą w dłoniach, na której było śniadanie.

\- Lou, wszystko w porządku? - Harry zapytał, stawiając tacę na stoliku nocnym.

Louis znowu zakrył swoją twarz, czuł się zażenowany, ponieważ wiedział, że jego oczy są zapuchnięte i czerwone.

\- Lou, kochanie porozmawiaj ze mną! Wszystko w porządku? - Harry zapytał zmartwiony, próbując zabrać mu poduszkę.

\- Tak. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Ale płakałeś! Dlaczego? - Harry znowu zapytał.

\- To głupie. - Louis zarumienił się na ciemny czerwony.

\- Najpierw powiedz mi jaki był ten powód, a potem zdecyduję czy to jest głupie czy nie. - Harry uśmiechnął się, wycierając łzy z twarzy Louis'a.

\- Myślałem, że posze...

\- Myślałeś, że poszedłem? - Harry przerwał mu.

\- T-tak. - Louis wyszeptał zawstydzony.

\- Robiłem ci śniadanie. - Harry powiedział, wskazując na tacę z owocami, szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym i tosty.

\- J-jesteś zbyt miły. - Louis powiedział, czując się winny.

\- Tak troszkę. - Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Przepraszam. - Louis przeprosił.

\- Kochanie, nie martw się, jest w porządku... J-jakbym był t-tobą to pomyślałbym to samo. - Harry uśmiechną się sztucznie.

\- Nie, nie jest w porządku! Powinienem ci ufać...

\- Lou, mówię poważnie, jest w porządku. - Harry pocałował delikatnie usta Louis'a. - Ew, poranny oddech.

\- Mmm świeży, miętowy oddech. - Louis zachichotał w pocałunek.

\- Tak, właśnie umyłem zęby. - Harry uśmiechnął się przy jego ustach. - Jesteś głodny?

\- Tak trochę. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Harry wziął tacę i położył ją na kolanach.

\- Więc zrobiłem ci pyszne śniadanie. - Harry powiedział, podając mu miskę z owocami.

\- Będę gruby, jak będziesz mnie codziennie karmił! - Louis zażartował, wywracając oczami.

\- Nie narzekaj, jesteś strasznie kościsty! - Harry powiedział, karmiąc go owocami.

\- Jesteś szalony! - Louis skomentował.

Harry nakarmił Louis'a owocami, przez co był trochę zażenowany, ale przecież gdy ktoś tak kochany jak Harry chcę go nakarmić to nie potrafi powiedzieć nie.

\- Więc zamierzasz tylko mnie karmić? - Louis narzekał.

\- Tak, to jest twoje śniadanie. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Nie! Zjedz coś albo nie zjem już nic więcej. - Louis skrzyżował ręce na swojej piersi, a Harry zaśmiał się, ponieważ Louis chciał wyglądać na złego, ale wyglądał słodko, gdy próbował być zły. - Nie śmiej się, tylko jedz. - Louis wziął owoc i nakarmił nim Harry'ego.

\- Umyłeś ręce? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie, nie wstałem nawet z łóżka. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Gdzie miałeś ręce?

Louis powąchał swoje dłonie przed odpowiedzeniem, a Harry wydał zdegustowany dźwięk.

\- Widocznie.- Louis powiedział, znowu wąchając ręce. - Na tobie, ponieważ pachną jak ty. - Louis zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Następnym razem użyj widelca. - Harry skarcił go.

\- Ale na widelcu będzie moja ślina. - Louis powiedział zdezorientowany.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! - Harry powiedział, biorąc owoc dla Louis'a.

Harry dalej karmił Louis'a owocami i tostami, ale gdy Harry chciał go napoić sokiem to odmówił.

\- Najpierw mam pytanie, skąd to masz? - Louis powiedział, wskazując na sok.

\- Zrobiłem go. - Harry powiedział dumny.

\- Ty co? - Louis zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Zrobiłem go, miałeś kilka pomarańczy, więc zrobiłem z nich sok. - Harry wyjaśnił.

\- Miło. - Louis powiedział przed wypiciem soku.

Po skończeniu śniadania, Louis położył się na swoim łóżku, a Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył to. Zaniósł tacę do kuchni, a gdy wrócił Louis prawie spał. Zachichotał na ten widok i położył się obok Louis'a, tuląc go. Louis położył głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. Louis potarł nosem jego koszulkę, wdychając jego zapach.

\- Pachniesz wspaniale. - Louis zachichotał naprzeciwko koszulki Harry'ego.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Tak. - uśmiechnął się do niego. - Jest to połączenie wody kolońskiej i twojego własnego zapachu.

\- To nie ma sensu Louis! - Harry droczył się z nim.

\- To znaczy, że użyłeś wody kolońskiej, ale twoja skóra ma swój własny zapach. - Louis powiedział, nie będąc pewny czy Harry zrozumiał.

\- Oh, okej. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Ale ty. - powąchał go. - Nie pachniesz już tak dobrze.

\- Wiem. - Louis zachichotał. - Nie brałem prysznica od dwóch dni.

\- Louis... EW! - Harry westchnął. - Idź się umyj!

Louis jęknął, nie chcąc opuszczać jeszcze łóżka. Chciał cieszyć się towarzystwem Harry'ego jak najbardziej się dało.

\- Możemy zostać w tej pozycji na zawsze? - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Tak. - Harry zachichotał. - Ale teraz musisz wziąć prysznic.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Louis William Tomlinson! - Harry udawał poważnego. - Musisz się umyć Loubear!

\- To może zabrzmieć szalenie, ale... Nie chcę się z tobą rozdzielać. - Louis wyszeptał. - Chcesz... Wziąć ze mną prysznic?

Harry zarumienił się, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Louis zapytał go o wzięcie z nim prysznica.

\- To będzie dla mnie przyjemność. - Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- N-naprawdę? - Louis zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak. - Harry wyszeptał przy jego uchu.

\- Więc chodźmy. - Louis powiedział z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

Obaj poszli do łazienki, a Louis ściągnął swoje ubrania już po drodze, więc gdy dotarli do łazienki Louis by prawie nagi. Louis włączył ciepłą wodę, patrząc jak wypełnia ona kabinę. Niezręcznie. Harry zaczął ściągać ubrania, kładąc je na blacie.

\- Nie potrafię uwierzyć, że masz tatuaże. - Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Wiem. - Harry zachichotał.

\- Co sprawiło, że je zrobiłeś? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Więc... Nie wiem, j-ja naprawdę kocham sztukę i projektowanie i wszystko tym podobne. - Harry próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Oh i powiesz mi co one znaczą?

-Więc ten. - wskazał na tatuaż "I can't change". - Jest trochę oczywisty, oznacza, że nie zmienię tego kim jestem, a ten. - wskazał na hebrajski napis na lewym ramieniu. - To jest imię Gemma po hebrajsku.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak. - Harry też uśmiechnął się.

\- Fajnie! - Louis powiedział zachwycony.

\- A co oznaczają twoje tatuaże? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Więc kompas oznacza, że nie ważne gdzie jestem, zawsze znajdę drogę, aby wrócić do domu, w którym jest moja rodzina, gdzie jesteś ty. - Louis wyszeptał ostatnią część.

\- Ja? - Harry spytał nerwowo.

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc w piękne zielone oczy Harry'ego. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, która sprawia, że jestem prawdziwym sobą.

Harry zarumienił się, a Louis od tyłu owinął ręce dookoła talii Harry'ego. Louis umieścił słodki pocałunek na plecach Harry'ego, wywołując tym ciarki na jego plecach.

\- Możemy już wejść pod prysznic? - Louis wyszeptał do ucha Harry'ego.

\- Tak.

Louis ściągnął bokserki, sprawiając, że Harry zarumienił się.

\- Chodź pod prysznic.

Louis i Harry weszli do kabiny, biorąc długi i ciepły prysznic. Kiedy wyszli, Harry owinął ręcznik dookoła swoich bioder, a Louis próbował osuszyć się innym ręcznikiem.

\- Lou. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Muszę już iść.

\- Musisz iść? - Louis wyszeptał, wydymając dolną wargę.

\- Tak, przynajmniej, aby wziąć czyste ubrania i muszę porozmawiać z Liam'em i Niall'em.

\- Oh, dobrze. - Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Tak, ale możemy zjeść razem lunch. - Harry zasugerował z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- To brzmi jak plan. - Louis również się uśmiechnął.

\- Tak, okej idę już, ale widzimy się za godzinę! - Harry przytulił go.

\- Godzinę? - Louis jęknął.

\- Albo szybciej jeśli dam radę. - Harry puścił mu oczko.

\- Dobra! - Louis złożył słodki pocałunek na ustach Harry'ego. - Kocham cię na zawsze i na wieki wieków.

\- Ja też cię kocham... Na zawsze i na wieki. - Harry wyszeptał w pocałunek.

Harry odsunął się od Louis'a, wypuszczając cichy jęk, gdy poczuł zimne powietrze przy skórze.

\- Widzimy się za godzinę! - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Do zobaczenia. - Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Harry poszedł na parking, gdzie zostawił poprzedniej nocy swój samochód. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć Liam'owi i Niall'owi, ale nie przejmował się, no dobra może trochę się przejmował. Pojechał do swojego mieszkania, parkując w tym samym miejscu co zwykle i poszedł do mieszkania. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. Po otworzeniu ich zobaczył jak Liam i Niall przytulali się na kanapie.

\- Popatrz kto przypomniał sobie, że tu mieszka. - Liam droczył się z nim.

\- Więc, co się z tobą działo Harry? - Niall uśmiechnął się.

\- Byłem z nim! - Harry odpowiedział zachwycony.

\- Z nim? Z Nick'iem Perks'em? - Niall droczył się.

\- Cholera NIE! - Harry zaśmiał się na swoją reakcję. - To znaczy, nie, nie byłem z nim!

\- Więc kim jest ten inny on, o którym rozmawiamy? - Liam zastanowił się.

\- Louis Tomlinson. - Harry wyszeptał, próbując powstrzymać głupi uśmiech, gdy wypowiadał jego imię.

\- Huh? - Niall powiedział zirytowany, ponieważ nie usłyszał Harry'ego.

\- Louis Tomlinson. - Harry powiedział, tym razem trochę głośniej

\- Louis Tomlinson? Ten Louis Tomlinson? - Niall spytał zaskoczony.

\- Tak, on i ja... Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od przedszkola.

\- Oh. - Liam powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Louis Tomlinson jest twoim czym!? - Niall spytał zdezorientowany.

W tym momencie to uderzyło Harry'ego. Harry i Louis nie nazwali jeszcze tego czym są. Byli parą? Przyjaciółmi z korzyściami? Starymi przyjaciółmi, którzy tylko chcą spędzić jak najwięcej czasu razem? Siedziało to w głowie Harry'ego i naprawdę chciał wiedzieć czym oni są.

\- Więc... Powiesz nam co się stało? - Liam wyrwał Harry'ego z jego przemyśleń.

\- Huh? - Harry próbował udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Pomiędzy tobą i Louis'em. - Niall powiedział, jakby było najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

\- Więc... Nic się między nami nie wydarzyło, po prostu wspominaliśmy czasy, gdy byłem jeszcze w Anglii. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- To... Jesteście przyjaciółmi czy...? - Liam zapytał nerwowo.

\- Jesteśmy... Jesteśmy p-przyjaciółmi. - Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie, ale niewiedza, co było między nimi bolała.

\- P-przyjaciółmi? - Niall droczył się z nim.

\- Tak Niall. - Harry wywrócił oczami. - Przyjaciółmi.

\- Całowaliście się? - Niall zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- NIALL! - Liam próbował go powstrzymać, ale wiedział, że też chciał dowiedzieć się o tym.

\- C-co? - Harry zapytał nerwowo.

\- Ty mały skurwielu! - Niall zaśmiał się. - A pieprzyłeś się z nim?

\- N-nie! - Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Lepiej powiedz czy wy to robiliście!

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Liam zapytał nerwowo.

\- W piątek byliście tacy napaleni, a poza tym Niall dziwnie chodził w sobotę rano, więc... To nie jest takie trudne do zauważenia! - Harry droczył się z nimi.

Niall zarumienił się, przybierając czerwony kolor i schował twarz w piersi Liam'a. Liam pogłaskał włosy Niall'a, mówiąc, że wszytko jest okej i nie ma powodu do wstydu.

\- Kocham cię kochanie. - Liam wyszeptał do jego ucha.

\- Aw, spójrzcie na siebie! - Harry droczył się z nimi.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu! Co się wydarzyło między tobą i Tomlinson'em!? - Liam uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc, jak już mówiłem, tylko rozmawialiśmy. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Rozmawialiście? - Liam zapytał zaciekawiony

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc mam dla ciebie małą radę, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz napalony i będziesz chciał... Mmm no wiesz, użyj prezerwatywy i lubrykantu. - Liam zachichotał. - Bardziej lubrykantu. - puścił oczko do Harry'ego.

Harry poczuł jak jego twarz robi się czerwona, uśmiechnął się niezręcznie do Liam'a i Nialla, a potem poszedł do swojego pokoju. Otworzył drzwi do zimnego pokoju, zauważając, że nie było go tam przez dwa dni, więc to było oczywiste, że było tam zimno. Poszedł szafy i wyciągnął koszulkę z logo Ramones, którą Maia dała mu na urodziny trzy lata temu. Nie nosił jej, więc wyglądała na nową. Założył obcisłe jeansy i czarną beanie, ponieważ jego włosy nie układały się, więc musiał ukryć swój "bad hair day". Spojrzał w lustro ostatni raz i pojechał do mieszkania Louis'a. Chciał dobrze dla niego wyglądać, chciał, żeby Louis myślał o nim, jak o najpiękniejszej osobie chodzącej po Ziemi.

\- Harry? - głos z korytarza przykuł jego uwagę.

\- Liam? - Harry zapytał, poprawiając włosy.

\- Mamy... Oh, nie ważne. - Liam powiedział, gdy go zobaczył.

\- Co? - Harry zapytał zirytowany.

\- Nic... Zamierzałem zapytać cię czy chcesz pizzę, ale widzę, że znowu wychodzisz. - Liam wszedł do pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Tak, umówiłem się z Louis'em na lunch. - Harry powiedział, ukazując swoje dołeczki.

\- Tak myślałem.

\- Więc... Hmm... J-jak... Jak wyglądam? - Harry zapytał nerwowo.

\- Hmm... Jeśli zmieniłbyś to. - Liam droczył się z nim. - Tylko żartuję, wyglądasz perfekcyjnie! Zwariuje dla ciebie, jak cię zobaczy.

Harry zarumienił się, dalej czuł się dziwnie, gdy ludzie mówili, że jest piękny, przystojny albo dobry.

\- Więc, idę, abyś mógł się skończyć przygotowywać. - Liam uśmiechnął się, wychodząc z pokoju.

Harry znowu spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, po prostu chciał wyglądać dobrze. Spojrzał na swój telefon, który wibrował na półce nocnej, wyświetlając "BooBear" na ekranie. Wiadomość tekstowa. Harry uśmiechnął się i otworzył ją.

_Hej Baby Cakes, jesteś już gotowy?_

Harry spojrzał na zegarek i uświadomił sobie, że minęło 40 minut, od kiedy opuścił mieszkanie Louis'a. Harry uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział tak szybko, jak potrafił.

_Cześć słoneczko, jestem już prawie gotowy, będę u ciebie za 15 minut._

Harry założył kurtkę, zabrał klucze i portfel i wyszedł ze swojego pokoju.

\- Do zobaczenia Romeo! - Niall zażartował, widząc Harry'ego przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

\- Do zobaczenia koledzy! - Harry powiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Poszedł na parking, szukając swojego samochodu. Wsiadł do niego i uruchomił silnik, znowu spojrzał na siebie w lusterku, upewniając się, że wystające spod czapki włosy są dobrze ułożone. Jeśli miał być szczery to denerwował się. Nie chciał zmarnować szansy, którą dał mu Louis. Pojechał do mieszkania Louis'a. Kiedy dostał się pod budynek, natychmiast pobiegł do mieszkania Louis'a. Zadzwonił do drzwi i czekał aż Louis mu otworzy. Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i poczuł motylki w brzuchu. Zaśmiał się z siebie, myśląc, że to głupie. Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując uśmiechniętego Harry'ego.

\- Hej Haz. - Louis przywitał go.

\- Boobear. - Harry uśmiechnął się, próbując się kontrolować.

\- Możemy iść? - Louis zapytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Umieram z głodu!

\- Ja też. - Harry dodał.

Louis upewnił się, że zamknął mieszkanie i poszedł za Harry'm na parking. Harry nerwowo sięgnął po dłoń Louis'a. Louis nie zastanawiał się nad tym dwa razy i umieścił swoją małą dłoń w ogromnej dłoni Harry'ego, splątując razem ich palce. Harry podszedł z Louis'em do miejsca pasażera i znowu otworzył przed nim drzwi, bez względu na to co Louis mógł powiedzieć. Louis uśmiechnął się i usiadł, czekając aż Harry zamknie drzwi. Harry podszedł do miejsca kierowcy i wsiadł do samochodu. Louis spojrzał na niego i zachichotał.

\- Co się dzieje? - Harry zapytał nerwowo.

\- N-nic... - Louis zachichotał.

\- N-nic? Daj spokój Louis! - Harry nalegał.

\- Mmm... To po prostu dlatego, że... Wyglądasz tak pięknie. - Louis zarumienił się.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć, że też wyglądam pięknie. - Louis drażnił się.

\- To się nie liczy, jeżeli poprosisz mnie o to. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Wiem. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Wyglądasz perfekcyjnie. - Harry powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Ochrypły głos Harry'ego wywołał ciarki na całym ciele Louis'a.

\- Więc... Gdzie chcesz jechać coś zjeść? Ostatnim razem to ja wybrałem miejsce, a teraz jest twoja kolej. - Harry dodał, próbując przerwać ciszę.

\- Więc... Mmm odkąd tu jestem, chcę iść do In-N-Out. - Louis powiedział, nie będąc pewny nazwy miejsca, gdzie sprzedają burgery, ale naprawdę chciał ich skosztować.

\- In-N-Out huh? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Jadłeś już tam? - Louis zapytał.

\- Nie... Ale słyszałem o tym miejscu. - Harry zachichotał.

\- Więc... Do In-N-Out! - Louis dodał.

Droga do In-N-Out minęła trochę cicho, Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, a Harry miał dużo do powiedzenia, ale nie chciał denerowować Louis'a.

\- Mogę włączyć radio? - Louis zapytał.

\- Tak. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na niego.

\- Oczy na drodze Harry! - Louis powiedział, włączając radio.

Piosenka lecąca w radiu zaskoczył Louis'a, bo nie słyszał jej od dawna. Dokładniej pierwszy raz usłyszał jej, gdy zaczął się zmieniać.

_Well, they don't even know you_

_All they see is scars_

_And they don't see the angels_

_Living in your heart_

_Let them find the real you_

_Buried deep within_

_Let them know with all you've got_

_That you are not your skin, oh, oh_

Louis uśmiechnął się na wspomnienia, które wydawały się być lata temu. Kochał ten typ muzyki, jeśli spotkalibyście go na ulicy, powiedział by, że lubi heavy metal albo coś.

\- Wiesz, że nie potrafię pozbyć się z głowy piosenki, którą mi zaśpiewałeś... Jak się nazywa? - Louis zapytał.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, po prostu nie mógł powiedzieć tego Louis'owi. -  _Oh, tak napisałem dla ciebie piosenkę, to wcale nie jest przerażające!_

\- Mmm... To śpiewa dziewczyna, ale nie pamiętam jak się nazywa. - Harry skłamał.

\- Jaka szkoda, ponieważ ta piosenka jest piękna. - Louis westchnął.

Harry uśmiechnął się, szczerze to nie wiedział co innego mógł zrobić, więc po prostu uśmiechnął się. Podjechali pod In-N-Out i Harry zaparkował pod restauracją, a potem tak jak zawsze otworzył przed zarumienionym Louis'em drzwi. Zamówili jedzenie i usiedli. Harry chciał spytać Louis'a czym są, ponieważ Liam zapytał go o to i on nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Tak, po prostu myślę. - Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Co się dzieje w tej twojej szalonej głowie? - Louis zachichotał.

Harry przegryzł swoją dolną wargę, próbując ułożyć zdanie. Louis spojrzał na niego zmartwiony, a w jego umyśle pojawiło się kulka scenariuszy i dobrze, pierwszą rzeczą, która przyszła mu do głowy był Madison.

\- Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim, prawda?... Myślisz o nim? - Louis wyszeptał, mówiąc o Madison.

\- Tak, wiem, ale... Mmm to nie o niego chodzi. - Harry znowu uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Więc o co?

\- Czym my jesteśmy? W sensie przyjaciółmi czy może... - Louis przerwał mu, całując go delikatnie.

\- Cieszę się, że o to pytasz. - Louis wyciągnął pierścionek z kieszeni. - Chciałbyś zostać moim chłopakiem?

Harry zarumienił się, uśmiechając się jak idiota.

\- Kupiłeś mi pierścionek?

\- Tak? Obiecałem ci go, pamiętasz?

\- Tak i tak! - Harry zbliżył się do Louis'a i znowu go pocałował.

\- Kocham cię... Zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis wyszeptał w pocałunek.

\- Ja też cię kocham, zawsze i na zawsze. - Harry powiedział i w tamtym momencie miało to ogromne znaczenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	25. Paint Me A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest uroczy aw

Dni mijały, a związek Harry'ego i Louis'a miał się wspaniale. Byli razem szczęśliwi, co było dla Harry'ego nieprawdopodobne. Harry bał się, nie troszczył się o siebie, ale to, co go przerażało najbardziej był Madison, który mógł wrócić i znowu zranić Louis'a.

\- Loubear. - Harry wyszeptał do ucha Louis'a, stając za nim i owijając ręce dookoła jego talii.

\- Mhm?

\- Chciałbyś pójść dzisiaj wieczorem ze mną do pewnego specjalnego miejsca? - Harry pocałował policzek Louis'a.

\- Specjalnego miejsca? - Louis zachichotał, ponieważ pocałunek załaskotał go.

\- Tak... To znaczy, tylko jeśli naprawdę chcesz iść. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Hm... A gdzie to jest? - Louis zapytał, chociaż wiedział, że Harry nie powie mu tego.

\- To niespodzianka. - Harry pocałował ramię Louis'a, wciągając zapach Louis'a.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię niespodzianek! - Louis zachichotał.

\- Wiem słońce, ale tę niespodziankę pokochasz.

\- Nie bądź tego taki pewien! - Louis powiedział, zabierając ręce Harry'ego od siebie.

\- Więc to oznacza tak?

\- Tak. - Louis udał, że jest niezadowolony.

\- Wyglądasz cudownie, gdy udajesz niezadowolonego. - Harry droczył się z nim.

\- Jesteś idiotą! - Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak, ale i tak mnie kochasz, prawda? - Harry pokazał mu język.

\- Szczęściarz z ciebie. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Pocałuj mnie głupku! - Harry przyciągnął go w swoje objęcia.

Ich usta spotkały się w słodkim pocałunku, kosztując nawzajem swoich ust. Harry ssał dolną wargę Louis'a do czasu, aż zaczęła krwawić. Czuli krew w swoich ustach, ale nie przerwali pocałunku. Louis polizał dolną wargę Harry'ego, chcąc posmakować wnętrza jego ust. Harry jak zawsze otworzył usta, wpuszczając go do środka. Louis głaskał bok Harry'ego, czując gęsią skórkę, pojawiającą się na jego mlecznej skórze. Uśmiechnął się w pocałunek, kładąc dłonie na tyle ud Harry'ego. Podniósł go do góry, a Harry owinął nogi dookoła jego bioder. Harry oczywiście był wyższy niż Louis, ale Louis nie przejmował się tym, po prostu podnosząc go i owijając ręce dookoła jego talii, aby trzymać go ciaśniej. Louis podszedł do kanapy, nie było to łatwe, ale poradził sobie. Harry przerwał pocałunek i uśmiechnął się do niego. Louis naprawdę nie wiedział co myśleć, nie był pewny czy Harry chce wykonać kolejny krok w ich związku.

\- Jesteś taki piękny. - Louis wyszeptał słodkim tonem, głaskając loki Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, podziwiając go. Nie potrafił po prostu uwierzyć, jakim szczęściarzem był, że może nazywać Louis'a swoim chłopakiem.

\- Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, bo mam ciebie. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Nie, to ja jestem, bo odnalazłem cię! - Louis również uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Oboje jesteśmy, bo odnaleźliśmy się nawzajem. - pochylił się po kolejny pocałunek. - Kocham cię... Od zawsze i na zawsze.

\- Ja też cię kocham... Od zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis odszeptał.

Dla Harry'ego spędzanie czasu z osobą, którą kochał było ważne, lubił siedzieć i dzielić się drobnymi rzeczami. Kochał się śmiać, uśmiechać i krzyczeć z osobą, którą kochał, ponieważ lubił tworzyć nowe wspomnienia. Wspomnienia, które zostaną w jego głowie na zawsze i na wieki.

Była 3 po południu, kiedy Harry i Louis zaczęli przytulać się na kanapie, a gdy Harry zobaczył na zegarku 6:48, zeskoczył z kanapy.

\- Co jest nie tak? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Musimy iść. - Harry powiedział, chodząc dookoła.

\- Gdzie?

\- Louis! Niespodzianka, zapomniałeś? - Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał na niego.

\- N-nie... Ale nie powiedziałeś, o której wychodzimy. - Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Dobrze, mamy godzinę. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na zegarek.

\- Okej... Czy powinienem-m... Ubrać się w coś...

\- Po prostu ubierz się tak, jak zawsze. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Okej, więc założę dresy i workowatą bluzę! - Louis zażartował.

\- Mi to nie będzie przeszkadzało, ale inni ludzie mogą na ciebie dziwnie patrzeć. - Harry zaśmiał się głośno.

Louis zaśmiał się razem z nim i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Harry poszedł za nim, aby się pożegnać, ponieważ musiał jechać do swojego mieszkania się przebrać, nawet jeśli całkiem niedawno tam był.

\- Lou, jadę do mojego mieszkania, ale wrócę tu o 7:30. - Harry podszedł do niego. 

\- Okej. - Louis uśmiechnął się, przytulając go.

\- Widzimy się za niedługo. - Harry pocałował usta Louis'a.

\- Widzimy się za niedługo. - Louis wyszeptał, chichocząc w jego usta.

Harry kochał, gdy Louis to robił. Nie potrafił dojść do siebie przez fakt, że ma Louis'a w swoim życiu.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry wyszeptał w pocałunek. - Od zawsze i na zawsze.

\- A ja kocham cię mocniej, od zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj Louis'ie William'ie Tomlinson'ie! - Harry wywrócił oczami.

Louis zachichotał, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy kłócili się kto bardziej kocha to nikt nie wygrywał. Żaden z nich się nie poddawał, ale też żaden nie wygrywał. Harry pocałował Louis'a ostatni raz i poszedł na parking. Podjechał pod swój akademik i zaparkował na tym samym miejscu co zwykle. Pobiegł do mieszkania, znajdując Liam'a i Niall'a przytulających się na kanapie, oglądając film. 

\- Więc komuś przypomniało się, że tutaj mieszka. - Niall zażartował.

\- Mówisz to za każdym razem, gdy tutaj przychodzę! - Harry zaśmiał się. - To się robi nudne!

Liam kiwnął głową, śmiejąc się z wyrazu twarzy swojego chłopaka. 

\- Tak skarbie, to robi się nudne. - Liam drażnił się z nim.

Harry zaśmiał się, idąc do swojego pokoju. Zabrał kilka przyzwoitych ubrań, ta randka wiele dla niego znaczyła. Nie była to ich pierwsza randka, ale i tak wiele znaczyła. Założył czarne spodnie, białą koszulę i granatowy blazer. Spojrzał w lustro i uśmiechnął się, to był sposób ubierania, jakiego kiedyś używał. Jego loki dalej były wilgotne od prysznica, który wziął kilka minut temu. Upewnił się, że wygląda dobrze i użył wody kolońskiej. Wiedział, że Louis kochał jego zapach, więc zawsze upewniał się, że pachnie dobrze dla Louis'a. Ostatni raz przeskanował swój wygląd wzrokiem od stóp do głowy i wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Niall jak zawsze był leniwym dupkiem i leżał na kanapie w salonie, a Liam gotował coś w kuchni.

\- Do później koledzy! - Harry podszedł do wyjścia.

\- To kłamstwo! Wiem, że nie wrócisz tutaj aż do jutra albo pojutrza! - Niall zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Harry zachichotał, wiedząc, że to prawda. Prawdopodobnie nie wróci do swojego mieszkania aż do jutra albo pojutrza. 

\- Do zobaczenia! - Harry powiedział, idąc na parking.

Pojechał do mieszkania Louis'a denerwując się. Chciał, żeby wszystko było perfekcyjne, ponieważ na tej randce Harry chciał powiedzieć Louis'owi jak bardzo go kocha nie używając słów. Louis czekał na niego przy wejściu do akademika i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył samochód Harry'ego. Harry zaparkował przed Louis'em, wysiadł z samochodu i otworzył przed nim drzwi od miejsca pasażera.

\- Wygląda na to, że ciągle zapominasz o tym, że nie jestem dziewczyną w naszym związku. - Louis zażartował, wsiadając do samochodu.

\- Nikt nie jest dziewczyną w naszym związku. - Harry zachichotał cicho. - To, że po prostu chcę być gentelmenem nie oznacza, że traktuję cię jak dziewczynę. - Harry upewnił się, że całe ciało Louis'a jest w samochodzie zanim zamknął drzwi. Podszedł do miejsca kierowcy i wsiadł do samochodu.

\- Więc... Mm gdzie jedziemy? - Louis zapytał nerwowo.

\- Nie powiem ci. - Harry powiedział, odjeżdżając.

Okropna cisza wypełniła przestrzeń między nimi. Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i czekał aż Harry coś powie, ale nic z tego, dalej siedział cicho. Po 10 mi utach Harry zaparkował na parkingu.

\- Hmm, co my tutaj robimy? - Louis zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Więc, tutaj będzie nasza randka. - Harry uśmiechnął się, wychodząc z samochodu.

\- Tutaj?

\- Tak, no dalej.

Harry wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do strony Louis'a. Louis nic nie zrobił, ponieważ wiedział, że Harry bez względu na to czy to się Louis'owi podoba czy nie otworzy przed nim drzwi. Obaj weszli do budynku, trzymając się za ręce, a Louis dalej zastanawiał się, co do cholery oni tam robią.

\- Harry! - kobiecy głos krzyknął, sprawiając, że Louis złapał dłoń Harry'ego mocniej.

\- Bianca! - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Witaj, zrobiłeś to! - dziewczyna przed nim powiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

\- Tak, przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale... Mhm Louis. - Harry spojrzał na Louis'a. - Chciał się trochę dłużej poprzytulać.

Louis zarumienił się, nie wiedząc dlaczego Harry go ośmiesza.

\- Louis, to jest moja dobra przyjaciółka Bianca! - Harry uśmiechnął się, wskazując na Biancę. - I Bianca to jest...

\- Louis Tomlinson! Tyle o tobie ostatnio słyszałam! - Bianca przerwała mu. - Miło cię w końcu poznać.

\- Witaj Bianca! - Louis uśmiechnął się grzecznie.

\- Więc, twoje miłosna historia jest w tę stronę. - Bianca wskazała na obrazy.

\- Nasza miłosna historia? - Louis zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Szli do czasu, aż doszli do pięknego obrazu. Na obrazie była ulica, którą Louis dobrze znał. Louis przypatrzył się obrazowi, zauważając dom Harry'ego, samochód i kogoś siedzącego w nim. Ta osoba patrzyła w okno domu, Louis chciał się rozpłakać, gdy uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje.

\- To jest dzień kiedy...

\- Tak, dzień, w którym odszedłem. - Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę.

Louis znowu przypatrzył się obrazowi, zauważając każdy detal, który Bianca namalowała. Faktura, mieszanka i dobór kolorów.

\- To... To jest wspaniałe. - Louis powiedział z zapartym tchem.

\- Bianca, odwaliłaś niezłą robotę. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Mówiłam ci, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy dla ciebie i dla niego. - Bianca zachichotała.

\- Dziękuję. - Louis wyszeptał, owijając ręce dookoła talii Harry'ego.

\- Nie ma za co. - Bianca zarumieniła się.

Louis i Harry dalej podziwiali wystawę, Louis pokochał wszystkie obrazy, ale szczególnie ich obraz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mówiłam, że relacja Harry'ego z Biancą skończy się tylko na przyjaźni :D
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	26. To Make You Feel My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba każdy czekał na ten rozdział...

Louis i Harry wrócili do mieszkania Louis'a. Ich randka był wspaniała, Louis pokochał jej każdy jeden moment. Harry z drugiej ręki nie wiedział jak podziękować Biance, za to, że zorganizowała ich randkę tak perfekcyjnie.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić z tym obrazem? - Harry zapytał, kładąc obraz na kuchennym blacie.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. - Louis zmarszczył nos. - Myślę, że powieszę go w moim pokoju.

\- To będzie wyglądało pięknie. - Harry powiedział, stając za Louis'em i owiajając ręce dookoła jego talii. - Cholera jasna. - Harry wyszeptał do jego ucha.

\- Co? - Louis zapytał, obracając się przodem do Harry'ego, ale nie odsuwając się od uścisku.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Harry powiedział ze szklistymi oczami.

\- Jak duże jest to bardzo? - Louis przybliżył się do ust Harry'ego.

\- Bardzo... - Harry powiedział, a Louis przerwał mu pocałunkiem.

\- To dobrze, ponieważ ja też cię bardzo kocham.

\- Co ty ze mną robisz? - Harry zapytał, głaszcząc policzek Louis'a.

\- Nie wiem. - Louis powiedział, całując dłoń Harry'ego.

\- Kocham cię całym sercem i duszą. - Harry wyszeptał znowu w usta Louis'a. - Pocałuj mnie.

\- Z przyjemnością. - Louis powiedział, stając na palcach u stóp, aby dosięgnąć ust Harry'ego.

Pocałował go jakby nie było jutra, jego dłonie pieściły włosy Harry'ego, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Harry przyciągnął ciało Louis'a bliżej siebie.

\- Powiedz, jeśli chcesz, żebym przestał...

\- Nie zamierzam. - Harry powiedział pomiędzy pocałunkami. - Ja też cię pragnę. - Harry powiedział, ściągając blazer Louis'a.

Pomiędzy pocałunkami ściągnęli swoje ubrania, a przynajmniej niektóre z nich. Louis pocałował Harry'ego jeszcze raz i popchnął go na łóżko, patrząc na niego czule i oblizując dolną wargę. Pocałował go znowu i powoli zjeżdżał pocałunkami w dół szczęki Harry'ego na szyję, a potem na obojczyki. Spędził trochę czasu na gryzieniu, lizaniu i ssaniu jego wspaniałych obojczyków.

\- Ah... Ahhh... Lo... - Harry przegryzł swoją dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać jęk, ale Louis przegryzł jego skórę mocniej, powodując, że krzyknął.

\- No dalej kochanie, pozwól mi słyszeć te grzeszne dźwięki... Chcę wiedzieć, jak się czujesz.

\- Oh Louis... Ahhh... Aaaghhhh... - Harry zaskomlał i Louis zacząłby się martwić, gdyby nie wiedział, że są to odgłosy przyjemności.

\- Dalej skarbie... Chcę słyszeć twój piękny głos, mówiący te słowa... - Louis dalej mówił przy jego skórze, gdy znowu zjechał niżej do jego sutków.

\- Oh Boże... Kur... Louis... - dłoń Harry'ego chwyciła kawałek prześcieradła, a jego biodra zaczęły poruszać się w swoim własnym rytmie. Słowa, które mówił przebijały go prawie na wylot i sprawiały, że jego penis zaczął wydzielać preejakulant.

Louis scałował ścieżkę do brzucha Harry'ego i całował go przez kilka minut. Kochał jego brzuszek i jeśli by mógł, czciłby go przez resztę swojego życia, ale teraz chciał iść trochę dalej. Kiedy dostał się do spodni Harry'ego, odpiął ich guzik i ściągnął je boleśnie wolno. Wziął stopę Harry'ego w dłoń i pocałował jej wierzch. Potarł nosem mokre miejsce i scałował drogę do jego kostki. Zostawił mokre ślady wzdłuż jego nogi, a kiedy dotarł do uda Harry'ego, jęknął przy jego gorącej skórze. Harry nie odezwał się, tylko ścisnął je razem. Wyjęczał imię Louis'a, jak prośbę, próbując sprawić, że zbliży się do jego ust, aby go pocałować.

\- Popatrz na-a te chude-e i smakowite uda... Ahhh... - Louis jęknął, czując jak jego spodnie robią się ciaśniejsze. - Chcę je pożreć... Chcę je pieprzyć... Chcę spędzić godziny na podziwianiu ich...

Każde jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez Louis'a trafiało prosto do penisa Harry'ego, sprawiając, że robił się ciaśniejszy, nawet jeśli było to już niemożliwe. Nagle Louis usiadł pomiędzy udami Harry'ego. Przycisnął usta do wewnętrznej strony ud i zrobił tam malinkę. Harry wydał ochrypły jęk, sprawiając, że Louis zaczął ssać go mocniej. Harry ścisnął dłoń na pościeli jeszcze mocniej, próbując nie umrzeć na zawał serca. Louis odsunął się i podmuchał ciepłym powietrzem na okrytego bokserkami penisa, powodując ciarki w dół pleców Harry'ego. Louis wsadził palce w bokserki Harry'ego i powoli ściągnął je. Rzucił je za siebie i wrócił do podziwiania pięknego ciała jego chłopaka. Polizał główkę penisa, powodując, że Harry pisnął z przyjemności i dalej kontynuował lizanie go aż poczuł smak spermy na swoim języku. Ręce Harry'ego zacisnęły w pięści włosy Louis'a, gdy położył nogi Harry'ego na swoich ramionach i pochylił głowę. Jego dłonie ścisnęły małą pupę Harry'ego, a jego kciuki przycisnęły się do powstałych fałdek nad biodrami Harry'ego. Polizał grubą żyłę na penisie Harry'ego, trącając językiem linię pomiędzy podstawą, a jego jądrami. Harry jęknął i przycisnął głowę do poduszki.

\- Taki perfekcyjny. - Louis wyszeptał, składając pocałunek po wewnętrznej stronie ud Harry'ego. - Nie mogłem znieść bycia z dala od ciebie.

\- Ja też. - Harry sapnął, próbując nie wypychać bioder w kierunku twarz Louis'a. - Potrzebuję cię.

Ich oczy spotkały się pomiędzy nogami Harry'ego. - Ja ciebie też potrzebuję i będę potrzebował na zawsze.

\- Ja też chcę cię na zawsze. - jęknął, gdy ciepłe usta Louis'a pokryły jego penisa.

Kciuk Louis'a pocierał delikatnie dziurkę Harry'ego i sapnął. - Chcę cię skosztować. - Louis jęknął, wpuszczając długość Harry'ego z ust.

Harry wypchnął biodra, a jego kutas drgnął zainteresowany.

\- Kurwa-a. - Harry wydyszał.

Usta Louis'a wyznaczyły ścieżkę od ud aż do penisa Harry'ego. Jego dłonie, podniosły z łatwością pupę Harry'ego i wcisnął pod nią poduszkę, która unosiła biodra Harry'ego. Kiedy język Louis'a trącił pomarszczoną dziurkę Harry'ego, Harry wypuścił powietrze, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się na włosach Louis'a. Całe jego ciało zadrżało, gdy język Louis'a pracował nad rozciągnięciem go. Harry wysapał imię Louis'a, gdy poczuł wilgoć i ciepło. Louis dalej pracował do czasu, aż Harry drżał i dyszał, a jego biodra były obolałe, przez penisa, który poszukiwał tarcia.

\- Louis proszę. - Harry błagał. - Proszę.

Louis złożył ostatni pocałunek na dziurce Harry'ego i wyprostował się, aby sięgnąć do szafki nocnej. Wyciągnął z niej lubrykant i prezerwatywy, które wystarczająco rozciągną wejście Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, pochylił się nad Harrym, rozchylając jego nogi po obu stronach jego bioder. Harry spojrzał w górę na Louis'a i wstrzymał oddech. Usta Louis'a były mocno czerwone i mokre od jego śliny, która zebrała się tam, gdy rozciągał Harry'ego. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a klatka piersiowa unosił się ciężko. Louis sięgnął do góry i kiedy jego dłoń dotknęła policzka Harry'ego, jego dotyk był tak niemożliwie delikatny, że Harry czuł się przez moment jak zamrożony. Gdy pochylił się i pocałował jego usta, Harry czuł namiętność, chociaż pocałunek był delikatny i taki miękki, że Harry czuł się... Usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Harry. - Louis powiedział, a jego głos był pełny pożądania. - Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła.

Harry mógł zobaczyć to w jego oczach. To delikatne spojrzenie, które łapało go i chowało pod skórę. Ta delikatność, sprawiała, że czuł troskę, którą otrzymywał od Louis'a. Nikt nie patrzył na Harry'ego tak jak on. Gdy Louis przystawił się do Harry'ego, ich oczy były do siebie przylepione, emitując delikatność, Harry pomyślał, że to co widział w jego spojrzeniu to miłość. Biodra Louis'a poruszyły się, a ręce zacisnęły na ramionach Harry'ego. Palce Harry'ego owinęły się dookoła bicepsu Louis'a. Louis wbijał się w Harry'ego znowu i znowu, sprawiając, że dostał zadyszki. Obniżył podbródek, a jego usta odnalazły brzuszek Harry'ego, mamrocząc "kocham cię","jesteś piękny" i "jesteś perfekcyjny". Harry nie widział tego w sobie, ale nie przejmował się tym, ponieważ widział jak jego uda drżały przy biodrach Louis'a, ponieważ Louis podziwiał każdy cal jego skóry i Harry myślał, że widział miłość w jego oczach. Louis uderzył w czułe miejsce Harry'ego, powodując, że wyjęczał jego imię, a Louis chciał płakać, gdy Harry zacisnął się dookoła niego. Louis złączył ich usta razem, a jego język pieścił Harry'ego przez pocałunek. Harry sapnął w jego usta, gdy Louis uderzał jego prostatę znowu i znowu. To było dla Harry'ego szalone, czuć jak Louis jest do niego przyciśnięty, pracując przy nim od wewnątrz i pieszcząc z delikatnością jego policzki kciukami. Harry uświadomił sobie, jakie szczere było to uprawianie miłości. Potem Louis odchylił się i spojrzał w dół na Harry'ego z tym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo mocno. - Louis powiedział, wypuszczając powietrze.

\- To w połączeniu z ich doskonałą pozycją spowodowało, że Harry doszedł, wytryskując spermą mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Jego penis nawet nie został dotknięty, ale wytrysnął naprawdę mocno, że aż miał trochę nasienia na szyi i wyjęczał imię Louis'a na całe gardło.

Louis wypuścił gardłowy jęk imienia Harry'ego, gdy on zacisnął się na nim. Po chwili też doszedł, wypełniając prezerwatywę. Gdy ujeżdżał swój orgazm, pochylił się nad Harry'm i zlizał spermę tworzącą paski na szyi Harry'ego. Potem, gdy znowu byli zdolni do oddychania i poruszania się, Louis poszedł po ręcznik i wytarł spermę z brzucha i klatki piersiowej Harry'ego, a potem delikatnie obrócił go na brzuch i spojrzał na jego zaczerwieniony tyłek. Zostawił pocałunek na każdym calu skóry Harry'ego, oznaczając go miłością.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry wyszeptał przy jego skórze, gdy Louis położył się obok niego.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham. - Louis pocałował delikatnie jego czoło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	27. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i jednak wyścigi wracają ehhh

Następnego dnia Harry obudził się obok Louis'a, spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. Zauważył każdą, nawet najdrobniejszą rzecz, która różniła się w tym Louis'ie i Louis'ie ubranym. Jego rozczochrane włosy, jego delikatnie uchylone usta i jego długie rzęsy. Louis poruszył się delikatnie, tak jakby wiedział, że Harry podziwia go. Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się, widząc Harry'ego.

\- Dzień dobry słoneczko. - Louis powiedział śpiącym tonem.

\- Hej kochanie. - Harry zachichotał.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Louis zapytał, tuląc się do boku Harry'ego.

\- D-dobrze? - Harry zachichotał zmieszany.

\- Miałem na myśli czy cię boli?

Harry westchnął, nie wiedząc czy powiedzieć mu o tym, że boli.

\- Troszkę. - Harry pocałował czoło Louis'a.

\- Następnym razem zrobimy to wolniej. - Louis trącił palcem skórę na torsie Harry'ego.

Harry zachichotał, głaszcząc rękę Louis'a.

\- Jesteś głodny?

\- Tak, co ty na to, aby zrobić śniadanie? - Louis zasugerował.

\- Brzmi jak plan.

Obaj wyszli z łóżka i poszli się ubrać w koszulki i spodnie dresowe. Harry'emu zajęło to więcej czasu, ale w końcu ubrał się. W kuchni zrobili zwykłe śniadanie. Jajka, bekon, mini naleśniki i tosty. Wrócili do łóżka. Śniadanie było pyszne, ale obaj byli tak zmęczeni, że znowu zasnęli. Telefon Harry'ego zawibrował kilka razy na stoliku nocnym. Po trzecim razie, chwycił telefon i zobaczył, że dzwoni prywatny numer. Jęknął i odłożył telefon. Telefon dalej wibrował, więc Harry zdecydował się odebrać.

\- Halo? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Witaj Jason... A może powinienem powiedzieć Harry?

\- Madison!? - Harry zapytał wystraszonym tonem.

\- Nie bój się Harry... Louis jest teraz z tobą, więc nie martw się o niego. - Madison zaśmiał się. - Zacznij martwić się o Maię, Gemmę i Anne.

\- Nawet nie waż się ich dotknąć! - Harry krzyknął.

Louis obudził się przez jego krzyk.

\- Co się dzieje baby cakes? - Harry zapytał zaspanym tonem.

\- Nic słońce. - uśmiechnął się. - Wracaj do spania.

Harry pocałował delikatnie jego usta.

\- Ew, poranny oddech. - Louis zażartował i wrócił do spania.

\- Nawet nie waż się ich dotknąć! - Harry krzyknął przez szept.

\- Mówiłem już, że widziałem też Zayn'a i Leah. - Madison zaśmiał się znowu. - I tych twoich nowych przyjaciół... Jak oni mieli na imię? Oh tak Liam? Niall?

\- Oni nic do tego nie mają!

\- Wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że oni są jedyną rzeczą, dzięki której znowu będziesz dla mnie pracował.

\- NIE! Nie zrobię już tego!

\- Nigdy nie mów nigdy kochanie! Wiesz, że naprawdę potrzebuję, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił... Jesteś w tym najlepszy i...

\- Nie ścigałem się od tego wyścigu w Londynie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia! To co robisz jest w twoim DNA... To jest coś, od czego nie możesz uciec.

\- Jak mnie znalazłeś?

\- Nigdy cię nie zgubiłem... Zawsze byłem jeden krok za tobą odkąd opuściłeś dom w Doncaster.

\- Cokolwiek ode mnie chcesz, nie zrobię tego.

\- Oh tak, zrobisz Harry! Pamiętasz, że mówiłeś to samo ostatnim razem, a na koniec błagałeś mnie o to, żeby dał ci tę robotę.

\- Proszę Madison?

\- Nie martw się, nie zranię cię, ani żadnej osoby, której kochasz, ale musisz mi zrobić przysługę.

Madison rozłączył się, zostawiając Harry'ego płaczącego. Louis pogłaskał dłoń Harry'ego, próbując go pocieszyć. Wiedział co się stało, wiedział, że to się znowu dzieje i chciał mu pomóc. Chciał być z nim, wiedział, że dwie głowy to nie jedna.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze H. - Louis pocałował każdy opuszek palca lewej ręki Harry'ego

\- Nie wiesz tego... Boję się. - Harry wyznał.

\- Wiem... Też się boję, ale tak długo jak będziemy razem wszystko będzie w porządku. - Louis wtulił się w bok Harry'ego.

\- Pocałuj mnie. - Harry wyszeptał do uch Louis'a.

Louis nie zastanawiał się dwa razy i przybliżył się do ust Harry'ego. Ich usta spotkały się w słodkim pocałunku, pocałunek mógł być dziki lub coś w tym stylu, ale to czego Harry wtedy potrzebował, było uczucie, że Louis tam z nim był i zawsze będzie. Kiedy Harry odsunął się, pocałował nos Louis'a.

\- Kocham cię. - wyszeptał przy jego ustach.

\- A ja ciebie kocham bardziej. - Louis zachichotał. - Nawet, gdy masz poranny oddech!

Harry zaśmiał się, wskakując na biodra Louis'a.

\- Oh tak? - zapytał, chwytając dłonie Louis'a w swoje. - Pocałuj mnie głupku.

\- Nie! - Louis zachichotał, obracając głowę w bok.

\- Louis... Potrzebuję twojego pocałunku. - Harry powiedział łamiącym serce tonem.

\- Haz... Dlaczego? - Louis powiedział, owijając nogi dookoła bioder Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego co skarbie? - Harry zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo cię kocham? - Louis pocałował nos Harry'ego.

\- Nie wiem. - zachichotał. - Ale wiem, że będę z tobą zawsze i na zawsze

\- Zawsze i na zawsze?

\- Zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis potwierdził.

Usta Louis'a spotkały usta Harry'ego w namiętnym pocałunku. Louis zassał bardzo mocno dolną wargę Harry'ego, powodując, że stał się twardy. Louis mógł poczuł erekcję Harry'ego i zachichotał w pocałunek.

Harry uwolnił dłoń Louis'a, a ona natychmiast powędrowała pod koszulkę Harry'ego, wywołując gęsią skórkę na całym jego ciele.

\- Kocham cię Harry Edwardzie Styles'ie! - Louis wyszeptał, zjeżdżając pocałunkami po szczęce Harry'ego.

Usta Louis'a dalej kontynuowały robić ścieżkę w dół jego szyi, gardła, docierając do obojczyków. Zauważył, że Harry dalej ma na sobie jego koszulkę.

\- Przeszkadza mi to. - Louis jęknął.

Harry zaśmiał się na jego reakcję. Louis ściągnął jego koszulkę, rzucając ją gdzieś na ziemię. Szatyn znowu zaatakował szyję Harry'ego, zjeżdżając niżej na jego obojczyki, ssąc je tak mocno, żeby zostawić jak najwięcej malinek. Harry jęczał pod dotykiem Louis'a, czując się jak w niebie. Louis trącił językiem tatuaż jaskółek, wywołując jeszcze mocniejszą gęsią skórkę na skórze Harry'ego. Pornograficzne jęki Harry'ego, spowodowały, że Louis stał się twardy w swoich bokserkach.

\- Boo... Bo-o... Kochaj się ze-e mną. - Harry wyszeptał na wydechu.

\- To-o będzie dla mnie p-przyjemność. - Louis pocałował klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.

Louis zostawił więcej malinek na ciele Harry'ego, a potem kochał się z nim.

\---

Madison myślał, jak perfekcyjna i łatwa będzie kolejna misja. Posiadając Harry'ego, jako jego kierowce dostawczego to było 10000000000000% łatwiejsze.

\- Madison! - powiedział James, wyrywając go z przemyśleń.

\- Co?

\- Myślisz, że on to zrobi? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Oczywiście, że zrobi to, ostatnim razem mieliśmy tylko Louis'a, a teraz mamy Gemmę, Anne, Maię, Niall'a, Liam'a, Zayn'a i Leah! On nie jest głupi. - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- Ale ta misja jest ryzykowna. - James zaprotestował.

\- Myśl poza pudełkiem! (w oryg. think outside the box)

James przemyślał to, raz, drugi, ale dalej nie rozumiał o czym mówił Madison.

\- Poddaję się. - James wyszeptał.

\- Pamiętasz córkę senatora Kalifornii?

James pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Więc, będziemy mieli coś lub kogoś, aby zmusił go do zrobienia tego, o co prosiłem go w miły sposób, ale on odmówił... Teraz musimy nałożyć na niego nacisk. - Madison zachichotał.

\- Monique Cobb. - James zachichotał.

\- Din, din, din mamy zwycięzcę. - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- Ale dalej tego nie łapię... Co Harry ma z tym wspólnego?

\- Więc, on jest dobrym kierowcą i naprawdę dobrym uczniem na jednym z najlepszych uniwersytetów w Kalifornii, nikt nawet nie pomyśli, że on transportuje córkę senatora do innego stanu. - Madison wyjaśnił.

\- Oh! Masz rację!

\- Wiem... Widzisz, właśnie dlatego nie zabiłem go ostatnim razem...

\- Będzie miał znowu to samo szczęście! - James przerwał mu.

\- Nie wiem.

\---

Po południu Harry zadzwonił do Gemmy i Mai, aby ostrzec je przed Madison.

\- On wrócił? - Maia powiedziała sfrustrowana.

\- Tak i... On chce, żeby zrobił dla niego kolejną rzecz. - Harry westchnął.

\- Przysięgam, że nienawidzę rodziny Jauregui jeszcze bardziej. - Maia krzyknęła na całe gardło.

\- Więc... - Harry próbował powiedzieć coś, ale naprawdę nie wiedział jak. 

\- Nic... W naszej szkole była anorektyczna dziwka, a teraz jest ten dupek! Harry musimy coś z tym zrobić! Musimy powiedzieć o tym policji!

\- Nie możemy włączać w to policji, szczególnie jeśli nie jestem w Doncaster, aby chronić ciebie, Gemmę i mamę. - Harry znowu westchnął.

\- Możemy porozmawiać z chłopakiem twojej ma...

\- MAIA! - Gemma krzyknęła.

\- Z czyim chłopakiem? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Niczyim. - Gemma próbowała powiedzieć do telefonu.

\- Gemma, czyim chłopakiem? - Harry znowu zapytał.

\- To nie nasz biznes, aby ci o tym powiedzieć. - Gemma powiedziała.

\- Gemma co się dzieje?

\- Mhm, nasza mama... Umawia się z kimś. - Gemma powiedziała nerwowo.

\- Umawia? - Harry zapytał.

\- Tak, właśnie tak. - Gemma powiedziała zmieszana.

\- Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziała? Kim on jest?

\- Mhm, H popatrz, chciałabym ci to powiedzieć, ale to nie jest moja sprawa, aby ci o tym mówić.

\- A czy on przynajmniej traktuje ją dobrze?

\- Tak, dobrze wiesz, że nie pozwoliłabym jej umawiać się z kimś, kto traktuje ją jak śmiecia.

\- Więc dlaczego Maia powiedziała, że możemy porozmawiać z jej chło... O tym? - Harry spytał, nie chcą wymawiać słowa chłopak.

\- Chło... Naszej mamy jest policjantem, pracuje na komisariacie w Doncaster.

\- Nasza mama umawia się z Old Bunner'em? - Harry zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Nie! - Gemma zaśmiała się. - On poszedł na emeryturę kilka miesięcy temu i przyjęli kilku nowych policjantów.

\- Oh... Ale to zły pomysł! - Harry powiedział.

\- Dlaczego? On nam pomoże skończyć z nim na zawsze!

\- Popatrz, jeżeli nasza mama jest z nim szczęśliwa, a on dowie się o wszystkim to zostawi ją przez to...

\- Ale to będzie tego warte. - Gemma przerwał mu. - Daj spokój Harry, muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny!

\- Louis i ja jesteśmy bezpieczni, jedynymi w niebezpieczeństwie jesteście wy.

\- Nie martw się! Mamy chłop... Naszej mamy! - Gemma zaśmiała się.

\- Powiedz mamie, żeby zadzwoniła do mnie po pracy.

\- Tak szefie! - Gemma powiedziała drwiącym tonem.

\- Uważaj na siebie Gemma. - Harry powiedział zmartwionym tonem. - Zaopiekuj się mamą i Maią, dobrze?

\- Dokładniej to razem zaopiekujemy się Gemmie. - Maia uśmiechnęła się.

Gemma pocałowała ją tak głośno, że Harry mógł usłyszeć to przez telefon i zachichotał.

\- Wystarczy! - Harry zażartował.

\- Hmh... Mówiąc o tym... Jaki był wasz pierwszy raz? - Gemma zapytała.

Harry zarumienił się na wspomnienia.

\- Nie da się tego opisać słowami. - Harry powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Aww moja mała babeczka nie jest już prawiczkiem! - Maia droczyła się z nim.

\- Maia! Nie mówmy o tym! - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Okej, okej. - Gemma zaśmiała się.

\- Więc plan jest taki, że ty, Gemma i mama będziecie chronione przez tego faceta, a ja ostrzegę Leah i Zayn'a.

\- Leah Edwarda i Zayn Malik? - Maia zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Tak, Madison też o nich wspomniał, więc muszę porozmawiać z Zayn'em o tym.

\- Oh, ale nie martw się o nas, wszystko z nami będzie w porządku. - Gemma dodała.

\- W takim razie okej, zadzwonię do was później.

\- Pa! - Gemma i Maia powiedziały równocześnie.

Harry zakończył połączenie i położył telefon na stoliku nocnym. Nagle poczuł dwie drobne ręce owijające się dookoła niego. Uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że tak długo jak te ręce będą przy nim, wszystko będzie okej.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis wyszeptał do jego ucha. - Zawsze i na zawsze.

\- A ja cię kocham jeszcze bardziej, zawsze i na zawsze. - Harry zachichotał.

Harry i Louis zadzwonili do Zayn'a dzień później i wyjaśnili mu wszystko. Louis dalej nie wiedział, że to Madison Jauregui, brat jego byłej dziewczyny jest tym, który znowu zmusza Harry'ego do wykonywania nielegalnych rzeczy. Aby oderwać myśli od tego wszystkiego, zdecydował się ugotować coś dla Harry'ego. Harry kochał makaron Louis'a, więc postanowił ugotować go dla niego.

\- Najlepszy makaron na świecie! - Harry powiedział wycierając wierzch swoich ust serwetką.

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że...

\- Nie! Szczerze, to jest najlepszy makaron jaki kiedykolwiek jadłem, przepraszam mamo, ale tak. - Harry przerwał mu.

\- Mówisz tak, ponieważ ona nie może tego usłyszeć. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. - Harry zaśmiał się, wywracając oczami.

Tej nocy Harry spał w mieszkaniu Louisa. Był w 100% pewny, że Louis i tak nie pozwoliłby mu wrócić do swojego mieszkania. Wiedział, że Madison może włamać się na uniwersytet i chciał być pewny, że Harry jest bezpieczny. Harry ostrzegł o tym Liam'a i Niall'a, bo obaj wiedzieli o Madison. Zgodzili się pisać do niego o godzinę, aby upewnić go, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Następnego dnia Madison zadzwonił do Harry'ego wcześnie rano.

\- Madison, znowu? - zapytał go Louis śpiącym tonem.

\- Tak. - Harry powiedział, odbierając połączenie.

\- Harry! - powiedział uradowany.

\- Czego chcesz o tak wczesnej godzinie? - Harry syknął.

\- Zły humor? Wiem, ale nie zamierzam przepraszać, ponieważ dzisiaj masz zacząć swoją pracę.

\- Dzisiaj? Ale dzisiaj mam szkołę! - Harry usiadł.

\- Więc, dzisiaj nie pójdziesz na zajęcia... Naprawdę musisz zacząć pracę już dzisiaj!

\- Co muszę zrobić?

\- Teraz przyjedź na adres, który wyślę ci za kilka sekund, a jak będziesz na miejscu, dostaniesz kolejne polecenia!

\- Ale... - Harry zaczął mówić, ale pod drugiej stronie linii zabrzmiał dźwięk zakończonego połączenia.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Louis zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Tak... Hmh muszę zacząć pracę dla niego już dzisiaj. - Louis nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy Louis'a.

\- Skarbie, spójrz na mnie. - Louis położył dłoń na policzku Harry'ego. - Nie wstydź się, to nie twoja wina. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. - Ten mały chuj cię wykorzystuje.

\- No nie wiem... - Harry zaczął płakać.

\- Kochanie, nie płacz! - Louis przytulił go mocno. - Wszystko będzie w porządku Hazza.

\- Louis całował go, mówiąc mu, że wszystko będzie w porządku, aby go pocieszyć. Harry chciał mu wierzyć, naprawdę chciał, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że jeśli Madison będzie w jego życiu, to nigdy nie będzie w porządku. Pamiętał co Gemma i Maia powiedziały mu o chłopaku jego mamy. Wiedział, że musi powiedzieć o tym policji, ale bał się o Gemmę, Maię, swoją mamę, Zayn'a o Leah. Jego telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni, Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i wyciągnął go.

\- Masz wiadomość. - Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Przeczytaj to, proszę? - Harry powiedział ze złamanym sercem.

\- 1659 Pecos RD? - Louis powiedział, nie będąc pewny, co to oznacza.

Harry jęknął, wiedząc, że musi już iść. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że musiał wykonywać pracę, ale martwił się o Louis'a.

\- To jest plan. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Louis'a.

\- Plan? Plan czego? - Louis zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Plan tego, co mam zrobić, a ty zostaniesz tutaj...

\- Nie, nie zostaję! Jadę z tobą! - Louis przerwał mu.

\- Nie. - Harry próbował powiedzieć.

\- Harry! Nawet nie trać czasu, aby zmienić moje zdanie, jadę z tobą!

\- Oh, więc jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy policji to kto zadzwoni po nich, skoro oboje będziemy przywiązani do krzesła? - Harry zapytał poważnym tonem.

Louis siedział cicho przez minutę, myśląc o tym i wiedząc, że Harry ma rację.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, zostaję tutaj! - Louis powiedział rozczarowanym tonem.

\- Skarbie, tak będzie dla nas najlepiej. - Harry pocałował delikatnie jego wargi.

\- Możliwe. - Louis zachichotał w pocałunek. - Ale musisz dać mi swój telefon!

\- Dlaczego?

\- Muszę ci zainstalować pewną aplikację. - Louis powiedział, biorąc telefon Harry'ego.

Louis robił coś z telefonem Harry'ego, a z drugiej ręki Harry podziwiał go. Uśmiechnął się, gdy w końcu Louis spojrzał na niego i oddał mu jego telefon.

\- Gotowy. - Louis posłał mu całusa.

\- Dobrze. - Harry powiedział zmartwiony.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku Harry. - Louis przytulił go znowu.

Harry posłał mu słaby uśmiech, wiedząc, że za niedługo będzie musiał iść i nie wiedział czy wróci. Harry ubrał się, założył białą koszulkę z dekoltem w serek, czarne, obcisłe spodnie, czarne converse i czerwoną beanie, dokładniej beanie Louis'a.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Louis zapytał, przytulając go od tyłu.

\- Tak. - Harry westchnął ciężko.

\- Skarbie, nie musisz przede mną udawać. - Louis pocałował jego szyję, wywołując u niego jęk.

\- Wiem, ale jestem miły, okej? - Harry powiedział rozkojarzony.

\- Oh, więc wszystko będzie w porządku. - Louis obrócił Harry'ego do siebie i pocałował go.

Ich usta spotkały się w delikatnym pocałunku. Ten pocałunek był inny, taki, który mówił "do widzenia". Louis dalej całował delikatnie Harry'ego, głaszcząc jego loki, a drugą rękę miał owiniętą dookoła jego talii, trzymając go blisko. Louis oczywiście był mniejszy od Harry'ego, ale robił wszystko co się dało, aby trzymać go blisko siebie. Harry owinął ręce dookoła Louis'a i ścisnął go. Louis znowu zachichotał w pocałunek.

\- Kocham cię... Zawsze i na zawsze! - Louis wyszeptał w pocałunek.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham Louis... Kocham cię tak bardzo, że czasami to aż boli. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - I nie zamienię cię za nic na świecie.

Louis przytulił Harry'ego mocniej, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe, trzymał go blisko swojego ciała, aby poczuł, że go ochrania. Zostali tak przez chwilę, a Louis nie chciał go puszczać, ale wiedział, że Harry musi iść.

\- Skarbie. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Wiem, ale chcę cię przytulać jeszcze przez chwilę. - Louis wyszeptał w jego szyję.

Louis pocałował tors Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się, odsuwając się od niego. Harry uśmiechnął się i zaczął odchodzić. Dostali się do drzwi, dalej uśmiechając się do Louis'a.

\- Widzimy się za niedługo. - Harry pocałował czoło Louis'a.

\- Okej. - Louis powiedział nerwowo.

\- Hej... Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby wrócić do ciebie.

\- Wiem to, będziesz zawsze w moim sercu. - Louis wyszeptał, kładąc dłoń na swoim sercu. - Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz.

Harry znowu się uśmiechnął, pochylił trochę swoją głowę, gdy Louis staną na palcach i stóp. Ich usta spotkały się w słodkim, delikatnym, powolnym i namiętnym pocałunku, jakby całowali się po raz pierwszy.

Ten pocałunek nie był walką o dominację, ale pokazaniem uczuć, jakie do siebie czują bez wypowiadania ani jednego słowa. Całowali się jakby nie miało być jutra. Obaj wiedzieli, że Harry może nie wrócić, ale nie chcieli o tym myśleć. Harry pocałował usta Louis'a ostatni raz i otworzył drzwi.

\- Kocham cię zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis powiedział bezdźwięcznie do Harry'ego.

Harry pocałował dłoń i usta Louis'a.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, zawsze i na zawsze.

Harry odsunął się od Louis'a i zaczął odchodzić. Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak Harry znika w oddali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	28. Ride Or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział pojawi się dopiero 27.07, bo będę na wakacjach ;D

Louis zamknął drzwi, modląc się do bogów, żeby miłość jego życia wróciła do niego cała i zdrowa. Z drugiej strony Harry jechał do miejsca, gdzie Madison chciał się z nim spotkać. Harry bał się, chciał poczuć, że ktoś jest z nim. Wziął swój telefon i zadzwonił do swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Mai, która odebrała po kilku sekundach.

\- H-harry?

\- Tak, przepraszam, że do ciebie dzwonię, ale... Jadę tam, gdzie mi kazał Madison. - Harry powiedział, przełączając swój telefon na głośno mówiący.

\- C-co? Tak szybko?

\- Tak...

\- Gdzie jest Louis?

\- Jest teraz w mieszkaniu, ale za niedługo idzie na zajęcia.

\- Zajęcia?

\- Tak, to znaczy, że Louis robi wszystko normalnie, ale...

\- Jestem tutaj!

Harry usłyszał głos i był na 100% pewny, że to głos Louis'a.

\- Louis? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Tak. - Louis powiedział szeptem.

\- Louis!

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłem zostawić cię samego. - Louis powiedział, jakby było to oczywiste.

\- Jak?

\- Aplikacja! Pamiętasz? - Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Maia mnie tego nauczyła. - zachichotał.

\- Oh.

Maia chrząknęła, oczyszczając swoje gardło. - Więc... Hmm myślę, że możesz zadzwonić do mnie-

\- Nic z tego! Zostajesz ze mną. - Harry odparł.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc zostali cicho. Maia otworzyła swojego laptopa i znalazła telefon Harry'ego, tylko aby wiedzieć dokładnie gdzie jest.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis wyszeptał słodkim tonem.

\- Ja ciebie też. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Zawsze i na zawsze? - Louis zapytał.

\- Zawsze i na zawsze. - Harry potwierdził.

Maia nie potrafiła kontrolować swojego chichotania, ponieważ to co mówili sobie jej najlepszy przyjaciel i jego chłopak było słodkie.

\- Jestem tutaj. - Harry powiedział.

\- Wiem to, bo cię widzę. - Maia powiedziała. - 1650 Pecos RD?

\- Tak. - Harry powiedział, rozglądając się dookoła. - Zadzwonię do was później.

Harry dalej rozglądał się, próbując znaleźć coś, ale nie było niczego dookoła. Jego telefon zawibrował, więc spojrzał na niego i zobaczył wiadomość od numeru prywatnego.

"Zaczekaj, ktoś przyjdzie do twojego samochodu i zapakuje torbę do twojego bagażnika."

I tak się stało, nagle znikąd przyszedł mężczyzna ubrany cały na czarno, otworzył bagażnik jego samochodu i wsadził do niego dużą torbę. Harry po prostu gapił się w lusterko, mając nadzieję, że wszystko się dobrze zakończy. Facet odszedł, zaraz po zamknięciu bagażnika, a Harry dostał kolejną wiadomość.

"34780 47 ulica Pamldale CA 93550"

Harry westchnął, uruchamiając znowu silnik. Przeczekał kilka minut i zadzwonił do Louis'a i Mai.

\- Skarbie? - Louis powiedział zmartwiony.

\- Kochanie. - Harry powiedział, próbując ukryć swoje emocje. 

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, po prostu zapakowali mi torbę do bagażnika. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na tylne siedzenie. 

\- Torbę? Co w tej torbie jest? - Louis zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Ja... Ja nie wiem.

\- Harry, zatrzymaj samochód i sprawdź tę torbę! - Louis rozkazał mu.

\- Nie mogę! Założę się, że oni mnie obserwują. - Harry powiedział, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Skarbie, nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Wiem to kochanie. - Harry powiedział smutnym tonem.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis powiedział. - Zawsze i na zawsze.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, zawsze i na zawsze. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Zostali na chwilę cicho, słuchając swoich oddechów.

\- Sweet cheeks? - Louis w końcu przemówił.

\- Tak skarbie. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis zachichotał delikatnie.

Harry znowu się uśmiechnął. Dźwięk z tyłu samochodu sprawił, że Harry zatrzymał samochód. Hamulce wywołały hałas, a Louis i Maia usłyszeli to.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- OUCH! - głos znowu przemówił.

\- Harry? - Maia zapytała zmartwiona.

\- Kochanie, kto to? - Louis zapytał.

\- Hmm nie mam pojęcia. - Harry zaparkował na poboczu ulicy. - Kto tam? - Harry zapytał, patrząc na tylne siedzenie.

\- Hej? - powiedział kobiecy głos.

\- Kto tam? - Harry znowu zapytał.

\- Proszę nie zrań mnie. - dziewczyna powiedziała wystraszona.

\- Nie zamierzam tego zrobić. - Harry westchnął.

\- Twój akcent, jesteś Amerykaninem? - dziewczyna dalej pytała.

\- Baby cakes? - Louis powiedział przez telefon.

\- To człowiek. 

\- Człowiek? - Louis zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Musimy zadzwonić do chłopaka naszej mamy. - Maia zasugerowała.

\- Nie, jeśli wplączemy w to policję to możecie zostać skrzywdzeni. - Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Proszę, pomóż mi! - głos znowu przemówił. - Nie wiem czego ode mnie chcecie, ale nie krzywdźcie mnie.

\- Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić. - Harry powiedział, wjeżdżając na ulicę.

\- Dzwonię do twojej mamy. - Maia powiedziała, wybierając numer Anne.

\- Nie rób tego M!

\- Harry, w twoim samochodzie ktoś jest, a ty masz ją/jego przemycić do nich i ewentualnie oni ją/jego skrzywdzą. - Maia próbowała wyjaśnić.

\- To jest ona.

\- Jeszcze gorzej! Oni mogą ją zgwałcić!

\- Ile masz lat? - Harry powiedział, patrząc w lusterko wsteczne.

\- Mówisz do mnie? - spytał głos.

\- Tak, ile masz lat?

\- 12.

Świat Harry'ego zawalił się, nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, żeby te skurwysyny porwały 12-letnią dziewczynkę?

\- Kim jesteś? - Harry odważył się spytać.

\- Jestem Sarah Cobb.

\- Sarah Cobb? - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Mam to! - Maia powiedziała. - Więc Sarah Cobb jest córką Kalifornijskiego senatora.

\- Kim?

\- Ona jest najmłodszą córką Kalifornijskiego senatora. - Maia powtórzyła.

\- Jesteś córką Kalifornijskiego senatora? - Harry zapytał ją.

\- Tak? - Sarah wyszeptała.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? - Harry zapytał.

\- Co to za pytanie Styles! - Maia wywróciła oczami. - Ona została porwana, a ty pytasz co ona tam robi?

\- Przepraszam, jestem nerwowy. - Harry westchnął.

\- W porządku. - Maia powiedziała.

\- M, jestem w domu! - powiedział głos Gemmy w tle.

\- Hej skarbie! - Maia powiedziała, całując Gemmę wystarczająco głośno, aby Harry usłyszał.

\- Mamy tutaj poważną sprawę. - Harry zaśmiał się, próbując znowu zdobyć uwagę Mai.

\- Zamknij się Harold! - Gemma powiedziała.

\- Czy ona wie? - Louis zapytał.

\- Jeszcze nie. - Maja powiedziała nerwowo.

\- O czym? - Gemma zapytała.

\- Harry... teraz wykonuje pracę!

\- Oh mój... Dzwonię do chłopaka mamy! - Gemma zaczęła wariować.

\- Gemma... O cholera! - Harry zatrzymał się, gdy uświadomił sobie co właśnie powiedział. - Daj mi sekundę.

Harry przerwał połączenie i znowu zaparkował na skraju ulicy.

\- Sarah... - Harry powiedział.

\- Tak?

\- Słuchaj mnie... Hmh, chcę dobić z tobą interesu, dobrze? - Harry zapytał.

\- Interes, ale jaki?

\- Słuchaj, nie jesteś jedyną, która została porwana. - Harry wziął głęboki wdech.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Sarah zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Spójrz, zostałem do tego zmuszony... Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić... Teraz wiem, że twój ojciec wie, że zostałaś porwana, więc dobijmy interesu, okej? - Harry powiedział nerwowo.

\- Jaki rodzaj interesu?

\- Zadzwonię do twojego taty.

\- Zamierzasz zapytać go o zapłacenie ci, a potem wypuścisz mnie?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie... Po prostu chcę z nim ubić targu. - Harry zatrzymał się. - Zamierzam powiedzieć mu kiedy i gdzie mam cię przemycić Madison, ale on musi mi dać słowo, że będzie tam, aby ocalić nas i zamknąć w więzieniu tych złych ludzi.

\- A ty nie jesteś zły? - Sarah zapytała.

\- Nie, nie jestem... Tak jak powiedziałem, zostałem do tego zmuszony.

\- Możesz mnie stąd uwolnić? - spytała nerwowo.

\- Nie, wiem, że oni nas szpiegują.

Wibracja telefonu w jego dłoni przerwała mu.

\- Słucham. - Harry powiedział, odbierając telefon.

\- Dlaczego tak często się zatrzymujesz? - Madison zapytał zdenerwowanym tonem.

\- Nie czuję się za dobrze. - Harry skłamał.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to nie z powodu bagażu?

\- Wiesz, że nie obchodzi mnie co tam jest! Robię tylko to co muszę. - Harry próbował brzmieć poważnie.

\- Lepiej bądź na miejscu w ciągu 20 minut... Jedna minuta spóźnienia, a moi ludzie odwiedzą Gemmę i Maię w twoim domu w Doncaster, rozumiesz? 

\- Tak... Będę tam.

\- Gdy tam dojedziesz... Moi ludzie dadzą ci kolejne wskazówki.

\- Nie jesteś w Ameryce? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony, ponieważ jak nie to jego plan nie zadziała.

\- To nie ma teraz znaczenia, po prostu dojedź tam, a reszty dowiesz się wkrótce.

Madison zakończył połączenie, a Harry spojrzał na tylne siedzenie.

\- Sarah!

\- Tak panie!

\- Nie mów tak do mnie. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Przepraszam, ale denerwuję się. - Sarah przyznała.

\- Jest w porządku... Daj mi numer do twojego taty.

Sarah podała mu jego numer, a Harry wpisał go, mając nadzieję na najlepsze. Telefon wydał trzy dźwięki sygnału, a potem usłyszał po drugiej stronie linii czyiś głos.

\- Pan Cobb.

\- Witaj, z tej strony Harry Styles... To może zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale mam twoją córkę...

\- Harry Styles, dowiedzcie się wszystkiego o nim! - powiedział senator. - Nie jesteś zbyt mądry.

\- Wybacz mi, ale nie robię tego, bo chcę... Ja po prostu próbuję upewnić się, że ona jest bezpieczna, to nie jej wina i zostałem zmuszony, aby przetransportować ją do bezpiecznego miejsca, ale i ty i ja wiemy, że z nimi nie będzie bezpieczna.

\- Harry Styles, jeden z najlepszych uczniów na UCLA i robi naukową specjalizację. Został przeniesiony z Anglii do Resida High School, gdy był w 10 klasie i mieszkał z ciocią. Matką jest Anne Styles, ojcem Des Styles, który umarł pięć lat temu i ma siostrę Gemmę Styles. - ktoś powiedział w tle.

\- Wiem, że wiesz wszystko o mnie i wierzę, że jeśli chcę ci pomóc to nawet nie musisz znać mojego imienia, ale ja też potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Harry powiedział.

\- Mojej pomocy?

\- Tak panie! Dwa lata temu zostałem zmuszony, aby przewieźć pewien towar, ponieważ ten sam facet, który porwał twoją córkę, porwał też ważną dla mnie osobę. - Harry zrobił przerwę. - Właśnie dlatego przeniosłem się z Anglii do Ameryki, ale on wrócił i zmusił mnie do zrobienia tego, przysięgam. Chcę w końcu to wszystko zakończyć.

\- Słuchaj dzieciaku, to nie będzie łatwe... Ale mogę spróbować. - powiedział senator. - Daj mi córkę do telefonu.

\- Sarah, powiedz coś do twojego taty. - Harry powiedział.

\- Tatuś! - Sarah krzyknęła.

\- Sarah, skarbie wszystko w porządku? - zapytał senator.

\- Tak tatusiu, Harry jest dobrym człowiekiem. - Sarah zatrzymała się. - Proszę, pomóż nam.

\- Nie martw się skarbie, wszystko będzie w porządku. - senator zrobił przerwę. - Harry?

\- Tak panie.

\- Więc jaki jest plan?

\- Jedź albo umrzyj.

\- Co?

\- Tylko żartuję. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Próbuję rozweselić atmosferę, ale plan jest taki.

Harry wyjaśnił plan senatorowi, naprawdę mając nadzieję, że wypali. Chciał zakończyć ten cały bałagan raz na zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	29. The Last Stand

Kiedy Harry dostał kolejny adres, zauważył, że jest to opuszczona krypta. Wziął kilka ciężkich oddechów i przemówił do Sarah.

\- Jesteś gotowa Sarah? - Harry zapytał.

\- Tak... B-Boję się. - Sarah powiedziała nerwowo.

\- Nie martw się, wszystko będzie okej... Wkrótce będziesz bezpieczna. - Harry próbował ją podnieść na duchu.

\- Co jeśli...

\- Nie martw się! Twój tata obiecał mi być gdziekolwiek pojedziemy, aby cię chronić. - Harry przerwał jej.

\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem Harry. - Sarah powiedziała słodkim tonem.

\- Dziękuję ci. - Harry powiedział, rumieniąc się.

Jego telefon zaczął wibrować w jego dłoni, ukazując prywatny numer.

\- Musisz być cicho, okej? - Harry powiedział do Sarah

\- Madison.

\- Jason! - Madison powiedział drwiącym tonem. - Okej, jeden z moich ludzi sprawdzi twój bagażnik... Tylko, aby upewnić się, że jest tam to, co tam daliśmy. Potem wyślę ci wiadomość z kolejnym adresem.

\- Okej. - Harry powiedział znowu.

Madison zakończył połączenie, a Harry zaczął się trochę martwić, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby zabrali mu Sarah.

\- Sarah? - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Tak?

\- Zostań tak...

Pukanie dobiegające od strony kierowcy przerwało mu.

\- Otwórz bagażnik. - facet powiedział, patrząc na tył samochodu.

\- Zostań tak, jak jesteś teraz. - Harry wyszeptał, nie patrząc w tył.

Otworzył bagażnik, gdy była prawie 12 po południu i każdy, kto przechodziłby obok mógłby zobaczyć Sarah, ale widocznie ten facet nie pomyślał o tym. Mężczyzna sprawdził bagaż, a gdy skończył, podszedł do strony Harry'ego.

\- Madison wyśle ci więcej informacji. - odszedł, nie mówiąc nic więcej.

Harry spojrzał w lusterku na tył samochodu.

\- Sarhh? - znowu wyszeptał, a kiedy dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała mu, zaczął się bać. - Sarah. - wyszeptał znowu.

\- Bądź cicho, usłyszą cię. - Sarah wyszeptała.

\- Nie, oni już odeszli. - Harry wyszeptał. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, a teraz bądź cicho.

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem, a jego telefon wyrwał go z przemyśleń, ogłaszając wiadomość.

"67890 Lamb Blvd, Las Vegas NV 89115."

\- To będzie długa podróż. - Harry pomyślał, ale coś w tym adresie przykuło jego uwagę.

Wpisał adres w GPS'a i zauważył, że jest to mieszkanie.

"Dlaczego on chce, żebyśmy pojechali do mieszkania?" - Harry pomyślał zdezorientowany. Bez dłuższych przemyśleń, zaczął jechać.

\- Sarah. - Harry wyszeptał, ale dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. - Sarah! - Harry powiedział jeszcze raz.

Pięć minut minęło, a Sarah dalej nie odpowiedziała. Harry zaczął się martwić, więc zadzwonił do Louis'a, wiedząc, że Louis będzie wiedział co zrobić.

\- Skarbie. - Louis powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Louis, mam nagły wypadek. - Harry powiedział zmartwiony.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Louis zapytał z troską.

\- Tak, ze mną wszystko w porządku, ale Sarah... Mówiłem do niej, a ona nie odpowiadała.

\- Gdzie jesteś?

\- Jestem w Palmdale.

\- Słuchaj, spotkałeś się już z nimi, prawda?

\- Tak. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na tylne siedzenie.

\- Gdzie teraz jedziesz?

\- Vegas. - Harry powiedział rozkojarzony.

\- Okej, może oni wstrzyknęli jej coś, aby zasnęła, to jest długa droga.

\- Dalej się boję.

\- Skarbie, uspokój się, wszystko będzie w porządku. - Louis powiedział słodkim tonem. - Kocham cię zawsze i na zawsze.

Te słowa rozgrzały serce Harry'ego.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, zawsze i na zawsze. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Harry dalej jechał, myśląc, że może Louis ma rację. Vegas jest 5 godzin drogi od Palmdale, więc może po prostu chcieli upewnić się, że nie będą rozmawiali ze sobą, ani ona nie obudzi się podczas tych godzin, ale Harry dalej się bał. Wiedział, że ona może się odwodnić, jeśli nie da jej wody lub czegoś. Zatrzymał się, aby kupić coś do jedzenia i sok pomarańczowy dla Sarah. Ojciec Sarah powiedział mu, że policja pomoże mu zaaresztować Madison. Naprawdę chciał, żeby to zadziałało. Wsiadł z powrotem do samochodu i usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu. Nacisnął kilka guzików, więc siedzenia złożyły się. Pierwsze co zauważył to, to jak niewinnie wyglądała Sarah. Uśmiechnął się i spróbował ją obudzić.

\- Sarah. - potrząsnął ją. - Sarah.

Sarah obudził się, czując się słabo.

\- H-harry? - zapytała śpiącym tonem.

\- Tak... Nie wiedziałem czy jesteś głodna lub spragniona, ale kupiłem to dla ciebie. - Harry dał jej sok.

Sarah chwyciła sok i wypiła go tak szybko, jakby nie było jutra. Harry patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. Gdy Sarah skończyła sok, Harry znowu do niej przemówił.

\- Sarah, nie możesz zasnąć, okej? - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Okej.

\- To naprawdę ważne, abyś nie spała. - Harry podkreślił.

\- Tak, wiem, bo inaczej plan nie zadziała. - Sarah uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dobra dziewczynka. - Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Okej, muszę znowu rozłożyć siedzenia.

\- Dlaczego nie zostawisz ich tak, jak teraz?

\- Ponieważ nie będę mógł się znowu zatrzymać, więc musimy udawać, jakby nic się nie stało, aby niczego nie podejrzewali. - Harry wyjaśnił, pomagając jej wejść znowu do worka.

\- Nie mogę oddychać Harry. - Sarah powiedziała nerwowo.

\- Słuchaj mnie kochanie, zrób to... Abyśmy mogli wyjść z tego żywi, dobrze? - Harry pogłaskał jej włosy. - Teraz połóż się i myśl o wszystkim, co zrobisz, gdy dorośniesz.

\- Chcę być modelką. - Sarah zachichotała delikatnie.

\- Założę się, że będziesz najładniejszą z nich wszystkich. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Sarah położyła się w worku, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, zamykając ją. Upewnił się, że wszystko jest tak, jak wcześniej, a potem zamknął siedzenia. Poszedł na miejsce kierowcy i wziął głęboki oddech, dzwoniąc do Louis'a.

\- Słoneczko. - głos Louis'a odezwał się z drugiej strony linii.

\- Skarbie. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jak tam?

\- Wszystko w porządku, a u ciebie? - Louis powiedział.

\- U mnie też.

\- Jak tam Sarah? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Wszystko z nią w porządku, właśnie dałem jej sok pomarańczowy. - Harry znowu się uśmiechnął.

\- Oh okey... I jaki-i masz plan-n? - Louis w końcu zapytał.

\- Hmm... Nie martw się o to. - Harry próbował go uspokoić.

\- Harry, twoje życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie i mówisz mi, żebym się nie martwił?

\- Tak, proszę Louis... Nie martw się o to, dobrze?

\- Nigdy nie przestanę się o ciebie martwić. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Wiem skarbie, ale spróbuj być spokojny, dobrze? Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Louis nie powiedział już nic, a Harry rozumiał to, ale chciał, żeby Louis powiedział mu, że wszystko będzie okej.

\- Kocham cię zawsze i na zawsze. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis odszeptał.

Harry znowu zaczął jechać. Dostał się na kolejne miejsce szybciej niż w 15 minut, a przynajmniej tak mówił GPS.

\- Boo? - wyszeptał.

\- Tak?

\- Muszę zadzwonić do ojca Sarah, aby upewnić się, że jest gotowy. - Harry powiedział, skręcając.

\- Okej, kocham cię zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis powiedział słodkim tonem.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, zawsze i na zawsze.

Harry zakończył połączenie z Louis'em, tylko aby wybrać numer do senatora.

\- Harry. - Senator powiedział z drugiej strony.

\- Halo... Wszystko gotowe?

\- Tak, LVPD* i DEA** są na miejscu, którego adres mi wysłałeś.

\- DEA?

\- Tak, zrobiliśmy przeszukanie i znaleźliśmy Madison Jauregui, dilera narkotyków, więc DEA musi tam być, aby go aresztować. - wyjaśnił.

\- Oh... Okej.

\- Jak z nią? - zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Wszystko z nią w porządku, nie martw się o nią. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Okej Harry.

\- Okej... Zobaczymy się po tym wszystkim. - Harry powiedział, przerywając połączenie tylko po to, aby zadzwonić znowu do Louis'a.

\- Baby cakes. - Louis powiedział słodkim tonem.

\- Kochanie... Hmm zaraz dojadę na miejsce. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Dobrze. - Louis zrobił przerwę. - Harry...

\- Tak skarbie?

\- Proszę... Proszę wróć z tego cały i zdrowy... Proszę?

\- Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby ta było. - Harry wyszeptał obietnicę.

\- Chcę, abyś obiecał mi, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego, jak dać się zastrzelić albo coś.

\- Obiecuję, zrobię wszystko, co mogę. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Kocham cię...

\- Hej! Ja chciałem to powiedzieć pierwszy! - Harry zaśmiał się, słysząc, że Louis też się śmieje.

\- Dobrze, więc proszę. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry powiedział. - Zawsze i na zawsze.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, zawsze i na zawsze.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wykonał ostatni skręt, przed dostaniem się do opuszczonego domu. Rozejrzał się dookoła i wszystko wyglądało na spokojne, co zaniepokoiło go trochę. Telefon Harry'ego zaczął wibrować w jego dłoni.

\- Halo. - Harry powiedział.

\- Witaj na miejscu. - Madison powiedział z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Wysiądź z samochodu.

Harry odpiął pasy, rozejrzał się dookoła i otworzył drzwi samochodu.

\- Nie martw się, jeśli nie zrobisz nic złego, nic ci się nie stanie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wysiadł z samochodu.

\- Dobra robota. - Madison zaśmiał się. - Teraz spójrz na swoją klatkę piersiową.

Harry spojrzał na nią, znajdując czerwoną kropkę po lewej stronie. Wziął głęboki oddech i uświadomił sobie co tak czerwona kropka oznacza.

\- Nie martw się Harry, po prostu chcę się upewnić, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. - Madison znowu powiedział. - Teraz podejdź do bagażnika i otwórz go. - Harry zrobił to, co Madison powiedział.

\- Dobrze, wyjmij bagaż i otwórz go.

Harry znowu zrobił to, co Madison powiedział. Otworzył torbę, a Sarah uśmiechnęła się, ale Harry nie odwzajemnił tego.

\- Udawaj wystraszoną. - Harry powiedział bezgłośnie.

\- Nie muszę udawać, bo naprawdę się boję. - Sarah wyszeptała.

\- Coś nie tak? - Madison zapytał.

\- Nie, jest okej. - Harry westchnął.

\- Dobrze... Przynieś mi ją.

\- Gdzie jesteś dokładnie? - Harry zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Jestem tutaj. - Harry usłyszał kogoś stojącego za nim. - Miło cię znowu widzieć Jason. - Harry nie powiedział nic. - No dalej! Bądź grzeczny i przywitaj się. - Madison zaśmiał się.

\- Nie baw się ze mną Madison. - Harry powiedział poważnym tonem.

\- Wow, nie jesteś już wystraszonym, małym chłopczykiem. - Madison zaśmiał się. - Dobrze, daj mi tą piękność i możesz iść.

\- Nie! - Harry powiedział, zasłaniając Sarah własnym ciałem.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Co jej chcesz zrobić?

\- To nie twój biznes. - Madison powiedział, próbując chwycić rękę Sarah.

Harry obrócił się, chowając znowu Sarah za sobą.

\- Harry nie bądź głupi! Po prostu daj mi tę dziewczynę i możesz odejść.

\- NIE! - Harry krzyknął.

\- Naprawdę? Jak zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać od tego? - Madison zaśmiał się, krzyżując ręce na swojej piersi. 

\- NVPD! - ktoś krzyknął. 

\- DEA! - kolejna osoba krzyknęła. 

\- Padnij! - Harry powiedział, przyciskając Sarah do ziemi. 

\- Zastrzel go! - Madison powiedział, biegnąc do wyjścia. 

Harry chciał się rozejrzeć dookoła, ale poczuł dziwne uczucie na plecach, powodujące, że krzyknął z bólu. 

\- Harry! - Sarah krzyknęła. - Harry uspokój się, wszystko będzie w porządku. - przycisnęła ranę, aby przestała krwawić. - Pomocy! On został postrzelony! 

\- Powiedz-z L-Louis'owi, że go k-kocham. - Harry powiedział, próbując oddychać najspokojniej, jak potrafił. 

\- Ty mu to powiesz! - Sarah powiedziała, głaszcząc jego loki. - Po prostu bądź spokojny, pomoc nadchodzi. 

Harry leżał na ziemi, a rana na jego plecach krwawiła mocniej niż powinna. Słowa Louis'a krążyły w głowie Harry'ego. 

"Chcę, abyś obiecał mi, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego, jak dać się zastrzelić albo coś"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LVPD - Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department
> 
> **DEA - Drug Enforcement Administration — amerykańska agencja rządowa, której zadaniem jest egzekwowanie prawa zawartego w Controlled Substances Act i "walka z narkotykami", w tym sprawy narkotykowe związane z USA, odbywające się poza granicami kraju.
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	30. Come Back To Me

Minął tydzień od kiedy Harry został postrzelony, a Louis był przy nim w szpitalu od pierwszego dnia. Liam i Niall także odwiedzali Harry'ego każdego dnia. Anne, Gemma, Maia i chłopak Anne przylecieli do Ameryki, aby być przy Harry'm. DEA i LVPD zaaresztowali Madison, ale on wolał umrzeć niż być przez resztę życia w więzieniu. Nikt nie wiedział skąd miał tabletki, którymi się zabił, ale w dzień, w który przetransportowano go do federalnego więzienia, został znaleziony martwy w swojej celi. DEA rozwiązało grupę Madison, więc Harry i Louis nie musieli się już niczym martwić. Jedynym co martwiło Louis'a było to, że od tej sytuacji minął tydzień, a Harry dalej się nie obudził.

Teraz Louis siedział przy Harry'm, w jego szpitalnym pokoju tak, jak każdego dnia, rozmawiając z nim i mobilizując do obudzenia się.

\- Dzień dobry słoneczko. - Louis wyszeptał, głaszcząc loki Harry'ego. - Minął już tydzień odkąd ostatni raz widziałem twoje piękne, zielone oczy. - uśmiechnął się. - Tęsknię za tobą i kocham cię. - Louis chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i pocałował ją. - Proszę kochanie, obudź się... Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak bardzo mnie kochasz, a ja powiem ci, że też cię kocham, musisz mi powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. - Louis zapłakał, trzymając jego dłoń przy swojej piersi.

Pukanie do drzwi, sprawiło, że wytarł łzy z policzków. Obrócił się i zobaczył Maię w drzwiach.

\- Hej. - uśmiechnęła się do Louis'a.

\- Cześć. - Louis powiedział, znowu patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Jak z nim? - Maia podeszła do Harry'ego.

\- Jego stan jest stabilny. - Louis powiedział, znowu głaszcząc włosy Harry'ego.

\- Ten skurwiel nie poddał się tak szybko... - Maia powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Uwierz mi, Harry też się nie podda.

Louis zaśmiał się na komentarz Mai, wiedział, że Maia i Harry są przyjaciółmi odkąd zaczęli chodzić do liceum.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak bardzo on cię kocha. - Maia westchnęła ciężko. - Nie podda się tak szybko, gdy wie, że będzie miał szansę żyć z tobą tak, jak zawsze marzył.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Zobaczysz, że tak będzie. - Maia powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

\- Jest tam Anne? - Louis zapytał, patrząc na drzwi.

\- Tak, jest w poczekalni z Gemmą i swoim chłopakiem... Boże, Harry dostanie zawału serca, jak go zobaczy. - Maia zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Nawet tak nie mów... - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiem.

Maia i Louis zostali tam na chwilę, tylko aby potowarzyszyć Harry'emu. Maia rozejrzała się dookoła, znowu posyłając Louis'owi uśmiech. W głowie Mai było coś, co nie dawało jej spokoju. Myślała o tym odkąd przyjechała do Ameryki.

\- Coś nie tak? - Louis zapytał.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to jest głupie, ale przysięgłam mi, że będę go przed wszystkim i wszystkimi chroniła, nawet przed tobą, więc powiedz mi... Czy ty go naprawdę kochasz?

\- Tak... Kocham go bardziej niż myślałem, że jestem w stanie. - Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że mogę się tak czuć... Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę w stanie troszczyć się o kogoś, tak jak troszczę się o niego. - zrobił przerwę i pocałował opuszki palców Harry'ego. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że moje szczęście będzie zależało od innej osoby do czasu, aż go spotkałem. - uśmiechnął się na wspomnienia. - Wszystko co czułem przerażało mnie tak, że dostawałem cholery, wiesz, kiedy prawie określiłem kim naprawdę jestem, nagle znajomi lub nawet moja rodzina powiedzieli mi, że bycie gejem jest złe... 

\- Czy twoje rodzina... To znaczy, czy oni kiedykolwiek...

\- Nie... To znaczy nikt nie wiedział i zgaduję, że to byłoby... Nie wiem... Niezręczne? - Louis powiedział, nie wiedząc jak to określić poprawnie.

\- Hej. - Maia uśmiechnęła się do niego. - To nie ma znaczenia czy każdy cię zostawi, gdy się ujawnisz, ponieważ zawsze będziesz miał tego skurczybyka. - wskazała na Harry'ego. - I jego szaloną rodzinę. - wskazała na siebie.

\- Dzięki. - Louis zarumienił się, spuszczając głowę, aby uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z Maią.

\- Więc nie ujawniłeś się jeszcze przed swoją rodziną? - powiedział głos, który nie należał ani do Mai, ani do Louis'a.

Oboje spojrzeli na łóżka i zobaczyli, że kręconowłosy uśmiecha się do nich.

\- Skarbie. - Louis powiedział drżącym głosem, próbując kontrolować zwoje emocje.

\- Witaj słońce. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Pocałuj mnie. - Harry powiedział, dotykając swoje wargi. - Ew... Są trochę suche

\- Dobrze, dokończcie to, a ja wrócę później. - Maia powiedziała, uśmiechając się do nich.

\- Maia! - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Hej cupcake. - uśmiechnęła się. - Więc zobaczymy się później... I. - Maia przegryzła dolną wargę. - To jest szpital i każdy będzie mógł usłyszeć to, co tutaj będziecie robili, więc bądźcie cicho. - puściła im oczko.

\- MAIA! - Harry zarumienił się.

\- Tylko mówię! - powiedziała, wychodząc na korytarz.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, głaszcząc jego policzek.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Ja tęskniłem bardziej. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Jak, skoro to nawet nie jest możliwe, bo byłeś nieprzytomny? - Louis droczył się z nim.

\- Więc, tęskniłem za tobą gdziekolwiek byłem... Nie wiem czy to było w śnie czy pomiędzy ziemią, a niebem... Nie wiem. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Oh, więc tęskniłeś za mną huh? - Louis powiedział, przybliżając się do ust Harry'ego.

\- Tak-k. - Harry wyszeptał nerwowo.

\- Na co czekasz? Dlaczego mnie nie pocałujesz? - Louis zapytał, robiąc dzióbek z ust.

Harry zarumienił się, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Najpierw muszę umyć zęby. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis droczył się z nim.

\- Tak... To było blisko...

\- 7 dni. - Louis dokończył za niego zdanie.

\- Ew... To dużo. - zachichotał.

\- Nie chcę cię cmokać... Chcę cię mocno całować. - Louis powiedział, dając mu mały pocałunek.

Po kilku małych pocałunkach Louis pogłębił pocałunek. W sumie Harry wcale nie miał brzydkiego oddechu, ale nawet jeśli miałby to Louis nie przerwałby.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry wyszeptał w pocałunek.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham. - Louis zachichotał. - Zawsze i na zawsze.

\- Ew! - czyiś głos sprawił, że Louis i Harry przestali się całować.

Spojrzeli w stronę drzwi i znaleźli tam Gemmę.

\- Tylko żartowałam. - Gemma zaśmiała się, podchodząc do Harry'ego. - Jak się masz?

\- Dobrze do czasu, aż przyszłaś. - Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Oh proszę! Masz jeszcze całe swoje życie na całowanie go. - Gemma również wywróciła oczami.

\- To prawda skarbie. - Louis znowu pocałował Harry'ego.

Gemma zaśmiała się z nich, ale w tym samym momencie chciała płakać, ponieważ pamiętała, gdy Harry mówił jej o swoim crush'u i wiedział, że on nigdy nawet na niego nie spojrzy.

\- Poważnie, jak się czujesz? - Gemma pogłaskała jego loki.

\- W porządku... Moje ciało trochę boli, ale zgaduję, że to normalne. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Bierzesz leki przeciwbólowe?

\- Nie wiem o żadnych.

\- Więc porozmawiaj z pielęgniarką.

Harry został w szpitalu jeszcze kilka dni. Lekarz nie chciał go wypuszczać aż wszystkie rany nie zagoją się w 100%, ale Harry po prostu nie potrafił wytrzymać w szpitalnym łóżku ani dnia dłużej. Dzień, w którym wyszedł ze szpitala był dniem, kiedy poznał chłopaka swojej mamy. Nie było to aż takie złe, jak myślał, że będzie. Trzeba powiedzieć, że Harry zrobił dobrą robotę nad kontrolą złości Harry'ego. Z drugiej ręki przeszli wiele przesłuchań i musieli powiedzieć im wszystko, co wiedzieli o Madison.

\- On był bratem Lauren, a ty nie powiedziałeś mi o tym? - Louis zapytał złym tonem.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem ci po prostu robić problemów z nimi. - Harry próbował wyjaśnić.

\- A wtedy, gdy zaczęliśmy się umawiać?

\- Daj spokój Louis, jesteś poważny?

\- Jestem kurewsko poważny Harry! To znaczy, że mi kurwa nie ufasz! - Louis krzyknął.

\- Ufam, naprawdę ci ufam, ale...

\- Ale nic Harry, naprawdę myślałem, że byłeś ze mną szczery. - Louis powiedział rozczarowanym tonem.

\- Louis. - Harry wyszeptał. - Skarbie, naprawdę chcesz, żeby to zmieniło coś między nami? - Harry owinął ręce dookoła talii Louis'a, stojąc za nim. - Daj spokój skarbie, nie bądź na mnie zły. - pocałował policzek Louis'a. - Kocham cię tak bardzo. - Harry całował jego szyję.

\- Dalej jestem na ciebie zły. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Wiem skarbie, ale może chodźmy się kochać i zapomnijmy o tym? - Harry zaczął całować jego obojczyki.

Louis próbował być zły na Harry'ego, ale po prostu nie potrafił złościć się na tego małego aniołka

\- Dobrze wiesz, jak sprawić, żebym zapomniał o tym i nie był na ciebie zły, prawda? - Louis wyszeptał, zaczynając obmacywać z uwielbieniem ciało Harry'ego, a potem poszli się kochać

\---

Następnego ranka Louis obudził się ze śpiącym Harry'm obok niego. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął podziwiać piękno swojego chłopaka. Oczywiście było na świecie mnóstwo pięknych chłopaków, ale w oczach Louis'a nie było nikogo piękniejszego, przystojniejszego, bardziej opiekuńczego, kochańszego, wyrozumialszego, zabawniejszego, bardziej przyjacielskiego, milszego, skromniejszego, w skrócie mówiąc, nie było na świecie nikogo takiego samego, jak on.

\- Wstawaj śpiąca królewno. - Louis wyszeptał do jego ucha, kreśląc palcami nieokreślone wzorki na skórze Harry'ego.

\- Jest za wcześnie. - Harry jęknął.

\- Nie jest... Jest 11 rano i musimy wstać, ponieważ idziemy na lunch z moją rodziną, pamiętasz? - Louis wyszedł z łóżka.

\- Panie... Jestem taki zmęczony. - Harry powiedział, przecierając oczy.

\- Coś innego mówiłeś zeszłej nocy. - Louis droczył się z nim.

Wspomnienia z zeszłej nocy wróciły do głowy Harry'ego, sprawiając, że się zarumienił.

\- Wiesz, że ten odcień różu na twoich policzkach wygląda pięknie i pasuje do twojej mlecznej skóry. - Louis powiedział z łazienki.

Harry zachichotał, szukając swoich bokserek, które znalazł na podłodze. Założył je i poszedł do łazienki.

\- Dzień dobry. - Harry powiedział, całując ramię Louis'a.

Louis skończył myć swoje zęby, natychmiast dając Harry'emu mocny pocałunek.

\- Możemy iść się kochać przed spotkaniem z moją rodziną? - Harry zapytał, robiąc minę szczeniaczka.

\- Nie-e. - Louis powiedział, krzyżując swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ kochaliśmy się kilka godzin temu. - Louis westchnął.

\- Tak, mówiłeś to samo kilka godzin temu. - Harry trącił palcem tatuaż Louis'a "It Is What It Is".

Louis uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka. Nie potrafił po prostu uwierzyć, że ta dziecięca twarz prosiła go o ponowny seks. Harry chwycił pastę do zębów i swoją szczoteczkę, a Louis dalej gapił się na niego. Oczywiście, musiał przestać gapić się na swojego chłopaka zanim dostał wzwodu.

\- Myślałem, że to ja jestem tym niewyżytym seksualnie, ale jak widać myliłem się. - Louis jęknął pomiędzy śmiechem.

\- My nie uprawiamy seksu, my uprawiamy miłość... To są dwie różne rzeczy. - Harry powiedział, wyciskając pastę na swoją szczoteczkę.

\- Więc dobrze, umyj swoje zęby, a ja będę czekał na ciebie w naszym łóżku. - Louis posłał mu buziaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	31. Important Decision

Louis i Harry byli w sypialni Louis'a, starając się przygotować do wyjścia.

\- Harry rusz się! Jesteśmy już spóźnieni! - Louis powiedział, biorąc klucze Harry'ego, swoje i swój portfel.

\- Dochodzę! - Harry jęknął.

\- Już to raz zrobiłeś. - Louis puścił mu oczko.

Harry zarumienił się, przypominając sobie, co się stało kilka minut temu.

\- Ha, ha bardzo śmieszne! - Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis pocałował jego policzek.

\- Zawsze i na zawsze? - Harry zapytał.

\- Tak... Na zawsze! Chodźmy już! - Louis powiedział, pchając Louis'a w stronę drzwi.

Obaj zgodzili się na lunch z rodziną Harry'ego przed ich powrotem do Anglii. Harry i Louis naprawdę chcieli wrócić do domu w Anglii, ale wiedzieli, że Ameryka ma lepsze oferty studiów. Kiedy dostali się do restauracji Anne, Gemma, Maia i chłopak Anne już tam byli.

\- Cześć mamo! - Harry przywitał ją buziakiem w policzek.

\- Witaj skarbie. - również go pocałowała.

\- Gems. - Harry powiedział przytulając ją.

\- Maia. - Harry przytulił ją. 

\- Cześć. - powiedział do chłopaka Anne.

\- Witaj Harry. - mężczyzna posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

\- Hej wszystkim. - Louis powiedział, kładąc dłoń na talii Harry'ego.

\- Idziemy? - Anne spytała, wskazując na drzwi do restauracji.

\- Tak, chodźmy. - Gamma powiedział, chwytając dłoń Mai.

\- Wszyscy weszli do restauracji, która nie była zbyt luksusowa, ale miała dobre jedzenie. Louis raz zabrał tam Harry'ego na randkę.

\- Stolik dla 6 osób poproszę. - Harry powiedział do dziewczyny.

\- Proszę w tę stronę. - dziewczyna wskazała kierunek.

Wszyscy poszli za nią, dostając stolik w rogu restauracji, za co Harry był wdzięczny, ponieważ nienawidził ludzi, którzy gapili się na nich, ponieważ byli inni.

\- Chcecie wina?

\- Nie, dziękuję. - Anne powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Okej, więc co mogę pani przynieść do picia?

\- Pepsi poproszę. - Anne powiedziała, patrząc na menu.

\- Dwa razy. - Robert, chłopak Anne powiedział.

\- Trzy. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się.

\- Cztery. - Maia zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Pięć. - Harry zachichotał.

\- Dr. Pepper. - Louis powiedział, wywracając oczami.

\- Okej, zaraz wracam, tak przy okazji jestem Helen i dzisiejszego wieczoru będę waszą kelnerką. - blondynka powiedziała przed opuszczeniem stolika.

\- Co zamierzasz wziąć skarbie? - Louis zapytał Harry'ego, który był zajęty przeglądaniem menu.

\- Nie jadłem niczego włoskiego od dawna i nie potrafię się jeszcze zdecydować. - Harry jęknął cicho.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, kręcąc głową.

\- Mówiąc o decyzjach. - Maia powiedziała przerywając ciszę panującą przy stoliku. - Wracacie do UK?

Louis i Harry wymienili się spojrzeniami przed posłaniem sobie sztucznego uśmiechu.

\- Więc, nie myśleliśmy jeszcze o tym. - Harry powiedział, chwytając dłoń Louis'a pod stolikiem. - To znaczy, chodzimy teraz do szkoły tutaj...

\- Jeśli chodzi o szkołę to nie martwcie się, w UK też są szkoły. - Gemma droczyła się z nimi.

Wszyscy przy stoliku zaśmiali się.

\- Powinniście to przemyśleć. - Maia zasugerowała znowu.

\- Tak skarbie, tęskniliśmy za tobą tak bardzo, wróć do domu. - Anne dodała, głaszcząc ramię Harry'ego. - I założę się, że rodzina Louis'a też za nim tęskni.

\- Możliwe, ale jestem tutaj od 4 miesięcy, więc nie sądzę, żeby się za mną tak bardzo stęsknili. - Louis zażartował.

\- Nigdy nie wiesz jak bardzo możesz za kimś tęsknić do czasu, aż jesteś daleko od tej osoby. - Anne powiedziała, znowu patrząc w menu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Louis'a, który miał zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. Harry potarł udo Louis'a pod stolikiem, próbując go pocieszyć. Harry naprawdę nie wiedział co się dzieje pomiędzy Louis'em, a jego rodziną, ale jedynym czego był na 100% pewny to to, że on będzie przy nim na zawsze. Po lunchu Anne, Gemma, Maia i Robert wrócili do hotelu po swoje bagaże. Na lotnisku Gemma znowu porozmawiała z Harry'm.

\- Pomyśl o tym! Potrzebuję cię blisko siebie. - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Zamierzam z nim o tym pogadać... Po prostu nie zmuszaj nas do tego. - Harry przytulił ją.

\- Okej, ale po prostu porozmawiajcie o tym, dobrze?

\- No dalej, spóźnimy się na samolot, jeśli zaraz nie pójdziemy. - Anne powiedziała, pospieszając ich do pójścia do przejścia.

\- Trzymaj się mamo. - Harry posłał jej buziaka w powietrzu.

\- Ty też, pamiętaj o zabezpieczaniu się!

\- Tak mamo. - Harry zarumienił się.

\- O co jej chodzi? - Louis wyszeptał do ucha Harry'ego.

\- O uprawianie miłości. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Oh. - Louis zarumienił się. - Czy ona wie?

\- Zgaduję, że tak.

\- Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby to Maia powiedziała takie coś, ale twoja mama, jak ona się dowiedziała? - Louis spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Ona ma dwoje dzieci, jestem całkiem pewny, że ona wie jak to działa. - Harry zażartował.

Po pożegnaniu się Louis i Harry wrócili do mieszkania Louis'a. Harry naprawdę chciał porozmawiać o przeprowadzce do Londynu, ale wiedział, że jest coś czego nie wie o Louis'ie i jego rodzinie.

\- Skarbie. - Harry wyszeptał, popychając Louis'a, aby położył się na kanapie.

\- Mmm? - Louis powiedział, przytulając się do boku Harry'ego.

\- Mhm... Co powiesz ja, to... Mmmm abyśmy się przeprowadzili do Londynu-u?

Louis siedział przez chwilę cicho, co zmartwiło trochę Harry'ego.

\- Nie ważne. - Harry wyszeptał, całując Louis'a w czoło.

\- Nie-e... To znaczy, porozmawiajmy o tym. - Louis powiedział, przytulając mocno Harry'ego.

\- Co ty na to, abyśmy przeprowadzili się do Londynu? - Harry znowu powiedział.

\- Do Londynu czy do Doncaster? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Myślę, że do Londynu, to znaczy, że moglibyśmy kontynuować naukę na London University. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Oh i jak się tam dostaniemy? To znaczy, tutaj na UCLA mamy stypendium. - Louis trącił palcem mięśnie brzucha Harry'ego.

\- Więc możemy spróbować porozmawiać z dyrektorem albo pomocą finansową albo coś. - Harry pogłaskał przydługie włosy Louis'a.

\- Boję się... - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nikt nie wie, że jestem gejem, to znaczy kto by pomyślał, że punk może być gejem. - Louis sapnął.

\- Hej... Nie musisz się ujawniać, jeśli nie chcesz. - Harry posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Jeśli się nie ujawnię, to będzie oznaczało, że będę musiał ukrywać nasz związek, który jest najwspanialszą rzeczą, która mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła. - Louis powiedział, kręcąc głową. - Nie chcę tego przeżywać.

\- Louis... - Harry złapał dłoń Louis'a. - Dam sobie radę z ukrywaniem naszego związku, jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz czuł się lepiej.

\- Nie Harry. - Louis wyszeptał. - Wiem jak to jest musieć się ukrywać i udawać, że jesteś kimś, kim tak naprawdę nie jesteś, aby przypodobać się innym ludziom... Kocham cię zbyt mocno, aby zmuszać cię do zrobienia tego. 

Louis przycisnął swoje usta do ust Harry'ego. Ich usta zaczęły poruszać się jak zsynchronizowane, gdy ich języki zaczęły się ze sobą ocierać. Louis podniósł się, siadając na kolanach Harry'ego. Louis owinął ręce dookoła szyi Harry'ego, gdy Harry położył dłonie na jego biodrach, aby utrzymać go w miejscu. Louis przybliżył się do klatki piersiowej Harry'ego, nie przerywając pocałunku.

\- Kocham cię Harry. - Louis powiedział, dając mu eskimoski pocałunek, powodując chichot u Harry'ego.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, zawsze i na zawsze. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Tak i z powodu tej miłości nie zamierzam wciągać cię w coś, w czym kiedyś sam byłem i wiem, że jest to cholernie trudne. - Louis położył głowę na torsie Harry'ego.

\- Wiesz, że jestem w stanie zrobić dla ciebie wszystko i mogę się ukrywać, jeśli tak będzie dla nas najlepiej...

\- To nigdy nie będzie dla nas dobre. - Louis przerwał mu.

\- Więc... Co zamierzamy zrobić? - Harry zapytał, przytulając Louis'a do swojej piersi.

\- Wracamy do domu. - Louis powiedział przy skórze Harry'ego.

\- Wrócimy do domu, a potem co?

\- Ujawnię się. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Ponieważ chcesz czy robisz to tylko dla mnie? - Harry spytał.

\- Trochę tego i trochę tego. - Louis wyznał.

\- Oh... Okay. - Harry przytulił go mocno.

\- Kocham cię... - Louis powiedział.

\- Zawsze i na zawsze. - oboje powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

Louis i Harry zdecydowali zakończyć rok szkolny na UCLA. Drugi rok zamierzali rozpocząć na Londyńskim uniwersytecie. Harry starał się otrzymać stopień naukowy, a Louis musiał się uczyć wszystkiego, aby móc być w drużynie piłkarskiej.

\- Stresuję się. - Louis wyznał.

\- Ja też. - Harry przytulił go.

\- Dlaczego się stresujesz? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie wiem... Minęło 3 i pół roku odkąd wyjechałem. - Harry westchnął.

\- Tak. - Louis wyszeptał, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

\- Jestem na 100% pewny, że wszystko się teraz zmieni.

\- Mhm! - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Ale nie martw się... Będę cię chronił, chcę się tobą zaopiekować.

\- Chcesz? - Harry droczył się z nim.

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Spakujmy się. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na wszystkie ubrania, które dalej musieli spakować.

Spakowali się w ciszy, a Louis nienawidził, gdy panowała cisza. Szczególnie, gdy Harry był w pokoju, ponieważ kochał słuchać jego słodkiego głosu. Louis zdecydował przełamać ciszę.

\- Powiedziałeś o tym swojej mamie? - Louis spytał, składając koszulki.

\- Nie... Chcę, żeby to była niespodzianka.

\- Oh.

I znowu zapadła cisza. Skończyli pakować wszystko do swoich walizek, ale dalej mieli dużo rzeczy, które musieli zostawić w mieszkaniu Liam'a i Niall'a.

\- Skarbie. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Tak? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Kiedy ostatnio się kochaliśmy? - Louis zapytał, rumieniąc się delikatnie.

\- Mmm... Coś około 12 godzin temu. - Harry odpowiedział, próbując się nie roześmiać. - Czemu pytasz?

\- Ponieważ. - Louis podszedł do Harry'ego. - Właśnie teraz chcę uprawiać z tobą miłość. - wyszeptał do jego ucha.

\- Oh naprawdę? - Harry przegryzł swoją dolną wargę.

\- Hmm.

Louis owinął ręce dookoła szyi Harry'ego i stanął na palcach, aby pocałować jego usta. Harry zaśmiał się na to, co zrobił jego chłopak.

\- Harry! Louis! - ktoś krzyknął zza drzwi i obaj wiedzieli, że nie będą mieli spokoju.

\- Już kończymy! - Harry jęknął.

\- Skończysz dopiero wieczorem. - Louis droczył się z nim. (od tł. Kończyć w ten erotyczny sposób xd)

\- To nie jest śmieszne! - Harry podszedł do drzwi.

Otworzył drzwi, za którymi stał Liam i Niall z piwami w dłoniach.

\- Możemy wejść?

\- Nie! - Harry zażartował.

\- Sorry, ale i tak wejdziemy. - Niall powiedział, wchodząc do mieszkania.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wracacie do UK. - Liam powiedział, kładąc piwa na stoliku.

\- Tak, ja też nie potrafię w to uwierzyć. - Louis wyszeptał bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.

Harry usłyszał to, co powiedział Louis, uśmiechnął się sztucznie i usiadł obok Liam'a i Niall'a na kanapie. Chłopcy zostali jeszcze u nich na godzinę, a Harry cały czas starał się udawać szczęśliwego. Kiedy Liam i Niall opuścili mieszkanie Louis'a, szatyn chwycił swoje bagaże.

\- Zostaw to! - Harry powiedział, wchodząc do łazienki.

\- Co? - Louis spytał zdezorientowany. - Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci zabrać wszystkie te bagaże do samochodu samemu to się grubo mylisz.

W łazience Harry próbował się kontrolować. Był wściekły na Louis'a, naprawdę wściekły, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Louis przeprowadza się z nim do Londynu, tylko dlatego, że on tego chce. Harry chciał krzyczeć, chciał wrzeszczeć, chciał to zrobić, ale pomyślał, że wciąganie w to Louis'a nie byłoby sprawiedliwe.

\- Harry. - Louis zapukał do drzwi łazienki. - Harry otwórz drzwi, bo się martwię. - Louis powiedział, pukając do drzwi.

\- Louis, po prostu odejdź. - Harry pociągnął cicho nosem.

\- Niby gdzie mam odejść? - Louis zapytał. - Daj spokój i otwórz drzwi.

\- Louis, po prostu zostaw mnie na kilka godzin. - Harry znowu zapłakał.

\- Harry musimy już iść! Ucieknie nam samolot, jeśli zaraz nie wyjedziemy. - Louis powiedział prawie płacząc.

\- I tak nie przejmiesz się tym, jakby nam uciekł... Ty nawet nie chcesz lecieć do Londynu! - Harry krzyknął z frustracji.

\- Że co? - Louis spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Louis przestań udawać! Nie chcesz tam jechać, dlaczego tego nie przyznasz? - Harry powiedział, przecierając oczy.

\- Otwórz drzwi i porozmawiajmy o tym normalnie. - Louis wyszeptał przy drewnianych drzwiach.

Harry położył dłoń na klamce od drzwi, myśląc o tym, co powiedzieć Louis'owi. Oparł głowę o drzwi, próbując się uspokoić przed otworzeniem drzwi. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi przed zdezorientowanym Louis'em. Teraz stali twarzą w twarz, nie wiedząc jak zacząć rozmowę. Louis podszedł do Harry'ego i owinął ręce dookoła jego talii.

\- Przepraszam. - Louis wyszeptał przy klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

\- Ja ciebie też przepraszam. - Harry owinął ręce dookoła Louis'a, trzymając go blisko siebie.

\- Powinienem porozmawiać z tobą o tym. - Louis powiedział, pocierając twarzą o skórę Harry'ego.

\- Tak, powinieneś. - Harry powiedział, głaszcząc długie włosy Louis'a.

\- Ale... Przez cały rok mówiłeś o powrocie do domu, a ja... Nie miałem serca ci o tym powiedzieć.

\- Oh więc przeprowadziłbyś się ze mną do Londynu mimo, że nie chciałbyś tego? - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Tak. - Louis powiedział cicho.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ chcę, żebyś wrócił do domu, chcę twojego szczęścia.

\- Dom jest tam, gdzie jesteś ty i to mnie uszczęśliwia... Więc będę szczęśliwy tak długo, jak będziesz przy mnie. - Harry wyszeptał.

Louis uśmiechnął się, czasami Harry jest naprawdę kochany.

\- Przepraszam. - Louis znowu wyszeptał.

\- Przestań, po prostu... Powiedz mi dlaczego nie chcesz wrócić do domu? - Harry zapytał, unosząc twarz Louis'a.

\- Możemy o tym porozmawiać w autobusie?

Poszli do autobusu, Louis usiadł pierwszy. Harry próbował usiąść obok niego, ale Louis zatrzymał go. Wciągnął go na swoje kolana, a Harry zachichotał, próbując wpasować się w drobne ciało Louis'a.

\- To nie tak, że nie chcę tam wracać. - Louis zaczął. - Po prostu się boję.

\- Czego się boisz? - Harry zapytał, głaszcząc jego policzek.

\- Boję się ujawnić przed moją rodziną... Boję się, że pomyślą, że to twoja wina. - Louis wyszeptał, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy.

\- Nie musisz się ujawniać. - Harry powiedział, dając mu drobnego całusa.

\- Ale nie chcę już więcej cierpieć. - Louis zrobił przerwę. - Jestem zmęczony ukrywaniem się, a jednocześnie boję się ujawnienia.

\- Więc chcesz, żebyśmy tu zostali? 

\- Nie... Wszystko mamy już gotowe...

\- Możemy... - Harry próbował powiedzieć coś.

\- Nie, chcę wrócić do domu. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak... Na 100%

Harry przez chwilę podziwiał piękno Louis'a, a potem złączył ich usta razem w delikatnym pocałunku. Ich usta dotykały się słodko, pozwalając okazać sobie, co do siebie czują.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry wyszeptał w pocałunek. - Zawsze i na zawsze.

\- I ja ciebie też kocham zawsze i na zawsze. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Gotowy Panie Tomlinson?

\- Tak Panie Styles. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Wsadzili swoje torby do bagażnika. Meble i wszystko co Louis miał w swoim apartamencie będzie przetransportowane przez statek. Uważał, że można je wykorzystać w nowym mieszkaniu, które będzie dzielił z Harry'm w Londynie. Przewiezienie mebli do Londynu zajmie dwa lub trzy tygodnie, ale nie przejmowali się tym. Louis rozejrzał się dookoła, przypominając sobie, gdy pierwszy raz przyjechał do mieszkania. Był podekscytowany zaczęciem nowego życia, chciał być niezależny. Przeprowadzka do Ameryki samemu była dla niego wielkim krokiem. Na początku się bał, ale wiedział, że nie musiał tam ukrywać tego kim jest.

\- Gotowy kochanie? - powiedział Harry z łazienki.

\- Tak, chodźmy. - Louis powiedział, biorąc swój plecak.

Poszli ręka w rękę do samochodu. Harry otworzył przed nim drzwi na co Louis zaśmiał się. Harry obszedł samochód i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy.

\- Założę się, że ludzie myślą, że jestem kobietą w tym związku, bo zawsze otwierasz przede mną drzwi. - Louis drażnił się z nim.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to czy jestem w tym związku mężczyzną czy kobietą. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Wiem kochanie. - Louis powiedział, składając mały pocałunek na ustach Harry'ego. - Jedźmy.

Harry pojechał na lotnisko w LAX, był koniec lipca, więc myśleli, że będzie bardzo tłocznie, ale nie było. Byli trochę spóźnieni, ale dzięki Bogu byli kilka minut wcześniej przed wejściem na pokład samolotu. Przeszli po kolei przez wszystkie procedury rejestracyjne. Poczekali jeszcze 10 minut, a potem w głośnikach rozbrzmiał kobiecy głos.

\- Pasażerowie lotu do Londynu proszeni są o podejście do bramki G12. 

Harry uśmiechnął się do Louis'a, chwytając jego dłoń, aby poczuć się bezpieczniej. Kiedy weszli do samolotu Louis spojrzał na swoją torbę i poduszkę, lot miał trwać około 10 godzin, więc Louis tak jak reszta pasażerów mieli zamiar spać.

\- Chcesz poduszkę? - Louis zapytał Harry'ego.

\- Poproszę. - Harry wyszeptał

Louis wręczył poduszkę Harry'emu, który przegryzł swoją dolną wargę, patrząc na swojego chłopaka jak na największy skarb.

\- Nie Harry, nie będziemy robić tego tutaj. - Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Ale...

\- Ale nic Harry! - Louis przybliżył się do Harry'ego. - Będziemy się kochać non stop, gdy dostaniemy się do naszego mieszkania w Londynie. - wyszeptał do jego ucha.

\- Nie miałem tego na myśli! - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Louis pocałował usta Harry'ego.

Louis i Harry zasnęli półtorej godziny po odlocie samolotu. Harry obudził się kilka razy, aby iść do toalety. Z drugiej strony Louis spał jak mops, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy Harry poszedł do toalety. Po 10 godzinach wylądowali w Londynie i obaj byli zmęczeni. Louis chwycił swój bagaż, gdy Harry rozglądał się za taxi. Harry wróci do Louisa, aby pomóc mu z bagażami.

\- Pozwól, że ci pomogę. - Harry powiedział, całując jego policzek.

\- Co za dżentelmen.

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc znak "Witamy w Londynie".

\- Dom, słodki dom. - Harry wyszeptał, trzymając dłoń Louis'a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	32. Family

Louis denerwował się, naprawdę się denerwował. Można powiedzieć, że czuł motylki w brzuchu, ale tak naprawdę to czuł jakby miał tam całe zoo. Rozejrzał się dookoła, znajdując uśmiechającego się do niego Harry'ego. Louis złapał dłoń Harry'ego pod stołem, próbując się trochę uspokoić. Byli już w Londynie od tygodnia, a Louis zadzwonił do swojej mamy dzień po ich przyjeździe, ale zdecydowali, że odwiedzą ją dopiero teraz, ponieważ wcześniej miała pełno roboty. Bliźniaczki jak zawsze cieszyły się, że zobaczą Louis'a, Fizzy i Lottie też się cieszyły, ale to z bliźniaczkami, które już wcale nie są takie małe Louis miał najlepszy kontakt.

\- Wiec kim on jest? - Daisy spytała podekscytowana, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- To jest Harry. - Louis odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Wiem kto to jest głuptasie, ale dlaczego przyjechał tu z tobą? - Daisy zapytała.

Każdy przy stole zwrócił na nią uwagę.

\- Ponieważ mam wam wszystkim coś naprawdę ważnego do powiedzenia. - Louis uśmiechnął się do nich.

\- Oh. - Daisy powiedziała. - Jak długo mamy czekać?

\- Tylko aż mama przyjdzie.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale nie mogłam... - Johanna powiedziała, wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Nie martw się, wiem. - Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Więc... - Louis wziął głęboki oddech. - Harry jest moim partnerem.

Niezręczna cisza wypełniła pokój. Harry zauważył jaki zdenerwowany był Louis, więc pogłaskał jego udo pod stołem, próbując powiedzieć mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- On jest twoją dziewczyną? - Daisy spytała zdezorientowana. 

\- Dokładniej to się nazywa chłopak. - Johannah przemówiła. - Pamiętasz, gdy mówiłam ci o rodzinach, w których jest dwóch tatusiów?

\- Tak.

\- Okej, wiec właśnie tak to działa. - Johanna uśmiechnęła się. - Dzieci Louis'a będą miały dwóch tatusiów, ale to nie znaczy, że będą dziwakami albo, że to będzie niewłaściwe... To prawie tak samo jak w innych rodzinach.

\- Oh. - bliźniaczki powiedziały razem.

Po obiedzie Louis zapytał swoją mamę o rozmowę sam na sam w salonie. Harry w tym czasie wziął bliźniaczki na ogród, aby się z nimi pobawić. Pomiędzy Jay i Louis'em zapanowała niezręczna cisza, gdy stanęli twarzą w twarz w salonie. Jay uśmiechnęła się do niego, sprawiając, że Louis stał się trochę nerwowy.

\- Jak? - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Ale co jak? - Johanna spytała zaciekawiona.

\- To znaczy, dlaczego jesteś taka... Spokojna? - Louis wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Zawsze wiedziałam o tym. - Johanna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Co? Jak?

\- Kiedy zacząłeś się zmieniać, wiedziałam, że coś się dzieje... Nie chciałam ci nic mówić, ponieważ rozmowa z tobą była niemożliwa. - Johanna zaśmiała się. - Ale potem przypomniałam sobie jaki byłeś przy Harry'm, zawsze widziałam jak bardzo cieszyłeś się z jego towarzystwa... To było łatwe do zauważenia i dobrze wiedziałam, że to nie była tylko przyjaźń. - Johanna westchnęła. - Tak, wiem, że to wygląda jakbym nie zwracała uwagi na to co dzieje się dookoła mnie, ale zwracam...

\- Skądże... - Louis droczył się z nią.

\- Stop. - Johanna zaśmiała się. - Kiedy zacząłeś zadawać się z Jason'em, ponieważ był fajniejszą wersją Harry'ego, wiedziałam, że nigdy nie chciałeś tracić z nim kontaktu... Zawsze jakimś sposobem chciałeś trzymać go blisko siebie. - Johanna zachichotała. - Po wszystkim co się stało i patrzeniu jak cierpisz, ponieważ on odszedł, zrozumiałam, że nie ważne jak, ale po prostu chciałam, abyś był szczęśliwy bez względu na to czy kochałbyś chłopaka czy dziewczynę. - Johanna podeszła bliżej Louis'a. - Zawsze będę cię wspierała w każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Mamo...

Nie mówiąc nic więcej Jay przytuliła Louis'a, trzymając go blisko swojej piersi.

\- Kocham cię Louis, kocham cię bardzo mocno. - wyszeptała. - Po prostu chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy i jak zauważyłam Harry sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

\- Naprawdę mnie uszczęśliwia. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Nie musisz tego mówić... Umiem to wyczytać w tym jak twoje oczy się błyszczą.

\- Dziękuję mamo. - Louis zapłakał. - Dziękuję ci za to... To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- Nie ma za co kochanie... I naprawdę przepraszam, że nie było mnie przy was, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebowaliście. - Johanna przeprosiła.

\- Ale teraz jesteś tu i dalej cię bardzo potrzebuję. - Louis pocałował jej policzek.

\- I już zawsze będę, obiecuję. - Johanna cmoknęła czoło Louis'a.

Cisza znowu wypełniła pokój, jedynym dźwiękiem jaki słyszeli były krzyki bawiących się bliźniaczek. Johanna uśmiechnęła się do Louis'a i pokręciła głową.

\- Chodźmy na dwór zanim bliźniaczki zabiorą ci chłopaka. - Johanna droczyła się z nim.

Wyszli na taras, zauważając, że Harry jest zaskakująco jeszcze w jednym kawałku. Jay uśmiechnęła się do Louis'a, widząc jak dużo zabawy sprawia bliźniaczkom Harry.

\- Wiesz. - Johanna wyszeptała do Louis'a. - On będzie wspaniałym ojcem.

Louis uśmiechnął się na komentarz jego mamy, wiedząc, że ma rację. Dobrze wiedział, że Harry będzie wspaniałym tatą.

\- Chcę odzyskać mojego chłopaka! - Louis powiedział, podchodząc do Harry'ego.

\- Ale... Louis! Bawimy się z nim! - Daisy zaprotestowała.

\- Wiem, ale potrzebuje teraz Harry'ego przy sobie. - Louis powiedział, wtulając się w bok Harry'ego.

\- Aw! - Daisy i Phoebe powiedziały razem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry wyszeptał Louis'owi do ucha.

Louis skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do niego. Johanna spojrzała na nich z uwielbieniem, nie potrafiła po prostu uwierzyć jak bardzo Louis się zmienił. To znaczy dalej wyglądał jak bad boy, ale nie zachowywał się tak, jakby nim był.

\- Chcesz coś do picia Harry? - Johanna zapytała miłym tonem.

\- Jasne... Poproszę lemoniadę. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- A wy dwie musicie się napić wody - Johanna powiedziała do bliźniaczek.

\- Ale mamo... Możemy tym razem napić się lemoniady. - Daisy spytała.

\- Wiesz, że musicie pić dużo wody. - Johanna przypomniała jej.

\- Tak mamo. - Daisy powiedziała rozczarowanym tonem.

\- Dobra dziewczynka. - Johanna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ona jest inną osobą. - Louis wyszeptał do Harry'ego. - Chodzi o to, że ktoś ją podmienił, gdy mnie tu nie było.

\- Ludzie się zmieniają Louis. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Niektórzy na dobre, a niektórzy na złe, ale dzięki Bogu twoja mama zmieniła się na dobre.

\- Tak... - Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Dni mijały, dokładniej miesiące. Wszystko w życiu Harry'ego i Louis'a układało się perfekcyjnie, a nawet zbyt perfekcyjnie, aby było prawdziwe. Dalej studiowali na London University tak, jak planowali, a Louis dołączył do uniwersyteckiej drużyny piłkarskiej. Harry dołączył do klubu naukowego, dokładniej to do małej grupy studentów, którzy łapali okazję, aby pracować na profesjonalnym sprzęcie przed otrzymaniem stopnia. Eksperymentowali nad wynalezieniem leków na choroby, na które jeszcze nie ma lekarstw.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? - Harry zapytał, serwując obiad.

\- Dobrze, jestem trochę zmęczony, ale bardzo podekscytowany finałami. - Louis powiedział podekscytowany.

Jego drużyna piłkarska dostała się do finałów, co oznaczało zawody, ponieważ właściciele, trenerzy i gracze z najważniejszych drużyn piłkarskich będą chodzili na ich mecze, aby zobaczyć jak grają. Właściciel Manchesteru United był na ich meczu w tamtym tygodniu, był zachwycony umiejętnościami i techniką Louis'a. Nawet rozmawiał z Louis'em, ale Louis nie powiedział o tym jeszcze Harry'emu.

\- Skarbie. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Tak?

\- Mmm... Ja... To jest pyszne. - powiedział, wkładając kolejny kawałek kurczaka do ust.

Harry zaśmiał się, podziwiając i kochając fakt, że jego chłopak kocha jego kuchnię.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Louis znowu uśmiechnął się, chcąc się zabić za to, że nie ma jaj, aby powiedzieć Harry'emu o Manchesterze United. To nie tak, że poprosili go o podpisanie kontraktu z nimi, ale... Oh tak, właśnie to zrobili! Do kurwy zaproponowali mu dobry układ, aby był w ich drużynie piłkarskiej.

\- Harry... - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Tak... Mmm nie... To znaczy.

\- Louis, przerażasz mnie. - Harry zaczął panikować.

\- To nic złego, przysięgam. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- W takim razie o co chodzi?

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy Malcolm Glazer rozmawiał ze mną po meczu w tamtym tygodniu?

\- Jakbym mógł zapomnieć? Byłeś taki szczęśliwy. - Harry uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

\- Więc... Mmm on zaproponował mi coś w rodzaju kontraktu...

\- Co? - Harry przerwał mu.

\- Tak, on chce, żebym grał dla Manchester United. - Louis w końcu powiedział.

\- Oh Boże Louis! To wspaniale kochanie! - Harry przytulił go.

\- Tak... - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Mmm, czy coś przegapiłem? Coś jest nie tak? - Harry zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Jestem gejem Harry...

\- Powiedz mi coś o czym nie wiem. - Harry przerwał mu.

\- Głuptasie! - Louis zaśmiał się. - Chodzi mi o to, że jestem gejem i nie wiem jak zareagują jak im powiem, co jeśli nie będą mnie po tym chcieli?

\- Wtedy to będzie ich strata, bo stracą najlepszego piłkarza w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. - Harry owinął ręce dookoła Louis'a.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis wyszeptał. - Zawsze i na zawsze.

\- A ja kocham cię jeszcze bardziej, zawsze i na zawsze.

Harry zmiażdżył ich usta w pocałunku. Ich usta poruszały się jak zsynchronizowane, tak jakby pasowały do siebie jak puzzle. Harry kochał smak ust Louis'a, bo smakowały jak jego wiśniowa pomadka. 

\- Wiesz, że musisz przyjąć tę ofertę, prawda? - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Tak... Ale boję się.

\- Ja też się boję, ale jakbyśmy od wszystkiego uciekali to nigdy nie zaleźlibyśmy się tu, gdzie jesteśmy dzisiaj. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

Następnego ranka Louis zadzwonił do Malcolm'a Glazer'a. Powiedział mu o swojej orientacji seksualnej i o tym, że nie zamierza tego ukrywać. Glazer'a nie obchodziło to, że Louis jest gejem, jedyne o co się troszczył było to, żeby Louis dobrze grał i uważał, że bycie gejem nie jest przestępstwem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	33. Ariel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, ale mam dzisiaj lenia i nie chce mi się tego sprawdzać, sprawdzę jutro... albo po prostu w przyszłości xd

Minęło pięć lat, a Louis i Harry byli najszczęśliwsi na całym świecie. Louis grał w Manchester United, a Harry robił stopień naukowy z biologii molekularnej. Ale było coś, czego oboje chcieli, ale nie wiedzieli jak to zdobyć. Harry przeczytał informację o tym i próbował znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby porozmawiać o tym z Louis'em.

\- Skarbie. - Harry wyszeptał, wtulając się w nagie ciało Louis'a.

\- Tak? - Louis powiedział, głaszcząc jego włosy.

\- Chcęmiećdziecko. - Harry powiedział szybko.

\- Jeszcze raz.

\- Chcę mieć dziecko. - Harry powtórzył, przegryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Dziecko?

\- Tak, chcę założyć z tobą rodzinę. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

\- Sprytny ruch, mówisz mi, że chcesz założyć ze mną rodzinę zaraz po tym jak kochaliśmy się, nieźle Styles. - Louis zażartował, sprawiając, że Harry zarumienił się, chowając twarz w klatce piersiowej Louis'a.

\- Chcę tego. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry prawie wyskoczył z łóżka.

\- Tak, chcę tego. - Louis powtórzył.

\- Louis! - Harry wskoczył w ramiona Louis'a. - Kocham cię.

\- Zawsze i na zawsze. - powiedzieli razem, jak zsynchronizowani.

Przez następne kilka tygodni Harry przeglądał informacje o sierocińcach i wszystkim czego potrzebowali to adopcja dziecka. Minęły 3 miesiące odkąd Louis i Harry zaczęli szukać informacji o tym. Znaleźli jeden sierociniec, który przykuł ich uwagę, a szczególnie dzieci, które tam były. Dzisiaj, w końcu szli tam na wizytę.

\- Denerwuję się. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Ja też. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- A co jeśli nie polubią jesteśmy dwoma facetami?

\- Nie martw się o to, pokochają cię i to, że jesteśmy facetami nie będzie miało dla nich znaczenia. - Louis dodał. - Chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

\- To nie ma znaczenia. - Harry posłał mu uśmiech.

\- W takim razie... Chodźmy.

Sierociniec był pięć minut od ich mieszkania. Louis zawiózł ich tam, bo wiedział jak nerwowy był Harry. Kiedy w końcu dotarli tam, Louis złapał dłoń Harry'ego.

\- Gotowy?

\- Tak, chodźmy! - Harry powiedział, otwierając drzwi.

Weszli do środka, od razu słysząc śmiechy i krzyki dzieci. Gęsia skórka pokryła każdy cal ciała Harry'ego, sprawiając, że czuł się trochę niedobrze.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Louis zapytał, chwytając jego dłoń troszkę mocniej.

\- Tak, po prostu denerwuje się.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku. - Louis posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

\- Witamy w Szczęśliwe Dni! - starsza pani przywitała ich.

\- Dzień dobry pani Cobb, jestem Harry, a to mój chłopak Louis. - Harry przedstawił się.

\- Oh... Witajcie. - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

Harry zauważył to oraz to, że starsza pani przestała być już dla nich miła.

\- Chcielibyśmy dowiedzieć się więcej o dzieciach. - Louis powiedział, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

\- Jasne, więc chodźcie. - powiedziała, wskazując im drogę.

We trójkę poszli na plac zabaw, Harry poczuł ciepło na sercu, gdy zobaczył te wszystkie dzieci biegające dookoła. Była tam też dziewczynka siedząca sama na tyłach placu zabaw. Miała rude, falowane włosy, mleczną skórę i duże niebieskie oczy wypełnione smutkiem.

\- To jest Ariel. - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Jest taka kochana. - Harry powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej.

\- To prawda, ale jest także bardzo nieśmiała. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Możemy z nią porozmawiać? - Louis zapytał.

\- Oczywiście, po prostu bądźcie dla niej mili... Jest naprawdę delikatna.

Louis i Harry podeszli do małej dziewczynki. Przegryzła swoją dolną wargę, gdy zauważyła, że Harry i Louis zbliżają się do niej. Harry wziął głęboki wdech i usiadł obok niej.

\- Cześć śliczna. - Harry powiedział.

\- C-cześć, że ja? - wydukała ledwo. - Cześć.

\- Jestem Harry, a to mój chłopak Louis. - Harry powiedział.

\- Twój chłopak? - spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Tak... Jest to dla ciebie problem?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Oh, więc jak długo tutaj jesteś? - Louis próbował zmienić temat.

\- Od zawsze, moja mama nie chciała mnie, więc skończyłam tutaj. - powiedziała, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Skąd wiesz, że cię nie chciała.

\- Ponieważ zostawiła mnie tutaj.

\- A co jeśli zostawiła cię tutaj ponieważ...

\- Nie ma wytłumaczenia dla matki, która zostawia swoje własne dziecko w sierocińcu, szczególnie, gdy jest to malutkie dziecko. - przerwała mu.

\- Kto ci to powiedział? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nikt.

\- Jak masz na imię? - Louis zapytał, próbując sprawić, że ta sytuacja będzie mniej niezręczna.

\- Jestem Ariel. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jak ta mała syrenka? - Harry zapytał.

\- Zgaduję, że tak. - dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jesteś bardzo do niej podobna. - Louis powiedział, siadając obok niej.

\- Tak, dużo dzieci mówi na mnie mała syrenka. - Ariel zachichotała.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie, kiedy chichoczesz. - Harry odparł, ukazując swój uśmiech z dołeczkami.

\- Kocham twoje dołeczki. - Ariel zauważyła.

\- Ja też je kocham. - Louis dodał, głaszcząc policzek Harry'ego.

Ariel patrzyła na nich z adoracją, tak miała prawie 10 lat, ale rozumiała i widziała jak bardzo Louis kocha Harry'ego i vice versa.

\- Naprawdę go kochasz, prawda? - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak, bardziej niż siebie. - Louis odpowiedział.

\- Wow. - Ariel zachichotała. - Więc co tutaj robicie?

\- Chcemy założyć rodzinę. - Harry odpowiedział.

\- Rodzinę? - Ariel spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Tak, my... Mmm... Nie możemy mieć własnych dzieci, ale chcemy założyć rodzinę. - Harry próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Oh! Więc adoptujecie dziecko z tego miejsca?

\- Tak, to jest to po co tu przyszliśmy. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Oh to cudownie... I kogo adoptujecie?

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy... Ale mamy już oko na jednej osobie.

\- Oh ona lub on jest szczęściarzem. - powiedziała, patrząc na inne dzieci.

\- Naprawdę? Dlaczego? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Ponieważ mam przeczucie, że będziecie kochali ją albo jego tak samo mocno, jak kochacie siebie. - uśmiechnęła się.

Harry spojrzał na Louis'a i uśmiechnął się. Louis skinął głową, upewniając go, że się z nim zgadza.

\- Ariel... Czy chciałabyś... Chciałabyś być naszą c-córką? - Harry zapytał.

\- Żartujesz?

\- Nie, naprawdę chcemy, żebyś była naszą córką... Jeśli tylko chcesz. - Louis powiedział, owijając rękę dookoła ramion Ariel.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę. - powiedziała drżącym głosem.

\- Dobrze, myślę, że musimy porozmawiać z panią Cobb. - Harry przytulił ją.

\- Dziękuję wam. - Ariel wyszeptała.

\- To nic takiego mała. - Louis cmoknął jej czoło.

\- Nie, nie macie pojęcia jak dużo to dla mnie znaczy... Nigdy nie chciałam zostać adoptowana przez normalną parę... Nie chcę mamy, miałam jedną, ale ona nie chciała mnie, więc nie chcę mieć już więcej mamy. - zrobiła przerwę, aby wytrzeć swoje łzy z policzków. - Wiec cieszę się, że będę miała dwóch tatusiów. - Ariel przytuliła ich.

\- Więc wszystko jasne, chodźmy porozmawiać z panią Cobb. - Louis powiedział.

Harry i Louis wstali, Harry trzymając Ariel na rękach. Poszli do jej gabinetu, a pani Cobb była zaskoczona widząc ich.

\- Witajcie. - powiedziała.

\- Witaj. - Louis odpowiedział.

\- Podjęliśmy już decyzję. - Harry głaskał włoski Ariel.

\- Oh. - oczyściła swoje gardło. - Panie Styles i panie Tomlinson, musimy porozmawiać. - spojrzała na Ariel. - Sami.

\- A coś jest nie tak? - Harry zapytał, stawiając Ariel na jej własne stopy.

\- Nie, ale musimy porozmawiać. - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Ariel, mogłabyś wyjść na zewnątrz... Mmm musimy porozmawiać z panią Cobb. - Harry powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej.

Ariel wyszła, denerwujac się trochę, ponieważ miała już kiedyś taką sytuację.

\- Coś jest nie tak? - Harry znowu zapytał.

\- To wy mi powiedzcie. - powiedziała pani Cobb.

\- Nie, nie mamy żadnego problemu... Po prostu zdecydowaliśmy się już na adopcję Ariel. - Louis chwycił dłoń Harry'ego.

\- Okej, mhm nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, bo taka sytuacja już raz miała miejsce. - wzięła głęboki oddech. - Prawie każda para, która chciała zaadoptować dziecko, chciała adoptować ją, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu sprawiała wrażenie, że chce iść z nimi do domu, ale potem nie chciała i nie potrafiliśmy jej do tego zmusić...

\- Pytałaś ją kiedykolwiek dlaczego? - Louis przerwał jej.

\- Nie, no dobrze, tak, ale ona naprawdę nie chciała o tym rozmawiać i...

\- My wiemy dlaczego nie chciała być adoptowana przez heteroseksualną parę. - Harry przerwał jej.

\- Że co?

\- Tak, powiedziała nam, że nie chciała być przez nich adoptowana. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Louis'a.

\- To nie możliwe, że otworzyła się przed wami. - wyszeptała. - Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, nawet dla swojego terapeuty.

\- Czy była ona kobietą? - Louis zapytał.

\- Nie rozumiem. - pani Cobb powiedziała zdezorientowana.

\- Czy terapeutka Ariel była kobietą? - Louis próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Tak.

\- To jest właśnie powód dlaczego.

\- Możesz wyjaśnić?

\- Ariel nie potrafiła się otworzyć przed tą kobietą, ponieważ czuła się jakby ta kobieta była jej mamą... Powiedziała nam, że nie chce mieć mamy, ponieważ miała już jedną, która jej nie chciała, więc nie chce już żadnej w swoim życiu. - Harry wyjaśnił. - Popatrz, jesteśmy gotowi dać jej miłość i rodzinę, na którą zasługuje.

\- I uwierz nam, że jeśli dalej będzie miała takie nastawienie do swojej matki to nigdy nie zostanie adoptowana, ponieważ nie chce już matki w swoim życiu. - Louis dodał.

\- Chcemy jak najlepiej dla Ariel. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Ariel, która była za szklanymi drzwiami.

\- Szczerze to nigdy nie widziałam jej takiej szczęśliwej i może faktycznie macie rację. - uśmiechnęła się. - Zacznijmy w takim razie papierkową robotę.

\---

Ariel wprowadziła się do Louis'a i Harry'ego kilka tygodni później. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani założeniem rodziny, której zawsze pragnęli. Dzisiaj Harry, Ariel i Louis kupowali meble do pokoju Ariel. Chciała pomalować ściany na fioletowo, chciała dodać trochę kwiatów oraz błyszczących gwiazd na suficie. Chciała, żeby jej pokój był dziewczęcy, ale nie za dziewczęcy. Ariel także chodziła do terapeuty z doktorem Cullen, naprawdę chcieli jej pomóc z jej problemem, ponieważ jeszcze nie poznała Anne, Gemmy, Johanny ani żadnej z sióstr Louis'a.

\- Tatusiowie! Tatusiowie spójrzcie na tę lampę! - Ariel krzyknęła, wskazując na fioletową lampę.

Harry spojrzał na Louis'a zaskoczony.

\- Jak nas właśnie nazwałaś? - Harry spytał drżącym głosem.

\- T-tatusiowie. - Ariel wyszeptała. - P-przepraszam...

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie przepraszaj, po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że dobrze cię usłyszałem. - Harry powiedział, przytulając ją.

Louis wziął ją na ręce.

\- To w porządku, jeśli chcesz do nas mówić tatusiowie, ponieważ przecież nimi jesteśmy. - Louis powiedział, całując jej policzek.

\- Ale... - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie możesz na nas obu mówić tatusiu, ponieważ nie będziemy wiedzieli, do którego mówisz.

\- Mmm dobrze, ty będziesz tatuś. - wskazała na Harry'ego. - A ty tatusiek. - uśmiechnęła się do Louis'a. 

\- Brzmi jak plan. - Oboje uśmiechnęli się do niej.

Kupili jej królewskich rozmiarów łóżko, biurko, na którym będzie mogła trzymać swoje rzeczy do szkoły, dwa stoliki nocne, fioletową lampę, którą pokochała i kilka innych dekoracji do pokoju. Gdy wrócili do domu Louis i Harry złożyli jej łóżko i pomalowali ściany. Ariel udekorowała pokój tak jak chciała. Okna zdobiły dwie białe zasłony i jedna fioletowa po środku, jej łóżko postawiła przy ścianie a na przeciwko postawiła biurko. Dwa stoliki nocne postawiła po obu stronach łóżka (oczywiście) i postawiła na jednym lampkę. Przykleiła do sufitu kilka błyszczących w ciemności gwiazd, a na koniec przykleiła do drzwi znak z napisem "pokój Ariel". 

\- Kocham go. - Ariel powiedziała, rozglądając się dookoła. - Dziękuję tatusiu i tatuśku! - przytuliła ich.

\- Nie ma za co skarbie! - Harry powiedział, całując jej policzek.

\- Kto chce już obiad? - Louis zapytał.

\- Tak, Pizza! - Ariel zachichotała.

\- Pizza? Jaki rodzaj?

\- Hawajska.

\- Pizza hawajska już się robi! - Louis powiedział, biegnąc do kuchni.

Oczywiście nie zrobił pizzy, zamówił ją. Pizza przyjechała w mniej niż 25 minut, Harry w tym czasie wybrał filmy, a Louis przygotował talerze na filmową noc.

\- Jaki film? - Harry zapytał Ariel.

\- Kraina Lodu!

\- Ten film jest stary! - Louis powiedział z kuchni.

\- Wiem, ale kocham go. - Ariel zachichotała.

Ariel znała na pamięć ten film, był to jeden z filmów, który wywoływał u niej łzy, gdy oglądała go kilka razy w sierocińcu. Kochała to jak Anna nie poddawała się w poszukiwaniu Elsy w górach, bo chciała ją zabrać do domu. Kochała wszystkie piosenki z tej bajki, szczególnie tą o bałwanie.

\- Ulepimy dziś bałwana? - śpiewała razem z Anną. - No chodź zrobimy to! Tak dawno nie widziałam cię, nie chowaj się, zniknęłaś gdzieś czy co? Bawiłyśmy się razem, a teraz nie, dlaczego tak jest czy wiesz? Ulepimy dziś bałwana? Albo zrobimy coś innego...

Film się skończył, a Ariel prawie spała na kanapie, ale chciała zapytać ich jeszcze o coś co męczyło ją odkąd tam przyjechała.

\- Tatusiu? - Ariel powiedziała, patrząc na telewizor.

\- Tak skarbie?

\- Kiedy poznam babcie Anne i Jay? - spytała niewinnym głosem.

\- Hmm... Jeszcze nie wiemy. - Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale było to dla niego trudne.

\- Oh, myślałam, że poznam je w Wigilię, skoro nie poznałam w Święto Dziękczynienia. - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Naprawdę chcesz je poznać? - Harry zapytał, głaszcząc jej falowane włosy.

\- Tak! Chcę też poznać ciocię Gemmę, Lottie, Fizzy i bliźniaczki. - powiedziała podekscytowana.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Louis'a, nie chcieli do niczego zmuszać Ariel.

\- Dobrze... Zgaduję, że odwiedzimy je w Wigilię. - Harry powiedział, przytulając ją.

\- Fantastycznie! - Ariel krzyknęła podekscytowana.

\- Wiesz... - Harry zaczął. - Wtedy są także urodziny tatuśka.

\- W Wigilię? - Ariel zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Tak, w wigilię. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- To super. - Ariel wyszeptała.

\- Tak... Ale wszyscy zawsze czerpią z tego korzyści, bo dają mi tylko jeden prezent, mówiąc, że to prezent na święta i urodziny. - Louis zażartował.

\- Oh... Ale przynajmniej dają ci chociaż jeden. - Ariel powiedziała, patrząc w podłogę.

\- Tak. - Louis wyszeptał.

Był 12 grudzień, wiec mieli dalej czas, aby powiedzieć Anne i Jay, że Ariel chce je poznać. Kiedy Louis zadzwonił do Jay była ona podekscytowana, ponieważ chciała ją poznać od kiedy zabrali ją do domu. Z drugiej strony Anne była tak samo podekscytowana jak Jay, bo w końcu chciała poznać swoją wnuczkę.

Dni mijały, a Louis był trochę zajęty treningami i innymi rzeczami. Harry spędzał ten czas z Ariel, co było dla niego trochę trudne, gdy szła do szkoły. Dalej do tego nie przywykł. 20 grudnia Louis przyszedł do domu ze złymi wiadomościami, dobrze, przynajmniej dla niego były one złe.

\- Skarbie, jestem w domu. - powiedział, otwierając drzwi.

Harry i Ariel bawili się w jej pokoju, a gdy usłyszeli hałas, od razu pobiegli do salonu przywitać Louis'a.

\- Tatusiek! - rudowłosa dziewczynka krzyknęła podekscytowana.

\- Rudzielec! - Louis powiedział, podnosząc ją.

\- Lou. - Harry wyszeptał, zbliżając się do niego, aby dać mu delikatnego buziaka.

Ariel zachichotała, widząc tą scenę, ona zawsze robiła to, gdy się całowali. Oczyściła gardło, wywołując śmiech u Harry'ego i Louis'a.

\- Wybacz rudzielcu, po prostu tęskniłem za nim bardzo! - Louis zachichotał.

\- To w porządku tatuśku. - wyszeptała.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? - Harry zapytał, idąc na kanapę.

\- Dobrze, dalej nie potrafię uwierzyć, że prawie zaczął się sezon i Pan Glazer chce, żebyśmy go wygrali. - Louis westchnął.

\- I zrobicie to. - Harry powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, oni mają ciebie czyli najlepszego piłkarza na całym świecie. - Ariel dodała.

\- Czyżbyś spędzała za dużo czasu z tatusiem? - Louis droczył się.

\- Tak.

\- I właśnie dlatego mówisz takie rzeczy! - Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Widziałam cię jak grasz i tatuśku jesteś naprawdę dobry. - Ariel uśmiechnęła się.

\- To prawda, on po prostu nie chce przyznać, jak dobry jest. - Harry powiedział, głaskając długie włosy Louis'a.

Louis zachichotał w szyję Harry'ego, powodując, że się zaśmiał.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. - wyszeptał do ucha Harry'ego, tak, że Ariel nie mogła go usłyszeć.

\- Rudzielcu, posprzątaj swoje zabawki, a ja i tatusiek przygotujemy stół do obiadu, dobrze? - Harry uśmiechnął się do Ariel.

\- Okej, nie zaczynajcie beze mnie. - powiedziała, idąc do swojego pokoju.

\- Coś nie tak? - Harry skupił swoją uwagę na Louis'ie, który siedział obok niego i bawił sie swoimi palcami.

\- Marc będzie na naszej kolacji wigilijnej. - wyszeptał.

\- To dobrze, prawda? - Harry zapytał.

\- Nie. - Louis wyszeptał, patrząc w podłogę. - On... On jest pastorem... W chrześcijańskim kościele.

\- Więc?

\- Harry, jesteś facetem i ja też jestem facetem... W to co on wierzy mówi, że to jest w 100% złe...

\- Więc, on zamierza nas oceniać za bycie gejami, chociaż sam urwał kontakt z rodziną kilka lat temu? - Harry przerwał mu.

Louis nie odpowiedział mu, bo wiedział, że Harry ma rację. To znaczy, on nie ma jaj, żeby przyjść i oceniać ludzi, gdy sam urwał kontakt z rodziną kilka lat temu.

\- Nie wiem. - skłamał. - Po prostu chcę chronić Ariel, nie chcę, żeby słyszała cokolwiek co on ma do powiedzenia o związkach gejowskich.

\- Wiem, też tego nie chcę. - Harry posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

Skończyli nakrywać do stołu dokładnie wtedy, gdy Ariel przyszła zmęczona ze swojego pokoju. Uśmiechnęła się do nich, zajmując swoje miejsce obok nich. Harry nałożył obiad, myśląc ciągle o tym jak powiedzieć Ariel, że nie pojadą na kolację wigilijną do babci.

\- Rudzielcu. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Tak?

\- Hmm... Musimy ci coś powiedzieć. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Okej... Co się dzieje? - spytała, patrząc na Harry'ego, a potem na Louis'a.

\- Marc będzie na wigilijnej kolacji... Mmm on nie patrzy na nas tak jak babcia Jay czy Anne. - Louis wziął głęboki oddech. - On myśli, że nasz związek jest zły.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała ze złamanym sercem.

\- Ponieważ, ah niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie rozumieją, że miłość to miłość i on na nieszczęście jest taką osobą. - Louis próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Oh. - Ariel powiedziała. - Więc, nie jedziemy na kolację wigilijną do babci?

\- Obawiam się, że nie. - Louis zrobił smutną minę.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ nie chcemy być zranieni, gdy ojciec tatuśka powie coś złego o nas. - Harry przemówił po raz pierwszy.

\- Dalej chcę tam jechać... Chcę poznać babcie i moje ciocie.

\- Nawet jeśli tam będzie?

\- Tak, to znaczy, że on może mówić sobie co chce, ale nic to nie zmieni. - Ariel posłała im ciepły uśmiech.

Harry i Louis poczuli ciepło na sercu, gdy usłyszeli te słowa Ariel. Naprawdę nie rozumieli jak ona to wszystko rozumiała, a ojciec Louis'a nie potrafił.

Ariel wstała bardzo wcześnie rano, aby zaśpiewać sto lat Louis'owi. Harry wszystko przygotował poprzedniego dnia, więc tylko wstali, zapalili świeczki i zaśpiewali. Z każdą koleją godziną motylki w brzuchach Harry'ego i Louis'a nasilały się.

Pojechali do Doncaster, było to tylko półtorej godziny jazdy od Londynu. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i złapał mocno jego dłoń. Ariel przyglądała im się z tylnego siedzenia z uśmiechem. Wysiedli z samochodu, Anne, Gemma, Maia, Jay, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy i Phoebe czekały ba nich przy wejściu. Ariel trzymała dłoń Louis'a i Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się, gdy je zauważyła.

\- Popatrz na nią! Jest taka piękna! - Anne powiedziała do Jay.

\- To prawda. - Jay uśmiechnęła się do Ariel.

\- Rudzielcu, to jest nasza rodzina. - Louis powiedział. - Moja mama Jay, moje siostry Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy i Phoebe.

\- Cześć. - Ariel uśmiechnęła się.

\- A te kobiety tutaj. - Harry powiedział. - To moja mama Anne, moja siostra Gemma i jej dziewczyna oraz moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Maia.

\- Cześć. - powiedziała znowu.

Wszyscy przedstawili się Ariel, która po prostu uśmiechała się i była szczęśliwa z poznania ich. Louis wyszedł z Jay do salonu.

\- Czy on przyjedzie?

\- Zgaduje, że tak, powiedział, że przyjedzie dwa dni temu. - Jay powiedziała, patrząc na rodzinę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- Uwierz mi, nie jesteś jedyny, który go tu nie chce.

Daisy i Phoebe wzięły Ariel do ich pokoju, aby się pobawić, a dorośli wtedy nakryli do stołu. Dzwonek do drzwi spowodował, że serca wszystkich stanęły. Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, a potem na Jay, która posłała im słaby uśmiech.

\- Pani Jay, pan Tomlinson przybył. - ogłosiła służąca.

\- Powiedz mu, że ma usiąść w salonie, przyjdziemy tam za chwilę.

Sarah, służąca zrobiła tak, jak powiedziała jej Jay. Jay uśmiechnęła się do Louis'a pocieszająco. Poszli do salonu, gdzie znaleźli starszego mężczyznę, ubranego w dresowe spodnie, białą koszulę i krawat. Jay uśmiechnęła się znowu do Louis'a. Pan Tomlinson spojrzał na wszystkich i też się uśmiechnął.

\- Dobry wieczór. - przywitał ich.

Wszyscy odpowiedzieli mu, próbując zrobić tą sytuację mniej niezręczną.

\- Możemy zasiąść do stołu? - Jay powiedziała, wskazując na stół.

Wszyscy zgodzili się, zasiadając do stołu.

\- Gdzie są bliźniaczki? Chcę je zobaczyć. - Pan Tomlinson powiedział.

\- Są w swoim pokoju z córką Louis'a. - Jay uśmiechnęła się.

\- Córką Louis'a? Wow, nigdy nawet nie pomyślałem, że kiedyś to usłyszę. - Marc powiedział sarkastycznie.

\- Tak samo jak ja nigdy nie pomyślałem, że zostaniesz pastorem. - Louis odpowiedział tak samo sarkastycznie.

\- Sarah, możesz zawołać bliźniaczki i Ariel, proszę? - Jay powiedziała.

Bliźniaczki i Ariel usiadły do stołu, a Ariel oczywiście śmiała się głośno. Kiedy zauważyła starszego mężczyznę przy stole, zamilkła.

\- Ariel. - Louis powiedział, wciągając ją na swoje kolana. - To jest Marc Tomlinson.

\- Cześć, miło cię poznać. - Ariel uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ciebie też miło poznać dziewczynko. - powiedział pan Tomlinson. - Chciałbym tez poznać twoją mamę, gdzie ona jest?

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, a Harry złapał jego dłoń pod stołem.

\- Nie mam mamy. - Ariel powiedziała. - I nie chcę żadnej.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - pan Tomlinson zapytał zaciekawiony

\- Mam dwóch tatusiów. - uśmiechnęła się do Louis'a i Harry'ego. - To Louis i Harry.

Twarz pana Tomlinsona przybrała 50 kolorów zieleni. Mężczyzna próbował zrozumieć co powiedziała Ariel.

\- Co?

\- Marc, nie teraz - Jay wyszeptała.

\- Nie teraz? To kiedy? - krzyknął.

\- Popatrz, wiem, że nie rozumiesz tego, ale proszę zachowuj się przy moich gościach.

\- Johanna, ona powiedziała, że Louis jest gejem, nie słyszałaś? - krzyknął.

\- I co z tego?

\- Jak to co z tego? Dzieci potrzebują matek, a nie dwóch ojców! Normalna rodzina to ojciec i matka, nie matka i matka albo ojciec i ojciec!

\- Dlaczego? Kto tak powiedział?

\- Biblia tak mówi, mówi także, że małżeństwo jest pomiędzy kobietą i mężczyzną! Małżeństwo pomiędzy mężczyzną i mężczyzną jest złe w oczach Boga! - Marc krzyknął.

\- Biblia tak nie mówi! To ludzie tacy jak ty nie rozumiecie tego, bo opieracie się na swoich wierzeniach, ale Biblia nie mówi, że małżeństwo pomiędzy mężczyzną i mężczyzną jest złe w oczach Boga! - Anne przemówiła.

\- A kim ty jesteś? - pan Tomlinson krzyknął do niej.

\- Jestem matką Harry'ego! - powiedziała dumnie.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - wyszeptała.

\- Przestań Marc! Nie będziesz opowiadał bzdur przed moją córką lub bliźniaczkami! - Louis przemówił.

\- Ariel, proszę idź z bliźniaczkami do ich pokoju i pobawcie się. - Harry powiedział do małej rudowłosej dziewczynki

\- Nie! - Ariel powiedziała. - Muszę coś powiedzieć. - spojrzała na pana Tomlinsona. - Powiedziałeś, że rodzina to ojciec i matka, prawda? Ale co się dzieje, gdy matka zostawia dziecko w domu dziecka? Ludzie z tak dużym sercem jak Harry i Louis adoptują je, aby stworzyć rodzinę, aby dać im coś co ich matka powinna dawać im od urodzenia... Nie potrzebuję matki, ponieważ znam dwóch mężczyzn właśnie tutaj, którzy poprowadzą mnie na właściwą drogę...

\- Właściwą drogę? Niby jak? Obarczając cię ich seksualnością? Ponieważ tak robią geje. - Marc przerwał jej.

\- Nie masz racji, to jest właśnie to co mówią homofobiczni heteroseksualni rodzice, jak ty, którzy mówią to swoim dzieciom, aby były heteroseksualne, ponieważ muszą, gdyż sami są heteroseksualni. - Ariel powiedziała poważnie.

Maia spojrzała zachwycona na Gemmę. - Kocham ją jeszcze bardziej. - powiedziała bezgłośnie do Gemmy.

\- Musisz stąd iść. - Jay powiedziała do Marc'a.

\- Oczywiście, wychodzę, nie mogę być w domu pełnym pedałów i grzeszników. - Marc powiedział.

\- Jak szybko zapomniałeś o swoich grzechach i błędach? - Louis zaśmiał się. - Albo dalej pamiętasz jak zostawiłeś nas jak miałem ledwo 10 lat? Proszę nie mów o grzechach, gdy sam popełniłeś największy!

Marc wyszedł z domu, nie mówiąc nic. Jay rozejrzała się dookoła, próbując przeprosić wszystkich.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Louis zapytał Ariel.

\- Tak i nigdy nie było lepiej. - uśmiechnęła się do nich.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry pocałował jej policzek. - Dziękuję, że stawiłaś się za nami.

\- Zawsze będę trzymała stronę tego, w co wierzę i uważam za właściwe, nawet jeśli tylko ja miałabym takie zdanie, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o was. - uśmiechnęła się do nich. - Kocham was tatusie i nikt nigdy tego nie zmieni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	34. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wierzę, że to już przed ostatni rozdział :(((

Harry był niespokojny, dobrze, był nerwowy, niespokojny, przestraszony... Był bałaganem. Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień, gdy Ariel wróciła do szkoły. Próbował przygotować się na ten moment, ale jeśli miałby być szczery to nigdy nie będzie na to gotowy. Ariel była w jej pokoju, ubierając się. W Londynie było chłodni, więc ubrała bluzeczkę z długim rękawem, a do tego niebieskie spodnie, buty, rękawiczki, szalik i dużą kurtkę. Sądziła, że kurtka jest ciężka, ale Harry nie pozwolił jej wyjść bez niej.

\- Tatusiu, jestem gotowa. - powiedziała ze swojego pokoju.

Harry wszedł do jej pokoju, widząc w pełni ubraną rudą czuprynkę. Nawet nie mógł jej zobaczyć pod tymi ubraniami. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona próbowała się poruszyć, ale kurtka była zbyt ciężka dla niej.

\- Tatusiu, ja nawet nie potrafię w tym chodzić! - Ariel zaśmiała się sfrustrowana.

\- Tak, potrafisz, no chodź... Widzisz!

Ariel wywróciła oczami, podchodząc do Harry'ego. Harry zaśmiał się, ponieważ wyglądała komicznie, próbując chodzić.

\- Tatusiu. - Ariel narzekała.

\- Rudzielcu. - Harry zaśmiał się.

\- To jest za ciężkie!

\- Ale ochroni cię!

\- Tatku! - Ariel krzyknęła, wiedząc, że Harry nie zmieni zdania.

Louis wszedł przez drzwi, próbując się nie roześmiać na widok Ariel.

\- Co ci się stało?

\- Tatuś chce, żebym to wszystko założyła do szkoły. - powiedziała, wskazując na swój outfit.

\- Harry. - Louis powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Co? Ona może zmarznąć jak nie założy wystarczająco ubrań i poza tym nie chcemy, żeby była chora. - Harry obronił się.

\- Dajmy jej mniejszą kurteczkę, dobrze? - Louis powiedział, głaskając plecki Harry'ego.

\- Jak się przeziębi to przez ciebie. - Harry powiedział, wywołując tym śmiech Louis'a, który podszedł do szafy Ariel, aby znaleźć mniejszą kurtkę.

\- Co myślisz o tym? - Louis powiedział, pokazując jej czarną kurteczkę.

\- Dużo lepiej. - Ariel odetchnęła.

Harry pokiwał głową, podchodząc do Ariel, aby pomóc jej ją założyć.

\- A nie mówiłam? - Ariel zażartowała.

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

_

Każdy poranek był właśnie taki, Harry upewniał się, że Ariel ma wszystko czego potrzebuje, a Louis zmieniał zdanie Harry'ego wiele razy. Razem podrzucali ją do szkoły, a potem jechali do pracy. Harry pracował w specjalnym zakładzie zajmującym się badaniem DNA. Nie wiedział dużo o tym, pracował tam tylko dla nauki. Louis z drugiej strony chodził na treningi jak zawsze i czasami wychodził na piwo ze znajomymi z drużyny. Dni mijały i wszystko wyglądało normalnie w ich małym świecie. Marc nigdy nie odezwał się do Louis'a ani jego rodziny, ale to nawet lepiej, bo Louis twierdził, że nie potrzebuje ojca, który ma o nim złe zdanie. Jego mama i siostry miały się lepiej bez niego i dobrze o tym wiedział. Pewnego dnia przy obiedzie Ariel zapytała o coś, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego i Louis'a.

\- Dlaczego niektórzy ludzie mają blizny na nadgarstkach?

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego spanikowany, bo nigdy nie pomyśleli, że ona o to zapyta, była ledwo w trzeciej klasie.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? - Harry zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Więc mam dziewczynę w mojej klasie, która ma blizny na nadgarstkach, nie widziałam reszty jej rąk, ale jej nadgarstki wyglądają jakby były całe w bliznach. - próbowała wyjaśnić.

\- Dziewczyna z twojej klasy? - Louis zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Więc ona pomaga pani Sarian, ona jest czymś w rodzaju jej asystentki. - Ariel uśmiechnęła się. - Wygląda na 24 lata.

\- Oh, ile już tam jest? - Louis zapytał.

\- Trzy tygodnie.

\- Rozmawiałaś z nią?

\- Tak, czy to źle? - Ariel spytała spanikowana.

\- Nie, to nic złego, ale o czym rozmawiałyście?

\- O mnie, rozmawialiśmy dużo o mnie. - westchnęła. - Mówiła też trochę o sobie, ale głównie o mnie.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek ona chciała gdzieś z tobą iść? - Harry zapytał nerwowo.

\- Nie, nigdy! Jednego dnia mi powiedziała, że ma córkę w takim wieku jak ja.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. - Ariel zaśmiała się. - Powiedziałam jej, że chciałabym ją poznać, ale ona posmutniała, nie powiedziała mi dlaczego, ale posmutniała.

\- Oh. - Louis i Harry powiedzieli, nie wiedząc co jej odpowiedzieć.

\- Ale, wracając do mojego pytania, dlaczego ona miała te rany na nadgarstkach?

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, aby ułożyć odpowiedź w myślach.

\- Takie osoby są aniołami, ona jest aniołem, który chce wrócić do nieba, ponieważ nie potrafi żyć w normalnym świecie... Ona cierpi bardzo mocno, więc myśli, że lepiej jest być w niebie.

\- Co to ma wspólnego z bliznami?

\- Te blizny reprezentują jak bardzo tutaj cierpi, każda blizna jest z innego powodu. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Ale wszystkie mają ze sobą coś wspólnego.

\- I co dalej tatusiu?

\- Ona po prostu chce wrócić do nieba.

\- Oh. - Ariel powiedziała zdezorientowana.

Nie wiedzieli jak wyjaśnić dziewczynce, że niektórzy ludzie tną się przez wszystko co im się przytrafia? Jak wyjaśnić jej, że sprawiają sobie ból, aby poczuć się lepiej? Jak wyjaśnić jej jak ból potrafi sprowadzić nas na ziemię, do punktu, w którym używamy bólu, aby się naprawić?

Następnego dnia w szkole Ariel spojrzała z podziwem na Samanthe. Wiedziała, że ona nie jest prawdziwym aniołem, ale wiedziała ile musiała walczyć, aby przeżyć. Tego samego dnia po południu, gdy Harry i Louis odebrali ją ze szkoły, zaczęli z nią rozmowę.

\- Cześć, jesteśmy rodzicami Ariel. - Louis powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Rodzice Ariel?

\- Tak, jestem Louis, a to mój chłopak Harry.

\- Ariel dużo o was mówiła. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry zapytał zachwycony.

\- Tak, mówi, że jesteście najlepszą rzeczą jaka jej się w życiu przytrafiła.

\- Wow. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Cisza wypełniła pokój, a Harry i Louis mieli tyle pytań do zadania, ale za bardzo się bali je zadać.

\- Kim jesteś? - Louis w końcu spytał.

\- Jestem Samantha Scott. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie, chodzi mi o to kim jesteś dla naszej córki?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Jesteś spokrewniona z biologiczną rodziną Ariel? - Louis zapytał.

Samantha spojrzała na ziemię przed wyszeptaniem cichego "tak".

\- Czego chcesz? - Harry zapytał.

\- Po prostu chcę ją poznać. - zapłakała.

\- Poznać ją? Znasz ją już, więc co teraz? - Louis powiedział chłodnym tonem.

\- Chcę być częścią jej życia.

\- Czego chcesz?! - Louis krzyknął.

\- Chcę być częścią jej życia. - powtórzyła.

\- Nie sądzisz, że jest na to za późno? Ona ma 10 lat i ma już rodzinę, która kocha ją bardziej niż cokolwiek. - Louis westchnął.

\- Nie chcę jej znowu stracić. - wyszeptała.

\- Jestem jej biologiczną matką.

Serca Harry'ego i Louis'a zatrzymały się, bo mieli przed sobą biologiczną matkę Ariel. Nigdy nawet nie pomyśleli, że to kiedyś się wydarzy.

\- Dlaczego po 10 latach? - Harry spytał ze złamanym sercem.

\- Ponieważ do teraz jej szukałam, moja matka odebrała mi ją, gdy się urodziła... Miałam tylko 15 lat, a ona myślała, że to zniszczy mi życie... - zapłakała. - Chciałam ją, naprawdę i dalej chcę! - wytarła łzy. - Ona jest wszystkim co mi po nim pozostało.

\- Po jej biologicznym ojcu? - Harry zapytał.

\- Tak, mój ojciec zabił go, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że jestem w ciąży.

\- Przykro mi. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Kiedy dowiedziałam się o tym i powiedziałam mu, był szczęśliwy, chciał wziąć ze mną ślub! Ale moja rodzina nie akceptowała go, bo nie był bogaty.

Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie o Edzie, który zapytał jej czy wyjdzie za niego, był to najszczęśliwszy moment w jej życiu. Ed był miłością jej życia, dosłownie był dla niej wszystkim. 

\- Ma na imię Ariel, ponieważ Ed zakładał, że będzie ruda po nim i będzie miała jasną cerę po mnie. - Samantha uśmiechnęła się znowu. - Mówił także, że będzie traktował ją jak księżniczkę, więc wybrał jej imię po małej syrence.

Harry zachichotał, naprawdę współczuł jej. Louis z drugiej strony nie ufał jej w 100%. To znaczy, czego ona chciała po 10 latach? Chciała, żeby Ariel o wszystkim zapomniała i wróciła do niej?

\- Chcesz ją nam odebrać? - Louis zapytał.

\- Co? - Samantha zapytała zaskoczona. - Nie... Nie chcę... Nie, jest jej lepiej z wami, po prostu chcę ją poznać.

\- Poznać ją? - Louis zapytał zdezorientowany. - Już to zrobiłaś!

\- Tak jak powiedziałam, ona jest wszystkim co mi po nim zostało...

\- Nie robisz tego dla niej... Robisz to dla pieprzonej siebie! - Louis krzyknął. - Po prostu chcesz z nią kontaktu, aby poczuć się lepiej, ale nie kochasz jej!

\- Ty nie...

\- Odpieprz się! Ostrzegam cię! Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś, kto jest twoją rodziną i jaki jest powód zostawienia jej... Po prostu chcę, żebyś odpierdoliła się od mojej córki! - Louis przerwał jej.

\- Nie możesz...

\- Popatrz, ona tyle przeszła i nabawiła się tylu problemów przez ciebie... Ona nie potrafi zaufać kobietom, ponieważ myśli, że opuszczą cię tak jak ty! Ona została adoptowana przez nas, bo nie chciała matki! Powiedziała nam "Nie chcę natki, ponieważ miałam już jedną, która mnie nie chciała"! Ona... Ona jest dla nas wszystkim i uwierz mi, że zrobimy wszystko, aby ochronić ją przed tobą, twoją rodziną i kimkolwiek kto chce ją skrzywdzić! Mam dla ciebie radę, nie próbuj wracać tutaj jutro, nie próbuj wracać do jej życia i spierdolić tego bardziej niż już to zrobiłaś! Wiem, że jeśli Ed żyłby to nie byłoby cię tutaj... Byłabyś z nim, nie przejmując się nią w ogóle! Odpierdol się od niej!

Louis tak to zakończył i chwycił dłoń Harry'ego, aby iść do samochodu, obok którego czekała na nich Ariel. Rozmawiała ona z kilkoma dziewczynkami z jej rocznika.

\- Co wam tyle zajęło? - Ariel zapytała tak szybko, jak tylko zobaczyła swoich tatusiów.

\- Nic co ma znaczenie. - Louis powiedział, przytulając córeczkę.

\- Jedźmy do domu. - Harry powiedział, otwierając drzwi do samochodu przed Ariel.

Dojechali do domu i spędzili czas razem jak każdego dnia. Następnego ranka Ariel była trochę smutna, ponieważ Samantha nie przyszła do szkoły. Ariel zapytała nauczycielkę co się z nią stało, a ona powiedziała, że odeszła. Ariel uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, bo wiedziała, że to musiało się stać, wiedziała, że Samantha odejdzie jak jej matka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


	35. Epilogue

Nadszedł 25 kwiecień, który spowodował, że Harry stał się nerwowy. Chciał, żeby ten dzień był specjalny, chciał, żeby to był najlepszy dzień w jej życiu. Ariel miała 11 urodziny i Harry nie potrafił być bardziej nerwowy. Chciał, żeby wszystko było perfekcyjne, kwiaty, balony, dekoracje. To musiała być idealna impreza.

\- Louis, przywiozłeś kwiaty?

\- Nie, przywiezie je firma. - Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- A co z...

\- Sh! - Louis wyszeptał przy ustach Harry'ego. - Czas zabrać Ariel do parku i trzymać ją tam tak długo, abyśmy ja i Gemma mogli wszystko skończyć.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz, abym to ja zabrał ją do parku? - Harry zapytał.

\- Tak! Zrobiłeś już wystarczająco! Daj mi zrobić coś dla naszej córki na tej imprezie. - Louis droczył się z nim.

\- Proszę zrób...

\- Dobrze, jest idealnie, ponieważ są to pierwsze urodziny Ariel poza domem dziecka. - Louis dokończył za niego zdanie. - Tak kochanie, wiem, bo powiedziałeś to już bilion razy tego ranka.

Harry zachichotał, dokładnie, że mówi o tym cały dzień.

\- Napisz do mnie, gdy wszystko będzie gotowe, a ja będę mógł wrócić z Ariel. - Harry powiedział, dając Louis'owi małego buziaka.

\- Tak. - uśmiechnął się. - A teraz daj mi prawdziwego buziaka.

Ich usta złączyły się w delikatnym pocałunku, Harry kochał, gdy Louis tak go całował. Mógł poczuć wszystko co Louis do niego czuje. Nagle usłyszeli chrząknięcie i odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Myślałam, że Harry poszedł już z Ariel do parku. - Gemma zachichotał.

\- Tak, przepraszam, to ja go zatrzymałem. - Louis przeprosił.

\- No dalej, czas to pieniądz!

Louis wywrócił oczami i cmoknął usta Harry'ego ostatni raz.

\- Widzimy się za niedługo. - Louis wyszeptał do ucha Harry'ego.

Harry poszedł do pokoju Ariel, gdzie dziewczynka smarowała się kremem z filtrem.

\- Co robisz? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, wiem już, że nie wypuścisz mnie na zewnątrz, jeśli nie nasmaruję się kremem z filtrem! - zaśmiała się, idąc do salonu, gdzie był Louis i Gemma i uśmiechnęła się do nich. Pożegnała się z nimi, a Harry pocałował Louis'a po raz milionowy tego dnia. Ariel i Harry poszli w kierunku parku, a Harry naprawdę bał się rozmowy o jej urodzinach.

\- Więc, masz jakieś specjalne miejsce, gdzie chcesz iść w swoje urodziny?

\- Nie, ja po prostu... - zrobiła przerwę i uśmiechnęła się. - Chcę być z tobą i tatuśkiem.

\- Oh! Lubię to! - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak. - Ariel powiedziała przed pójściem na plac zabaw.

Poszła na huśtawkę, bo lubiła uczcie wiatru uderzającego w jej twarz i mierzwiące jej włosy, a jej stopy kołysały się, ale to z cieszyła się najbardziej to spędzać czas z Harry'm.

\- Kocham cię tatusiu! - krzyknęła.

Te słowa stopiły serce Harry'ego, próbował się nie rozpłakać, ale nie wytrzymał. Kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach, a Ariel spojrzała na niego, próbując zatrzymać kołysanie huśtawki.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, to po prostu... Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że będę tak szczęśliwy. - Harry powiedział, wycierając łzy.

\- Ale dalej musisz wziąć ślub z tatuśkiem, żeby być w pełni szczęśliwym. - Ariel zachichotała.

\- Tak, wiem. - Harry powiedział. - Mogę ci powiedzieć sekret?

\- Tak.

\- Oświadczę się tatuśkowi po twojej imprezie urodzinowej. - Harry wyszeptał.

\- Naprawdę? - Ariel spytała podekscytowana.

\- Tak.

Wyraz twarzy Ariel nagle zmienił się, na taki jaki miała kiedyś i Harry zauważył to.

\- Wszystko okej?

\- Tak, jestem po prostu pod wrażeniem. - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Okej. - Harry powiedział, nie będąc pewny czy powiedzenie jej tego było właściwe.

\- Możemy iść do domu?

Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się, bo nie dostał jeszcze wiadomości. Gdzie mogli jeszcze iść, myśl Harry myśl!

\- A może pójdziemy najpierw na lody? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Bez tatuśka? - Ariel zapytała. - Znowu się zdenerwuje, tak jak ostatnio.

\- Nie będzie zły. - Harry próbował wybrnąć z tek sytuacji. - On jest zmęczony.

\- Mh-hmh. - Ariel powiedziała, śmiejąc się do siebie.

Harry i Ariel poszli na lody, a Harry starał się trzymać ją z daleka od mieszkania tak długo, jak to możliwe, ale Ariel chciała wracać już do domu.

\- Chodźmy do domu. - Ariel znowu powiedziała.

\- Za chwilę ruda.

\- Chcę być z tobą i z tatuśkiem! - westchnęła.

\- I będziesz, po prostu skończmy jeść lody, a potem wrócimy do domu.

Ariel dalej jadła lody, ale coś z nią było nie tak i Harry widział to.

\- Rudzielcu... - Harry zaczął.

\- Hm?

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, a co? - powiedziała, patrząc na swoje lody.

\- Hm... Nie wiem, ale czuję, że coś ukrywasz.

\- Co? Nie tatusiu. - zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Okej. - Harry powiedział, wycierając chusteczką kącik ust.

Telefon Harry'ego zawibrował, więc wyciągnął go i odczytał wiadomość od Louis'a.

"Wszystko jest gotowe, możesz wrócić."

\- Chodźmy rudzielcu. - Harry powiedział wyrzucając chusteczkę do śmietnika.

Harry upewnił się, że Ariel zapięła pasy, przed zajęciem miejsca kierowcy. Włączył silnik i pojechał do domu. Im bliżej domu byli tym bardziej czuł motylki w swoim brzuchu. Spojrzał w lusterko i zobaczył, że Ariel patrzy przez okno, była taka spokojna i Harry kochał patrzeć na jej twarz. Gdy dotarli do domu Harry pomógł Ariel wysiąść z samochodu i poszedł z nią do windy, trzymając jej rączkę. Weszli do niej i Harry przycisnął guzik piątego piętra. Harry czuł jakby to trwało wieczność, ale w końcu zatrzymali się na odpowiednim piętrze i winda zrobiła "din", więc wyszedł ze swoją córką z windy, idąc so mieszkania. Harry spojrzał na Ariel i otworzył drzwi.

\- Wszystkiego naj... Co do cholery? - Harry powiedział, gdy otworzył drzwi.

Zamiast urodzinowych dekoracji salon ozdobiony był kwiatami, świeczkami i zdjęciami Harry'ego i Louis'a. Harry wszedł powoli do środka, zwracając uwagę na każdy detal. Podszedł do Louis'a, który patrzył na niego z dużym uśmiechem i zaszklonymi oczami. 

\- Co? - Harry wyszeptał oszołomiony.

\- Będziesz mężem tatuśka? - powiedziała Ariel stojąca za nimi. - Wyjdziesz za nas? 

Harry zasłonił swoją twarz dłońmi, próbując ukryć rumieńce. Louis uklęknął na jedno kolano i wyciągnął przed Harry'm malutkie pudełeczko.

\- Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem? - Louis zapytał drżącym głosem.

\- Przecież jesteśmy już małżeństwem, pamiętasz? - Harry zachichotał.

\- Tak, ale teraz chcę być związany z tobą prawnie, chcę być z tobą związany w każdy możliwy sposób. - Louis powiedział, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego.

\- Jesteście już małżeństwem? - Ariel spytała zdezorientowana.

Harry i Louis zaśmiali się, bo wyraz twarzy Ariel był bezcenny.

\- Więc, jesteśmy małżeństwem od kiedy mieliśmy 6 lat, ale to nie jest legalne. - Harry próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Oh. - Ariel uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc... Wyjdziesz za mnie? - Louis znowu zapytał.

\- Oczywiście! - Harry powiedział, wskakując w ramiona Louis'a.

Louis owinął ręce dookoła ciała Harry'ego, próbując nie upaść.

\- Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię... - Harry powtarzał do ucha Louis'a, wtulając się w niego tak mocno, jak to możliwe. Harry odsunął się od Louis'a i uśmiechnął. Louis umieścił pierścionek na palcu Harry'ego i wstał.

\- A co z imprezą urodzinową Ariel? - Harry zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Nie chcę żadnej... Chcę, żeby ten dzień był specjalny i jest... Jesteście w końcu zaręczeni, a to jest najlepszy prezent na świecie! - przytuliła ich.

\- Ale musimy uczcić twoje urodziny! - Harry powiedział znowu.

\- I uczcimy. - Ariel powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Wiedziałaś o tym wszystkim? - Harry spytał Ariel.

\- Więccccc... Może. - powiedziała.

\- Więc to dlatego twój wyraz twarzy zmienił się, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że oświadczę się Louis'owi po twojej imprezie urodzinowej?

\- Może.

\- Co? Chciałeś mi się oświadczyć? - Louis zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Tak. - Harry powiedział z uśmiechem. - Popatrz, mam pierścionek. - powiedział wyciągając go z kieszeni.

Louis westchnął, patrząc na piękny złoty pierścionek w pudełeczku.

\- Więc zrób to. - powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Co? Co mam zrobić?

\- Oświadcz mi się Harry Styles'ie!

\- Ale ty to już zrobiłeś.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, no dalej, zapytaj mnie o to. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Harry uklęknął na jedno kolano przed nim.

\- Louis'ie William'ie Tomlinson'ie odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię w przedszkolu wiedziałem, że będziesz specjalną osobą w moim życiu... Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że cię spotkałem. Jestem pewny, że musiałem zrobić coś naprawdę dobrego, żeby zasłużyć sobie na ciebie. - Harry znowu się do niego uśmiechnął. - Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt bycia najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie i wyjdziesz za mnie? - Harry spytał ze łzami w oczach.

\- Czuję się teraz źle. - Louis powiedział, zakrywając twarz.

\- Co? Nie, dlaczego?

\- Twoja przemowa była dużo lepsza od mojej. - powiedział, próbując kontrolować łzy.

Harry chwycił dłonie Louis'a i pocałował je.

\- To nie ma znaczenia... Jedyne co ma znaczenie to twoja odpowiedź!

Louis znowu się uśmiechnął, wiedząc, że Harry jest najlepszym co go w życiu spotkało.

\- Tak! - powiedział, wskakując w jego ramiona i całując go, jakby nie było jutra.

\- Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak moją odpowiedzią jest tak. - Louis powiedział, głaszcząc policzek Harry'ego.

\- Kocham cię Louis'ie William'ie Tomlinson'ie!

\- Kocham cię Harry Edwardzie Styles'ie. - Louis wyszeptał.

\- A ja kocham was tatusie! - powiedział drżący głos za nimi.

\- Ariel. - obaj powiedzieli razem.

\- Oh Boże skarbie! - Harry powiedział, próbując ją przytulić. - Przepraszam, po prostu...

\- Jest okej! - Ariel przerwała mu. - To była najbardziej romantyczna scena, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. - powiedziała, próbując nie płakać.

Harry, Louis i Ariel usiedli na kanapie, chcąc się trochę poprzytulać. Harry z jednej strony, a Louis z drugiej, a Ariel po środku, trzymając ich dłonie i patrząc na pierścionki.

Wszystko w ich życiu układało się perfekcyjnie, ale Harry bał się, że to się za niedługo skończy. Chciał, żeby to trwało wiecznie, ale niestety wieczność nie istnieje. Próbował żyć każdym dniem.

W końcu przyszedł czas na ich ślub, Harry i Louis nie chcieli, żeby to była wielka impreza, ale Gemma, Maia, Anne i Jay nie pozwolili im, żeby to była mała impreza albo spotkanie, gdy mieli uczcić ich ślub. Gemma i Maia były odpowiedzialne za jedzenie i dekoracje, Anne i Jay za miejsce ślubu, urzędnika i dziewczynkę sypiącą kwiaty (co było bardziej niż oczywiste, że zostanie nią Ariel), kwiaty, muzykę i prawie wszytko. Louis i Harry musieli się tylko martwić o garnitury i pierścionki. Jay miała pomysł, żeby zrobić ślub na plaży, a wszyscy goście mieli ubrać się w białe ubrania.

\- Stresuję się. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

\- Dlaczego? - Maia zapytała.

\- Co jeśli...

\- Daj spokój Hazza! Nic się nie stanie! - Maia powiedziała, przytulając go od tyłu.

\- Co jeśli on nie pojawi się tam?

\- Co? - Maia spytała zaskoczona. - Czy widziałeś sposób na jaki on na ciebie patrzy?

\- Nieee, nie mam jak. - Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że on cię bardzo kocha, więc nie sądzę, że jest tak głupi, żeby zostawić się. A jeśli nie zjawi się przed ołtarzem to Gemma, Anne, Ariel i ja zaciągnięmy go tam siłą! - Maia uśmiechnęła się.

Harry zaśmiał się, bo wiedział, że Gemma, Anne, Ariel i Maia są do tego zdolne.

\- Kocham cię. - Maia wyszeptała.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham babeczko. - Harry powiedział, obracając się przodem do niej i przytulając ją.

Przerwali przytulanie, gdy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi, Maia spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Kto to?

\- Skarbie, to ja, Gemma.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Maia spytała, podchodząc do drzwi.

\- Tak, Louis jest już gotowy i czeka na Harry'ego. 

\- Oh Jezu, musimy już iść. - Harry powiedział, patrząc na zegarek, jesteśmy już 45 minut spóźnieni.

\- Nie martw się, pan młody może spóźnić się na swój ślub. - Maia powiedziała, pomagając Harry'emu założyć garnitur.

\- Ale 45 minut to za dużo!

\- Nah. - Maia powiedziała, poprawiając jego włosy. - A tak w ogóle, jeśli on naprawdę chce cię poślubić to może poczekać nawet wieczność.

\- Nie zamierzam go zmuszać. - Harry powiedział, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

\- Płacz dziecko! - Maia powiedziała, opuszczając pokój.

Harry spojrzał na siebie w lustrze ostatni raz, perfekcyjnie! Pomyślał, że wygląda perfekcyjnie dla Louis'a. Zszedł na dół i wyszedł na plażę, gdzie czekała rodzina Harry'ego i jego przyjaciele oraz rodzina Louis'a i jego przyjaciele, Niall, Liam i kilka osób, których nie znał, ale jedyną osobą, którą chciał zobaczyć najbardziej był niebieskooki facet, ubrany w szary garnitur, stojący przy ołtarzu i czekający na niego z błyszczącymi oczami i dużym uśmiechem. Zauważył też rudowłosą dziewczynkę w pięknej, białej sukience i wianuszku z kwiatów na głowie, a w rączce trzymała koszyk pełen białych kwiatków.

\- Wyglądasz tak przystojnie tatusiu. - wyszeptała, gdy Harry podszedł bliżej niej.

\- Ty też wyglądasz wspaniale ruda! - Harry zachichotał.

\- Nie każ mu dłużej czekać, bo zaraz wybuchnie. - Ariel powiedziała, patrząc na Louis'a.

\- Prowadź!

Ariel powiedziała to, idąc i rzucając płatki kwiatów na ziemię. Minęła Anne, Jay i Gemmę, które uśmiechały się do niej, a Maia, Lottie, Fizzy i bliźniaczki robiły zdjęcia każdego momentu. Gdy nareszcie dotarła do miejsca, gdzie stał Louis, pocałowała jego policzek i stanęła obok.

\- Kocham cię tatuśku! - wyszeptał.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham rudzielcu. - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Harry dołączył do nich i posłał im uśmiech. Louis chwycił dłonie Harry'ego i ścisnął je. Harry uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że wygląda prześlicznie. Publiczność zachichotała i wydała kilka "ochów i achów", gdy zobaczyli tą piękną scenę. Zayn, przyjaciel Louisa stał obok niego, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel bierze ślub. Chodzi o to, że kto by pomyślał, że punk Louis Tomlinson poślubi nerda Harry'ego Styles'a. 

\- Czy ty Harry Styles'ie bierzesz Louis'a Tomlinsona za męża i obiecujesz, że będziesz z nim w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w bogactwie i biedzie, aż śmierć was nie rozłączy? - powiedział urzędnik.

\- Biorę. - Harry powiedział, starając się kontrolować łzy.

Wziął w dłoń pierścionek i umieścił go na palcu Louis'a.

\- Czy ty Louis'ie Tomlinson'ie bierzesz Harry'ego Styles'a za męża i obiecujesz, że będziesz z nim w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w bogactwie i biedzie, aż śmierć was nie rozłączy?

\- Biorę. - Louis zachichotał, umieszczając pierścionek na palcu Harry'ego.

\- Ogłaszam was mężami, możecie się poca...

Louis nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, tylko złączył usta Harry'ego ze swoimi w mocnym pocałunku. Chociaż chcieli zostawić trochę na noc poślubną, ponieważ były tam też dzieci.

\- Tak, pocałować się! - minister powiedział, śmiejąc się.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się na to, jak słodko Harry i Louis wyglądali. Anne wstała i zaczęła klaskać, tak jak reszta gości.

\- Tatusiowie! - Ariel wyszeptała. - Wydaje mi się, że już wystarczy. - zaśmiała się.

Harry odsunął się, rumieniąc się.

\- Wybacz rudzielcu, ale gdy moje usta spotkają usta tatuśka to przerwanie tego jest dla mnie niemożliwe.

\- Wiem tatusiu, ale mamy gości.

\- Wybaczcie. - Harry powiedział, rozglądając się.

\- Chodź panie Tomlinson'ie. - Louis powiedział, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego.

\- Chodź mężuniu. - zarumienił się.

Poszli na małą, no dobra, wcale nie taką małą imprezę, którą zorganizowała Gemma, Anne, Maia i Jay. Impreza była cudowna, dobra muzyka, pyszne jedzenie, wspaniała rozrywka i to było dokładnie to co Harry zawsze chciał na swoim weselu. Słońce zaszło i nadszedł czas na przemowy. Anne poszła pierwsza, aby powiedzieć kilka kochanych słów o Harry'm i Louis'ie.

\- Mogę prosić o uwagę. - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Jako matka, wszystkiego czego pragnę to szczęście moich dzieci. - zrobiła przerwę. - I teraz widzę jak szczęśliwy jest Harry, gdy jest z Louis'em. - uśmiechnęła się do nich. - Chcę podziękować ci Louis za opiekowanie się moim dzieckiem. - zarumieniła się, z powrotem siadając.

Jay uśmiechnęła się do Anne, która dalej była zarumieniona po tym co powiedziała. Jay wstała, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

\- Wiem, że nie jestem najlepszą mamą, ale naprawdę chcę, żebyście byli szczęśliwi i widzę że odkąd pierwszy raz przyprowadziłeś Harry'ego do domu, on był jedyną osobą, która sprawiała, że byłeś taki szczęśliwy. Nie mówię o tym, gdy przyprowadziłeś go, aby przedstawić go nam jako swojego chłopaka, ale o tym, gdy miałeś 6 lat. Jestem taka szczęśliwa, widząc was razem. - uśmiechnęła się. - I tak jak Anne powiedziała, lepiej, żebyś dobrze go traktował, bo jak nie to skopię ci dupę i wcale nie mówię do ciebie Harry.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się, a Louis zbliżył się do Harry'ego. 

\- Nie mają pojęcia jakim niegrzecznym chłopcem potrafisz być. - wyszeptał mu do ucha i zaśmiał się.

Harry zachichotał, ponieważ to była prawda, nie każdy wiedział o prawdziwym powodzie jego wyprowadzki do Ameryki.

Jay usiadła i następna wstała Ariel. Spojrzała na swoich tatusiów z uwielbieniem i poprawiła swoją sukienkę.

\- Naprawdę chcę coś powiedzieć. - zaczęła drżącym tonem. - Daliście mi nie tylko lepsze życie, ale też miłość, która jest tak bardzo prawdziwa, jak nigdy. Dla mnie posiadanie was jest jak spełnienie marzeń. Zawsze będę wdzięczna za to, że was mam. Was i waszą miłość. - Ariel powiedziała, zaczynając płakać, przez co Louis i Harry również się rozkleili. - Nauczyliście mnie, że to nie ta sama krew robi z ludzi rodzinę, ale miłość... Dziękuję za stworzenie dla mnie rodziny, domu i najważniejsze, dziękuję wam, że mogę być waszą córką. Kocham was tatusiowie. - podbiegła do nich i przytuliła się do nich natychmiast.

I mieli w końcu to czego zawsze chcieli. Oczywiście nie wszystko było łatwe, ale gdy połączyli się i walczyli razem o to czego chcieli, mieli to aż do końca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wierzę, że to już koniec :'( Bardzo chciałabym podziękować każdej osobie, która to przeczytała i zostawiła kudos. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Wiem, że to fanfiction nie zawsze było ciekawe, ale i tak mnie urzekło. Zakochałam się w tej historii i mam nadzieję, że chociaż w małym stopniu czujecie to co ja. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko i zapowiadam, że z jedną osóbą z twittera wzięłyśmy się za pisanie własnego opowiadania, które zaczniemy publikować z początkiem października. Także macie na co czekać, bo to fanfiction według mnie jest cudem :D Do zobaczenia skarby!
> 
> Fanfiction Tumblr: http://itsinhisdnau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tumblr autorki: http://iamastriid.tumblr.com/
> 
> NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE ZOSTAWIĆ KUDOS (KTÓRE MOŻNA ZOSTAWIĆ BEZ POSIADANIA TU KONTA) I KOMENTARZY!


End file.
